Till Death Do Us Apart
by Chintzy
Summary: This story is dedicated to my friend, Chidori. Set in the ancient times where Train and Rin are bandits. On the othe hand, Eve and Jenos are royalties.The story is a bit long so plz bear with me. Please REVIEW.Main couple: TrainEve Minor couple: RinJeno
1. Chapter 1

**Till Death Do Us Apart**

**Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to my friend,** Chidori**. Anyways, yes, I know is pretty long but please bear with me, I'm a newcomer so I didn't know how long to write. Please Review.

**Train Heartnet : 18 years old Bandit [Main Hero]**

**Eve : 16 years old Princess [Main Heroine]**

**Sven Vollified : 39 years old King**

When new characters are introduced, their age in this story will be displayed at the top of that current chapter.

**Chapter 1:**

Eve greatly disapproved people slamming doors just to take their anger out, unfortunately, she wish she could do that right now or perhaps make her life easier by banging her head against the wall. Eve would have done anything just to cool herself down. It was really weird; she wasn't the type to get upset easily but she was finally at her limit and couldn't take it anymore; any sane person couldn't when one was trapped in their own house, or more like castle, for 16 years.

She was very curious about the outside world when she had seen a variety of pictures from books that her late grandmother had left. Eve was not satisfied, however, and it left a bittersweet taste. Yes, she loves reading books; eager to gain more knowledge but at the same time sick of it too. Moreover, Eve doesn't have the mood to sit down and read yet another book.

She had lost her temper earlier that day and deeply regretted it, although she knew it was worth it. She had begged her father, the King of Valdemar, to let her, the Princess, out even if it is only a short while, but her father had strongly refused and insisted she stay indoors for her own safety.

It was told that a few weeks ago, a group of bandits had settled in the outskirts of the kingdom and were known for their ruthless and strength. Eve, however, did not entirely blame them, for she knew that even if the bandits have not appeared, His Majesty would still refused to let her out, using another petty excuse.

He loved her very much, that fact she knew, provided everything and ensuring no danger ever befalls on her. Yes, Eve was grateful for her father's loving care, however, she craves the taste of freedom, the one and only thing her father had refused to give. How could she rule the kingdom when the time comes when she never even seen the outside world before?

It was night time; the moon was unbelievable bright and luminous tonight. It was definitely a good time to take a long walk in the cool and quiet night.

"I want to go out, no, I have to. If I stay here any longer, I swear I'll kill someone!" She whispered heatedly to herself within the confine of her own room with gritted teeth.

And with that thought she quickly prepared for her outing.

"Where's that rope I found in the garden? Wait, oh good I found it. Now where are those rag clothes I found in the store room the other day? There they are."

Within seconds she was dressed like a common village girl, a red dress and an old black overall hung on her shoulders, covering her chest. With two red ribbons separating her straight, blond, shiny hair into two partings at the side, she was finally ready. Swiftly, she tied the end of the rope onto the bars of the balcony and slowly slide down.

After much hard work, she was over the wall and not wasting another moment, she ran down the dark streets as fast as her legs could carry her. Anticipating the castle' soldiers giving chase, Eve constantly looked back to make sure she wasn't followed. Afraid that someone might spot her; she quickly hid behind a tree and realized that her hands were sweating. A rare sight.

Didn't wanted to risk her only opportunity, she continued running and only stopped when her legs started to feel like lead and couldn't help but collapsed against the walls. Knowing that the castle was far, Eve regained her composure and studied her surroundings.

She was currently sanding on a hill and was awed by the scenery. Lights were brightly lit all over the city and Eve felt that she was staring at a priceless diamond. She realized that the city was bigger than what she had imagined and suddenly felt very small.

The view was so beautiful and stunning that for once, the Princess was speechless. No words could describe the magnificence in front of her.

Eve buried her heads in her hands and felt like crying as she felt warmth slowly spread inside her. And for a long time, she stood there appreciating and memorizing the view. However, knowing she had limited amount of time, Eve reluctantly left the hill and began to walk deeper into the city.

After much walking and absorbing new information, she was slowly but surely getting tired. With a glance around, it was only now that Eve had discovered that she was way beyond lost.

"Shoot, I should have been more careful. What do I do now?"

Nonetheless, she kept on walking, hoping to find a familiar place or somewhere she could spot the castle.

"I can't ask anyone for directions as any sane person would be sound asleep by now."

It was at that moment that she spotted a man walking down the opposite street. Eve sighed in relief and quickly followed him in hopes to get some assistance in finding a way back home. She cursed silently when the man turned into a small alley; it was hard to catch up as the man seemed to be rushing to his destination with inhuman speed. She was tempted to stop due to her tiredness but the Princess needed help and as though her wish was heard, she stopped abruptly when a gun was pointing at her forehead.

* * *

Train swiftly walked down the darkened streets and increased his pace. The day had gone bad; as a result, he was in a foul mood and felt like strangling someone. All he wanted to do now is retreat back to his small, cozy room on the third floor in the tavern where fights, usually involving him, are frequent. Nonetheless, he wasn't complaining. Hell, that room was his last sanctuary from **Him**. So yes, he's definitely not complaining.

The fights, however, were altogether another problem. He's pretty well-known in the tavern, which is the main reason for his active involvement in brawls but seriously, the amount of it were increasing at such a rate that it was ridiculous. Train, however, was smart enough to avoid attracting attention to himself as much as possible, for his group wasn't welcomed and knew the city' residents were terrified of them.

He was feared by many as well, including his own comrades and his nickname 'Black Cat' had long become a household name in several cities. Despite his reputation, he was mildly surprised that citizens, excluding his comrades, didn't recognize him. He had walked by countless citizens who weren't aware of his identity and Train often heard his name being whispered in fear. Truthfully, he didn't know what the meaning this nickname held nor its' origins but he gladly accepted it as Train had taken a liking toward it immediately and didn't mind when someone addressed him using his pet name.

If he is to choose, his favorite animal would definitely be a cat. He loved their way of living. Independent creatures bounded by no one and free to do whatever they please. Yes, he definitely loved cats. Moreover, his golden-cat-like eyes and fast reflexes are another big tip. Why, Train even had a small group of cats looking for him every night. Mostly for milk, of course. Nonetheless, they were good company and it distresses him without fail just by watching them.

He was immediately brought back to reality upon hearing small, quite footsteps behind him. He frowned. Was someone stalking him? No. There was no reason for anyone to pursue him. Train was positive that no one knew his identity, and even if they do, they wouldn't have dared approaching him, let alone stalk him. He took out his gun, making sure it was loaded and unseen by his 'stalker'. Quickening his pace, he deducted that the stalker was a woman from the soft footsteps. Turning into another alley, he immediately aimed his gun ready to shoot without another thought.

He stopped at once, however, upon seeing his target. Stood in front of him was a young beautiful lady. Petite size with an air of fragileness, long blond natural hair with big round eyes displaying innocence. She wore a long red dress and a black overall which was hung over shoulders to protect her from the cold. What had stopped him, though, were her violet eyes. A unique color. Nevertheless, it suited the lady before him perfectly. They reminded him of an Amethyst, a priceless diamond.

He shook his head slightly and quickly snapped back into reality. He wasn't supposed to think of his soon-to-be-dead target like this. Oh sure, killing girls was normal for him but right now his own body refused to obey his commands. As if paralyzed, he silently watched the girl's actions closely, still not letting his guard down. Train had expected to hear an annoying, piercing scream like most women would let out in this situation. Don't get him wrong, the bandit didn't hold any personal grudges against women. To him, after all, women were just annoying and loud creatures. Simple and plain. He inwardly smirked with a twisted sense of humor knowing that he was unquestionably an enemy to women.

Back to the question at hand, he concluded that this woman was very much different as she had taken hold of his gun lightly as though caressing a baby chick.

"I smell blood."

Her words caught him off-guard. Was he dealing with a mad woman? He doubted it, the girl's eyes were clear and thus, not a crazy person. He silently sighed in relief. Glad that he need not deal with a psychopathic person who was obviously more difficult than a stable woman. Surprisingly, he managed to keep a straight face throughout the entire strange yet amusing episode.

On the other hand, Eve was suffering from mental shock. She couldn't believe her bravery and stupidity. She should have just run! Instead of holding her attacker's gun. Despite that, she couldn't help voicing the first thought that came through her mind. This man was definitely a killer. No doubts about that.

She almost scream though, when she saw the man's almost-glowing eyes which were further reflected by the moon's glow. And even though his eyes were golden, she could almost see an imagined hint of blood red in them and felt herself being swallowed by the man's intense gaze.

The man slowly lowered his gun with caution, still not trusting her and his own foreign actions. After a while when Eve started feeling uncomfortable, the stranger broke the uncomfortable silence and softly demanded,

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm sorry but I'm lost."

After saying that, they both knew instantly that their night had gone from bad to worse.

The bandit was very well aware of his infamous bad luck towards others but didn't know that it would backfire on him and be this awful. Deciding that someone up there hates him, he heard himself subconsciously saying,

"This area is dangerous for a lady like you and I recommend you to leave immediately." With a heavy sigh as though condemning himself with a troublesome task, he continued. "I'll bring you around the town so alert me if there are any places that look familiar to you."

Eve frowned at the man's tone, which clearly didn't stand for any arguments. Wherever he comes from, he was of a superior rank. Well, too bad for him then.

"I appreciate that but I twisted my ankle in the process of keeping up with you."

Train wanted to scream. Literally. However, he knew it was partly his fault that she twisted her ankle because no normal person could keep up with him. Even more faster than his leader, he prides his renowned speed above everything else for the past few years.

"There's a tavern nearby which I was heading to until I realized that someone was chasing after me. Thanks for ruining my plans."

He glared at her, vice versa. Without warning, he lifted her quickly and the poor lady yelped in surprise. He muttered a quick 'sorry' which was loud enough for her to hear and making sure he had a good grip on her, Train continued on his merry way, thinking why he even bothered to help this lady.

* * *

The man's warmth was a comfort to Eve as the night went colder. A small part of her was hoping that the tavern they were heading to was further so she could enjoy the warmth more but quickly shook her thought away. She, of all people, shouldn't be thinking about that right now! Let alone to a stranger!

Seeing that the man was not interested in having a conversation with her, Eve took her time to examine her 'so-called help'. The man had spiky light brown ruffled and messy hair, and she didn't think a comb could easily solve that problem; it suits the man though, along with his stubborn personality. He was of average height with a slim body; the Princess was positive that he would have made a perfect candidate to dress up as a girl. The man wore black pants and a shirt, accompanied by a long black coat which was tattered at the edges as though he had been in several battles. Eve felt very fortunate that she had managed to spot him in this dark night.

She bathe herself in his scent and almost smile in amusement when she could smell milk from him. Apparently, killers do eat and drink normally as well, as well as having a favorite drink to go with it. Surprise, surprise, she had expected to smell Vodka or beer from him, anything but milk.

However, what attracted Eve the most were his golden-catlike slit eyes that glow in the dark night which had previously frightened her. Upon closer inspection, she couldn't believe that she was terrified by those eyes. No words can describe its' beauty and magnificence but as beautiful as those eyes are though, she could see several emotions, negative emotions, clashing within them. Pain, sorrow and loneliness. Her deduction troubles her. This man was in pain, heartless killer or not, and he hid it very well. No one should bear so much within oneself. It would, no doubt, drowned a person in devastation when he or she finally breaks under the pressure. She was curious about this killer. What had happened to this young man that broke his entire life?

Train raised an eyebrow when the young woman snuggled up to him and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. He had to confess though, that this young woman was exceptionally beautiful and had definitely caught his interest. An uncommon feeling. Somehow, the bandit knew that this woman who had previously caressed Hades was very much different compared to the women he had met previously.

It was obvious that he should kill this stranger but as she snuggled towards him again, he couldn't help tightening his hold and bring her closer. He knew it was foolish of him but for now, he was comfortable with it and wishes that it remains this way, even if it is just for a while. Of course, he had thought about leaving her at the sidewalk and continued on with his way. Or was it better just to kill her and be done with the extra trouble and annoyance. But why the sudden impulse to help her? To protect her? A question that left him with more doubts.

When the man drew her closer, Eve blushed and relaxed considerably. She had never felt so content in her life, not counting the moments she had with her family. Her happiness was short-lived, however, when an old building came into view.

Assuming that the old building was the tavern, which the man had previously talked about, she straightened herself as he carried her into the old building. Several heads turned towards them as they entered. Eve felt uncomfortable under the unwanted attention and was secretly relieved that her dress reached her till her ankles. She shivered involuntarily at the intense gazes and couldn't help holding onto the man tighter.

"Ignore them."

His smooth voice soothe her greatly, knowing that this stranger had no intention to harm her. She could see that he was unfazed by the looks and brushed them off as though he was used to it.

Walking towards an empty table which was located near the window, he placed her down gently on the chair and kneeled while resting a hand on her shoulder as though to secure her. "I'm going to get some drinks as well as bandages. Will you be alright sitting here alone for a while? If you want, I can get someone to stay with you if you like."

Eve felt her face reddened at the intimate contact of his warm hand and the small distance between their faces. She wanted to shout that undoubtedly she wouldn't be okay sitting here by herself with all the lustful gazes directed to her. The Princess could even spot men shifting their tables to move closer to theirs. Horny men! She was greatly tempted to ask the man to stay and ask someone else to get the bandages but Eve refused to look weak in front of this man for some unknown reason. With great effort, she spoke softly.

"Is all right, I can handle myself. You don't have to worry about me."

The killer looked straight into her eyes as though he was trying to catch her in her own lie. With an unconvinced nod, he stood up. "I'll be quick."

"Please make haste."

Train nodded with confidence and briskly walked off. Eve felt her barrier cracked when she saw the man disappeared into the crowd and had to stop herself from calling him to come back. She had to be strong. The Princess was determined to not create any more trouble for someone who is willing to do so much just to help her.

Noticing that eyes were still locked upon her, she blushed and quickly looked back down, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. Shifting uncomfortably, she hope the man quickly returned. Compared to the rest, it seems to her that he was the only one who looks as well as act differently, and Eve couldn't help but felt protected when he was nearby.

She snapped back into reality and felt a sense of forbidding came upon her when a man confidently stalked towards her, intending to take advantage that her protector had left.

Muscled and ugly, the big-sized man gave a mischievous grin which show his crooked yellow teeth and sat heavily on a chair which was just a few meters away from Eve. A booming voice was heard at once.

"Hey beautiful, what brings a little lady like you to this old tavern? Looking for some fun and excitement? Maybe I can be of some assistance."

She wanted to puke; the man who had spoken was definitely a lousy womanizer and needed some brush up. An amateur compared to her brother. Even she could have done better than that.

Knowing that the man wouldn't leave anytime soon, she glanced around nervously hoping to see the stranger. To her dismay, she couldn't locate him anywhere and her view was suddenly blocked by a large hairy hand.

"Looking for your knight in shining armor? Well, he's busy from the looks of it but that's good news for both of us, right? He can't give what you are looking for, baby, so why don't you dump him? Come with me and my friends for some real fun!"

He beckoned to a group and she realized with horror that more men with similar physical features were approaching her table. Surrounding her, they all held perverted and lusty looks which were again directed at her alone. When a man reached for her, she almost cried when another voice was heard.

"Stop it, young men. You shouldn't involve yourself with her. Didn't you see that Black Cat was the one who had brought her here? You wouldn't want to get into trouble with him, would you? If you have some common sense, back off from her and return to your table. Don't cause any unwanted trouble here."

An old man sitting at a table next to hers had suddenly spoken.

Black Cat? The man's nickname? With his cat-like features, attitude and his fondness of milk, she wholeheartedly agreed that it suited the man. However, the way the old man had spoke earlier; it seemed that this stranger was widely feared. Was he so famous that even an old man knew about him?

The man, who had wooed her, seems to be the leader of the merry group as he walked towards the old man with an air of superiority. She was surprised and impressed that the old man did not cower in fear or back away.

"Shut up, old man. What would you know? Even Black Cat had a bitch to accompany him during the lonely nights, eh? Shouldn't he share her with others then? I'm not afraid of him! He's just some kid who arrived this city recently! What's so terrifying about him?! You should fear me instead!"

Eve felt anger coursed through her. Had he just called her a bitch? How dare he?!

With indifference, the old man spoke again.

"You will regret tarnishing his name."

"Shut your mouth!"

With horror, she saw the brute aiming a punch at the old man. Without thinking, despite her twisted ankle, she rushed forward and stood between both of them, surprising everyone, including herself.

"Is me you want, right? No need to involve anyone else."

"Miss, you don't have to do this. Please return to your table and wait for him to come back. Is safer for you." The old man make an attempt to push her away but Eve stood still, not intending to let someone get harm on her behalf.

She smiled warmly at the old man. "Is all right. I know what I'm doing. Thank you for standing up for me but I shouldn't involve anyone else."

The old man wanted to argue but was cut off.

"Well, you have bravery, little miss. I like that! Is not every day that a girl like you appear. Now come here and lets' enjoy ourselves."

And the brute reached out for Eve who closed her eyes fearing the worst.

All of a sudden, she felt a dangerous aura and had trouble breathing. A shot was unexpectedly heard and Eve quickly looked up. The audience who was getting rowdy upon their scene immediately quiet down. Heads which were previously looking at them now looked at a different direction, this time however, with terrified expressions. Following them, she couldn't help but sighed in relief as she saw the stranger returned with another man holding the drinks and bandages.

The stranger held a gun and Eve knew that he was responsible for the previous shot. She quickly turned and saw that the brute had a deep cut on his cheek with a small trial of blood dripping down his face. Furthermore, upon closer inspection, Eve noticed that the bullet had penetrated the wall deeply behind the brute.

Without lowering his gun, the stranger slowly accessed the situation. The stranger's gaze soften slightly upon finding Eve and the old man, glad that he was not too late. Maybe he wasn't as cruel as she thought he would be. She looked back as the stranger's cold gaze landed again on the brute and his group. The Princess was surprised that they haven't melt under the deadly glare.

"You again?" The stranger had suddenly spoken.

The brute snapped out of his trance and smirked. "You have something that I want, little kitty."

With a blush, Eve quickly looked down when they both glanced at her.

"She's not an object nor will you have her."

"Guess I have to snatch her from you then! Boys! Let's show the kid who's boss!"

Without further delay, the stranger was encircled without delay and Eve watched the situation, worry shown on her face clearly. The nearby people quickly backed away and the rest watched from afar.

"Alfred."

The man who was following Train responded and waved at him lazily. "Yeah, yeah. You owe me."

"Whatever."

Alfred then directed Eve and the old man to the back. "It will be safer here. Both of you might get hurt."

Eve's gaze didn't tore away. "What about him? Will he be alright? He's surrounded."

Alfred followed her gaze and chuckled. "Don't worry, he will definitely be alright. If you need to worry, then you can worry about his opponents. They don't stand a chance against Black Cat, not an ounce. Now, come along. He would have my head if you get hurt."

Eve face immediately turned crimson and nodded at Alfred. Helping the old man, they stood further but with a clear view of what was happening. Eve stood on her toes and wasn't surprised at the stranger's confident smirk. Obviously irked by it, the brute spat.

"You think a kid with a gun is going to frightened us. It's time that Black Cat goes down! Boys, let's get him!"

And with that said, the guys drew knifes which were previously hidden in their back pockets and Eve gasped as they rushed towards the stranger. With his hands on his hips and eyes closed, the stranger shook his head as though mocking them for their stupidity.

"I assure you that numbers alone isn't capable in defeating me."

Once the words had left his lips, with godlike speed, he shot a few bullets at the men and Eve saw every knife was thrown across the room and each of them was stuck to the wall, barely missing a few bystanders. Suddenly screaming in agony and pain, the men slowly collapsed, one by one. For a while, all was quiet as the audience watched Train professionally slipped his gun back into the holster which was strapped to his right thigh.

Alfred was the one who broke the silence as he walked towards the stranger, apparently not afraid of the man who single-handedly defeated a group of men with much ease.

"No matter how many fights I see you in, you always amazed me. However, making a big mess in my tavern is entirely different matter and you never did cleaned up after your fights, did you? Can't you come and go in my tavern without causing so much ruckus and trouble for once?"

Train smirked confidently. "Trouble had been my middle name for ages."

Alfred grunted and smacked Train's shoulder so hard that the bandit winced.

"For your information, the lovely maiden and the old man are at the back as well as your drinks and bandages. Get the hell out of here when you're done. I have enough trouble for one day. Shoo!"

Without a word, the bandit walked over to the back and chatter quickly resumed in the tavern, mostly discussing about the fight that they had just witnessed.

Spotting the stranger walking towards their direction, Eve make up her mind to apologize for the inconvenience caused. However, the man had ignored both of them and reached for his glass immediately which contained milk. With a single gulp, the killer drained the milk and smacked his lips in satisfaction. Placing the milk down, he reached for the bandages and kneeled to get a closer look at Eve's legs.

"It wasn't your fault."

With those words spoken, he gently prodded Eve's ankle, trying to find the swollen area. She just watched him silently, wincing occasionally when he touched a tender spot, wondering how he knew her thoughts in advance. Eve was brought back to earth when the stranger spoke again.

"Aren't you going to finish your drink?"

Blushing in nervous, Eve spotted another tall glass of milk and drank the creamy liquid slowly, savoring the taste of it and didn't know that milk could have been even more delicious than ever. He was shortly done wrapping Eve's ankle and threw the remaining bandages on the table. Upon placing her injured leg on the floor, the anticipated pain never came and Eve started walking albeit a bit wobbly. The stranger watched her with satisfaction and knew he had bandaged it well. He turned to the old man who was watching both of them the entire time.

"I don't know who you are, old man but I humbly thanked you for standing up for my name and helping her."

The old man chuckled lightly. "I didn't think you heard that. The young lady was clearly getting uncomfortable."

Eve turned back upon hearing their conversation. "Thank you for helping me again, Mister. I'm in your debt."

"Nonsense. It was something that anyone would have done. However, you had better leave this tavern, in case, something else happened."

Train nodded and with ease, carried a surprised Eve out of the tavern with everyone's eyes glued to them.

* * *

"What's your real name?"

Eve decided to break the long uncomfortable silence that had followed them after leaving the tavern far behind. She felt him tensed and stood still obviously wondering whether he should answer her question.

Figured that he had nothing to lose in announcing his real name, the stranger licked his dry lips and finally answered. "Train. Train Heartnet."

Eve silently rolled the stranger's name on her tongue, liking the sound of it. It was familiar though and the Princess felt that she had read this name somewhere before. Suddenly she felt his gaze upon her, silently demanding her to do the honor too.

As a princess, she had a duty to conceal her identity for safety reasons. However, upon facing Train, she felt the urge to let him know the truth. In time, she thought. If she ever meet this man again, then she will tell the truth. If that's the case, she had to think of a different family name for herself. "Eve Windsor."

Eve' was definitely a foreign name and Train never heard of it before. Nevertheless, he found it quite catchy. He responded after a moment of silence. "It suits you."

"What?" She blinked with confusion.

"Your name, Eve. It suits you."

Eve blushed and beamed in happiness. This was her first time receiving an honest compliment from a total stranger. At home, during the party season, relatives and friends would shower her with praises and compliments hoping to gain benefits from it. However, she herself knew that half of them were lies and always responded only with a terse 'thank you'.

The bandit inwardly sighed. They had been walking for a long time and Train was finally getting tired. After all, it had been a long day.

"What should I call you?"

The man seemed to ponder for a moment. "Train. Is it the same with you, 'Eve'?"

Eve nodded, liking their informality between them and continued on. "Excuse me for asking but is that tavern always so crowded?"

Train blinked at the sudden question before replying. "Usually no but tomorrow is the Fireworks Festival so is pretty normal to have lots of people at that time." Train answered matter-of-factly.

"Fireworks Festival? What's that?"

Train almost tripped, causing Eve to jerk slightly. Realizing that she was serious about the question, he continued walking and responded with hesitation, as though afraid he was being played in a cruel joke. "Fireworks Festival is celebrated for the coming of the new year. Several fireworks display will be held on this day."

"Oh."

Silence fell. Train wasn't sure whether she was pulling his leg or serious about it. The bandit grimaced at the thought.

Eve, on the other hand, couldn't help feeling excited at the mentioned of this festival. She was determined to attend the festival tomorrow but doubts of escaping the castle again ate at her. "Are you coming for the festival?"

"No." An answer without hesitation.

Eve couldn't help feeling disappointed. "Why not?"

Train shrugged. "I had seen it countless of time and is a waste of time, no matter how beautiful they are."

Eve couldn't help staring at him and decided to approach him from a different angle. "Do you use your gun for your work?" She took Train's silence as a 'yes'. "You are a bandit, aren't you?"

Surprised that she knew, Train abruptly stopped and stared at her.

"It was just a hunch. I'm not sure but you have this kind of feel about you."

"That explains what you first said then." He continued walking.

Eve blushed when she remembered what she had first said to him.

"_I smell blood."_

Silence fell again but not for long.

"I have another question."

Curiosity was displayed all over Train's face as he patiently waited for the incoming question.

"What's a bandit?"

Train halted and stood completely still. Unexpectedly caught by the question asked. He thought over it carefully and tried to find the best words for explanation.

When the silence between them drag on, Eve began to worry whether the bandit was offended until he finally replied slowly, as though unsure of himself. "A bandit is an unruly individual with strong bloodlust and revenge. On a basic routine, bandits are offered different kinds of jobs which may involves stealing and killing. For example, a 'client' will asked a bandit to steal something or kill someone, if he succeeds then the 'client 'will reward him. A bandit's reputation is vital to him or her as it affects the quality of the jobs offered. The higher the reputation, the more dangerous the work. However, there are bandits that kill either mainly for fun, personal reasons or to gain something beneficial."

Eve thought for a while before responding. "Then bandits are evil?"

Train paused and took a while before replying. "It depends. Personally, as a bandit, I don't think so. We're humans just like the city's citizens. What right do they have to discriminate us? Many of my comrades had been abandoned, neglected and treated wrongly but in fact, we are just trying to survive as well as finding a place where we truly belong in this cold harsh world. We never did harm the innocent, nor have we burned down any villages, yet stories of us performing these acts have been circulated among residents of all cities. Thus, the its normal for the city's citizens to portray us as evil people. I expect no different from this town. Rest assured that I won't be offended if you think we are wicked people seeking to disrupt Valdemar's peace."

Eve quietly thought over Train's answer. Everything he had said make sense and for a while she felt shameful of her people who had foolishly conjured these false rumors. "You are very knowledgeable."

Another shrug. "I speak my mind."

Eve suddenly spotted a very familiar hill, continued by more recognizable trees. Not wanting Train to know that her home is the castle, she quickly stopped him. "Train! Is here!"

Train grimaced at the volume but nonetheless, let her down. "Are you going to be alright?"

Eve gave a quick bow and beamed. "Yes. Thank you so much for helping me and I apologized for taking up your time. Please allow me to repay my debt next time."

Train nodded and prepared to leave for the night.

Eve stood there looking at his retreating back with a thoughtful gaze."I believed that you're not evil, Train."

Hearing that, the bandit swiftly turned towards her with widened eyes. After giving him a genuine smile she ran up the dark streets leaving the surprised bandit. For a few moments, he just stood there and a smile slowly formed on his lips. Letting out a chuckle, he shook his head and was ready to call it a day.

He froze in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice which he always dreaded.

"Dearest Train, who was that beautiful lady?"

**-End-of-Chapter-**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Okay guys, second chapter has arrive with the story at a shorter length as it was too long but oh well, no more mistakes this time. As usual, bold words means personal thought and underline words are in dialogues.

Creed Diskenth : 19 years old Head of Bandits

Chapter 2 :

"So dearest Train, who was that beautiful lady?"

Train quickly turned towards the direction of the voice, wondering who had spoken. **"Oh great, please, Lord I beg of you, anyone but him…!"** But Train know it too well who the 'intruder' was, to his dismay, he was the last person Train wanted to see.

"You know, is really quite rare to see your face filled with surprise and you look simply adorable…!"

Train slightly sulked before replying with a slightly louder voice,

"Creed, please do the world a favor and shut up!"

Creed studied Train with a disapproving look.

"You know, even after teaching you for years you're still disobedient towards me, your beloved leader.

"Beloved leader, my ass……!"

Infuriately, Train knew he was right. Creed Diskeneth was their 'lunatic leader' of their little gang of bandits, much to Train's annoyance. He had silver hair and was slightly taller than Train; his weapon of choice was a blade, Imaginary Blade. No one knew exactly how it works, but it was rumored to be made by a magician, a Tao, even Train, the one that known him the longest couldn't figure that out. Even without his weapon, he often gave many people the impression of him having frightening powers, maybe that's the reason so many people bow to him without any means of struggling. However, Train was sure he could defeat Creed with his own hands, though many obstacles were blocking his path. Another thing that was weird and scary at the same time was his disturbing obsession in Train, himself, though Train doesn't know what exactly the reason was but had a slight suspicion to do with all his killings he done in his past with a cold heart. Perhaps that's the only reason as he tried his best to avoid him as much as possible but, infuriately in vain.

"I will NEVER EVER willingly submit myself to you! Even if it takes me decades or even my entire life, never will I submit to you!"

"Ah…but you will….not now but soon and I'll make sure it last throughout your entire life, you see if I don't!" 

A wide smirk plastered on his lips.

"Anyway, dear Train, back to the topic……who was that beautiful lady?"

"Just some brat…, is something the matter?"

Train answered him with a questioning look.

"Oh no, not at all, I was just wondering what kind of girl she is that can allowed me to catch you off-guard, you know, is quite rare…to catch you off-guard…"

Train kept silent and started walking, he wanted to retreat and enter into a slumber sleep, however, he knew it was impossible. Whenever, Creed found a fault in him, either careless or off-guard, he would make sure Train never make the same mistake again. He couldn't understand what Creed's thinking was, it was as though he wanted to make him into a flawless puppet or a doll that would submit to him willingly, obeying every commands that was given to him.

"Train."

Train immediately stopped, he could sense the dangerous tone in Creed's voice.

"Train, I'm serious, a bandit must never be off-guard, especially you, one of the top-rankings, having almost the same reputation with me! Please do not disappoint me!

Train felt tired and simply answered,

"Whatever…"

Train however realizes his mistake as his body was forced to turn towards the opposite direction. He flinched as his back make a solid contact withan old and dusty wall. Trying to understand his situation, he tried struggling but immediately regretting doing so as he felt a hand swiftly reach out and grabbed his hands and proceeds to pin it above his head. Train panicked at the position, he felt worse when a hand slowly caressed his face lovingly and softly as though Train was very fragile, like a broken doll and was suppose to be treated like one.

"Dearest Train, you never learn do you……? But that's why I favored you among the rest because you are the only one who had the power and courage to go against my wishes…"

"Enough Creed, let me go…"

Train's wrist was hurting, and this position was kind of……embarrassing too. What will happen when someone spotted them, someone would think that Creed was trying to rape him or something, though he was sure Creed wouldn't mind. He had spotted a couple walking towards their direction and when they spotted Creed and Train, they immediately stopped in their tracks, faces turning red, they were probably thinking that they had stepped into a wrong place at a wrong time, however Creed's glare had send them running off. Oh, how he wanted to shoot this man who was standing right in front of him but he knew it was an unwise thing to do.

"Enough for today I guess, but Train please bear in mind to be more alert next time, you wouldn't want to force me to punish you in that 'room', would you…"

A smirk clearly plastered on his lips. Train would had given up his own life to know what this man was thinking right there. However, with Creed's mentioning about the 'room', with widened eyes he started to shiver. He hated that room ever since he was small, he knew he could withstand any cruel punishment Creed inflected on him, but Creed had found his real weakness, the only punishment he feared was being sent to that 'room'. That's what had kept him in paced without fully going against his leader, though the gang didn't knew about it, only Train and Creed knows the 'room' existence.

"Oh yes, before you rush off please remember to meet the bandits at the Town Centre at the stroke of midnight, I trust you will remember…...sweet dreams, my dearest Train."

With a quick peck onto Train's forehead he left. Train, however, remained motionless perhaps for an hour sitting on the floor with his legs spread out before him and his back leaning against the wall, to anyone he look like a person who was drunk, but in reality he was recollecting his painful memories about the 'room'. He finally stood up, balances himself and slowly walked back to the inn.

THE NEXT DAY………

"Princess, please wake up is going to be noon……."

A maid was trying her best to wake Eve up but by the looks of it she was making little progress. To every maid, the most difficult test was probably waking the princess from her sleep. Oh no, she wasn't like the fairy tales story book, a typical spoiled princess, she was totally different even she had personally heard the maids talking about it. She had to admit she was not like a princess that appeared in a book but who actually cares about this petty things anyway, not her!

" All right, all right I'm up…….."

After hearing that, the maid immediately backed away giving Eve some space.

"Would you like to have breakfast in bed, your highness?"

"Um…, no I'll go down myself."

"Very well, your highness, by your leave…"

The maid then left, leaving Eve to get herself ready. Eve put on a light blue dress with pearls decorating around it, combs her hair and left the room to have her breakfast.

She sat down and ate like a proper princess but in her mind she didn't had any appetite, instead she was thinking about the incidents that had happened last night.

After her uneventful breakfast, she took a wall around the palace wondering what she could do to kill some time. It was then she saw two maids talking, perhaps more to gossiping. **Their goose is cooked if I report them to the Head of the department, but….oh well, if they manage to provide some good information perhaps I will just not say anything about it.** So Eve stood by waiting for any news that could be worth listening to. They were chatting about the usual stuffs, the weather, the food prices and so on. Just when Eve was giving up her hope, her ears pricked up when she caught the words 'Fireworks Festival'. She had to admit that the event had almost slipped out of her mind, she silently cursed and continued to pay attention to the conversation taking place.

"Are you going to the festival for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited about it, I can't sleep for days, just thinking about it sent me goose bumps."

"Yeah, same here, I'm so glad the King had given everyone to let us have a chance to enjoy the festival!"

Eve snorted at the mentioned of her father.

"Anyways, are you going there alone?"

"No way! This kind of event should be spent with a love one…"

"I so agree with you, you going to be with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah definitely, I can barely imagine how romantic it will be…ahh….EEEKKKKK…I can't wait for it!"

"Same here, I understand and I can't wait for it too!"

"Come on, we better get going or not we'll get sacked!" Eve then watched the maids hurrying away, oblivious to someone hiding near the wall hearing their entire question.

Eve had been paying close attention but when they mentioned about their boyfriends, suddenly the image of the young man from last night suddenly appeared in her mind. And she BLUSHED like a TOMATO. **Okay, why did I think of him I must have eat something that went bad, sure he was handsome and good looking and all…wait a minute…! Why am I thinking about him ! Okay, I go read something to calm myself down……hopefully…. **And with that thought she headed to the Royal Library, unfournately, she couldn't concentrate anything but that man, Train. She was terribly glad that she could meet up with him and was thankful she went out that night. However, she felt disappointment seep into her body when she was told that _Train_ wasn't attending the festival. **Perhaps I could still meet him if the Lady Luck is smiling at me and hopefully she is….OKAY, what am I thinking I am sounding like such a childish love-sick crazy girl, GODDAMMIT, I'M A PRINCESS FOR GOD'S SAKE!**

Eve then got ready she had found more clothing in the storage in the store room and was glad, because if she was to meet up with Train, he would think that she doesn't take baths. By the time she made up her mind, it was near evening and she knew if she doesn't hurry she would be late for then entire event and is she ever done that she could had been known as the biggest fool to live. She went into her bedroom and silently locked the door behind her. Hoping no one would interrupt when she was ready to leave but the chances was low as her parents had events to attend instead of attending the festival held in this town.

This time her dress was reaching to her knees and similar this time a scarf hung around her neck in peach color and she was ready. Similar to the other night, she had used the same rope and secured it tightly on the bars on the balcony, it would mean bad news to her if she were to fall while climbing the rope. Within a few minutes she was down on and on her way through the town centre. She could still remember how Train had brought her back to her house last night, her photographic memory was what she took pride in and her been useful in many ways. She was glad she had that skill.

She saw a group of people standing there, and she ran towards themfor she knew that the place is where one could witness the festival clearly. She inchedher way slowlythrough the bustling crowds and after a few more minutes she finally got her way. She sat there satisfied, with a beaming smile on her face pleased she had got here on her own without anyone's help. **Hopefully this will be a learning experience and I prayed that I will leave with a heart filled with bliss and happiness. **She had to wait for quite a while before the festival starts. The festival will end at half past midnight it would have taken a lot of her sleeping time but she knew it would be worth it. And that thought she stopped, actually everyone stopped talking because the Fireworks Festival had just finally begin!

Train meanwhile walked down the street. He knew today was the Fireworks Festivalbut he didn't take any slightest notice of it, fireworks………had been something normal to him when he traveled around. Oh sure, he had to admit it was beautiful, he was transfixed the first time he saw it but now he was all mature, this event would perhaps only bring smiles to couples, children or maybe elderly but not to him, that's for sure. Anyways, he had a sudden feeling that the girl, ………Eve would be there. Train thought that the girl is one of the oddest girl he ever met, odd yet intresting. In the end, the girl had managed to capture Black Cat's intrest. All Train knew that she wasn't like the lousy women he met, in fact the women population should have more people like her.

Anyways he quickly walked down the crowded street that he wished he could avoid but there was no other way. It was then he saw the same girl again, he was tempted to joined her as shewas seen lonelyand needed some company but Train had work to do and couldn't bear to stop right now and delay his mission, if that is so Creed would have his head, he was sure of that 'lunatic leader'. He decided the best way was to just ignore her and he continued to rust by. But before he could 'rushed by' his coat was gently tugged. He quickly turned with a glare on his features but was immediately gone when he saw Eve tugging on his coat. She gave him the look that said Please-accompany-me-! He wanted to refused seeing he had work to do but the pleading look Eve send to him silence him at once. As he slowly sighed and sat right next to her, she gave him a beaming smile that clearly she was grateful that he was here. Eve then leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Train blushes a bit and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Eve didn't know Train was rushing by, she didn't know that by luck or by chance that she had turned back and saw Train rushing by, without thinking she stretch her arm, thankful it managed to catch a tight grip on his coat, and when Train turned and locked their gazes on each other she knew that perhaps fate had wanted them to meet each other, she to heal his BROKEN SPIRIT and he to save her for FREEDOM.

-End of Chapter-

Reviews:

MEIRIKO ELRIC : I AM REALLY GRATEFUL FOR THE REVIEW GIVEN. HOPEFULLY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FININSH READING IT AS I PREDICT IT WILL BE QUITE LONG!ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi guys, back again. This chapter took quite a while forgive me but I am still a studying student, perhaps one week an update, anyway I receive one comment from a **certain person** that my story on my last chapter was short so I'm making it long again, want to comment then please **review.**

Characters: 

Jenos Harzard : 23 years old

Chapter 3: 

Eve didn't know Train was rushing by, she didn't know that by luck or by chance that she had turned back and saw Train rushing by, without thinking she stretch her arm, thankful it managed to catch a tight grip on his coat, and when Train turned and locked their gazes on each other she knew that perhaps fate had wanted them to meet each other, she to heal his BROKEN SPIRIT and he to save her or FREEDOM.

They sat by the dock watching the never lasting fireworks. Train couldn't helped but yawned lightly, thankful that Eve did not pay attention to him, but when he glanced at her, he was not at all surprised. Eve held eyes that were filled with wondrous happy feelings; it was hard to put into words. Train couldn't help asking,

"Ummmm…..hey is this the first time seeing fireworks?"

"You can call me Eve and yes this is my first time…is that odd?"

"Um……N…No…No at all…"

**Of course it was odd!** Train mused.

"Eve, have you not been out from your house before?"

The fireworks was coming to an end there was no point in continuing watching, however, the festival was not yet over it was far from over, there were still much going on but Eve decided to take a break.She walk towards a bench located at a far distance from the crowd,and beckoned for Train to follow. Once properly seated she began to tell her tale.

"Since young my father had showered me with gifts…….and I felt so happy. I didn't know another world existed outside of this house, that time I was naïve, thinking my house with the people inside was the only thingin this world. But by chance,I got to know that were much more happening outside this house, things that were more interesting, more fascinating."

Eve stopped while heaving a big breath she glanced at her 'audience', who was currently paying close attention towards everything she had said, she was glad that he wasn't the type that half-heartedly listen to her. She raised her head and continued,

"I began to beg my father to let me out, to let me experience the other world that I know nothing of, instead he brought more books concerning about that world, I wasn't satisfied though I learned several things, my brother was more lucky than I am, my father thought everything he knew to my brother sending him to other countries to learn more, although I envied my brother he still treated me as a proper lady when he visited us sometimes, and I was glad. My mother however looks almost exactly like me, perhaps even twins and she always agrees with my father not going against anything he said though technically there wasn't much to argue. Yet after saying all this, I should feel lucky because I have loving parents who cared for everyone in their family, and a nice brother too but no matter how hard I tried, I can't force myself to smile in front of everyone every single day…."

Eve then stopped again and leaned heavily against the bench, she feel relieved that she had gotten a heavy load of her chest and felt so much better though she was talking to a person whom she barely knew.

**BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!**

Eve was startled wondering what had caused the booming noise, she however sighed in relieved when she found the noise coming from the BIG CLOCK. She was about to open her mouth to comment something when she suddenly caught a worried look from Train because it left as soon as he noticed that Eve was glancing at him, she slightly blushed, embarrassed of herself.

Train, himself however, was not worrying about anything but on his appointment with his group, he was definitely late, he knew even if he use his fastest speed he wouldn't be able to catch up, he might as well accompany Eve. He sighed heavily knowing that he was in trouble once he reached back the headquarters.

"Is something the matter?"

"….Aahh…no not at all please do not worry…"

"I guess so…excuse me but will you mind if I call you by your name?"

Train slightly taken back and answered,

"By all means….."

Eve slightly smile. **Well, at least we can start calling each other by our names now. **However, Eve was still not at ease she needed to know one last thing before she departed for good tonight as time was reaching her curfew.

"Train…….?"

Train glanced at her sensing another question coming up.

"Train…..ca….can….we…be…friends….?"

Eve had wanted to ask Train that question for a long time ever since the first day that had met on the pavement. She knew Train's character even if he was a man of few words; she could sense his personality, again another one of her biggest talent. From her observation, Train was a man who was kind and caring at heart, and though he seen cold he knew how to bring hope to all when in the biggest mess, he was also a man who will never give up on hope. She felt worried crept inside her, she feared the wrong answer would come but she was put into ease as she heard him answer. He had casually answered,

"I don't see many problems, however, it could be dangerous for anyone to interact with strangers, and especially a bandit… are you sure you still intend to get involved….?"

Eve was slightly disappointed with his answer but he had agreed that's what she wanted to hear the most.

"I won't mind…"

"…You are a very strong and brave lady…"

"Hmm…why do you say that if I may ask ….?"

"Many people hate and feared us, surely I have told you that…."

"It must have slipped out of my mind, forgive me…"

"It doesn't matter…"

Eve was felt weird at his attitude, it felt like he didn't cared whatever happened around him, it was as though he was a doll created to have no feelings at all. Eve sighed, it was time to take her leave and she hated to go as she always wanted to talk more to Train,

"Its time I need to go…"

"I shall accompany you then…"

"Very well…I'm grateful to you…"

"Please this is nothing….shall we depart….?"

"Yes…lets…"

And they both left disappearing under the shadows……

It was way past midnight……

Train slowly walked back towards the direction of his headquarters, he knew it was pointless to retreat back to the old inn as he know that the next day he would be summoned by Creed to explain his absence during the raids. Oh he knew he was dead all right, perhaps he could make it easier for Creed by jumping down the building but that wouldn't helped much for him. He dragged his tired legs through the empty pavement, every step making a loud and lazy sound; he dreaded every step he still had to make before reaching to his so-call-hell. He hoped that his punishment would be lessened, however he knew that in his case Creed had planned his punishment ahead of time. He wondered what punishment will he had to go through this time, one thing for certain he hated all his punishments .He slightly shuddered as the memories hit him as though someone had taken a hammer and hit his head with it. Oh yes, he was so certain he was dead. He could still remember the last one,he was forced to sleep with Creed at the SAME ROOM with a SAME BED. He left as quickly as possible when the next day arrives.

Okay, he was right in front now of the door now, he heaved in slightly and pushed the door gently. Not surprising stood right before him was Creed himself with an angry look.

"Train, where were you during the raids?"

"…..Nowhere……."

"TRAIN! DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not lying to you…"

"Then where have you been, didn't I stated the time where we would meet!"

"Yes, you did …..I just got distracted…"

"DISTRACTED! TRAIN, if you tell me that the other girl was involved in this, I SWEAR I will kill her!"

Train slightly winced at the loudness of Creed's voice.

"I apologized, it will not happened again…."

He could feel Creed's anger simmering down; he knew that if he admitted his mistakes he could sometimes get away with it.

"All right, I'm in no mood right now so considered yourself to be lucky but please remember not to commit this kind of mistake AGAIN! Do you hear me!"

"Loud and clear, sir."

Creed then took his leave with a lousy mood. He didn't care so long as he was saved. Some bandits that were present sneered and smirked at his careless mistake, he knew they were totally jealous at his high ranking and the attention given by Creed but he would willingly trade his position with any other just to get Creed away from him. He glared at them fiercely hoping it would send them away, as true as it been it did. One of his favorite helpers however, timidly approached him.

"Sir, why did you missed the raid, I would have been glad if my Sir was present…."

Train couldn't resist turning around as an image of Eve flashed through. He slowly mused,

"A beautiful flower that was watching the fireworks with so much passion had somehow managed to captivate my attention…."

This answer however confused the faithful helper.

"My sweet lady, you look simply beautiful today…"

The maid blushed. The man smiled lightly at her.

"My ….Lord…., this is embarrassing for you to compliment a low rank maid such as I."

"AH, but my lady you are more beautiful than any other that I have seen…, my apologies if I make you uncomfortable…"

The maid had definitely blushed like a tomato, with the young man bowing towards her.

"My lady, please do not say that you are not beautiful even though you are a maid, one should-!"

"Brother Jenos…!"

The maid hearing Eve, gasp silently and rushed off while the man just turned around with a puppy look towards his sister.

"Ah……Sister Eve, um… how nice to see you again, my beautiful sister…you have grown taller…!"

"Enough with the formalities. Jenos you know that flattering does not do well for me so please quit it."

"Ah…still the same old sister, you never change! So how my dear sister, as good and quite as always?"

"If you want to talk, my dear brother, please come to my room there is so much to talk about as I have not seen you for a long time."

The man was called Jenos, older brother to Eve, although they don't look like it as often get confused. Jenos was an easy-going and carefree womanizer. However Eve could not hate her brother even at how badly he behaved as a noble prince, instead Eve was quite happy to have a brother like Jenos and she was totally grateful. Jenos cared deeply for his younger sister, after coming home from other countries, the first thing he would do is to report his arrival to the KING and QUEEN, his parents and well then next locate his younger sister. Though they don't show it but everyone knew they cared deeply for each other.

Jenos was also skilled in combats, as he started his training since young and also belong to the group of the best professionals fighters as they were often called by others 'Chronos'. Though he was the noble prince, he was numbered as number 7 in the group. His specialty of combats was controlling wire that were strong enough to cut rocks in a single movement. That was probably why Jenos was pretty well known in the castle, for his looks and combats skills. Though the Father had already inform Jenos to quickly decide who would he want to be engaged to, Jenos couldn't find the perfect soul mate for himself which was pretty frustrating for a womanizer. Jenos has obviously not found the perfect partner for his entire life.

"So how are you doing, anything interesting?"

"Not much…you?"

"Nah…just studying and meeting more noble people, some of them think they have so much power, they are just thankful that I didn't reveal who I was…or not they would be cowering at a corner."

Eve smiled lightly as Jenos burst out laughing. Jenos had rarely taken a liking towards any noble people. He always think they were too stuck-up in the face.

"Enough about me, how are you sister, did something good happened to you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time when I visit you, you always seem so tensed but today you seem so relaxed. Come On! Tell me what happened…!"

"Please promise you would not report this to the King and Queen or tell this to anyone else it will be dangerous for me!"

Jenos glanced at her with a curiosity look .**What could have make Eve so nervous that she is fidgeting?**

"I promised so tell me, what are you doing?"

"Okay…calm down, I need a lot of time for this please listen…You know that Father never let me out of this house even though I'm at this age already."

Jenos nodded. He had disapproved of theirs Father doing towards Eve for a long time. Jenos think it wasn't fair for Eve. He waited for Eve to continue. Eve then took her time explaining everything that had happened including meeting with the mysterious man and also her first friend, Train Heartnet.

"Train Heartnet….,…odd….where have I heard it before….."

"Do you think so to brother, I think I heard his name before but I couldn't remember from where?"

"…Me too…but I will try to find more about if possible…."

Saying that, Jenos gave Eve a smile giving Eve comfort. Eve was certainly very glad that her brother is with her and not in any other dangerous places. He was perhaps the only one who knew all her darkest secrets; it was also the same with Jenos.

"Thank you…."

"My pleasure…, perhaps you should tell me more about this person, Train, I found him quite fascinating to be able to attract you of all the people…?"

Jenos slightly smirk as he saw Eve's face growing pink. Oh, anyone could tell that Jenos love to tease his sister.

"Unfournately, I could tell you only this much…as he does not speak much but express his words with body language…so for anyone to understand you must observed his actions to grasp his meaning…."

"Ah….I see then…he must be a fascinating person…"

"He too…..carry a weapon, a gun…"  
"A gun…? How odd, normal citizens do not and is not allowed to carry any weapon unless he or she is of royalty or a-!"

"Yes, you have guessed right, Jenos he is a bandit, he is no normal citizen…"

Eve slowly waited for his reaction, he would be expected an outburst but she was wronged. As Jenos let out a hearty laugh and it lasted for quite a while, and soon even Eve joined in with him and they both laughed for no apparent reason. They ceased to stop.

"Hahahahaha…I can't believe that a royalty managed to fall in love with a commoner, a bandit no less…!"

"You are not angry at me…?"

"Why should I be everyone is allowed to love whoever they wan even it means the love between a commoner and a noble."

"Truly I'm grateful to you, for a second I thought you were ashamed of me…"

"Good gracious! Ashamed of my own sister that would be last thing I would have done...unless you want me then I won't mind…"

Eve slightly pouted, they were discussing something serious and here was Jenos laughing and teasing at her, how she wish to clobber him but then again, is because of this she like him. No matter how tense or bad the situation is, he would manage to be calm and crack some jokes.

"Of course not…anyways do you wish to meet him…?"

"Yes, of course he would be an interesting person to communicate to, and is good to mingle along with commoners once in a while…., is he good-looking?"

"…….WHAT!..."

"Shall I repeat my question again…?"

"Um…it isn't necessary but why the odd and disturbing question…?"

"Disturbing…? I don't find anything disturbing about my question unless is disturbing you…?"

Eve could very well bang her head on the wall, yea the question was simple enough so why did she took so long to answer. She brooded a bit and swallowed while answering,

"Well…he is much better looking than several commoners, I bet he is also much pretty and good-looking than several of the royalties, however he had some feminine features…perhaps almost with you…but why the question…?"

"Oh well you know perhaps I could flirt with him to make him uncomfortable…?"

Eve glared at her brother, this was also one of his bad habits, sure, she could stand his flirting with the maids but, to her horror, she found out that he also flirted with several beautiful or handsome men as well. He had once flirted with a distance royal friend who they weren't so close with them, a beautiful man, Jenos decided to make things intresting by flirting with and after that he never came back to the palace again. How Jenos had laughed his head off!

"Brother…how cruel of you…."

"Hahaha…you can count on me… so how could we meet up with him…?"

"We always somehow meet by chance without fail…so…"

"Fate is it…amazing isn't it…"

"Yes it is…, come Jenos if we don't dress you are properly we wont be able to make it, it is close to night time….!"

"Very well Eve, lead the way…"

Eve gave him a beaming smile and pull him into the warehouse…….

-End of Chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys I am back again, not much to say for this chapter but I'm certain it is quarter way through. Anyway please REVIEW.

Chapter 4:

Eve gave him a beaming smile and pulled him into the warehouse…….

Several hours later……

"Okay Jenos, you can come out now…!"

"Oh…Eve, how do I look like?"

Jenos was now currently wearing a dull white color shirt with baggy pants which make him fidget slightly.

"You look good, just like a commoner…"

"Are you sure, do I look weird…?"

"Oh not at all…you look fine…how do you feel?"

"Great! These clothes are light so I can move faster than wearing my _normal_ clothing…man these commoners had it good, I love their clothing, rich clothes suck for me!"

Eve could only laugh at his comments.

"Anyways come on, is getting late…"

"Right, shall we…?"

"Yes lets…!"

They went through Eve's normal routine and was gone within seconds. Through Eve's guidance they soon found themselves at the center of the town where all the shops were. Jenos was impressed, he too, had never seen this part of town, probably was more like he wasn't allowed to. It was night time, the shops with their candle lights had light up the dark street and the sight was indeed breath taking. He slowly walked through the pavement, keenly observing the villages' behavior and manners.

And through his observation, he could conclude quite an intresting fact.**Though the villagers do not have the appropriate manners and behavior, they are content with what life had to offer them, yet the royalty is so different. Each night I go to bed hoping that I would fall into perpetual sleep as the next day we had to attend more parties and important events. Life in the palace is so dull; life should not be like this. The people often comment on the royalty's riches but they are wrong……….they should realized in life that they are the lucky ones. **

Jenos sighed deeply.

"Is something the matter, Jenos?"

"N…no…nothing just brooding…nothing to worry about…"

"Very well then."

Eve continued walking with Jenos following behind closely in fear of getting lost. He looked at more shops and each minute that past he felt gladder that he had the chance to come out. He came to a complete stop in front of a restaurant. Eve just sighed and walked on, she was sure that her bother could take care of himself. Jenos looked inside and saw several couples dining there, some were young and others old. This image hit Jenos hard in the head. He felt envious of these couples, oh sure, he was an obviously-skilled womanizer. The only problem was up till this day he had not found his soul mate, he was tired of finding yet he knew it was vital for one to have a soul mate. **"When is it going to be my turn…?"

* * *

**

A currently peeved Train was currently walking down the street with a cheerful Rin latching herself on his arm. Rin was one of his people, just a rank lower than Train, Rin was definitely not Train's opponent but Rin's skill, pick pocketing, had somehow managed to boost her rank up. Though they were different ranks, Rin was probably, Train's closest friend. And not many would disturb her even if she was a girl; for one thing no one could outmatch her in her deadly skill, pick pocketing.

The other reason was because she was closely associated with none other than 'Black Cat' himself. Though many hated Train for Creed's attention towards him but they knew that Train deeply cared for Rin's friendship, and if he were to find out that they bullied her, they definitely won't lived to see the next day. Though Train found Rin annoying sometime, but she could easily cheered him up when he was depressed **then again he was always depressed, doesn't make much difference** and that's was why Train was so fond of her.

Earlier that day, Rin was somehow convinced that the day would be good for her. She hadn't been pick pocketing lately with the raids and all, and was pretty enthusiastic about going out. She had also somehow managed to convince Train to join her, which was always an impossible task. So in the cool and quiet night they headed for the center of the town where business was always good for Rin. They had been walking for quite a while, and finally Rin spotted a suitable candidate, a man in front of a restaurant with a distracted look on his face, he was a perfect target! Rin, feeling excited, decided to observe her surroundings for any signs of other people if wouldn't do well for her if she was found out.

Train knowing the look on Rin's face knows it too well what it had meant and searched for the victim, he spotted the man and silently sighed to himself with a pitying look on his face. **Poor bastard…say farewell to your wallet…**Train just shoved his cold hands into his long coat and proceeds to walk off leaving Rin to do whatever she wants. He decided to go on the rooftops and rest, he hadn't done that for a long time, things had been pretty hectic with Eve and Creed. He was thankful that Rin had decided to ask him out. He need not to worry about her as she could whistle for him or call him when she was in trouble; Train would then immediately rush to her side to save her without creating much of a commotion. He lightly chuckled to himself when he once remembered what happened when they were both still young, perhaps six years ago? He could still remember the day was raining heavily. There was when Rin and Train had first met. Rin had gone out to try her luck, but at that time Rin wasn't so skilled yet.

_Flashback_

_Train was coming back from a task that involves killings to be done, and of that Train was highly exhausted. His foul mood didn't lighten up when the day decided to be mean to him by raining. He needed to get home fast to report his task status to Creed, however he wasn't bothered to, the rain was making his coat heavier by every minute, making it harder for Train. He didn't want to risk having a fractured neck if he were to suddenly slipwhile running.So in the end, he just walked on. He was a bloody mess, blood was spluttered on his coat and he didn't want anyone to see him in this kind of state. What would a person think if they saw a child covered with blood, several reasonsfor sure. He felt cold and wanted to have a bath as his hair covering his face was also partly stain too._

_His wish, however, was not granted as he heard a piercing scream. He cursed out loud, his instinctthan forced his body to turn towards the other way, with keen senses he headed towards the direction. It took quite a while for him to reach the unknown destination as the alleys ways were like a maze to him. When Train arrived at the scene, the sight that met him was disturbing and alarming. A girl was surrounded by a group of men, and that was not all but what was more disturbing was the men had held a tight grip on to her rag clothes, ready to tear them apart if Train hadn't came to interrupt. All attention was diverted towards him when he arrived; the men immediately stopped their actions wondering who their rude intruder was. _

_Young Train curse silently as it was obvious that whoever this girl was had mixed with the wrong people for that particular night. Then Train noticed, a tattoo made up of several lines was graced on the upper part of the girl hand and seeing that he knew immediately what had happened but he couldn't run straight to conclusions, he might be wrong, who knows? Train immediately knocked away the man who was standing the closest to the girl with his gun and pointed at the man right between his eyes; with a glare so deadly it was surprising that the man did not dropped dead. He made sure that he was standing between the group of men and the girl to avoid chaos.. Oh how he hated to be at the center…! _

_Train lowered his voice making sure that he can't be heard except for the young thief,_

"…Are you all right…?"

"…Yes…who are you…?"

_Through this conversation, Train managed to make out the features that belong to the girl. She had shoulder-length purple hair, with the clearest green eyes Train had ever seen, she was a pretty lady, and in the rain she looks like a pure angel possibility because she was in a white dress. _

"…Are…you a thief…?"

"……Yes…how did you know…?"

"Questions can be answered later for now just listen to me…understand..?"

_She nodded knowing the best, though she was impressed at his answer._

_The men was surprise, all right, mainly at the speed of Train, the gun which was held in front of him and the blood that covered his clothes, no normal kid walked around with blood-stain clothes while holding an actual gun. Seeing Train because of his small size, the men laughed out loud, a particular man stood out, with amusement he loudly shouted,_

"Hah, and what do we have here, a female thief and a little brat holding a gun, pointing it at a man thinking he can scared him away! BOO HOO, I'M SO SCARED, I WANT MY MOMMY!"

_Train slightly fidgeted while the men burst out laughing._

"SCRAM KID! Haven't your mother taught you to respect your elders…!"

_Train however only answered calmly._

"I do not respect elders that attempt to rape a child just because they were stupid enough to let her pick pocketed them.

"HOW DARE YOU…!" I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT SHE DIDN'T MANAGE TO PICK OUR WALLETS…! FOOLISH, GUILTY IGNORANT LITTLE BRATS!" 

_Train's grip on his gun tightens at hearing the foolish man's voice. The girl sighed sadly and held a look, Train saw but didn't say anything._

"Stupid kids, what makes you think you can fight us with just a gun, huh! There are only two of you and about ten of us! Humph! You should just surrender quietly, as we may spare your life and give the young pretty lady to us and I will return her to you once we have our fun with her..……though we won't really mind having you though, beautiful at such at a young age ……I rather have you than that foolish girl…what bravery for such a young man……simply intriguing…perhaps I'll take both of you………."

_The man's voice had slowly come out as a purring sound, trying to seduce Train; however it was obvious it wasn't working as Train's deadly glare was still held in place, the man's voice sounded horribly disgusting for Train. However, what the man was true. Train's hair was damped because of the rain and his golden eyes could be seen clearly through the dark night, to anyone Train was indeed quite a beautiful sight to see. The man grabbed hold of Train's chin forcing Train to stared at the man's eyes. Train so wanted to look away with disgust but the man held his face firmly. _

"…You have beautiful eyes too…"

"……Get your filthy hands of me…"

_As Train tried to jerk himself away but was in vain._

"…No I don't think so you are quite an interesting boy…"

_That was all Train could take as he suddenly raised his arm at the right angle and pull the trigger of his gun, killing the man instantly. A cry of agony filled the place as blood gushed out from his head; the girl immediately looked away, shocked at the horrifying sight. She wasn't the only one to be surprise at Train's sudden actions as the men stood still with horror as they saw their friend slowly collapsing towards the floor. Train, however didn't even flinched as this was normal for him and he coolly asked,_

"Who's next?"

_Hearing Train's voice the men glared at him with much anger._

"Capture the boy……killed him…!"

_With that command, the men rushed towards him._

"…Hey…thief….get back……and closed your eyes…… "

_The girl immediately stood back and backed towards the wall but she did not close her eyes as Train had order her to. Within seconds the men had successfully surround Train. Glaring at them, Train simply aimed and fire at willed.. He was done no more than twenty seconds and Rin simply stood in admiration even though Train was covered with more blood, now including his face. Anyone who passed by would have thought Train was an emotionless killer at a young age, perhaps they would also had thought Train was Death himself but he was beautiful._

_Train than slowly walked towards her as if nothing had happened_

"Why did you not shield your eyes as I had told you to do so…?"

"I thought perhaps it was time that I stopped running away and fight back…and for that I have to get through the sight of blood, don't I…?"

_Train silently nodded._

"So what do you planned to do now…?"

"…I do not know…"

"Perhaps you wish to join me for temporarily shelter……?"

"Can I….?"

_Train nodded._

"My name is Rinslet Walker…please called me Rin…"

"The family famous for thieving…?"

"The one and only….is it because of that tattoo that you knew who am I?…I'm impressed...but you should know it anyway, my family had held an awesome record and I'm proud of it…!" 

_Rin smiled brightly at him while posing proudly. Train couldn't help but smirked, things would definitely be more lively and intresting with this potential and cheerful new found ally._

"You must be Train Heartnet, the one and only assassin at a young age, I'm not the only famous one around the neighborhood, a high possibility that you are even more famous than me….!"

"…Whatever…"

"Hahaha…come on bring me to your place, I can't wait to take a bath…"

"I'm taking one first…"

"No ladies first…"

"…are not…"

"Are too!"

"Are not…!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, okay I give up….ladies first…."

"Lead the way, man…!"

_Through Train had lost the short fight, at least this girl had good sense of humor, all right. And they both quickly disappeared within the shadows. _

_End Flashback_

Train silently laugh. **Oh, that was good memories all right**. Now that he thought back, indeed he was very proud of Rin. In the past when he shot at their opponents she would always glanced away but now to her it was more like stomping on irritating ants. From the last few years Rin had slowly became from a playful kid to a well-mature lady who knows what she does is right or wrong.

Thank God for that. For once he actually thought he had fallen in love with cheerful Rin but when the years fly by, he knew it was just fondness. Rin would definitely laugh at him if she was to find that out. And so through time, Creed had allowed her to join the little gang by the age of 12.

On the other hand Rin was ready to begin. She had set everything ready to get the man's wallet. Rin breathe in deeply and letting the air out while praying a small prayer that it will work. With caution, Rin past by him casually and swiftly reach out and grabbed his wallet, Rin smirked slightly as she felt the texture of her targeted object. However, before she could celebrate her victory, she was suddenly forced to turn about, to her surprise her victim had managed to find her out. **This man is good! Wrong person to deal with! Train is so going to have my head! **She struggled trying to freed herself, the man's grip was tight though, and when Rin found out that it was impossible to break herself out of the man's grip. She whistled loud and shouted with all her might,

"Train!"

"…Huh….Train…?"

Rin stared at the man who had just spoken wondering whetherthismanknew who Train was.

-End of Chapter-


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I don't have much to say though but I apologized because I didn't write Rin's age. My story take sometime to update as I am still a secondary student and I am also thinking about writing another fan fiction. Thank you for the reviews! Nonetheless please continue reviewing!

Characters: 

Rinslet Walker: 17 years old Bandit

Chapter 5:

"…Huh….Train…?"

Rin stared at the man who had just spoken wondering does he know Train.

Jenos stared at the girl who was trying to pull herself away. He was dumbstruck at her beauty, sure he met royalty that were much more beautiful than her but they had to applied several stuffs on to their body to ensure they were beautiful enough to lure foolish men into their traps. But…………this girl was definitely different, sure, she was like his sister but this girl held a sense of uniqueness and that was enough to attract the proud womanizer. But that was not all; she had shouted the word '**Train'. **He wondered is girl was also another bandit, a partner of Train perhaps? Or was Train involved with this girl if he was he swear that he will win her heart with everything he had.

"Excuse my manners, my beautiful lady…I'm sorry I alarmed you…may I be forgiven…?"

He then took Rin's hand and kissed it lightly.

Rin was shocked, no victim ever acted like this and she blushed terribly, she didn't know what to do. **Oh Train, please do come quickly I got into another trouble, help me! **

On the other hand, Train was jumping rooftop to rooftop to Rin. After a while he spotted two figures, to be exact one was Rin and the other was the previous man. He stopped half away wondering whether should he really run to her safety as the man was now kissing Rin's hand gently. But he saw Rin's worried face, he sighed, better he go or something might happened. He knew he shouldn't have dumped Rin half way through the walk. He makes his grand entrance by jumping down the rooftop, with a glare mess-with-her-and-I-will-personally-make-sure-your-mother-won't-recognize-when-I-am-through-with-you-! and shoved his beloved gun right at the man's temple.

Jenos seeing Train's angry face couldn't help stifled a laugh. Train must have thought thathe wasgoing to harassed her or something. But he decided he didn't want torisk his luck as Train was giving off murderous aura so he raised his arms signaling to Train that he didn't mean any harm to Rin, however Train didn't let his guard down and still kept the gun upright. Jenos took his time in observing his sister's crushed.

"**So this is the infamous bandit, Train Heartnet…? Interesting…well he is certainly good-looking, no doubts about that…my sister has good taste…he wields a beautiful gun, I wonder if he is skilled in combat, I should go one-on-one with him…he should be good enough…but no normal man even a high-skilled bandit can jumped through rooftops……………unless he is…………could he be!……………nah, he can't be…"**

Jenos then noticed both the strange looks. Oops, they would think he was weird as he been studying Train for quite a while.

"Touchie, aren't we…?You must be Train Heartnet……I have heard about you from my sister…but I doubt if you know about me as my sister is quiet but as I predicted you do look gorgeous…"

This time Train felt dumfounded, there were several reasons to be, firstly this man knew his name which not everyone know, secondly who washis sister, had he met her before…?Lastly, this idiot had just commented on him being gorgeous…he was a guy wasn't he? Before Train could speak, Jenos had suddenly clearly knocked his gun out surprising both Rin and Train, at Jenos' strength and speed! Jenos then took Train's hand and presume to kiss it that he had done to Rin. Train was at first speechless but then tried to pull his hand away in disgust but Jenos' grip was stronger than it looks.

It was when the crowd heard a voice then Jenos immediately stopped whatever he was doing though still holding onto Train's hand, to Train's relief.

"Jenos! Are you all rig-!"

Eve had to stopped, she was surprise to see Train and another girl she hadn't met, was she and Train a couple…? She felt anger and disappointment in her, however, she slightly blushed when she saw Jenos holding tightly onto Train's hand and knew whathe was previously doing. Jenos was picking up on his bad habit again!

"Um…Good evening, Train and miss……?"

"Just called me Rin!"

Rin answered cheerfully.

Eve slightly smile, this lady was filled with warmth.

"Right, Train and Rin, umm…did I miss out on anything, I heard a shout…so I ran as quickly as possible…did anything happen?"

This timeEve was directing her question towards Jenos. Jenos, however, reassuring answered her with a smile,

"No, my dear sister, I was just taking my time communicating with Train and Rin…weren't we…?"

Train and Rin only nodded, showing blank expressions as they didn't know what was currently going on. Eve noticed their look and glared at Jenos who smirk back at her clearly enjoying himself.

"Perhaps we should introduce and make everyone more clear about what is going on…"

All of them nodded, Jenos still smiling away, Eve felt like she could wiped that irritating smile away, she wanted to suggest going to a place and sit down, it was then she noticed something else.

"Before we do that, perhaps Jenos would care to let go of Train's hand, I'm sure Train is feeling **Mighty**uncomfortable…?"

Jenos then realized that he was still holding Train's hand in a tight grip, he gave it a hard squeeze and let go giving a warm smile to Train who, in return just gave a cold glare. Eve knew that Jenoswas tempted to laugh.

"Right, I suggest we go into that restaurant and we can do all our parts with some explanation…"

With that, she walked into the restaurant, with a amused Jenos and two confused bandits. Once properly seated and the ordering done, Eve began to speak first.

"Right, I guess we better introduced ourselves first as some of us are still clueless…my name is Eve and this is my stupid and immature older brother, Jenos………."

Jenos grimaced at the poor introduction given by his sister. Rin slightly giggled. Train just smirked, obviously agreeing with Eve.

"All right, enough with the insults, everybody hates me…how about you guys…?"

Rin looked at Train as if asking permission to speak, Train just looked away towards the window, giving her permission in his own language. Rin smiled brightly at her listeners,

"My full name is Rinslet Walker; over here is the cold and daring Train Heartnet though he sometimes also does act like an idiot!"

Rin then exploded into uncontrolled laughter. Soon Eve and Jenos started laughing leaving poor and pissed of Train glaring hard at each of them. They finally calmed down. And Jenos started,

"Interesting…the Walker family…if I do remember correctly, it was pretty famous for thieving which clearly explained you pick pocketing me…"

Jenos stared at her amusingly. Eve felt a bit surprise at what Jenos had spoken; she was worried that cheerful Rin might feel slightly insulted. However, she was put in ease as she heard Rin cheerfully answered,

"Famous aren't I? And I am proud of it…!"

Rin, Jenos,and Eve exchange warm smiles with each other. Jenos and Eve were glad that Rin was a good-natured person. However, Eve wanted to know something else,

"So…Train is your…….?"

"Oh? Train is my senior; he is a rank above me, next to being the leader…great isnt it!"

At these words, Evefelt impressed, Jenos let out a whistle, he too was impressed. Rin continued,

"Um….Won't you guys mind? I mean we being bandits and all, we killed and robbed…"

Jenos just glanced at her amusingly, smugly answering,

"Why should we care….?"

"I mean…we are labeled evil by villagers…"

"I don't care what the villagers think! I, personally, don't think you are evil, Train perhaps only in appearance but no, both of you have kindness in yourself."

Train looked at Jenos in wonder while this time it was Rin's turn feeling impressed. She was slightly worried how he would felt about them; she had unknowingly grown a liking towards this young man. She was able to see him clearly now, unlike just now when she pick pocketed him. And he was good-looking. Sure, she knew he was an obvious skilled WOMANIZER but it doesn't really matter as she know that he cared deeply for all. That was what had made him special to her. She was awfully glad that she went out today.

Rin then noticed Eve staring at Train who was looking at the passers-by. She slightly smirked,

"So Eve, why the question…?"

Eve was dumfounded and speechless, and she blushed when everyone looked at her waiting for her answer, infuriately, including Train. Eve just stared at the floor, nervously; she tried covering her face with her long blonde hair,

"Um….n.no…nothing….I…I was...ju...just curious…..that's all…"

"My dear sister, when had did you started stuttering in speaking…?"

"Nonsense…Absolutely NONSENSE!"

Rin and Jenos burst out in laughter. Luckily Train managed to save poor Eve,

"Is getting late, we got to go or we will get reprimanded…Rin."

Rin stopped laughing immediately, fear rush into her as she tried to calm down. Jenos and Eve looked at her questionly; however Train merely shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"Bad memories…"

Eve and Jenos were still not satisfied at his answer, and they looked at Train, their expressions you-are-cruel-! make him sighed and he leaned over and whispered something into her right ear. Whatever Train had said had immediately change Rin to her cheerful-self as she smirked at Train. Eve and Jenos saw Train had regretted what he had said earlier and they were both curious. Rin seeing their looks, cheerfully answered,

"He promised he will get for me my favorite food!"

Eve and Jenos still felt confused. Eve then questioned,

"So why is Train so troubled about getting your food?"

"Because he had to make a big sacrifice for it!"

"What sacrifice he had to make?"

"Hmmmm….it would spoiled the fun if I just tell you like that so I let u guess, all right?"

They both nodded while Train glared at her obviously wishing Rin would keep her mouth shut. Rin spotted that look and she happily grin at him. She turned back to her eager audience expecting something funny.

"I tell you what I named my favorite food, okay?"

"Oh you mean you created it?"

"More like Train created it and I like it so much that it became my favorite! You guys should try it sometime! You will love it!"

"Okay, so what's the name?"

"Train's Home-Make Cookies!"

Eve and Jenos was speechless and they burst into yet another laughter, poor Train glared at them.

"And you know what the best part is…! Train is forced to wear a pink **apron **while he does his baking so I can laugh at him everytime he does it!"

At this they laughed out loud, Jenos almost fell down; his face was turning red so were Eve and Rin. Train blushed so red that he felt hot himself. It took quite a while to stop the laughter.

* * *

Near midnight, the group finally left the restaurant, each content with the night, and were exhausted.

"Oh Eve, I'm sorry, I thought I just koked a bit, forgive me about that question I asked just now?"

"Nah…is okay…."

"But you don't have to worry because I won't steal your Train from you so you can relax!"

At this, Eve blushed madly, she was thankful that Train couldn't hear their conversation as Train was talking to Jenos, walking ahead of them. Eve loudly shrieked.

"RIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

And everyone turned at her, seeing Rin's smirk, the guys knew that Rin was teasing Eve and they laughed slightly while turning back to their conversation. Eve sighed in relief and glared at Rin who just smiled back.

"So do you know how to go back?"

"Yeah, with Eve we should be fine, she had a good sense of direction unlike me."

"I guess so….anyways this where we say good bye…"

They had come to the end of the pavement which was separated into two ways, right and left.

"Okay is it all right if we meet again tomorrow, I really enjoyed tonight I had never laughed so much!"

"Um...m…tomorrow..?"

"Yeah is it all right, I hope the bandits are not too busy?"

Before Train could replied, Rin cheerfully piped in,

"Yeah! See you guys tomorrow at the same place and same time!"

"Great see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Same here!"

Train make sure that he couldn't see them before walking with Rin who had run ahead of him. Once walking at the same pace, Rin lowered her head, solemnly asked,

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you first but I was so excited…"

Rin's voice trailed off, fearing Train's reaction. Though they were close friends, Train was still her senior. If Rin was to make a mistake, everything would be blamed on Train and he would have to take the punishment. She feared Train would be mad at her and would not speak to her. Train slowly sighed,

"It doesn't matter much; I think we don't have anything on tomorrow…"

"Thank Goodness…"

"Please try not tomake those careless mistakes again…okay?"

"Okay…"

"So did you enjoy the night?"

"Absolutely!"

-End Of Chapter-

REVIEWS:

FIREYFLAMES: THANX FOR YOUR REVIEW i REALLY APPRECIATE IT! AS FRO TE LENTH OF THE STORYI WILL TRIED TO MAKE IT SHORTER!ONCE AGAIN THANX FOR THE REVIEW!

MEIRIKO ELRIC: THANX FOR THE REVIEW ! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!GANBANTE!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Please REVIEW! If there is any comment, please review. That's all I had to say!

Chapter 6: 

"So did you enjoy the night?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Rin and Train reached home well after midnight. Rin went to bathe while Train dragged himself into the little kitchen. He knew he shouldn't have promised Rin but that was the only way to snap her out of **bad memories recollection **from Creed. When Rin joined the group, he could remember she make several mistakes cause she didn't knew the rules. Train had wanted to tell her but Creed had sent him off to another task. Creed was a pure sadistic all right.

He remembered one deadly mistake she had make, it could had caused her life as well as the rest…after that Train had proposed he being her senior, Creed always listened to Train's demands and so that was it, Rin was ever so grateful! He could still remember that fateful day.

_Flashback_

"_RINSLET!"_

"…_Y…..YES…?"_

_Creed was currently sitting at the far end table with Rin cowering at the side, wondering what Creed had summoned her for. Creed smirked at her, enjoying her fear towards him._

"_Tomorrow we are going to raid the mansion at the top of the hill, go and prepared immediately!"_

"_Yes sir...without Train…sir…?"_

_At the mentioned of Train, Creed's smirk vanished instantly; Rin knew very well he was fond of Train. He replied not feeling at all happy,_

"_Sadly he won't be here for the raid and I don't want him to be here for now, this is a good chance to test your ability being independent, so you must learn to protect yourself, I had given you a gun, did you practice with it…?"_

"_Yes sir…"_

"_Well that would be enough……anyways go and prepared the weapons, and buy some food from the shops in the town, make sure it is enough to last for this night, the money had been placed on your table…that's all. Leave."_

"_Yes sir…"_

"_One more thing…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_When you are in the town make sure to keep your mouth shut about this raid, I don't need outsiders to know about this, do you understand…!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Rin took her leave, once outside she breathe in relief, it was scary for her to be with Creed alone without Train to accompany her as usualbut was send to another town temporarily to help out with other bandits as they were in chaos. Train was send there to restore order. But Creed was right; she had to learn to be independent if she were to be a proper bandit. She had enough troubles already with the other bandits teasing and bullying her all the time, most likely she being a female. Rin was determined to prove herself to the rest that she wasn't useless._

_After preparing the weapons, she put on her coat and went out to the town. It took her several hours to purchase the food as they were much to carry and she slowly walked back to her so-called-home. There were still a while before dinner time so she took the longer route despite the weight of her purchases. She sat on a bench in a small little park and amused herself watching the kids playing silly games, that was one particular being left out,Rin thenpull a sweet from her pocket trying to attract the kid's attention._

_And when the kid saw, he immediately ran over not caring Rin was a stranger and whileeatingthe sweet he sat himself right at her side, to Rin's delight._

"_Miss…?"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_What are those bags for…is there anything important inside…?"_

"_Should I tell you…?"_

"_Oh PLEASE DO! I'm curious; can I take a peek…?"_

"_There is not much to see, there are only food in there…"_

"_Oh are you going to finish all of them…!"_

"_Impossible, I can't finish of all that, you must be joking…!"_

"_Oh…then miss who is it for…?"_

"…_If I tell you, promised you won't tell anyone else, okay…?"_

"_Okay!"_

_Rin smiled brightly at the boy and told him everything and the boy listened intently as though it was a story. After Rin finished talking, the boy smiled back at her and went off saying that he was late for dinner. She presume to carry the bags home.

* * *

_

_After reporting to Creed,she was sent to prepare, she dressed up with excitement. Before long she found herself in Creed's unit and was crawling among the bushes. They did this perhaps almost an hour until they spotted the beautiful mansion standing on the hill._

_Following the current plan, Creed's unit was supposed to wait until the four groups, one located at the right of the house, the second on the left, third at the back, fourth at the front. They were to distract the people in the mansion and Creed's unit was to rob everything in the house. After that, a signal would be given to the four groups and they will retreat not in defeat but victorious._

_They hid themselves while waiting for the commotion; instead they heard shouts and no more. Creed then spoke,_

"_What's going on…!Rinslet…!"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_Go and check it out…!"_

"_Ah……yes sir…"_

_Rin then departed, and went forward snooping around hoping to know what had happened. She went to the direction the shouts had previously came from, to her dismay and horror, she saw the bandits in nets hanging on the tress. She wanted to turn back quickly but she was caught as a voice was heard,_

"_THERE IS ANOTHER ONE OVER HERE! HURRY CATCH HER, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE IS GIRL , CATCH HER…!"_

_Within seconds, she was surrounded , as the men closes in among her she remembered that night where she was almost raped, without a thought, she closed her eyes and screamed out loud,_

"_TRAIN!"_

_There was pure silence andthen several gunshots. She glanced up at the familar sound and there stood Train all in his glory, with the men dead on the ground. She wanted to rush over and hug him but there was still things they needed to complete. Creedwalked up,_

"_Train, I see you read my note."_

_Train nodded._

"_How was the mission...?"_

_Train nodded again. Creed only smiled at his success. They were again interrupted, _

"_THERE THEY ARE! CAPTURE THEM!"_

_Train was ready to attackwhen Creed stood in front of him, shaking his head, he went forward himself. _

"_I have a question to ask..."_

"_WHY SHOULD WE ANSWERED THE BABARIANS! CAPTURE THEM!"_

_Creed looked back at Train who nodded and in a flash had stood behind the man's head ready to fire. Rin stood there amazed. The man and his companions gasped in surprise at what had happened. Train glared at the man's companions daring them to move. _

"_Now, please answer my question as I see you have no choice…"_

_The man slightly cursed and spat his words,_

"_What do you want to know!"_

"_How did you know we were coming..."_

_To Creed's irritation, he burst into laughter; he stopped laughing immediately when Train pointed his gun closer to him._

"_Why...didn't you give the important info to us yourself?"_

_Creed stared in disbelief. The man saw the look and smirked,_

"_A lady I heard had given the information to a kid and I' m sure you can figure out the rest…"_

_At this they all glared at Rin who lowered her head in shame, Creed just nodded to Train._

"_Train, you and I will clean up of this mess, Rin go in and do your job and quickly retreat back to home…"_

_At this, they did their jobs. Rin left with the gold and went home. To her surprise, everyone was back already. Creed sat at his usual place with Train by at his side with a blank expression. Creed angrily called her out,_

"_Rin, haven't I told you not to tell a single soul about it..!"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Then why! Give me a good explanation…or else!"_

"…_.I have none…"_

_At this some bandits started laughing, Creed silenced them with a __heated glare and he turned back to Rin,_

"_Rin, in hoping this CARELESS MISTAKE SHOULD NOT BE REPEATED AGAIN…I WILL INFLICT YOU WITH THE CR-"_

_He had to stop as Train had raised his hand clearly for everyone to see. Rin was surprise at his actions, sure Train had saved her from several many difficult situations but now...! It was impossible! Rin quiet herself down when she heard Train speaking in aemotionless voice,_

"_I do not think it is fair to punish her, she is still a newcomer and a beginner and all…..."_

_Train gave Creed a cold glare, Creed however, smirked at him,_

"_What do you propose then?"_

"_If you like I propose... that I will be her senior leading and guiding her at the same time…for a while..."_

"_I must say that I do not like that ideavery much…"_

_Creed did not like that idea at all. Itmeans Train can't spend more time with him but with Rin. He glance at Train who looked back glaring at him with determination. With a sigh,_

"……_Very well then…meeting is over, get lost! Train, you stayed!"_

_Rin wanted to hear what Creed had to say, reluctantly she left. _

_Creed bang the table and glare at the calm Train,_

"_Why Train!...WHY!"_

"_Why……?It is my duty to help her as I brought her here at the first place…"_

_At this, Creed went forward and cupped his Train's chin and lustfully smirked at him, forcing poor Train to look at his eyes and no where else, Train struggled violently trying to free himself but was stopped at once when he spotted anger in Creed's eyes._

"_Duty...? Sice when did you cared about duties?_ _Train, this better not be a petty excuse to get away from me.."_

"_No, I wouldn't think of that…I will forever be at your side..."_

_Satisfied with that answer, he gave a quick peck at Train's forehead and departed. Train sighed and left the room and was immediately joined by Rin._

"_Train, I'm so sorry…………I should have been more alert…!"_

"…………_Is not your fault………"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Stop apologizing and lets go I need some fresh air…"_

"_Ah……can we go somewhere first…I need to do something…"_

"_Ah…very well……lead the way…"_

"_Okay thank you!" _

"_You drag me all the way to a ...park…!"_

_Train had suddenly found himself in a park, he stared at the place in disbelief. _

"_Train, you wait here okay…?"_

"_Where are you going…If you are meeting someone is too late is near evening, only children will be playing over here…"_

"_Don't worry, just stay put!"_

_Train slightly sulked wondering what Rin had come here for. Within a few minutes, she came back her shirt tainted with blood. Train looked at it without any comments, while Rin just smiled brightly at him and went off leaving Train to follow her back. He stopped when he heard a childscreamed, he gave a small smirk and realized what she had done._

_**She had killed the talkative kid.**_

_End Flashback_

That was when Rin had started growing out of her child attitude and soon got her wish, proving herself to everyone by being the next in line after Train.

He was brought back to reality when a voice suddenly was heard behind him and he almost dropped the tray,

"Delicious Train! Knew you had it in you, you would make a great housewife!"

"Rin! Get your hands off my food unless you want me to make it horrible, I won't mind……"

Saying this, Rin immediately backed off giving Train some space, clearly enjoying Train's bewildered expression.

"Try that again, and I swear I'll give these away…!"

"No way! You wouldn't!"

A smirk was graced upon Train's features. Rin sighed in defeat.

"Fine……..fine …you win so what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing just recollecting memories…"

"Tell me….!"

"Oh just recollecting memories on how foolish you were…!"

"Oh I see……………………………………wait a minute…Train! What's that supposed to mean! You are mocking me aren't you….!"

Train then took the apron off gracefully. And presume to put the cookies on the table.

"So what do you think about dear Eve?"

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean…is obvious she adores you...and all…and I think she is adorably cute...!"

"Go kiss her then..."

"Eewwwwwww, that would make me a lesbian, though I wont mind kissing her..."

Rin wanted to laugh at Train's expression it was priceless.

"On the cheek!"

She ducked as a muffin was thrown at her diirection.

"So what do you think...?"

They both sensed that the conversation would turn serious. Train slowly replied,

"I don't know it myself…love? …………..I still don't get it…love can poison and killed you instantly as betrayal and pain accompany love…however love can also bring you happiness and such, but in a life of a bandit, feelings such as these are totally useless, to develop such a strong emotion yet makes you weak at the same time can only lead a fool towards Death itself…"

"….Still the same cold Train, but it can't be helped… for a long time you have been taught to forsake these feelings as you are only a puppet…in disguise of a human…my poor Train…"

"Enough with the petty feelings I don't need comfort…what about you….?"

"Whatever do you mean…?"

"Jenos."

At the mention of his name, Rin blushed, she immediately went over, took a cookie and bite it in,

"Well, what about him…?"

"Nothing I was thinking, he seems a nice guy, with good manners and skills good enough to woo any woman to fall into his arms, I think many girls would adore him…."

"TRAIN….! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALL THESE FOR! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU INTO THESE STUFFS!"

"Nothing, merely curious…"

"You are mocking me aren't you….! Saying his name millions times in front of me…you knew I like him bu-! Shit!"

Train smirked again clearing enjoying himself as Rin took a second bite her face flushed.

"Train….."

"Hmmm……?"

"I hate you…."

"Same here…."

-End of Chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Reviews…………?

Chapter 7: 

"Train….."

"Hmmm……?"

"I hate you…."

"Same here…."

* * *

"Hey Jenos, are you awake!" 

Silence greeted Eve. It was way past noon and her stupid brother was not up yet. It would raised several suspicions if her brother slept late as he was always the first one up. She ruthlessly kicked the door until Jenos finally opened the door with a grumpy face.

"What'd you want! Can't you see I am asleep…?"

"If it wasn't afternoon I would had left you to sleep!"

"What……? You mean is afternoon already! I overslept…!"

"Glad you noticed…."

Jenos quickly got himself ready while Eve casually trotted into his room. She glanced amusingly as Jenos rushed about.

"Eve!"

"What…?"

"Can you help me get my breakfast…..please………?"

"All right…all right….."

"Thank you…."

Eve left the room only to come back with a tray full of food and placed it on the table. Jenos grin at her and quickly consume his breakfast.

"When did you wake up…?"

"Oh me?……..Two hours before you…"

"Wow…..that is pretty early, as we slept late last night……"

"I'm already used to it…but….yesterday was your first night so….."

"I guess so…even if I overslept, yesterday was enjoyable and was worth it."

"Glad you enjoyed as I did too…"

"Do I ever…!"

Eve only smiled at his answer. She waited until Jenos was done before helping clearing up and bringing it down. When she came back, pots of honey tea was being placed on the table and Jenos was sitting there, smiling while beckoning to her. Eve smiled at him gratefully while sitting down as that was her favorite tea.

"Last night was really a good experience."

"Yes Jenos, I agree with that."

"So…about Train, I think he is suitable for you, though cold on the outside but warm in the inside…these guys are hard to crack if you ask me, you have to get through all his defenses and pull him out of his stupid shell…so good luck in getting him! Though he is interesting to talk to, I pretty like him myself."

Jenos smiled at her as Eve again blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about….!"

"Oh really…should I repeat whatever that had happened last night…?"

"Oh do shut up brother…!"

Jenos burst into laughter as Eve got ready to throw him the cup she was currently holding.

"Serious, dear sister…by this age you should be thinking about these, no sooner father will find an engagement for you… so I suggest you act fast…"

"But…brother…!"

"But nothing! This is a good chance. Is not everyday that you will meet somebody who you will truly love and cherished forever..."

Jenos had stopped smiling and had turned deadly serious, Eve hated it when things turn like this but she knows it for her own good and thus did not say anything. Jenos noticed her expression and he soften his gaze, not wanting to scare her,

"Eve, forgive my manners but it is the truth so you must accept it, all I want for you is happiness and definitely not a miserable lifetime."

Eve couldn't help smile warmly at him.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I think is too early to decide this so let just leave this be………………for now."

Jenos smirked.

"Whatever you say sister."

Jenos then drank his tea in one single gulp. When he turned back to Eve, he was surprised that Eve was smirking.

"Dear brother, since I am close to getting an engagement………….what about you as you are older than me a few years time………?"

"What? I'm old enough toarrange my own engagement, no need for you to worry about mine over your pretty head."

"Oh really, I have you know that you haven't had a steady partner yet…"

This time was Jenos' turn to blush as Eve smugly smirked at him.

"HEY! Don't make it sound so easy, is harder than you think!"

"Oh really and you did once comment how easy it was…!"

"…….Th…that was in the past….drat...I must be losing my touch…."

"Oh in my opinion I don't think you lost your touch…..more like you had met your challenge…!"

"My challenge?...you don't mean….?"

"Exactly I mean Rin!"

"Well……..she was definitely different from the rest…"

"Oh pray tell……"

"You are enjoying this aren't you…!"

"Nonsense , do hurry I'm curious…."

"I might as well tell…..for one she is beautiful, secondly she is the adventurous, active in everything and she is the type that knows how to defend for herself, she is always cheerful and caring towards the others. Rin also support strongly in what she believe in. Lastly is her clear green eyes, she wouldn't stand any nonsense from anyone who dares to endanger the people she treasured, for example Train."

"Ah……………interesting. Looks like you are good at observing in people's behavior…so are you planning to…?"

"To go for her, no, now is too early, we just met, I shouldn't go and surprise her or the result would be she hating me…"

"Good idea…anyways please do remember that we are going out tonight…again…"

"I will keep that in mind now if you will excuse me I need to attend my training…."

"Ah…yes definitely please do…by your leave…"

Eve then left the room in a graceful manner. Jenos then got up to prepared for his training.

* * *

**After several hours, close to midnight,**

"Eve! Are you ready?"

"Hush, or you will attract attention!"

"Ah right, forgive me…"

"Never mind lets us depart…"

"Right."

"Do hurry up, we are quite late….!"

"Okay."

They were certainly late as they were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago. They were breathless when they reached the place and wasn't that surprise to find only Rin. Rin spotted them and waved at them with a big smile on her face. They ran towards her.

"Hey guys! What took you so long…? Even the bandits can be punctual I suppose citizens can too…!"

Jenos punched her arm lightly while smiling at her breathless.

"Stop with the sarcasm Rin….! By the way where's the mighty Train…?"

"Oh if you talking about Train he got quite restless waiting for you so he went walking about."

Eve suddenly spoke surprising them,

"What? And do you know where he is…?"

Rin smiled warmly at her as she was expecting that question.

"Who knows? He can be anywhere right now…"

Eve sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, I see too bad then..."

"However, tonight should be quite easy to locate him…"

Eve's face immediately lit up.

"You know? How? Can you please tell me?"

"Certainly. Though like what I said earlier he's not that easy to find but today is different, just walk about this town and when you hear music just head in that direction which he would most likely be on the rooftop."

"Music…?"

"Yes, music, he brought out his harmonica today, so he should be playing by now, so you can go if you want as Jenos and I can entertain ourselves so run along."

"Are you sure…?"

They both nodded.

"Thank you so much. Bye…enjoyed yourselves, I will be back later…!"

"Enjoyed yourself!"

"I will!"

At that Eve ran off.

"Wow, your sister is really into Train…!"

"Yeah…it appears so...I am glad for her."

After Eve ran off, Jenos had taken a seat with Rin and they were currently sipping through their drinks.

"Glad?...You mean this is the first time for her…? That's odd I though young girls should have gone through it many times yet this is the first time for her."

"Yeah, Eve is a totally different girl. I think she mature too fast for her age. Why, sometimes I don't even know what she thinks about…I really failed as a brother…."

Jenos was suddenly whacked by cold water and he looked at Rin, surprise.

"Don't say you are a failure! No one is a failure! You can't expect your sister to tell you everything, give her sufficient time and space for her so she won't feel uncomfortable and one day perhaps she will tell you everything."

"….I guess you are right, thank you. But Eve had come from different breeding for the last 15 years she had never stepped out of the house."

"Really!"

"Yeah, our father didn't allowed her to, for her safety though I go against our father's ways….I don't know what he is thinking about…trapping Eve like that…"

"I'm sure he has a reason of his own…..I mean all parents want their best for their children so I'm sure he has a reason…"

"I guess so…but I don't know about Train…"

Rin smiled at him lightly.

"As for Train, don't worry, he had never spoken so much ever since he met Eve!"

"Really?"

"Yup! So be at ease!"

"I see that is good then…oh yeah you said about Eve being her first time what about you who was your first…?"

Rin smirked proudly.

"Train! Who else!"

"I should have known….you really do adore him, don't you…?"

"Yeah, to me he is like a big brother."

"I see and does he think you as his sister…?"

Rin then looked at her glass sadly.

"I hope so…"

"What do you mean…?"

"I don't know anything about Train, his past even if we were close friends yet he knows everything about me. Every time I asked about it he would change topic avoiding my question….I hate it when he does that…"

"I see, he knows everything about you yet you know nothing about him, it does seem unfair…"

"But I know it must be painful for him that's why I stopped asking for a long time already…."

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

Eve was currently walking about hoping to hear some music. She didn't know what had driven her to do this but she felt safe when he was at her side. She walked a few more steps, wondering should she turn back, it was dark, and she didn't feel very brave going on. It was then she heard it. The MUSIC! It was soft and clear. It sounded sad, did anything happen to him…?

Without a single thought, she ran towards the direction where the sound was coming from. She stopped in front of an old, abandoned building, debating whether should she enter without permission. After making sure no one was in she push open the old wooden door and slowly stepped inside. The walls were of dull color; obviously no one is living here anymore. She spotted a flight of stairs and ran cautiously towards it, hoping the worn out floor wouldn't give way of her weight.

It took her a while as she run through the flights of stairs, she felt curious about this old building and was tempted to explore it but Eve feared Train would have left by the time she was done. The music was getting clearer by every second as she raced up the stairs.

Eve finally reached the roof as she opened the door she could hear the music crystal clear. It was beautiful although it was only from a harmonica. This music could compete itself among the royal trumpeters, she was sure. A small instrument can produced beautiful music if the owner knew how to use it. Train was a natural at music, all right.

The music still kept going; the player was definitely unaware of her presence, that's for sure. Eve wondered should she go over and greet him. **Well……since I am here perhaps I should greet him it would be rude not to.** She went over without making a noise, but then she stopped. Tears could be visible seen on his features. He was a sight to see and he was definitely beautiful.

His eyes were closed and his slender fingers were moving gracefully pressing the right notes on the instrument.

Eve could have stand there forever if she hadn't accidentally stepped on a creaking tile, and the noise was enough to snap Train out of his playing. He quickly wiped his tears away and glared at the rude intruder, he was speechless when he saw Eve. He felt embarrassed, so does Eve. They stood in silence as each of them wish that they were somewhere else instead on the rooftop. Train started speaking breaking the tense silence,

"……..What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here….but at the restaurant with Rin and Jenos…"

"Ah…sorry but you weren't there so I thought I look for you…"

"….Really? I thought I told Rin that I will be back shortly…."

"Umm…..sorry but Rin didn't say any of that kind…."

"…..Damn that Rin…."

They both suddenly realized that Rin had tricked Eve into finding for Train. Eve continued,

"Umm….sorry but if you feel uncomfortable with my presence perhaps I should return first and wait for you…"

Eve lowered her head both in embarrassment and disappointment as she felt Train didn't want herpresence. She turned back quickly ready to run off. Her heart was throbbing as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She was shocked, this was just a small issue so why was she crying. Was it because he had rejected her? Whatever the reason is, she didn't wanted to be here right now.

"Eve! Wait…!"

Eve stopped, without turning back. She didn't want Train to see her miserable tears.

"Eve if it is possible, would you care to join me…?"

Eve glanced back; she felt her heart skipped a beat.

"…What….really?"

Train nodded.

"Can I sit beside you…?"

Train nodded again as she watched Eve sat beside her. He then noticed Eve's tears and was slightly confused.

"Why are you crying…?"

At this words, Eve quickly wipe her tears away.

"Sorry….not need to be concerned…"

"Have I hurt your feelings…?"

"Not at all…!"

"Are you sure….?"

Eve nodded smiling at him. Train silently sighed in relief. He didn't know what had make him to shout for Eve to stay and he didn't know what the feeling was when Eve had placed herself beside him, it felt warm that was all he could say.

"Train? I didn't know you played the harmonica…."

"I do but rarely…I just though I practice a bit for today."

"How long had it been…?"

"A few months…"

"I see and when did you start learning it…"

"When I was a child…"

"You are so lucky you get to play the harmonica…"

"Don't you know ?"

"My parents don't allow me too, they say music is a waste of time. But I think that music has the power to calm a person nerves…"

"……Is true but like your parents said music are worthless…"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Eve stood up and look at Train with determination. Train was surprise at Eve's loud determination tone. Eve slowly calmed herself down before speaking,

"If what you had said applies to everyone why do you play the harmonica?"

"…….I don't know and I don't really care…."

Eve stared at him in disbelief.

"Is that how you think! You don't care whatever happened to yourself and the rest, you are always trapped in your own shell. Train, all you are doing is just running away. Doing that is not going to help you at all, every problem can be solved."

"…..My problem... is not as easy as you think……"

"Train, I'm sure you can do it…why don't you just tell me...maybe I can help..."

"My problem is dangerous, you should not get involved….."

"Train…please…"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME OR GET INVOLVED IN MY LIFE. YOU WILL DEFINITELY BE KILLED BY HIM!"

Eve stood there surprise at the sudden outburst. Train regretted immediately what he had done, he had shouted at someone who doesn't derserved to be shouted at.

"….Sorry……I shouldn't have……"

Eve slightly smiled.

"No, don't blame it on yourself I shouldn't have lectured you…but if you need someone to talk to, I am always free……"

Train nodded. And they sat there in silence.

"Train…….can you do me a favor, can you play a tune for me, anything would be fine…."

"……Very well…."

Train lifted up his small instrument to his lips as his placed his fingers in the right position. And soon they were both enjoying the music, it suited the atmosphere perfectly. The stars were shining brightly in the night. It was a perfect night. Eve glanced up at Train, who kept his eyes close while playing, she was pretty much curious who was that 'him' Train had previouly shouted out. Was it someone that had tormented Train up until now? The song soon came to an end with Train trying catch his breath. Eve then spoke up,

"You are really lucky, I wished I had one too..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah..."

Train just glanced at the luminous moon.

"We should get back or else Rinand Jenos mightworried..."

"Right"

-End of Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note?

Characters: 

Tearju Lunatique: 35 years old Queen

Charden Flamberg: 25 years old Bandit

Kirisaki Kyoko: 17 years old Bandit

Shiki: Unknown Bandit

Maro: Unknown Bandit

Leon Elliot: 15 years old Bandit

Doctor: Unknown Bandit

Chapter 8: 

"We should get back or else Rin and Jenos might worry…"

"Right."

* * *

"Oh here they come! YOO-HOO! TRAIN! EVE!"

Rin and Jenos had chatted happily with each other. They were ready to leave when Rin spotted the two. Train waved back indicating to Rin silently that they could hear her. Train and Eve had walk back without a word spoken.

"Good then Eve, you managed to find your way to the music."

Train glared at Rin who smiled back innocently, while Eve remembering what had happened, only nodded,

"Yes I did without much difficulty, thank you for your concern…"

"Nah…no need to thank me!"

"So did you managed to entertain yourself as Train and I wasn't around...?"

"Oh yeah, Jenos and I got pretty into each other, isn't it right Jenos…?"

At saying that, Rin gave a slight push to Jenos.

"Yeah…is late we should get back home, shouldn't we…?"

"Yeah, we should I'm exhausted…."

Rin gave a big stretch and a yawn. Train spoke up,

"Then lets hurry up I don't want to end up carrying you, you weight tons…"

Jenos burst out laughing, excluding Eve and Train who was ready to walk off, he gave a pat on Train shoulder,

"I pity you…"

Rin glared at them.

"Hey! BE QUIET! You think you are lighter than me…!"

"All right, all right ! Anyways good bye guys!"

"Bye!"

At that they departed, each group going their ways.

* * *

**The next day………**

"Your highness! Breakfast is ready, your parents are at the table already!"

"Right I'll be down in a minute."

"By your leave……."

Eve make sure she was properly dressed, after all she was to be present in front of her parents, a rare occasion, as they were always busy. Before going down, she stopped by Jenos' room to pick him up. Jenos was of course ready, and was wearing grand clothes. And they both make their way to the dining room. They reached, and spotted their parents sitting at the end of the table, food untouched obliviously waiting for them, and they quickly took their seats at the other far end.

Eve and Jenos bowed and greeted their parents in respect, the king nodded and they took their seats.

"Good morning, Father, Mother."

The King and Queen smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning to you too, my dearest Eve and Jenos. How are things without us around, Jenos?"

"Everything is fine, Father as you can see."

"That is good. And how is your training coming along…?"

"Fine."

"And what about you, Eve? How is your reading, learning more as ever…?"

"Thank you for your concern, father, yes, my reading is fine, I'm learning more things then ever."

Sven smiled warmly at them glad there everything was fine at the castle. Tearju, the beautiful queen suddenly spoke up,

"Now that the formalities had been set aside, I have been hearing rumors around the castle…"

Eve was slightly surprise. Rumors? She wasn't aware of that.

"Pray tell, Mother…."

"Both of you have begun to wake up late in these mornings; is not a serious issue……but I was wondering if anything was bothering both of you as both of you usually wake up early…"

She quickly replied, hoping her nervousness could not been detected,

"Nothing to worry about, Mother, Brother and I had just chatted into the late nights…"

"Ah….catching on times between siblings…? That is good to hear…"

"Yes we had been apart for a long time…"

"Yes I agree…well the food is getting cold with just us talking, I'm sure you are famished…"

"Yes, Father."

And the small royal family thus started on their breakfast.

* * *

"Train…!"

"Hmm..?"

"Creed requests your presence in the hall!"

"The hall, Rin? Are they having a meeting…?"

"I think so but these are only for the high-ranks, therefore only seniors and juniors are present, you know Train, you being among the seniors should be aware of this meeting…now do hurry up, you are letting the others wait for you."

"…………Very well…."

Train closed his book which he was reading and placed it gently on the table while walking towards the hall with Rin following closely behind. They walked in silence upon reaching the door. Train gave the guard a nod who in reply presumes to push open the sturdy doors.

The sight which greeted him would have made one nervous but he was used to it. All eyes turned towards Train direction. Some glared at him as his presence was required in these kinds of meetings. While some just glanced like there was nothing new in seeing him. Train took his time to observe the high-rankings who were present. Three captains and three juniors were present. **Odd……where's Creed's junior, perhaps running on errands?"**

"Ah…Train…over here…!"

Creed beckoned towards him. He walked towards Creed and settled himself at the right-hand side of Creed, facing the 'Doctor' and his junior, Leon.

He personally didn't like the doctor one bit; his way of greeting people was smirking at them as if they were his next victims. 'Doctor' had a habit of taking prisoners they had caught and changing them into who-knows-what. It was certainly disgusting. He wasn't that sure what his weapon was and he didn't intend to know it in the near future. Only a lunatic would get closed to him. He didn't know how Leon could stand it. As for Leon…he didn't really mind Leon. He was quiet and didn't say much, so Train couldn't say much about him. Only one thing is that he hates adults other than the bandits. Those were pretty much the reasons he avoid them both at the same time, as the rules had said that the junior was to be with the senior at all times. Leon killed without his victims realizing it as he uses air as his weapon.

He continued glancing until he came to the next senior, Charden and his junior, Kyoko. Charden and Kyoko was pretty much normal than the rest, just that Charden had a weird sense of dressing for he always wore high hats. As for Kyoko, she always chases Train. Kyoko had developed kind of I-love-you relation with Train, though when once Charden enquired about the relationship, he totally denied. It could sometimes be annoying but he did like her and Charden. Kyoko's weapon was fire while Charden was blood. Train had always wondered about Charden, will his blood ever run out? It was then they both gave Train a smile who nodded in reply.

Then came Shiki, and his junior was Maro, both were Taoshi. Though to Train, looks like the junior was bigger than the senior. Again they weren't that normal as Shiki always hides his face under several layers clothing, probably to hide his hideous-looking face? As for Maro, he greatly resembles a sumo wrestle. Train had tempted to call him that, but thought twice when he remembers what had happened to those who did. Train didn't want his bones to be crushed instantly. Shiki's weapon was using bugs, who knows how he does manage to call for bugs bigger than himself, it always amazes him that they didn't eat him up, but he didn't blamed them, who wanted to eat several layers of clothing? As for Maro, he uses Gravity.

As for Train himself, he was the last to accept a junior, surprising everyone, as he refused to accept juniors countless of times, though Creed had insisted he do so, till Rin came along, he had somehow changed his mind.

"Train! Are you listening…!"

Train was suddenly jerked back to reality as he glanced at Creed who held an annoyed expression.

"Yes…?"

"You weren't listening were you as usual…? As I was saying, a client had asked us to retrieve an important object from the residents staying at the mansion. Doctor, if you would…?"

This time the Doctor stood up taking the lead of the conversation.

"As Creed had said, we are to retrieve an important object, which is a necklace called 'Memories'. It is said that this necklace holds a mysterious power but I had yet to identify what it is. More importantly, we have to decide who to fulfill this task…which senior and junior wish to volunteer…?"

No one replied, some were not bothered unless they were ask to, some was being cautious as they didn't know what the mysterious power is. Creed sighed at the usual response, he stood erect, everyone attention was directed towards him,

"Geez, you all are so stubborn, is a wonder you guys manage to make it to the high-ranks…I will decide for you all…Doctor…is going to be busy with his experiments with Leon helping him that's why they can't come out and play…Charden, once you start killing you won't stop, Kyoko…maybe…As for Shiki and Maro, you guys are not good in this kind of missions so I can let you off, as for Rin, you need to teach some new comers how to properly equip themselves…Echidna is on an errand….that leaves…"

Train sighed he knew the answer from the beginning, more like everybody knew that Creed would always choose him, so why the dirty look given to him by Maro..?

"Train, your temporarily junior will be Kyoko…you can go whenever you feel like it…do not fail me…meeting over. Get out of here!"

And slowly one by one they left the room. Train and Rin was the last to walk out, to their surprise, Charden and Kyoko ere waiting for them.

Charden gave him a smile.

"As late as ever…Is a wonder you could become a full-fledged senior…"

"Shut up…Is not my fault that I was chosen…"

"KURO-SAMA!"

Charden and Train both flinched at the high pitched voice. Kyoko always called him 'Kuro-sama', he wondered why.

"Kuro-sama! Is been so long since I last seen you!"

"Kyoko, I just saw you at the meeting just a few minutes ago…"

"You're still so cool!"

"………Whatever……."

"What a drag! More newcomers to teach!"

Charden smiled lightly at Rin.

"Hey, at least Creed trusts you with that task."

"As if!"

"Never mind Rin! Kyoko will protect KURO-SAMA in your absence!"

Train and Rin looked at each other and replied at the same time,

"That's what we are afraid of…"

"Hey, hey what do you mean by that!"

"Kyoko do you still remember you burned Train's coat, my shoes and Charden's favorite hat?"

"That was because all of you didn't want to accompany shopping!"

"That was also because we were on mission!"

"Well, is not my fault Creed gave you guys' tasks to complete at that time!"

"Whatever, girl!"

They both laugh out loud they were pretty good friends.

"So when do you plan to set out with my junior?"

"………tomorrow night will be a full moon…perfect…"

"Tomorrow night it is then?"

"…Hopefully…I want to get this done as fast I can…"

"Right I wish you good luck…hopefully Kyoko doesn't chase you in the mission instead of chasing the enemies…"

"….Impossible…"

"Right Kyoko come along don't go and bothered Train now…"

"WAAAHHH! KURO-SAMA!"

"What…?"

"When do you want to meet!"

"………the gate entrance at 11 o'clock sharp…"

Train then left with Rin behind him.

* * *

"Eve…when do you planned to tell Train and Rin about us?"

"What do you mean…?"

They were in Jenos' room, again drinking tea.

"We….have royal blood in us…when are we ever going to tell them…? I mean the faster we tell them the better for all of us…Is not fair if they kept on believing that we are normal villagers…"

"I know what you mean….but I fear their reaction, will they accept us for lying to them?"

"Maybe they will and maybe they won't…but I had a solid feeling that they will accept who we are as we, too accept who they are…"

"I know….but is said easier than done…"

"Eve, trust yourself and in Train as I have trust in Rin…"

"I'm sorry, you are all also worried about Rin yet you are comforting me…"

"Don't worry about, but Eve if they get angry at us all we can do is apologized to them…"

"Yes, I guess you are right anyways come on we got to go, we are still early but I don't want to risk getting late again…"

"All right we can tell them tomorrow."

* * *

"Ah, you guys managed to make it own time tonight! Great, Train was about to walk off!"

"Hey Rin, Train, how are things?

Train slightly sulked, Jenos and Eve both noticed the look and turned to Eve for explanation. Eve smirk,

"He received a task today."

"So, what's so bad about it?"

"Nothing he always like this. Oh yeah, so I guess we can't meet each other tomorrow because I have to teach some new comers…………what a drag!"

"I guess bandits can complain about work too huh?"

Rin glared at Jenos who grinned back at her.

"Hey, we are humans too, ok! Though we are bandits, we still have feelings!"

"Ah sorry…"

"Apology accepted!"

They both grinned at each other.

Eve stared at them in amazement; she couldn't believe they could get on so well. They were such an odd couple but they were suited for each other. She felt happy for her brother that he could finally meet his perfect partner.

"What's so bad about them?"

"Nothing just they act like babies and whined so much!"

"Really, remind me of someone I know…"

"You know you are making feel so much better."

"Why thank you!"

"You are trying to mock me aren't you!"

"Not at all!"

Rin glared at Jenos who smiled innocently, trying not to laugh.

After several hours they finally left.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews given as always plz review!

Characters:

Sephira Arks: 25 years old Knight

Belze Rochefort: 30 years old Knight

Chapter 9:

After several hours they finally left.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Princess! For the third time please stop daydreaming!"

"Ah Sephira! Sorry, guess I went off the line again."

"Really, now is only quarter of the lesson yet you are already daydreaming…"

Eve was now currently sitting in the 'Learning Room'. Her teacher, Sephira, teaches her everything in this room; Sephira…was perhaps Eve's secret idol. Sephira was good at everything, combats and knowledge. She is the top among everyone, including her brother, though she doesn't look like it as she was kind and caring at heart, and she always have a smile for everyone at any time. She is the top ranking knight belong to a group, 'Chronos'. Jenos was also in it, although he had to beg his father who finally agreed. Sephira handles a sword, 'Christ', as she named it. The sword was like clothing that must be put on for Sephira, as times she had commented that without 'Christ' she felt naked. Her skills were much to boast about, as she can cut rocks without any sound. Yes, Sephira was definitely Eve's sole idol.

"Eve!"

"Ah…sorry…"

Sephira stood in front of Eve in a huff, after a while, she took all the books and dumped on the floor. She then took her chair and sat right in front of Eve who was surprised at her actions.

"Sephira…?"

"Look Eve there's no point in learning if your body is here but not your mind…that's not all…you are daydreaming, that never happened to you…your focus is mess up…you are also been acting strange lately…so in other words…Eve, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong!"

Okay, she knew she said it too fast but she couldn't help it. If Sephira knew about her outings with Jenos, she would immediately tell her father, bad news.

Sephira hearing her answer couldn't help sighing.

"Okay Eve I won't force you, I know something's up but Eve anything were to happen please don't hesitate to call me, it is a knight's duty to ensure the princess safety as well as the rest of the family."

Eve couldn't help smiling as she watched Sephira kneeled down before her. Eve got up and hugged her closely while slightly whispering,

"Next to my brother, you are the best knight I ever have…"

"Thank you…"

Eve let go while Sephira stood up and left.

* * *

Sephira heaved out a heavy sigh; sure Eve told her there was nothing going on but even a newcomer in the Royal Knights would know that Eve was up to something but she couldn't figure what it was. These few days Eve AND Jenos were much happier, sure is good for them but she was curious what had make them that way. She was forced to snap out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps. Not surprise, she turned and faced her assistant, Belze.

Belze also belongs to the royal knights, second hand man for Sephira. They worked perfectly well though their characteristics was slightly different apart of being serious all the time. Belze was a man of few words and no one had ever seen him smile including Sephira. His weapon of choice was a huge spear, 'Gungnir'. His skills were also much to be boasting about, as he can send twenty people out at once or even more than that. But he was greatly trust by Sephira.

"Belze…how's the prince…?"

"He told me not to worry and ask me to smile more that's all."

"Ha…as amusing as ever…"

"……"

"Princess Eve is the same, lets go report to the king and queen after all they were the ones who had request us to investigate."

"Right…"

They stalked silently towards the hall and soon stood in front of the doors; Sephira gave some light raps and waited for the reply.

"What is it?"

"Knight Sephira and Knight Belze here to report."

"Right, come on in."

The doors were soon open.

The King and the Queen sat at the thrones. The King smiled at them and beckoned towards them. They kneeled down heads towards the floor as a gesture of respect.

"So did you find out of anything…?"

"Unfornately we did not find out anything as they as told us not to worry, your sire."

"Really, that is unfortunate….I wonders what's wrong with both of them…? Tearju, my dearest queen, do you have any doubts?

"Yes…as I have mentioned I am quite concerned about them waking up late in the mornings…"

"Your highness, if I can suggest a suggestion…?"

"Ah Belze, please do…"

"Perhaps we should observe their actions for the time being especially at the nights...though I don't suggest in trying at Jenos as he was thought to detected his surroundings keenly at the young age…"

Sven stared at the floor for a while…before getting up and beamed at them.

"A fantastic idea! I would like both of you to take on the task!"

"Very well your majesty……is there any other orders?"

"Be at ease that is all."

"By your leave, my sire…"

They got and left the room. Sephira just stop there with a smile on her lips while Belze look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Observe Eve's actions huh?...Amusing!"

Belze just sighed.

* * *

**It was near 11o'clock**

Train stood outside of the entrance waiting for the other two to come. Sure Train had said to come at 11o'clock but he had a bad habit of coming earlier. He runs his hand through his messy hair. He never did need to brush it as his hair always stays that way.

"KURO-SAMA! YAY!"

"Train, as early as usual, aren't you sick of it…?"

Train turn towards them with a sigh.

"…Whatever…"

"Where's Rin?"

"She's doing her job."

"That's fast?...Kyoko, please be careful, Train you too."

"OKAY!Charden-san please take care!"

Kyoko waved while Charden gave her a smile, Train turned and started walking and this time it wasn't Rin following instead it was Kyoko. Charden was quite worried about Kyoko but Black Cat is there, so he shouldn't worry right? He felt odd not having Kyoko around.

Though the trip was short, Train didn't enjoy it at all, Kyoko was screaming at the top of the lungs at everything. They were reaching their destination at a high speed as they were running there.He didn't know why were they running but he felt he had too. But Kyoko could catch up easily so he didn't have many problems. However, he felt uneasy as though something bad would happen.

"Kyoko!"

"Yes!"

"Once we reached there just go your own way, is better we separate! They will need more time to find us then….!"

"Understand! KURO-SAMA! Can I kill as many as I want?"

"Permission….granted."

"Yay!"

Before midnight they had reached their destination. Train squinted his eyes at his surroundings. **Odd…this place where have I seen this…? **

"Something wrong senior?"

"Ah…nothing junior."

During at serious work, bandits do not fool or play around anymore. They called each other by positions. Even the playful Kyoko knows that. The mansion, correction, the castle was huge, he hated this kind of places, that's mean he had to searched high and low for it.

"Senior?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't this castle belongs to the royal family of this town?"

"Oh yeah…It slipped my mind…"

"So what's the plan?"

"Junior, this place is huge, though I won't take no longer than 15 minutes, you just need to make a huge commotion, kill as many as you like, your choice, the clock…"

Train stopped half-way to glanced at the huge clock tower, Kyoko followed his gaze.

"The clock will sound at every quarter and half so just wait for the gong then make an explosion if possible, then quickly get out and I will joined you at the entrance."

"Okay!"

"Lets go!"

"Okay!"

At that signal, Kyoko immediately jumped out of her hiding place and ran towards the castle. The guards saw her and surprise,

"Hey, girl what are you doing he-!"

The guard who had spoken was immediately burned to death when Kyoko had just grabbed his hand. A scream was heard. The guards who saw this were terrified while Kyoko just playfully smirked at them.

"M……Mo…Monsters!"

"Monsters? Kyoko is not a monster! I am a human being just like you! See?"

Kyoko then grabbed his hand burning another one down. Train, thinking that the commotion was enough, then dashed forward as though he was the wind itself, the guards wasn't even aware that he had pashed through, as all their direction was diverted towards Kyoko. He glanced back at Kyoko, worried that she wouldn't make it, but she dodged and fired with much accuracy that he was immediately put at ease. He had to thank Charden later after all each bandit was strong.

He quickly raced up the stairs avoiding as many guards as he could. Though if he were to meet one, the guard was a goner. After going much flight of stairs he finally saw the room he was looking for. Rin had given himthe information which she managed to swap with one of the royal guards. **Pathetic!** He pushed open the doors and saw the necklace ina box. It was beautiful but he will admire it later. First, he had to get out. He would have quickly ran out if it wasn't for agirl to stand in front of him.

* * *

"So anything strange happenings Belze?"

"Nope…"

"Nothing here too…"

They had been watching Eve for four hours but they didn't receive anything. It was night time , Eve had retreated to her room. Sephira and Belze was in the middle of discussing things went they heard the shouts.

"M…Mo…..Monsters!"

Sephira and Belze glanced as Sephira mouthed the word 'Monsters'.

Belze, come on !"

They stopped in their tracks when they reached the hall. Blood was spluttered everywhere with dead bodies everywhere. Sephira was disgusted and impressed at the same time. **The intruder must be skilled in combats but what's is he motive?**

"Belze, go gather the royal family if you need help get it from Jenos though I assume you don't need to, protect them while I go after the rude intruder, he or she might still be around…"

With those words Sephira dashed off, while Belze ran the opposite direction.

Sephira ran aimlessly towards where the blood trail will take here. She had decided to follow the blood trail after making sure it was going the right direction. Then she came to the 'Treasure Room' where all the treasures are kept. She stopped right in front of the door and there she saw a young man, probably about eighteen, grabbing the box. He looked up and slowly turned around. He was covered with blood, it was quite obvious he was the killer. Sephira took a step forward,

"You aren't a bandit aren't you!"

"If I am…?"

"Then I will kill you…how dare you killed innocent lives!"

Sephira took her sword out and took her stance it was then, the man scoffed at her and slightly smirked.

"Innocent? Meaningless… no one is considered innocent in this world.."

This man was cold and cruel, that was what Sephira could say. He saw the man slightly shifted a bit and the next second he was gone. She cursed silently on how he could sneaked by her, she turned the other direction and saw his shadow running down. She quickly jumped down from the stairs making a big impact on her feet, she gave a look that clearly said Fight-me-or-I-won't-let-you-leave.

Train sighed silently in annoyance, well, she should just humor her. She looks strong and he had much time before he leave. He stood completely still waiting for her attack. She took that as a signal then charged at him with rapid. Train dodged, but it was not over, each thrust and slash was rapid and swift but fortunately for Train he managed to dodge everything.

"Tell me, are all bandits as confident as you, to come charging at a castle with only two bandits?"

Train just kept silent, Sephira took that as a 'yes'. And she got slightly worried, if all the bandits are as strong like this man wouldn't the town be in danger as not many could escape from her sword.

And there was when she saw it. The tattoo near the man's left collarbone. And she was stunned. And she stopped attacking surprising Train.

"Sephira!"

Sephira was immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Princess! Get out of here, it is dangerous!"

Train thought he had stopped when he saw Eve came into view. Eve upon seeing Train, she felt like running away but she felt rooted to the spot. To make things worse, Jenos came running behind her.

"Eve, what the hell you think you are doing going to su-!"

Jenos stopped immediately when he saw Train.

"Train…"

Eve whispered his name as though it was as fragile as glass. She tried walking nearer but was in vain as Train glared at her with much hatred while taking his gun out and aiming at her, as though she was an enemy to him. Eve wasn't surprise at his gesture.

**BONG!BONG!BONG!**

The sound was deafening but was enough to snap everyone out of their thoughts. Train glanced out of the window as if waiting for something, whatever it was he didn't wait for it to happened as he fired at the window and jumped out.

Train and Eve had a brief eye contact, and she felt she was being torn apart as there were no emotions in Train's eyes except pain, cold and hatred. Sephira ran towards the window and wanted to give chase but immediately stopped when she saw Eve slumped on the floor. Shestarted crying.

-End of Chapter-

Reviews:

Nayloo: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! AS FOR THE UNDERLINES I WILL TRY TO ERASE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TIME ! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Right, anyways I forgot to enable the anonymous reviews so now everyone is free to review! Kyah!

Characters:

Echidna Paras: 17 years old Bandit

Chapter 10: 

Train and Eve had a brief eye contact, and she felt she was being torn apart as there were no emotions in Train's eyes except bitter pain, cold and hatred. Sephira ran towards the window wanting to give chase but immediately stopped when she saw Eve slumped on the floor and started crying.

* * *

Train sighed in relief that the knight didn't followed, oh yeah; he knew she was knight, who wouldn't if you saw a girl with a sword ready to cut your head off for thieving? He was currently running through the never-ending garden, he slowed down his pace as he remembered what had happened. Eve had lied to him and he being so naïve fell into her trap. Besides Kyoko and Rin, he really did hate women to the core.

He never felt so much at one go, and it had happened when Eve had just suddenly appeared. He didn't know how to describe, all he knows it hurts like hell and he hated it. He wanted to cry but his eyes were so dry and he couldn't at the same time. He glanced back at the castle wishing that the people in it didn't exist; it could have saved him so much trouble. Eve…the young innocent girl who he met that night had lied to him. He felt betrayed and flinched at the sudden pain in his chest. His hand grips his chest tightly as he fell towards the ground, feeling the soft grass. What is this………he never felt this before. It was like someone trying to rip his heart out. He wanted to talk his problem out, Eve had said she was always free but how could he, if Eve was the problem itself.

No, he was a bandit; a puppet there doesn't have feelings; that was what he had been taught since young so why did he doubt himself now? Bandits didn't trust anyone but themselves. He slightly shakes his head as if shaking the pain away and wobbly got up, gaining his balance; he walked slowly to the gate. Kyoko was already at the gate waiting looking bored with several corpses beside her. Her clothes were slightly burned too, probably accidentally burning herself up in the progress.

"KURO-SAMA! There you are, I was getting bored!"

"Kyoko… are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine! It was all so easy to deal with! How weak! There's no fun in it…"

She said while pouting.

"How right you are. I got the object so let's go…"

"Right, can I see please ! I bet is beautiful!"

Train just handed her the box and walked ahead of her.

"WOW! IT'S REALLY BEAUTIFUL!"

Kyoko kept on giving praises, and soon Train was curious, was the necklace that beautiful? It is one of the royal family possessions so being beautiful was natural for it. He gently took the box from Kyoko, and inspected it. He had to admit it was beautiful all right. There were two circles in the middle and sliver-veins were surrounding them, it was as if the veins wanted to protect the circles from the cruel world. However, Train and Kyoko were unaware of a presence retreating into the darkness, which a smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

"Creed would be thrilled to hear this…"

As usual, Charden and Rin were waiting for their arrival. Kyoko run straight to Charden who hugged her tightly in greeting as for Train, he merely took the box out indicating they had completed their mission. Looking at Rin, his thoughts went back to Eve and Jenos, he wondered how Rin would take it, better than him he supposed, after all she was more good-natured than him. He would have greeted Rin on normal days but now he only wanted to get done with his report and kept himself in his room, to brood. He walked past Rin quickly, avoiding her eyes by staring ahead at the door. Rin was surprised at his actions,

"Train! Wait up…! What's wrong with you! Dammit are you so much in seeing Creed that you wouldn't even greet me!

Train paused at the mention of Creed, but kept on walking, he shook his head slightly as though trying to tell Rin she was wrong. Rin was utterly confused, did anything happen on the way?

Rin tried her best to keep up with him but it was too late he had reached the doors and the guard was pushing the doors open. It was one of the rules that once a senior and junior were reporting, no word should be spoken. Rin could only arrange herself neatly, and stood behind Train. But Rin was even more surprise when she saw Creed's disapproving look, Train, himself, also didn't expected that look. All she knew that Creed's look was directed at Train and only him who just stared back with a blank expression. Rin could detect Train's nervous and she knew something was not right. After a few moments Train finally slowly stalked into the halls with the bandits present.

Charden and Kyoko came in and took their seats. Kyoko sensed the atmosphere, she whispered lightly,

"Senior did anything happen when I was out…?"

"Not that I know off…I think the rest are as clueless as us, one thing for sure he isn't very pleased with Black Cat…"

"Will he be alright…?"

"Only Heaven will tell…"

And they glanced back with worried looks. Train gently placed the box on the table but Creed wasn't interested about the box but more on Train and his actions. As all attention was directed towards at them, Train felt very uncomfortable about the whole thing and straightened slightly when Creed started speaking,

"Train, I'm glad you completed your mission, but I heard there were some slight disturbances…"

"Slight disturbances?"

"Echidna, my junior was passing by and had observed slightly…… Eve, does this name ring a bell?"

Train was speechless, he glared at Echidna who smirked back, he felt like ripping her apart to the bones. Echidna was Creed's junior, it was obvious that she was loyal and taken a liking towards Creed, even if he was a lunatic insane freak. This doesn't matter much to her. Because of Creed and Train closely relationship, Echidna **despises **Train, vice versa, that's why they keep creation trouble towards each other. He answered slightly irritated,

"It does not concern with or anything about the mission…and not with you…"

Everyone was shocked at Train's reply, gasps were silently heard through the quiet hall. Creed, however just smirked at his response.

"Train, Train you were at my side during the longest periods yet you are still so stubborn, even the newcomers were not so hard to deal with…"

Train just kept silent.

"So Train, if what I heard was true, you know what you will be facing, as you of all the people should know the rules…Rin?…I believe you had some connection with it too…"

Rin could only bow her head in shame and embarrassment.

"So what are your punishments…as you broke the rules…"

Rin stared at the floor hard, she knew she was the cause of this, Train did previously met Eve but Rin had dragged Train out that night, if it wasn't for her maybe they wouldn't have met and deepened their relationship. She swallowed hard and took a step forward. All eyes were on her, even Train looked at her, surprise, she knew what the consequences of her doings but she had to save Train, he had helped her in many situations, this time she should repay the debt.

"I…..I …forced Train to go out with me, so it isn't his fault, is all mine. Punish me not him!"

Creed smirked at the words. Rin didn't like that look at all. However, she glared back with determination not wanting to show her fear towards her leader though she was shaking slightly.

"Very well, if you say so. Then I should get rid of you, don't I? I guess Train would have done better without you…"

Those words felt like someone had given her a slap. Train would have been better without her? Sure Train was sometimes annoyed at her, even she could tell, but to this extend that Train didn't need her at the first place. Wasn't she Train's most trusted friend and junior……? She felt like crying, was she a nuisance to Train, even to Charden and Kyoko? Creed slowly got up and aimed his sword at her.

"Farewell Rin. You were quite a talented bandit but I'm afraid you give too much trouble for us. Don't worry I'll make sure it painless."

Creed's sword glowed as the length was rapidly increasing, and it was coming at Rin's direction who couldn't do anything about it as the effects of the previous words still linger in her head. Charden and Kyoko shouted in union,

"RIN!"

It was then she was snapped out of her thoughts, Rin's eyes widened at the blade which was coming at her direction. **So this is the end for me already! Rinslet Walker's life coming to an end…… pathetic! …Dad, Mom I'm sorry, as your only child, I couldn't fulfill your wishes as a renowned thief, Charden, Kyoko it was really great knowing you……, Jenos, Eve, even though you lied to us I'm sure you have your reasons…it was really wonderful that I could meet you guys…Train…aren't you happy, you can finally get rid of me…though I know I will miss you the most, you heartless bastard!**

A single tear was seen. She scoffed slightly, since when did she cry? But she couldn't help it, her life ending so suddenly, she wanted to do more than this! She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for the pain and everything would be over in a few seconds. She heard weapons clanking, what had happened? She felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Was she in heaven already? She slowly opened her eyes, fearing what sight might greet her. And she didn't expect the sight that stood before her.

Train had taken his gun and was currently parrying Creed's attack, preventing it from touching Rin. She could only stared in amazement, why did Train risked his life protecting her? Kyoko and Charden was quite relieved that Train had managed to prevent anything serious happening, however they now worried Train's safety, as defying Creed's actions only means death, however in Train's case perhaps something else. The rest were pretty much surprised at Train's actions, even Doctor. As for Creed himself, he was angered by Train's actions, but he calmed down as he drops his sword and Train lowered his gun.

"Train…Train…"

Creed sat back and shook his head slightly as though Train had done the biggest mistake in his life which everyone knew Train just did. Train tightened his hold on his gun, how he hated his voice!

"So may you explain your actions?"

Train kept silent, he really didn't know, he wasn't the type that saves people.

A long tense silence greeted them.

"Train, my patience is running dangerously thin…"

Creed had waited several minutes for the answer. After a few more minutes, he got up from his chair gracefully and walked towards Train who was currently staring at the floor. Rin, obviously in Creed's way, stepped to the side allowing Creed to past by, Train, however, did not budged. Creed grabbed his chin roughly and forcing Train to stare back at him.

"Your eyes are probably the most beautiful thing I have ever since, yet there is so much hate towards me, yes? So why did you save Rin…care to answer me…?"

Train knew he was out of options, seeing Creed's actions, he felt anger rising inside him, he hated all this. There were rules, rules and more rules, and the worst part was he had to obey a certain person comments. How he urged to kill the man then stood before him, but he couldn't. He was forced to swear loyalty to this man years ago, and he was not one to break these promises. However, he still felt anger. He glared back at Creed,

"It doesn't matter much, does it? After all like you said she was potential so why are you ending her life so sudden!" Train spat.

Just after he had said those words, he was immediately slapped across the cheek. He wasn't that surprise at that brutal contact, it was more like he expected it; he glared at Creed who was looking at him furious! Creed gritted his teeth as his spoke,

"Train, doesn't mean that being next in line to me give you the privilege of being so rude to me! Watch your mouth before you speak to me, your leader, do you hear me loud and clear!"

Train slightly nodded, holding a not caring expression as Creed left the room.

Slowly the bandits got up and left the room, some were smirking at him obviously happy at what had happened, some looked at him in awe at his bravery, while some just walk away not wanting to get near or involved with him. Kyoko, Charden, Rin and Train were the last to leave the room. Rin ran up to Train and was about to touch the sore flesh when Train stopped her mid-way indicating he was all right. Rin could only looked down in shame and embarrassment while Charden and Kyoko walk up to him, seeing Train's sore cheek, Charden shook his head slightly, smiling at the same time,

"You know, I'm thankful you could save Rin but not putting yourself in danger as well, but you look uneven would you like me to slap the other cheek so you would look nicer?"

Charden smirked while Train just glared at him.

"KURO-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY ! DOES IT HURT ! CREED IS SUCH A BIG BULLY!"

Kyoko was practically fusing about him. Rin however was quiet; Train noticed the look and sighed slightly,

"Perhaps we should all retire especially Kyoko as she done so much today, hmm?"

"I guess so; good night…sleep well…"

"We will…"

Train then walked off with a tearful Rin behind him.

* * *

They had been walking for quite some time within the tense atmosrhere. Train glanced at Rin, who was still looking ashamed; he decided to break the silence,

"Are you all right?"

"You…are asking me this when you are the one who is injured! Please don't mock me! I beg of you!"

"Rin, calm down…Creed is not here anymore…you can stop worrying…"

At that Train saw tears slowly sliding down from her cheeks, he gently pulled her into his embrace, Rin was surprised but cuddled towards Train's warmth.

"Rin…There's no point inholding back your tears…"

It was at that Rin grabbed tightly of Train's leather coat to keep the cold out, and started crying silently. Train only held her, keeping her safe.

It was after a while that Rin had stopped crying, and smile at Train gratefully.

"Train…thank you…"

"…..."

"Train?"

Train glanced at her.

"Train, am……..I…a nuisance to you?"

Train didn't looked surprise at her question, he had expected it. And he knew that whatever answer he provides would make a big difference in her life.

"……No Rin….you are not…in fact I'm glad that you are here…you are my first friend even though you are my junior who always annoyed me at any chance you get…"

Rin stood in awe and surprise at his answer, Train however only continuing walking as if nothing had happened. Rin whispered a light **'Thank You'** and run ahead to catch up with Train.

-End of Chapter-


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: To my readers, sorry for the late update, life's busy so perhaps one week one chapter….and so on. As this chapter is finally half way through….I think…so wish me luck! My computer also decide to be mean to me by destroyingitself soif you spotted several grammar mistakes...FORGIVE ME!Reviews Please?

Chapter 11:

Rin stood in awe and surprise at his answer, Train however only continue walking as if nothing had happened. Rin whispered a light 'Thank You' and run ahead to catch up with Train.

* * *

"Eve, for the tenth time, do you have any connections with those bandits!"

Eve and Jenos were currently standing in the hall, bowing with shame and embarrassment. Sven was angry and curious at the same time after what had happened last night. Tearju could only look on with sympathetic, she wasn't the type that was strict but was lenient with them, clearly the opposite of his majesty. The two knights were too present, Sephira and Belze. Their presence was necessary according to the king, however they wish this episode would end soon; they both didn't like to witness a family quarrel. It always cause much trouble for them.

Sven was getting slightly impatient, he had been asking the same question for the tenth time. He felt like bursting his anger when he saw Eve nodded her head. Sven knew how what they felt, fear, shame and embarrassment but to keep them in order he must be strict with them as they had broken the rules. One think he was proud of them was their honesty, no matter how bad the situation was, they would admit the absolute truth, even if it means betraying the other sibling.

"Right, now can you please tell me how, when and most importantly how long?"

Eve bowed her head as if thinking, she hestitate and answer in a soft voice,

"I met him on the day when Father and I had our recent quarrel, we met on they way when I sneaked out because I was lost and he help me find my way back, and I known him for quite a few days, almost to a week…"

"A WEEK!"

"Yes, father…"

"I should punish your personal bodyguard for not realizing this…"

At this Eve quickly fell onto her knees, close to tears,

"Please I beg of you Father, leave them out of this, I had send them away at that time, they are not at fault!"

"Oh really, so Eve please tell me why you sneak out then?"

"…Curiousty…Father…"

"Curiousty?...About the outside world?…How many times had I told you that the outside world is dangerous…! What happens if someone mug you…or worse..!"

"But Train helped me at that time……Rin is also a cheerful person…it was obvious that she too wasn't evil…!"

"So Train helped you, and then you think he's not evil, what about his motives, what about the killings he had sone so far, you do know that they had quite a reputation, maybe even better than us…maybe he is just trying to lure you then suddenly kill you…what happen then!"

"No! I had faith in them!They won't do such a thing! As for the killings they must have their own reasons!"

"Enough of this nonsence! You are grounded, that includes you, Jenos, and both of you are not allowed to see each other…"

Eve and Jenos stared at him in shock, Sven just sighed and got up, ready to leave…he stopped when Eve laugh out slightly..however, that laugh didn't contain any humour in it,

"Ground me? You think that will work…maybe for Jenos but not me…"

Sven look at her questionly,

"What…?"

"My dear Father…have you not noticed that I had been grounded ever since I was BORN?"

"...That is only for your own safety..and you get to learn form books…not many commoners had that chance…"

"My safety?...Ridiculous…"

Sephira stared at Eve in shock,

"Princess, how could you be so rude to yo-"

She stopped when the King indicate her to be silent as he would get the chance to hear his daughter voice out her thoughts, something she rarely does…and this was a perfect chance!

"So Eve…what are you so displeased about…may I hear it?"

"Do you want to know all my thoughts…very well then, you shall have it…"

"All right…are you in hopes of changing my opinion about the commoners and the bandits…because it won't work."

Eve stared at him in anger.

"Then listen well, Father! I too had tolerate this living for quite a while and you shall heed my words when I'm done! I'm sick of you treating me like a baby every single time!"

Sven was taken back slightly as his daughter's words, why………she sounded like a mature young lady.

"YOU AS THE KING SHOULD NOT TREAT THEM LIKE THAT! YES, YOU LET THEM LIVE IN PEACE AND HARMONY, BUT HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT A KING SHOULD NOT TREAT HIS PEOPLE, EVEN BANDITS AS LIVING BEINGS WITHOUT FEELINGS. THEY ARE HUMANS JUST LIKE US SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY DIFFERENT FROM US! JUST BECAUSE WE ARE A HIGHER RANK OF THEM, DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN TREAT THEM LIKE THAT. WE SHOULD TREAT ONE AND ANOTHER WITH RESPECT, EVEN IF IT CONCERNS ROYALTY!

Eve took a breath before starting again…not giving anyone else a chance to speak.

AS FOR NOT LETING ME OUT, THAT'S RIDICULOUS! IF THE TIME COMES WHEN I'M NEEDED IN THE COURT…WHAT HELP CAN I GIVE IF I KNOW NAUGHT ABOUT THE REAL WORLD! YOU GIVE CHANCES TO BROTHER JENOS BUT WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M NOT A WEAK PATHETIC GIRL THAT NEEDS PROTECTION ALL THE TIME. I'M OF ROYAL STATUS AND THEREFORE NEED TO BE STRONG AND KNOWLEDGEABLE TO SUPPORT MY FAMILY AND PEOPLE! JUST BECAUSE TRAIN IS A BANIDT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S EVIL THEY ARE MERELY BEING LABELLED,FATHER. AS THE KING YOU MUST INVESTIGATE ITYOURSLEF AND NOT LISTENED TO THE FOOLISH RUMOURS THAT SPREADS BETWEEN THE FOOLISH MAIDS.IF HE IS EVIL, HE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF HELPING ME, INSTEAD HE WOULD HAVE JUST SHOT ME RIGHT THERE AND GET IT DONE! RIN IS ALSO DIFFERENT! HOW CAN AN EVIL PERSON TALK WITH YOU ANDCHEERED YOU UP AT THE SAME TIME! LIKE TRAIN HAD TAUGHT ME ' DON'T JUDGE THE BOOK BY ITS COVER'…THINK OF THAT…I'M ACTUALLY LEARNING FROM A BANDIT THAT DOESN'T TAKE LESSONS AND YET HE IS MORE KNOWLEGEABLE AND KNOW WHAT JUDMENT TO MAKEAT THE PERFECT TIME. DO YOU KNOW WHY?BECAUSE HE SEES THE WORLD WITH HIS OWN EYES AND UNDERSTAND EVERYTING BY HIS HEART NOT BY HEARING!"

At that, she stopped and heaved in deeply, a hand touched her shoulder and she find herself smiling at Jenos who smiled back at her, impressed. However, he was not the only one impressed, as Eve glanced for Sephira and Belze to her parents, it was obvioulsy that they were too, deeply impressed about her outburst. Sven, however, could only laughed out loud and soon everyone joined in, excluding Eve who was slowly turning red. She waited as the laughter ceased…

"Eve…My Beloved Daughter, I'm very proud of you. You are indeed knowlegeable and had voice out your thoughts in a splendid manner that is convicing to everyone. But it does make sense……all of it. And I apologised as you must had bottled up of these feelings within you to not show your weakness for all these years…you have wonderful patience…yes, I'm indeed proud of you!"

Eve could not believed what her father had said, she expected a loud outburst but she was relieved with the result. Her father gave her a bear hug before sitting down again.

"I shall now change some rules…Eve is now allowed to leave as long as a 'Chronos' member is with her, yes that includes you, Jenos…and I shall held a party for everyone, including our people at every month on the 3rd Friday to deepen our relationship with one another."

Eve could only stared at Sven as he gave her a warm smile. The next thing she knew was she was running to her father giving him a hug. Jenos, however, walked to the door and gestured to Eve when she was done. Once outside Jenos kneeled down and gave Eve a light peck on her cheek.

"Well done…Eve! As what Father had said, I'm proud of you!"

Eve only smiled.

"So what are we to do with the should-be-furious-by-now-bandits…Jenos?"

Jenos only smirked slightly.

"That you don't have to worry about, leave everything to me…now I just have to wait until night time…and Eve all you have to do is to stay here and wait until I come back."

"All right…as you wish…"

* * *

**Night Time**

Creed was walking through the corridor, and was lazily stretching his poor back. He spent the last few hours taking care of several problems and issues that had suddenly occurred. In the end he couldn't take it anymore and left, letting the doctor take charge of it. He smirked slightly when he remember the look on his face, it was priceless. He didn't know why he should bother about these, usually he would have let his right-hand-man solve it but today he had excused himself quickly to retire for the night. It was close to midnight and he still wasn't in the mood to sleep yet. There were no newbies for he bullied and yes, he pouted slightly, bored with his current situation. Maybe he should go and bother his right-hand-man…after all he did retire early, so perhaps he should be awake by now. He chuckled lightly before turning the opposite direction to a room that was clearly not his.

It took quite a while as the room was quite a distant from his room. He stopped when he reached his destination and stood in front of the door trying to guess what 'he' was doing. However, he heard no sounds and curiously opened the door. Creed need not worried about the junior as he overheard a conversation saying that she was going out for a bit of fresh air, and had asked 'him' to rest for the night. So it wasn't that surprising to find a figure occupying the bed. He smirked slightly as he had found the person who he was looking for . He went in and placed himself in an old arm chair and presume to observe the sleeping figure, who was unaware of the uninvited guest.

Creed got up and touched the cheek where he had previously slapped across. It was still slightly red and swollen but no serious injury. If there was, he would not have forgive himself for a lifetime. But 'he' was strong so Creed didn't have to worry much. As his fingers brushed slightly against the sore flesh, he couldn't help muttering the figure's name,

"Train…"

Creed always secretly thought that Train looks like a kid when asleep, all the seriousness gone, being replaced by innocence. If Train was to hear his thoughts, there would have been chaos. But Creed couldn't help remember last night's incidents and he felt himself burning in rage, however, he simmered down as he didn't want his Train to wake up from his peaceful sleep.

Creed could actually be nice and caring, but only to Train and no one else, and it was sucide to anyone who tries to push his luck. He pushed the sore flesh lightly, testing it, at the contact the sleeping Train only winced lightly before going back into a deep slumber. **You must be awefully tired from last night……………………………Train…why must you be so stubborn? Why can't you just remained as how you were at the past…how are you going to be at my side when I need you if you are changing everyday? Is all that stupid girls' doings…Rin and Eve…I cursed both of them for changing you so much…I knew it was a bad idea for Rin to join but you knew I wouldn't have refused…you know me too well Train…all my weakness…my strong points…my past…Is that why I had to go through so much trouble just to make you rightfully mine?...But that's probably why I love you and forced you to swear your undying loyalty to me for a life time…your graceful actions…the way you speak…the beautiful eyes…it always gives me excitement which I always craves…someday…you shall belong to me eternally and no one shall shall stop me as I always get whatever I want…**

Creed sighed at his thoughts, he knew he was being naïve, he was acting as though he couldn't have his own toy. He stood and closed the slightly ajar window and pull the covers over Train gently careful not to bother the deep sleeper who snuggle towards the warmth. A smile found its way to his lips at the adorable figure's actions and left the room before ruffling through Train's messy hair lightly in a loving manner. **Oh yes, Creed could be nice and caring sometimes.

* * *

**

Rin sighed in depression. She had nothing to do at that current momment. She had left the headquaters for Train's sake as he was phyically and mentally tired out, which was clearly obvious from the look on his face. Usually Jenos and Eve would had met them tonight as always but ever since they found out their real identities, she doubt they will meet each other again, sadly. Their parents are also unaware about this as they didn't know who Train was. They would probably be furious with them, she hope they were all right as all commoners know that interacting with the royalty was immdiately put to death, unless it was under different circumstances. Rin thought back, she was actually pretty pissed of at both of them.

Rin and Train had told them about being bandits…it was obvious that they should had share it out too. Was it because they were afraid of our reactions? Ridiculous! They should know better. If they had no trouble in accepting us so why would they had trouble accepting them. Royalty should really learn how to trust each other. Bandits does not trust outsiders but their comrades and themselves though this rule doesn't applies much for the seniors. As each of them have their own unique style of fighting.

The wind was getting a bit colder…Rin immdiately put on her jacket…she couldn't bear catching a cold right now! She walked aimlessly not knowing where to head. But she was so busy with her own thoughts that she was beginning to feel frustrated. Perhaps she should go into a small café and buy herself a nice hot drink to warm her up for her later journey back to the headquaters. She didn't have enough money, but it was no problem to her, she looked around and spotted a man who looked rich. Rin smirked while slowly approach him, the man then stopped by window-shopping. PERFECT! Rin leaped at the opportunity and within seconds…viola! She got herself more money than ever.

She smiled at her victory and presume to find the perfect café. Perhaps she should go to the usual café, she couldn't go to the old inn's café as it was packed with stupid-muscle men. Personally she wouldn't mind going there as she can seduce men and get their money. But her thoughts was so mess up, she needed some tidying to be done. Besdies, the food in the café was excellent though it had some bad memories. And she headed of into the right direction.

* * *

Jenos quickly ran through the crowded streets, if he was to make up to Rin, then he would have to reach there earlier than her. Oh yeah, he knew that Rin would have head to the same café and Train wouldn't be there. Don't ask him how he know about this, he just felt like something like that would have happened. Rin would have left to clear her thoughts leaving Train behind…but Jenos was sure that Train wouldn't have followed willingly if given the chance.

He dodged several couples easily, thanks to his training. He sighed in relief as he reached the café, making sure Rin wasn't around before heading inside, and ordered a hot drink to keep him entertained. He personally didn't know what to tell Rin when they meet, but she was much easier than dealing with Train. He pitied Eve. But Jenos could help of all them, and for that he needed help, and he prefered that coming from good-nature Rin. It wasn't only this reason that he wanted to apologize to Rin but he was sure he couldn't bear to let Rin be angry at him.

It was then he stopped, he noticed a figure walking into the shop. A very familiar girl…she stopped when she noticed Jenos andglared at him fiercely before running off.

Jenos quickly stood up and ran after her.

"RIN!"

-End-of-Chapter-


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: How did you guys like that chapter…hopefully it was good enough…anyway…here's the 12th chapter!

Chapter 12

"RIN!"

Rin continued running through the streets, hoping to lose Jenos in the busy crowds. She can't believe that Jenos was there as though waiting for someone, or more like waiting for her. It was kind of creepy that Jenos knew where she would be heading. Did he hire some professional spies to keep track of Train and her? Well, if that's so, he would regret it, she was familiarize with this place while Jenos was his first time coming here. The best part is that this place is a complete maze though is actually built in a basic structure. Hah! Let's see how royalty beat that!

It was true that this place was a complete maze. No sooner than five minutes, Jenos was totally lost through the alleys.

"Drat! Where am I? I have to find her quickly. I know I'm in public and I know that Sephira had warned me not to use my weapon in the presence of people unless it is an emergency but I also know that I don't really care so…"

Jenos then quickly ran to a less crowded street, he took out a black glove and with a wave of his hand, tight silver strings was seen and immediately secured themselves on top of a building. With a light tug he was lifted up, giving him a clear view. Now he had most of the advantage at Rin's little game. He is at the top while Rin is on ground. Jenos was quite surprise that it was built in such simple structure. He really did felt like slicing the builder's of this village brain to pieces.

But now was not the time for this, he had a little thief to look for. He knew that Rin wasn't trained like him so she would not expect Jenos to jumped through roof to roof. He had to admit though Rin was pretty good, he shouldn't have underestimate the bandit-thief, but it was time to put this little game to an end when he spotted someone running. Without much difficulty, he caught up and landed right in front of her. Rin was surprised as Jenos suddenly appeared in front of her and immediately screamed.

"Madame Sephira, what on earth are you thinking about…?"

"Oh Belze is it…nothing just brooding."

"Brooding about that young man?"

"Unbelievable Belze you can read my mind perfectly…perhaps that's why I chose you as my assistant in the beginning…"

"Enough with the small talk, what is it that you are troubled at…?"

"Not much actually, what was his name again…I keep forgetting…"

"Train Heartnet."

"Oh yes…the trouble is, I felt like I heard it somewhere before…Belze what do you think?"

"Perhaps some research might help you…?"

"…A good suggestion…would you care to join me?"

"If you wish…"

"Let's go then…"

"Well, what do you want?"

"What?"

"Well, you followed me here so you must have some business with me, now talk!"

Jenos sat there, eye twitching. Rin can be so immature at times. They were sitting cross-leg staring at each other. Previously, Jenos had insisted for a conversation after blocking Rin half-way through the run. Rin, in a huff, led him to the outskirts of town, towards the forest where they can talk in peace.

"Rin…you can be so childish and immature at times like this…"

"Well…I'm so sorry that my behavior is not good enough for you, your highness…"

"Look Rin, stop it don't call me that, I hate it…"

"Sorry Prince, what should I call you then? Your Majesty?"

"Rin, Jenos would be fine…"

"What…you want me to call the royalty by their names…if I do that I would be begging for Death itself to knock on my door…"

"Rin…please…"

Rin just glared at him and sat at a nearby tree. It was a clear night, and it was enough to see each other face. Rin gave Jenos a look which clearly stated: Well-what-are-you-waiting-for-!You-think-I-have-great-hearing-?But-sorry-to-dissapoint-you-I-don't-!So-get-your-ass-over-here-!

Jenos slightly laugh; oh Rin was way beyond cute sometimes. At least it was a good sign. He then cautiously walks over, and Rin edged to the side as much as possible.

"So talk…"

"All right…firstly…I apologized for not telling you the truth…because I feared your reaction towards us…please this is a first time for me to interact with commoners…I beg you to forgive me but if you do not wished to…It's your choice…and yours alone…"

"Jenos…look at me…"

Jenos hesitate, he had avoided her eyes for the entire time and now she wants to look at him? Nonetheless, he slowly look up, only to be punched at. He was shocked. **She must really hate me. **And with a 'thud' Jenos landed heavily on the ground and continue lying on the ground, not wanting to get up. He thought twice when he saw Rin's hand, and timidly takes it. Rin then forced him up and glare right at him,  
"Jenos, do you know why I punched your face…?"

"……………I must say I don't know or maybe you just hate me for what I done…"

"I would rather killed myself then said those hurting words to you…"

Jenos was slightly taken back.

"Jenos…what makes you think Train and I won't accept you and Eve as royalties…it is the same as us…you accept us being bandits…something far worse than royalties if you ask me…we could have put you in danger…but you still accepted us so what had make you think that we won't…...royalty…Train and I don't give a thought about it…Train would had still treat you like a friend even though he's cold…and you guys are not those snotty bastards that really act the opposite of royalty…you guys are kind and caring at heart…so why are you ashamed of telling us…if you would have just told us we could have avoided all these troubles…"

Jenos stared at her and gave her a small sad smile.

"Rin…I appreciate that you understand…but things are not always that easy for us…even though we are of royal family…we still have issues and parents to worry about…we are not allowed much freedom as bandits…"

"That is where you are wrong…Jenos…you tend to think that you had the worst problem but in reality there are more people having worse problems than yours…if you want to have more freedom…fight for it…Jenos…fight for it…not for meeting me…nor your parents…but for yourself…we bandits have life that are not as easy as you think…we have to deal with emotions and erase any that dare to resurface…we are taught not to give pity to our victims…if we are to wipe twenty chosen people…we wipe them off without leaving anything behind…even if it means killing a child…I too fight for my freedom…in reality bandits aren't grant with freedom every time…Train and I sneak out every chance we get…though when we come back we would be reprimanded by our leader but we consider our time well spent…"

Jenos was definitely dumbfounded at Rin.

"Wow…I didn't know that bandits were so strong and strict. I'm thankful I am fortunate …"

"Yes…Jenos be thankful…that is the first step in leading you to true freedom…"

"…Bandits sure knows a lot…"

"Experience...child…Experience…"

"I'm not a child! I am older than you!"

"Ah sorry…but you remind me of one!"

"Rin…talk about adding insult to injury…that was mean of you…you are just trying to imply that I'm childish…"

"Hah! It took you that long to realize that…!"

"Rin! Get back here! How dare you…! You are insulting the prince indirectly…you should be grateful that you even know me!"

"Hah…I'm as grateful as flies to trash…"

"Rin…you ask for it!"

Rin went off laughing with Jenos chasing right behind her. They were both thankful that the misunderstanding between had been solved. With a few leaps and taunting, Jenos fell down. Rin smirked and from a tree, landed right in front of him.

"Hah! Take that Royalty! I win! Loser-Kyah!

Rin screamed as Jenos grab her right feet and pull her down. She glared at him playfully then sat up right. Jenos just positioned himself, lying down on his stomach and glanced at the moon.

"Rin…thank you…"

"…No problem…however…we should worry about something else…"

"Oh…you mean…Train and Eve…?"

"Yeah…I can't say much about Train…he always cold what about Eve…"

"Well…she is very depressed and worries much, she hardly talks now…but it is quite obvious…she stopped going to the library instead she just stayed in her room…"

"Ah…I see…poor girl…"

"…About Train…are you sure there's nothing strange happening…?"

"Well…I could say this…he had originally despises women from the begining except for me and another comrade of mine but ever since that incident….I think he is convinced that he is right…in women give to much trouble..."

"That is bad…"

"I guess so..."

"…Say Rin do you really go plundering around everyday?"

"Not really, depends on the amount of clients…"

"So you guys have to do missions everyday…?"

"Not always…depends how dangerous the mission…if it is a piece of cake soldiers can do it…if it is a bit difficult than the juniors will complete it…if it is dangerous…seniors are sent for the mission…if it is very dangerous senior and junior will go together…and for the last final and rare option…if it is too dangerous…then our leader will do it himself and if he want someone to accompany him it is up to him…after all he is the leader…but if he is absent than Train will accomplish...without much trouble...

"I see...I didn't know that bandits have so much in traditions…"

"So learn now, prince! Is rare that a bandit and a royalty can meet so let's make use of our time together and learned more about each other!"

"I do agree with you."

"So now is my turn…what do you do on normal days?"

"Me….ummm…well I wake up…clean myself…perhaps study a bit…talk to Eve…or hang around the castle…or flirt with the maids a bit or perhaps head out and stretch a bit with games…then some training …and meeting with you guys to end the day…"

"Wow………"

"What…?"

"I didn't know that life in the castle was going to be that **boring**..."

"Hey what do you expect…!"

"Something more adventurous? How do you ever live through that?"

"Don't know…meeting with you guys is the only thing I look forward to…"

"Why I must say I'm pleased to hear that…if I was you I would have thought the same…by the way…what training did you go through…?"

"Oh…umm…fighting?"

"Oh cool…are you learning for fun…or perhaps something else…do you participate in wars?"

"I'm in the army silly, of course I have too…though I had to beg my father to let me in…"

"I don't blamed your father…is strange for a prince wanting to join...why…?"

"Why? To protect Eve…of course!"

"What a loving brother…!"

"Hey cut that sickening sweet tone…"

"I'm hurt…so what army do you go for…I heard that the castle had several categories…unlike the bandits…attacking army? Defense army? Or something else…?"

"Wow…you are quite knowledgeable for a bandit aren't you…?"

"Hey don't underestimate me…I have my information network…so?"

"I'm in Chronos."

"What!"

"Rin…?"

"You're in Chronos…?"

"Yeah…so what…?"

"Idiot! Don't you know the laws of this town…! No one is allowed to mingle with a 'Chronos' unless you want to die early! God…how dense can you get!"

At this Rin got up and gave Jenos a heated glare and presume to walk of.

"Rin…wait…! Rin please wait…Father had given changes to the laws…!"

"It doesn't make a difference! Do you know how mighty 'Chronos' is! The group who managed to bring peace and harmony to the people for the last ten years when they were organized! They are the enemies of the bandits! Who knows maybe you like the rest want to see the bandits destroyed and vanquished!"

"I don't care anything about that! Rin please!"

"Jenos I can't believe you didn't tell me that sooner!"

"RIN!"

Rin kept on walking obviously fuming with anger, she was waling at such a speed that Jenos had a hard time catching up. He didn't know about Chronos being enemies to her clan, he couldnt blamed her though, one can never be too careful . At a final attempt, Jenos lunged forward and grab onto her shoulder, and turned her around as gently as he could if it wasn't for Rin who was struggling out of his grasp. Rin then glared at him and spat,

"Let go!"

"No! Please Rin you must understand!"

"I understand enough, now just leave me alone!"

"RIN!"

It was at that point, Jenos banished all the hateful words by sealing their lips together. Rin stared at him in shock as Jenos embrace her gently, giving Rin enough personal space. Jenos feared what her reaction was, he wished he could stopped but his body was not following his orders, he just felt warm and comfort when his met her lips...as thopugh there were nothing to dicuss about.

On the other hand, Rin also had her side of problems. It wasn't surprising if this is your first kiss, and another thing is she didn't know whether Jenos is worthy of it or not. But it felt right. And unconsciously she slowly responded, bit by bit. And soon Jenos break the kiss and they both panted for air. Rin was blushing and glared at him. Jenos saw that look but couldn't help smiling despite Rin being angry at him.

"First kiss?"

"Yes but thanks to you I lost it…there goes my dream of saving it for a really handsome dude…"

"Aren't I handsome enough ?"

"Unfornately no, you are not up to my expectations…"

"I'm hurt.."

"………"

"Look Rin…please let me explain…"

"I rather you explain about the kiss."

At that Jenos flashed a smirk at her.

"Well…you wouldn't want to stop…"

"Well I'm sure you have others way to stop me!"

"Well…I prefer this method!"

Rin looked away, trying to hide her blush but failing miserably.

"So explain!"

"Rin…I'm sorry but I didn't think about we being the enemies, please forgive. I would do anything you say!"

"Oh really…then run around that bushes three times while squatting then walk around it like a dog."

"Hey…you are taking advantage aren't you…?"

"Whatever…I forgive you okay…? Happy?"

"Very!"

Rin then slowly walked back to the town with a sigh, today was quite tiring for her and wished to retire early.

"Hey Rin?"

"What is it?"

"What about those two?"

"Those two difficult idiots?"

"If you are talking about Train and Eve…then you are right..."

"Hmm…what should we do…………………………………………………………………………I know!"

"What…did you thought of a plan?"

"Listen Jenos…"

At this Rin pulled Jenos closed and whispered excitedly to him. Jenos' face which was previously filled with confusion was then replaced with excitement at every minute.

"Rin! You are a genius!"

"Yep, glad you noticed!"

"Anyway…we do this tomorrow?"

"Yep the faster the better!"

"Okay…! See you tomorrow!"

And they both left for the night.

"Belze…did you find out anything…I don't have any leads…"

"I apologized…but no."

"Never mind…oh drat the name is killing me but is so familiar! I'm sure I seen it somewhere!"

At this Sephira sat heavily on a chair, they had been going through several books in the quiet library for any leads but so far…..zilch. Belze just stood beside as Sephira glanced at the window.

"Perhaps we should save this tomorrow…it is rather late…"

"No…I want to solve this…or I won't be able to sleep for the night…there must be a lead over here!"

"Very well…I will accompany you."

"Please Belze…if you are in need of rest please retire early…if I need something I will summoned the servants…so please if you must you can go…I can't drag you down with me…"

"Nonsense…please continue…"

Sephira smiled gratefully at his loyalty who nodded in response. She, however, rest her head on the table and thought back about the young man. What had been so strange and unique about him…that would make her searched the entire library. Yes…it was his name…but there was something else and the problem was she didn't know what was it. She knew she had to retire sooner or later because she had to get up early tomorrow and alert the people about the new set of rules.

**Train…Train…Train…**this name haunted her like a ghost and she getting tired by every minute. Wait a minute…she did recalled of him having something braced onto his left collarbone. What was it…? Sephira frowned as she thought deeply. And then she suddenly jumped up as though someone had thrust a sword into her back. With a calm face she faced Belze, though excitement was clearly shown in her eyes. Oh she was good in controlling her emotions…that was another thing she was known for.

"Belze…can you please bring me the '**The Royal Histories**' on the top shelf?"

"Very well…"

As Belze handed her the thick book, she quickly went through pages by pages, while muttering to herself.

"Madame…have you found something by chance?"

At that Sephira stopped completely, as her finger slowly traced through the names that is visible on that page. She gasped in excitement and shock at the same time. Sephira was clearly speechless with the result. Slowly, she glanced at the confused Belze,

"Belze, please tell the king that we urgently request his audience…he is going to be speechless at my findings as I was! This is truely a extrodinary finding!"

And as she stalked out of the library, Belze could only followed not knowing what was going on.

-End-of-Chapter-


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know chapter 12 was quite messy and all but if you guys really didn't understand anything, please let me know I can replace that chapter for ya! Is the best I can do for the good readers out there! And please is there anything you like to give opinion, please review! I am also terribly sorry for this slow update I went to Thailand for my holiday vacation…and it was freakin long and was also killing my feet so hooray to my parents sarcastic look. But have no fear my dear readers I will definitely finish this story!So hang in there!

Chapter 13:

And as she stalked out of the library, Belze could only follow not knowing what was going on.

-------------------------------

**The Next Day…**

"Hey Eve! You up yet?"

**Knock! Knock! Bang! Bang!**

Jenos stand at Eve's doorway with a pout. It was going to be noon and Eve isn't out from her room yet. But Jenos didn't have to wait for a long time…because hearing such a noise wasn't Eve favorite pastime and Jenos is well aware of that. True enough…a peeved Eve open the door to the rude guest.

"Jenos with that noise you are making…it will be a wonder if I don't open this door…so what do you want at such a time?"

"Oh nothing...just thought I come and pestered you…"

Eve placed her hands on her hips, clearly showing that she didn't accept his reason and was getting slightly irritated as a frown was seen on her face. Jenos seeing that look, began to worry, he spend quite some time in coaxing Eve out of her room, he better not let the chance slip from his hands.

"Sorry Eve…but I was wondering if you want to come out tonight…you haven't been out for some time…you know and fresh air is good for you!"

"Jenos…I really appreciate your caring and patient attitude for me but….really I don't feel like going out…"

"Oh come on Eve…just this once?"

Eve look doubtful, she didn't really want to come out but she shouldn't worry her brother either. So what can she do? She merely lowered her head slightly and sighs,

"Okay Jenos…you win, perhaps like you said fresh air would do me good…so where's the destination…?"

"In a forest…I just found it last night…It have a very beautiful lake…and I recommend you to see it…before you get old and can't walk!"

Eve pouted slightly at hearing his words, and couldn't help smiling a little.

"Sorry to disappoint you dearest brother…but you are way older than I am…perhaps you should say that you are the one growing old first not including Father and Mother."

Jenos chuckle; glad to know he had lifted up Eve's mood.

"Well…I have to be going…See you tonight at this spot at 10?"

"…Perfect…"

Eve giving him one last small smile closes the door gently. She walks towards the balcony and glanced out. She had nothing to do at that moment and was bored. She wonder how Jenos had found such a spot…why they never left the town before…even if a chance was given…Father wouldn't have allow him to leave the town through the forest. So how did Jenos managed to locate such a place? Did anyone help him or he had just spotted the place by chance and coincidence…? Well…whatever…it was no point thinking of that…all she know that life was currently boring for her. Perhaps some walking should clear her mind.

-----------------------------------

Train walked around the headquarters with the biggest frown. He had woken up at the wrong side of the bed and his neck was killing him, to make things worse Rin was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he should practice his shooting; it was quite early in the morning so if he were to head there…surely no one would be there. With a bored mindset, he quietly walks of to his destination, in hopes that none would be woken up by him and no one would be there in the training area.

His frown deepened when he spotted someone being there, Rin. Well…at least it was his junior and not someone else. He was thankful that Kyoko wasn't there, as she and Rin shared the same bedroom. Train couldn't have possibly handled a hyper girl in the wee hours of the morning.

Rin waved and jumped with light steps towards him.

"Bad Train…Don't think I didn't noticed …you look like you were going to hell when you saw me…yeah I know you hate the mornings and love the nights…but rise and shine, dear, the sun is up and the new day is here so buckle up!"

Train silently cursed at the hyper Rin.

"Rin what are you doing here?"

"Oh waiting for you…"

"…"

"Do I get the impression that you just wished you never entered those doors?"

Rin then pointed to the doors which Train had walked in. Train gave her a skeptical look.

"………Whatever…………"

Thus, Train then walks off to the training grounds. Rin immediately chased after him.

"Hey wait! Train!"

Train glanced at her with a bored look and with a sigh; he stood waiting for her question.

"Train…I was just wondering are you free for tonight?"

"Free? I think so but that depends on our leader's mood…"

"Yeah…so if everything goes right you are going to be free right?"

"I guess so…is something the matter…?"

"Nope…I was just thinking that we had been so busy since the last few nights…so why not we got out tonight?"

"What's the point of going out?"

"Must there be a reason! Besides we should go out more often as we don't know when the missions will come."

Train pondered slightly on the topic and he look very doubtful of the fact of going out. Finally, with hands on his hips,

"Fine, I'll go…happy now?"

"Very."

"Ah…leave me alone!"

"Your wish is my command…your highness!"

"Ah…shut up!"

Rin laughed and went off as Train glared at her. Rin glanced back with a big smile,

"Train, I'll meet you at the entrance at 10 sharp, okay!"

"…Whatever…"

With that Train headed towards the shooting grounds, wishing he had never entered the place.

-----------------------------------

**At night…**

"Jenos…a host should never be late for meetings if the host is responsible for organizing the meeting…"

"Ahahahaha…sorry Eve…I was flirting and suddenly realized the time."

"So are we still going or do you plan to flirt for the rest of the night?

"Ah, of course not…we should get going…"

Eve then stalked off. Jenos just chuckled lightly as she reminded him of Sephira.

------------------------------------------------

"Train I say 10 sharp! Not 9 sharp!"

"I know…but I didn't have anything to do…"

"Ah I see…so how did you spend the so-call-boring-day?"

"Practice…avoiding Creed…beating up annoying people…banging my head against the wall…killing ants…?"

"Ah yes great way to spend your day…better than the last time when you last intend to pluck every single leaf from the apple tree…thank goodness I stop you in time!"

"Whatever…"

"So lets us set sail!"

"We are not sailors you know…we are bandits for your information if it took you this long to realize that fact…"

"Oh be quiet…I just find that words catchy!"

Train simply shrugged and went off. At the starting of the short trip, Rin gave the directions. Train realizing the destination, smiled slightly.

"Why are we going to the Lake of Silence at this time?"

"Smart Train…you catch on easily…well, it is always quiet over there isn't it…so why are you complaining?"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Never mind…"

Train frowned slightly as he was met by bushes with prickly thorns. The last time he came here was perhaps a few months ago and completely forgotten about the bushes. Their thorns were sharp enough to cut your skins, even if cloths were blocking the way, and it irritates Train greatly. Rin could only laugh at Train's look.

"Come on Train…it wouldn't kill you to get through those annoying bushes right?"

Train just kept silent and glared at her while continuing his way, avoiding the thorns at all costs.

**Ten minutes later…**

"See, it wasn't that bad wasn't it?"

Train could only give her a disbelieving look. He went towards the lake and observed his surroundings. The lake was positioned in a very strategic area. The place always gave people the impression of calm, serene and quite atmosphere…and it was true. Not many knew about this area as it was located quiet far away from town, and it was Rin who had discovered this spot. It was a great spot for any shy or romantic couples; however Train didn't give this a thought. He leaned against a tree in a comfortable position and gave Rin a question look.

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you invited me here…so there must be something on…you rarely invite me to such a far place from town..."

Rin then leaped to his spot, and waved a finger at his face while winking at him.

"Patient is vital…my dear black cat!"

Train just shoved her off with a skeptical look. Rin only then bounced through the entrance and waved back,

"Just wait there, okay! And don't you dare leave the place!"

"…."

Train could only watch her run off and he stood there with an irritated look on his features.

-----------------------------------

"Jenos…please…next time find a better way…these thorns is highly annoying…"

"Sorry sister…but it can't be help as this is the only way…"

"Yeah right…where are we going in the first place?"

Jenos and Eve were walking on the same path that earlier Train and Rin had walked on. Jenos could only glanced back with a mischievous smile,

"The Lake of Silence…like how the name says…the lake is quiet and beautiful…of course…"

Eve couldn't help glancing up, the name had intrigued her.

"The Lake of Silence?"

"Yes…it is a place where not many know…"

"I see… so how come you know about it brother?"

Eve eyed him suspiciously. Jenos, with a confident smug look just shrugged,

"Oh…a thief just told me this place…hey there's the place…"

"...Wow…"

"Wow…isn't it?"

"Indeed brother."

Eve stand in awe at the lake. The water was crystal clear with no dirty substances like the drains in the corner of town. The lake was surrounded with trees of enriching color, it was welcoming for Eve. Those thorns she had gone through were worth it.

Jenos on the other hand was spotting for someone according to the plan. And thank God, he spotted him. He signaled for Eve to come over,

"Hey Eve…I think I lost my pocket knife at the bushes somewhere…why not you go and explore the place while I'll go and look for it…?"

"How careless of you brother…very well come back soon…won't you…?"

"Don't worry Eve…there are no wild animals here…even if there was…I doubt that 'he' would allowed them to come close to you."

"He? Who is 'he'?"

"Oh you'll find out sooner or later…now why don't you be a good girl and go down that path…is the best way to go first…all right …I'm leaving…make good use of the chance…"

Jenos then left leaving a very confused Eve. Who was 'he' that Jenos was talking about and what about the 'chance' he mentioned. Eve merely sighed and walked on…well, she wasn't going to waste her time pondering over those words. Better make use of the time. She walked on and slowly absorbed the images in her mind. It was breathtaking for her…and wished she could enjoy this till the very end. However, she was not permitted to as she spotted a familiar figure leaning against a tree. Eve stopped as she tried to make out who was the person…he was oddly familiar. She edged closer to the figure carefully so that she won't be detected.

She gasped as she realized who it was. No…she was trying to avoid this man at all costs though she was at fault. Now Jenos' words make sense, 'he' was referring to Train while 'chance' was the opportunity given. Oh drat that Jenos, he should have told her earlier…but she knew that she wouldn't followed if she knew what was to happen. To her relief Train hasn't detected her yet, maybe is because he had his eyes closed. Perhaps she should just walk away quietly when there is still time…but she wasn't a coward and she knew that she have to face her fears. And this was the perfect opportunity thought she didn't want to admit it.

However, she didn't have to decide any longer as it seems that Train had detected her. Train had heard light movements, and on instinct he pulled out his gun facing whatever had made the noise. He was shocked and speechless to find Eve standing there like the very night she stood before him when they first met. Train opened his mouth but closed back, he really didn't know what to say. He swiftly placed his gun back and immediately turned into the opposite direction in a hurried way, didn't care whether he would regret his decision or not.

Eve seeing this, quickly panic, as she reached out, grabbing Train's waist, refusing him to move.

"TRAIN WAIT!"

--------------------------------

"Hey, what do you think will happen?"

"I don't really know. Is up to Eve's courage and Train's understanding…but I get the feeling that everything will turn out fine you know…"

"What makes you say that?"

"…Girl's intuition…I guess?"

"I still don't really figure girls out…"

"Don't try…it will take you quite a while, perhaps even a life time…but Train really is a nice guy despite how the way you think."

"I guess so…"

Rin and Jenos were sitting in a small opening as they promised where they would have met yesterday.

"Hey enough of them…I wondering about your weapon though…since you are in Chronos and all…your weapon must be special…so can I take a look? Pretty please?"

Jenos chuckled lightly. That was what he likes about Rin, when interested in something, she would give the impression of a child's interest in a brand new toy. He then ruffled through his pockets for his beloved weapon.

"Here you go, is called 'Excelion', a beauty isn't it?"

"What? Is a glove? Damn I was expecting some thing bigger…"

Jenos couldn't help laughing.

"Hey don't say it that way…this weapon here had save me countless times…I'm indebt to it."

"Ah…do I detect a special bond here?"

"Yeah…you could say it that way…"

"I see…so what does it actually do…surely it got some special functions?"

"How right you are! Let me show you an example…"

"Hey! Wait a minute! Aren't you going to disturb the others then?"

"Have no fear. My weapon strongest point is when slicing up an enemy, it does it in a quiet way. Why not you bring a leaf over here?"

Rin then stood up and plucked a leaf from the closest tree. Jenos put on the glove and positioned himself slightly further from Rin.

"Okay…now slowly dropped it."

"All right."

Rin then released the leaf form her grasp, in a blink of an eye, the leaf was beautifully shredded to pieces. Rin could only stared in shock. Jenos smile with pride at his admiring audience.

"Wow…I can't believe it…the leaf was shredded into pieces in such quick time…!"

"Fascinating isn't it? Thanks to this…I was able to catch up with you on the alley run."

"Hey that is cheating!"

"Well…you didn't state the rules…so none of my business!"

"I don't care is still cheating!"

"Whatever lady…so what's your weapon?"

"Mine is just an ordinary whip and a spare gun…just in case."

"Stay away from me!"

"Hah…I don't want to be shredded by you too!"

They both laughed.

"Hey…could I take a look at 'Excelion'?"

"Sure…go ahead."

Jenos handed over 'Excelion' and stared at the moon while Rin inspected the weapon closely. Her finger going though the fine crafts on the beautiful glove.

"I can't believe that this glove is a weapon…"

"Don't worry about it…my reaction was somewhat yours when I was first given this weapon."

"Really? So what does it actually do?"

"At the tips on this glove…with a wave of my hand…silver strong strings will come out from there. Like I show you those strings can cut apart a human."

"I see."

Rin then put it on and find it too big for her small hand. Something then caught her interest.

"Hey…Jenos…what's this?"

"Oh…is a roman number…I'm not surprised that you didn't know. Is the number seven representing me!"

"Wait a minute…Train also has this similar number on his gun."

End-Of-Chapter

REVIEWS:

THE PHOENIX OF ETRURIA: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. YEAH I KNOW ABOUT MY CARELESSNESS THEN…BUT THANX ANYWAY FOR TELLING ME! THANK YOU VELI MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! I APPRECIATE IT! IF THERE ARE MORE THINGS YOU WANT TO COMMENT ON PLEASE CONTACT ME!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thousands of thank you for my beloved readers for reading the last chapter! Because of my holidays, I didn't update quite a while, so I was kind of worried I would be losing quite a lot of readers but thank you for proving me wrong! If anyone is wondering about Saya, sorry she won't be coming out for this fiction because my friend, Chidori hates her to the core so no Saya in this fiction, though I don't hate Saya. But I will be writing a tiny-little bit of Saya in my other fan fiction which I plan to write after this story. Have no fear readers, like I said I would definitely complete this. Not to disappoint you though, I'm a CreedTrain fan, so please don't blame me, and yes my next fan fiction would be based on that couple! Sorry readers! HOWEVER! I plan to create a second version of this story as I didn't know the results for this fan fiction would be this good! So please give me your comments or advices through reviews! Thank you! 

Chapter 14:

"Hey…Jenos…what's this?"

"Oh…is a roman number…I'm not surprised that you didn't know. Is the number seven."

"Wait a minute…Train also has this similar number on his gun."

-----------------------------------

Jenos burst out laughing as Rin watch him dumbfounded wondering what had she said anything wrong. Jenos soon stopped laughing rubbing his throbbing stomach.

"Rin, my dear, that can't be possibility true. Only Chronos have them."

"But is true! I always see that number there and when I asked about it, Train always shrugged as he doesn't know what that figure stands for!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I'm not blind and wouldn't lied about such a thing."

When Rin said that she wouldn't lie, it was true and Jenos knew that. Jenos began to look doubtful, if Rin was speaking the absolute truth...wouldn't it prove that Train was among the royalties, glancing at Rin, it seems that she was thinking the same thing, and she grimaced at the thought, as an image of Train wearing beautiful and manifest cloths that are make out from pure silk, sitting at a golden chair, yawning away, appeared in her mind.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have brought on this topic, right Jenos?"

"How right you are, it must be painstaking for Train to have a junior with a fantastic imagination like you, Rin."

Rin huffed with a pout.

"What are you talking about! Creative imagination gives one a cheerful mind!"

"Cheerful indeed…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Rin!"

"Whatever…geez I'm tired!"

"Tired so easily? Rin I hoped you are not getting old that fast."

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

"Oh shut up Jenos!"

"Very well Princess!"

Rin decide to ignore him for the sake of peace and quiet. She huffed heavily and backed against a tree. Jenos, seeing that, look worried.

"Rin, is something the matter?"

"Nope, but I was just wondering how those two are doing?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are doing fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Rin rest assured, everything will be fine!"

Rin smiled at him warmly and cuddled against Jenos as he sat right next to him.

-------------------------------------

"Train, please listen to me!"

"Listen? Why should I?"

"Please Train, you must trust me!"

Train turned his back and lowered his head.

"I once did, and the feeling been betrayed."

"Train, are you angry at me?"

"…Why should high-class care about the lower-rank's feelings. After all, we are merely tools for you people. Isn't that how the laws are worked out in this town?"

"Train! Please I beg of you don't ever degrade yourself!"

Train just sat be the lake not caring much. Eve knew she was on the losing side.

"Train, I had convinced Father to change the laws, he now had a whole new different thinking about the people in the town, so please I beg you forgive him!"  
Eve observed Train who glanced back her then back at the lake. Eve swore she saw 'surprise' and 'impressive' in those golden eyes. Well…that proves she still had hope in changing his misunderstanding.

"Train, I know I'm the guilty one in this argument but please for God's sake listen to my explanation. Please Train?"

"…"

Train just took a nearby stone and threw it into the lake, observing the ripples that were created by him. Eve smile slightly as Train was patient enough to listen to her. So she closed her eyes gently and sat by him, she felt him twitched but slowly and gradually started to relax. They were the only ones there so she didn't have to worry about discomfort.

"Train, I like you more than a friend. I like spending time with you though I would be the one having conversations with myself, still I enjoy your silent treatment as I know you are listening to every word I had spoken. Aside from Jenos and Rin, you could understand my thinking perfectly. You are my first true friend through my life and also the first person I met on my first night in town. You thought me things that I didn't know about, things that you knew that I wouldn't learn through books but through life experience. Train I would have given up my role so you wouldn't hate or reject me. Hurting and betraying you would have been the last thing I had done. I have voice out my feelings and I know that words alone can't easily extinguish your hate and anger against me, but please whatever you do and decide………………………………………………………………………………………..from the bottom of my heart please don't ever forget me."

Train sat there shocked with a faded blush, while Eve, eyes closed just leaned against him with a peaceful smile on her face, glad she had gotten that off her chest. Her happy smile faded into a sad one when Eve suddenly recalled Train's hate and anger towards her, her eyes moist slightly with tears but she tried not to make them fall, she had to be strong and wasn't supposed to be crying at a time like this. Eve knew that in a few minutes time she will have to bid farewell to her first true friend. She wished this was only a dream and was hope it would never end as she tightens her hold on Train.

---------------------------------

Train was speechless. He really didn't know what to think or what to do. Since when did he know not what to do, he could handle different and difficult situations and get out of it perfectly safe, even is it concerns Creed…but it was perhaps his very first time hearing words like these coming out from another person mouth, a girl no less! Train desperately hopes that this was the last time too. But he couldn't quite figure it out, he felt somewhat happy at what Eve had said and couldn't help smiling a little.

"Eve..."

"Hm…?"

"…I do not hate you."

This time it was Eve's turn to be surprise. She slowly glanced up and couldn't really see his face as his hair was covering it.

"Like what I had done just now, listen to me Eve. Trust…is a very difficult emotion to overcome. Not many people had overcome this twice. To place my trust in you means that I'm also entrusting my life to you. It is great honor for anyone to receive trust but as great as it is, it also gives you a much bigger responsibility, and that is to never betray that precious feeling. To betray means throwing the person's life into a pit full of thorns. However, to heal the throbbing heart, you must fish it out from the pit and put all your life into healing it. Surprisingly, people find it much harder to do the second choice. A bridge can also symbolizes this relationship, it starts with a long and strong rope securing the bridge together preventing it from collapsing under any weight but once broken it takes a long time to build it back. There are two results that can happen once the bond is broken and that is hate or forgive. To hate is to drink poison and expect the other person to die, while on the other hand, to forgive is to set a prisoner free and to find the prisoner is really you. And I'm a person who usually chooses the second option which makes things much easier. So since when did trusting in one another been such a hard thing? Not that I have trusted many people though, mind you."

Really Eve could have sworn that Train had just swallowed a book about human behavior, why he sounded like Sephira. But aside of all that, in other words Train forgave her right?

"Eve, have I said anything wrong?"

"No…Not at all! Why do you ask?"

"You….are crying."

Eve then felt the presence of tears streaming down her cheeks, she raised her hand slightly to touch it and sure enough, her fingers were soon wet. She could only smiled at Train gratefully,

"Don't misunderstand these tears, these are of happiness."

Train could only give her a gentle nod.

"Take your time."

---------------------------------

Eve wiped her tears away before leaning fully against Train's back, enjoying the warmth. She was glad things have all been settled. To settle everything, she had to say one last thing,

"Train?"

Train glanced at her, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

Train just gave her a small smile. Eve then innocently asked,

"Those two set this up right?"

"Yeah."

Eve sighed while smiling a little.

"I know we should be thankful but is still slightly sneaky, don't you think?"

Train then glanced around.

"By the looks of it, they should be around here somewhere, do you want to go, Eve?"

"No…I don't think so, is quite an opportunity when they aren't around so if you don't mind I would like to be here for a while."

"Very well…I shall accompany you then."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

Silence soon overcomes the place. Eve was feeling very comfortable against Train's back until she felt a hard thing between her and Train. Curiously, she tried to poke through Train's coat to know what it is. However, she was saved from the trouble as Train casually answered,

"That's my gun which you are poking at."

"Oh…may I see?"

"Go ahead."

Train just ruffled through coat in order to reach the strap that was bound securely to his thigh, preventing it from falling down. When he first wore it, he felt uncomfortable with it and tried to remove it but Train couldn't recall who had managed to convince him to stop. Perhaps a childhood friend. He passed the gun towards Eve. Eve then gently observed the gun from a distance away from her, turning it around and inspecting the craft and design of the gun.

"Wow…is pretty heavy."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it."

"Does this gun have a name?"

"Hades."

"It is a good and beautiful name. Train, you take well care of this gun don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at this, no scratches, dust or smudges. Even a fool would know that this gun is well taken care of. I'm envy this gun had a good owner. How long have you wielded this beautiful gun?"

Train looked thoughtfully as trying to freshen up his memory. He frowned slightly and answered,

"12 years I think or slightly longer than that…"

"Wow, I'm impressed. Did your parents allowed you to use a gun at such a young age?"

"Yeah because it was a tradition. All boys in my family had to learn how to wield weapons. Boys as young as 10 are supposed to have their chosen weapons already. Originally, it was at the age of 8 but ever since a child was killed by our family, our traditions changed drastically. Girls can wield too if they want to.

"But Train didn't you just tell me you started at 12 years ago meaning you were at the age of six."

Train smiled sadly.

"Apparently, my parents hated my presence and were hoping that if I were to enter into fights or war, I would perhaps accidentally get killed because I'm a kid."

Eve looked at him surprised; well she had to admit she didn't expect the answer. But she knew he wasn't lying, he had answered without hesitation, not fearing Eve's reaction. Eve didn't know what to say, Train sensing it then replied,

"Don't worry about it; many had also reacted this way. But I can't blame them or you, not many parents behave this way, I just got a little bad luck."

"Then where are your parents right now?"

Train shrugged slightly.

"Dead. My parents got killed when I was send to participate the defense from other kingdoms."

"Not to sound rude but how did you felt?"

"Nothing."

Eve stared at him shocked. Train had lost his emotions at such a young age, one thing for sure it wasn't good for him. Sure his parents hated him for some reason but to feel nothing when his parents were killed was perhaps impossible to a normal kid.

"I see. So what do you do after that?"

"After that, well I don't really know, my brain is kind of messed up with my own memories, it hurts when I think too deeply about it."

Eve look bewildered.

"You mean you lost your memories?"

"Not really. Something happen but I can't remember."

"I see."

Eve felt bad for Train, he had been much worst than her and still she was the one who had betrayed him. Eve glanced at the gun and traced the beautiful artwork of the gun. It was the she noticed a particular large roman number was carved onto it. Eve stared at it shocked. **Isn't this the number that represents my family? Why does Train have it? **Eve parted her lips slightly, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't ask Train straightforward, and it would have sound rude.

"Uh, Train?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this gun from?"

"My father…I think."

"I see."

"What's the matter?"

"N….Nothing."

So Train didn't exactly know where he got it from but only through his late father……perhaps she should ask Jenos about it.

But wait if…………Train was really a member, then surely he will have the number carved on his body like his brother.

"Hey Train?"

"What…?"

"Please you don't have to answer my question if you feel uncomfortable but do you have a carving on your body?"

"…What…?"

Eve blushed uncontrolled. She knew it was a dumb and stupid question but her curiosity was getting into her. Train looked oddly at her, undecided whether wanted to answer her question or just ignore it. He heaved in heavily,

"Eve. What kind of carvings do you mean?"

"I meant any kinds!"

Train looks doubtful for quite a few minutes but to Eve it was like forever.

"I have one but I don't really think you should see it, I don't even know how I got it."

"Is okay, can I please see it?"

Train then just pulled his coat and the shirt which he wore it inside to the further left, revealing his left collar bone, and Eve saw it. The symbol which was carved perfectly just right below the collar bone. Yes, it was the same symbol as on his gun. Train put his coat and shirt back to place when Eve nodded her thanks to him.

"Eve, do you know something about it?"

"Sorry, I thought it look familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah but don't worry about it."

"We should leave shouldn't we?"

"Yes it is already quite late."

"Train do you think Rin and Jenos is somewhere there?"

"Positive."

"But we don't know where they are?"

"Easy."

"Wha-?"

Before Eve could finish her sentence, Train took out his gun and pointed it at the sky, closing his eyes, he fired a shot. Eve covered her ears as the loud sound ring in her ears. Not before long, Rin and Jenos tumbled out. Train could only muttered,

"Told you it was easy."

----------------------------------

**20 minutes later**

A tearful Rin, an embarrassed Eve, a joking Jenos and a peeved Train came trotting out from the bushes. Earlier just now, Train had told off Rin when she came into view while Eve and Jenos stood aside watching them. Rin gave them pleading eyes but a look from Train silenced them to the roots of the ground. They stood there not daring to move as Train lectured Rin away.

"Train and I are going home since is so late already. Jenos, Eve what about you guys?"

"I'm ready to hit the sack. What about you Eve? Tired out?"

"Very."

"So we got to go first okay? Bye-bye!"

"Bye."

As the small group parted into two different ways.

End-Of-Chapter

REVIEWS:

THE PHOENIX OF ETRURIA: THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDEFUL SUPPORT FOR ME. THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS AND ADVICES. I HOPE I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION ABOUT SAYA. IF THERE ARE MORE YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!THANK YOU!

CELESTIALFIREFOX: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME GREAT MOTIVATION WHENEVER I READ YOU R REVIES! THANK YOU!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm the bearer of bad news. My school examinations are just around the corner so I probably won't get to see you guys soon. Despite all that, I will try to finish the story. Please give me some comments about the second version of this story and the new one I was talking about at the previous chapter! Please review!

Chapter 15:

As the small group parted into two different ways.

----------------------------------

"So how did it go?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me, fill me in with the details!"

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"Train!"

They were still walking towards their so-called-home.

"There's none of your business."

Rin just stared at him, slowly a smirk started to form. Train noticing her smirk, blushed horribly red, he knew where this conversation heading to and he didn't wanted to go to that point yet. He turned towards her with a louder voice,

"What's with the smirk?"

"Train, don't think I didn't noticed, you're blushing! How cute and adorable!"

"I'm not blushing; you just getting blind so be quiet will you?"

"Not until you fill me in with the details!"

"We just talk, okay! Happy now?"

Rin just gave him a disappointed look.

"Huh, you mean nothing special? How boring…"

Train stared at her with a skeptical look on his features.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rin, but what were you expecting?"

"Oh I don't know but something more exciting I guess."

"Dream on. What about you? By the way you are asking, you guys must have enjoyed yourselves, for example, kissing?"

"Train!"

The tables have turned not it was Train's turn to smirk and Rin to blush.

"So you did kiss after all, huh? I got to admit things pretty heat up with both of you."

"Train, don't get the wrong idea!"

"Well, who was the one who got the wrong idea at teh first place huh?"

With a sigh, Rin could only answered back in a defeated tone,

"I knew I should not pick an argument with you, I thought I could win this one!"

"I knew from the very beginning that you will lose this argument, Rin."

"Train, that's not fair, you win at every argument! Give me a chance!"

Train could only smirk at her smugly.

"That's why I'm your senior. I win at every argument, **JUNIOR**."

Train answered matter-of-factly and walked off, leaving a displeased Rin behind. She could only mutter,

"Just because you have a rank above me, doesn't me you always win me at arguments, Senior. Watch out, I get you back some day…"

------------------------------------

"I hate you brother, I really do."

"Eve, I'm hurt. I thought you would be grateful to me!"

"Hah, you wish. Thta would have been the last thing I felt."

"But admit Eve, you are grateful that the opportunity is there."

"I guess so. But is still unfair, you know."

"I must say is pretty unfair but it couldn't be help, you wouldn't go if I told you the real purpose, would you Eve?"

"I guess not."

"See? Even you admit it!"

"Fine, you win brother! Happy now?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Jenos…I'm kind of curious about Train himself."

"Oh? Did he say anything strange?"

"No, he just talks a bit about his past."

"Isn't that good? He's finally opening up to you."

"It is good but his past is quite strange."

"What did he say, Eve?"

"He said he could only remember just a part only, he can't remember everything. His past is like a stranger to himself. His past is in pieces, not properly organized, like a jigsaw puzzle."

"You mean his lost part of his memories?"

"Yeah, Jenos."

"Well, that's pretty odd."

"One more thing I'm concerned about Jenos, is his weapon, Hades."

"Ah, his gun. I did want to talk to you about it. Hades, is that its name? It's a pretty good name."

"Yes, that what's I thought to. Anyway, Jenos, roman numbers represent our family right?"

"Yes. Let me guess, a roman number was carved onto his gun?"

Eve looked at him in surprise. With a smile, Jenos just waved it off,

"I heard it from Rin. She saw my number on 'Expellion' and I told her about it, the next thing I know, she was there shouting that Train also having one."

"You mean Rin know you being a 'Chronos'? Are you sure is safe to let her know about it?"

"Yeah, so long Sephira doesn't know about it, everything will be fine. Beside I would have told her anyway, it wouldn't be good if we hide stuffs form them if we just apologized right?"

"You got a point."

"So what's Train number?"

"Huh? Number, I don't really know because I'm not allowed to, remember? Only members of 'Chronos' know them."

"Oh yeah but perhaps you can draw it out? I want to know what number are we missing from 'Chronos'.

"Yeah I can do that."

Holding a thin stick, Eve drew it out on the ground. She frowned as she faintly tried to remember the roman number. A few seconds later, Eve threw the stick away and back off to let Jenos figured out the rest. She sat on a large rock, as Jenos inspected Eve's drawing. They stay there for full five minutes with silence, Jenos was in deep thinking and Eve didn't want to break his concentration. Suddenly, he got up with a frown.

"Eve, are you sure you drew it correctly?"

"Yeah, I'm quite sure with it. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't recall a number thirteen roman number in 'Chronos'…we only have members up till the twelve numbers."

"Oh, but that's how the number looks like."

"Uh-huh. Perhaps Sephira might know about it, did he have one on his body?"

"Yeah, below the left collar bone. I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier, it was so visible."

"I see. Wait a minute Eve, how come you spotted it?"

Eve blushed slightly.

"Umm, I asked him."

"You what…! You mean you ask him directly or indirectly!"

"…Directly."

"God Eve, Train must have thought you wanted to rape him or something!"

"That's not true! He was perfectly calm and collected!"

"Yeah right."

""Oh yeah what about you and Rin! You never tell me about that Jenos!"

At that point, Jenos began to dream away, his voice grow softer and was completely drooling. Eve just shrugged and pulled her brother by his coat.

"Bet you kiss her or something."

"Oh yeah, her lips were wonderful……………………………………"

"Men! Go figure!"

-------------------------------------

**In the early morning……**

"Your highness! Please wake up!"

A maid tried and failed to wake Jenos up. Jenos however, grumble and rolled over. The maid didn't know what to do; really waking up the royal family was really a hard thing to do. The situation gets worse if the royal family got up at the wrong side of the bed, it would be punishment for the maids. It would had been better if the royal family woke each other up themselves. The maid got worried as she didn't know what to do, but she was saved from her troubles as Eve walked in gracefully and frowned as her brother was still asleep. She smiled kindly to the maid who thanked her gratefully. Eve knew how troubled the maid was as Jenos was a deep sleeper. However to wake up Jenos was an easy task for Eve. She walked towards the other side of the bed and winked at the maid who stood there wondering what the princess was going to do. Eve just whispered lightly,

"Jenos, Rin is there waiting for you."

Hearing Rin's name, Jenos' eyes snapped open immediately and hastily got up, looking for Rin.

"Where?"

"Hm? You mean Rin, most likely at home still asleep, considering at this time."

"Wait a minute; you just said she was here...?"

The maid started giggling, unable to control herself, as Eve just went to his wardrobe to get Jenos' clothes. Jenos finally got the idea.

"Eve, you lied to me!"

"Well, I did manage to woke you up, didn't I?"

"That's cheating Eve; hey what are you doing in my wardrobe?"

"Oh, in case you didn't know, Father and Mother summoned us down. So in order for them not to wait, I'm picking your clothes out for you and I suggest you go and cleaned yourse-"

"What! Father and Mother summoned us! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Jenos soon rushed into the bathroom.

The maid went of giggling to get Jenos' breakfast.

Within ten minutes, Jenos was ready.

"Hey Eve, do you think they will get impatient with us?"

"I doubt so."

"Why are you so calm?"

"What's the time?"

"What…?"

"I said what's the time?"

"Fifteen minutes till nine."

"Well, that settles it. You can do whatever you want for ten minutes."

"What…? I thought they summoned us………………wait a minute Eve don't tell me you woke me up early just to get back at me?"

Eve just got up and walked towards the door, ready to leave before answering Jenos' question with a smirk.

"Smart Jenos."

With that, she left with Jenos banging his head against the wall.

---------------------------------------

"Jenos, Eve, good morning! Have you slept well?"

"Yes, Father."

Sven, Tearju, Sephira, Belze, Jenos and Eve were currently in the hall. Sven just smiled at them.

"Well, let's not waste time with unnecessary formal greetings and get to the point, shall we?"

Both of them nodded.

"Sephira had woken me in the wee hours in the morning today."

Jenos and Eve glanced as Sephira started blushing. Sven just nodded gently.

"She found some unexpected discovery concerning of your friend. Train Heartnet, I believe that is his name."

Jenos and Eve, surprised at the mention of Train's name, nodded dumbfounded.

"Perhaps you do not know but Heartnet, this family, was once a branch of our family."

"…What?"

Jenos and Eve didn't expect this information, though they were pretty suspicious about it. However, Eve didn't get one point.

"Was? Father?"

"Yes, was. Apparently, in our records, the family was killed."

"Killed!"

Eve and Jenos didn't know what to say.

Tearju just nodded sadly.

"Sad, isn't it? They contributed a lot to our family. Peace, strategies to win wars and strength were what they always provided us with. Each member was a great leader with many talents. Being knights to our family, they were also in 'Chronos'. Once the member passed away, the successor will get the place and inherited the number '13', including girls of course. They didn't care much about their gender as they were loyal to our family."

Sven just gave her a warm smile.

"Like what the queen had said earlier, the Heartnet family contributed plenty to us. However, something terrible happened thirteen years ago. The last member was getting old and he taught as much as he could to his five- year-old son. Talented, he learned and soon surpasses his father at the age of six. Unfornately, his parents were killed and their house was burned down. Investigations were carried out but in the end the culprit was not caught. The strange thing was the boy's body was never found and so was Hades, the gun which the boy's father owned and was going to pass on to his beloved son. We presumed that at the father's dying breath, he gave the gun to his son, urging him to be brave through his life. Assuming he's alive, we searched the boy everywhere we could think of, wanting to give him comfort and a place where he can call 'Home' again. But we never did, there were no news about him either. The thing I want to say is the boy might be Train."

Jenos and Eve couldn't believe what their father had said. It was such a terrible burden for the young innocent boy.

"Father?"

"Yes Eve?"

"But Train told me a different story."

"Really? Perhaps if you share it with us, the story might make more sense."

"Well, Train did say that he learn how to wield a gun at the age of six and told me that children of his family were supposed to already have their weapon at the age of twelve. Thinking that he learned it at six, I asked why did he learn it at such an early stage. His answer was that his parents hated him and wanted him to be killed in the wars he was going to participate as soon as possible."

Sven looked at Eve, confused.

"That's very strange. His parents were kind people; they taught Train at that age because Train was so fascinated by his father's kills and beg him to teach him."

"Really? Oh yes, one more thing father. Train lost part of his memories and only remember a little."

"Oh, you mean like a jigsaw puzzle?"

"Yes father. Like a jigsaw puzzle."

Eve's audience gave each other confusing looks.

"I forgot to mention, Train also have the 'Chronos' symbol below his left collar bone."

"He has the 'Chronos' symbol?"

"Yes, I saw it myself."

Sephira hearing it, quickly pulled the records out and scan it. Not long, she smiled and read out loudly.

"_Accordin to his late father's diary, the boy who inherited the gun from him also bared the 'Chronos' symbol, 13 which is famous among the country for it symbolizes misfortune._ That's about it."

Sven just stood up and glanced through at the window.

"That settles it. The boy must be Train. This is a good chance to unite the last member of the Heartnet family with ours and the long missed final 'Chronos' member."

"Does your majesty plans to request his stay with us?"

Belze had suddenly spoken surprising everyone.

"I won't force him but I will be grateful if he does."

Jenos shrugged slightly.

"I don't think so because he is a bandit and I do understand that bandits enjoy freedom and not royalties behaviours."

"That's what I'm afraid of Jenos. Speaking of which, do you still remember about the party I told you?"

"Yes, what about it Father?"

"Obviously, you two must be there."

"That we know, of course."

"I would also like to invite the two bandits."

"The two? You mean Train and Rin?"

"Yes. They can bring friends with them if they want to."

"I see but are you sure you are okay with that, Father?"

"Of course Eve, they are your friends what harm can they be? Beside, you won't if they aren't there, won't you? And I look forward in having a conversation with Train myself."

Eve could only smile.

"Father, my humble thanks to you."

"Not at all. Now you should retreat to your rooms for now, I'm sure this meeting was pretty tiring for both of you."

"By your leave, Father and Mother."

"Please don't forget that the party is on the day after tomorrow."

"We won't."

----------------------------------

Jenos and Eve both stood outside the hall.

"Well, that's was pretty impressive. About Train and his past, I mean. Don't you think so Eve?"

"Yes, it seems so. But Train said a different thing, I wonder does he really know about his past?"

"Who knows? Only time will tell."

"I guess so."

Eve juts shrugged and went off to her room with Jenos following.

"So are you pretty excited about the party, Jenos?"

"At first no, but since Train and Rin are coming, well it should be interesting."

"Interesting? What are you trying to say Jenos?"

"Don't you think it will be fun then to see the bandits trying to interact with the royalties?"

"I guess you could say that. But do you think that they will really go?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that."

"Some persuading would help Rin but is Train I worried about."

Jenos smirked.

"No problems. If Rin is going then Train have to follow, he is Rin's senior remember?"

"I guess so but I don't really want to force anyone to come, Jenos."

"Nothing to worry about. You only have to worry that they won't be having missions on that day."

"Oh right."

"Hey Eve, wouldn't it be weird now that we know Train is one of us and yet he doesn't know about it?"

Eve gave him a small smile.

"Oh, you will get used to it."

-End-of-Chapter-


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for your wonderful support! To some who seem confused about the second version I mentioned in the previous chapters, it is actually a continuation for this story but a second part. So if there are any more question, please review I would be glad to answer them!

Chapter 16: 

"Hey Eve, wouldn't it be weird now that we know Train is one of us and yet he doesn't know about it?"

Eve gave him a small smile.

"Oh, you will get used to it."

* * *

"Train! Don't forget, we are meeting them tonight!"

"……….What? Again?"

Train answered in an exasperated voice, causing Rin to look at him with a disapproved look. They were sitting under an apple tree which was located in the middle of the garden. A bottle of milk, Train's favorite drink was being placed on his stomach.

"Train! I can't believe you! Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to see them after we all finally made up?"

Train just glanced up with a bored look.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rin, but seriously I don't."

Rin gave him a disbelieving look. Train seeing it, just closed his eyes and leaned against the old tree, trying to enjoy the peace and explaining to Rin at the same time.

"Look Rin, things have been pretty busy, you know? First there was the mission to Eve's house, and then next I got cheated by you-know-who in the forest…"

Train send a glare to her while Rin just smiled sweetly.

"Then now, you want me to go meet them? Forget it Rin. I bushed."

Rin knew they were going nowhere with her senior's answer, but she could understand why he said that, they didn't wanted anything stupid to happen anymore, so not meeting up with was a pretty good idea, wasn't it? Maybe to Train. Rin desperately tried her luck again.

"Train, pretty please?"

Train looked doubtful and thought for a few moments. But to Rin's disappointment Train shook his head firmly. Rin just placed her hands at her hips. She thought for a moment, within minutes, she smirk at the figure before her. She walked away and said in a defeated tone, making sure Train heard her perfectly,

"Well, I can't force you if you don't want to go, but I will be so bored you know, perhaps I should go beg Creed some tasks so he can give me some, since I'm your junior he would probably think that you are free too, and hopefully give you some so you won't be too bored without me, isn't that a wonderful idea Train? After all, if things got better we would have gone out and met out Jenos and Eve."

Hearing that, Train immediately got up, upsetting the milk in process and glared at her. Really, Rin knew how to tick him off. He looked back in disgust at the milk he had previously upset, which was slowly soaking through his favorite coat; he picked up the bottle and glared at Rin when she started laughing. Rin couldn't sustain her laughter; really it was rare to see her senior so careless. She smirked when Train took of his coat, cursing at the same time,

"So Train, you want to come?"

Train just coldly glared at her.

"Do you think I have a choice!"

Rin just run through the garden, laughing.

"Well, I better go before you vent your anger at me! Usual time at the same place! See ya!"

"Go jump into the lake!"

Train muttered.

* * *

"Train! Over here! Glad you make it!"

Train sulked before heading towards the energetic Rin. She then grabbed Train's hand; causing him to stumble towards her while Rin just happily pulled him along. They reached earlier than expected and Rin chose a big table for them at a corner, and sat down to order drinks.

"Geez, I wonder where they are?"

"Rin! Train!"

"Jenos! Eve! Over here! You are late again!"

"Sorry, kind of have a bad start, Rin."

"Again?"

Jenos grinned at her.

"Again."

Jenos and Eve took their seats and soon engaged in the conversation, sharing different news with each other.

"Oh yes before I forget, Rin, Train, are you aware of the change of the laws in the country?"

Rin looked thoughtful while Train just simply nodded. Rin then gasped,

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, there was quite a big commotion in the gathering centre today. I heard it was concerned with some changes in the laws. What about it, Eve?"

"Do you know how the villagers' reactions were?"

"Oh, that's simple; they were all kind of happy and grateful about it. You know, the previous laws weren't that welcomed in this town. One more thing, I heard about some party being held monthly."

Jenos and Eve both sat upright, obviously interested in what Rin was about to say.

"Well, many are quite excited about it, as there were no such events held in this town as long as I can remember, Eve."

"I see. Thanks for your information, Rin. You are quite a skilled observer."

"Thank you for the complements but it is to be expected. Collecting information is part of my job, so being observant is vital for this post."

"Good old Rin!"

Jenos had suddenly interrupted, both Eve and Rin stared at him in disprove.

"Jenos, what do you mean by old huh!"  
"Just joking because you guys were so serious that perhaps I should try to make things seem lighter."

"Yeah, right."

Eve then straightened up, and looked Rin right in the eye and said in a serious tone.

"Rin, if I give you the chance would you attend it?"

Rin looked at her in surprise, Train hearing this too, suddenly sat up.

"What?"

Eve sighed; she knew this conversation was headed to.

"If I give you the chance to go, would you attend it?"

Rin looked uncertain about Eve's question, she glanced at Train and thought for a few moments then glanced back at Rin and smiled.

"That is a pretty tempting offer! It wouldn't be such a bad idea to interact with other people, once in a while."

Eve and Jenos both exchanged grateful glances upon hearing her answer. Rin seeing their looks then continued,

"However, my senior's presence is necessary if I'm going to attend this."

At that, they all glanced at Train who was looking out at the window. Sensing the silence Train glanced back and was surprise as everyone was looking at him. Rin sighed as his senior wasn't paying attention again,

"Eve just invited us to the party."

"Party?"

"So do you want to go?"

"No."

**Well, that was fast. **Rin thought as she watches Train closes his eyes and sat completely still, it wasn't the first time they had gone through this. Jenos and Eve were too surprise at Train's fast answer. Rin was devastated, she did really wanted to attend the party but she knew she would felt awkward without Train,

"Train, can you please reconsider?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Eve felt pity for Rin. It looks like wherever Rin go, Train must follow too, vice versa.

"Train please, for my father's sake please come, he wish he can have a conversation with you and Rin."

Train looked surprise.

"The King wants to meet me and Rin? He knows right? About us?"

"Yeah, he knows about it."

Train looked beyond confused.

"Why?"

"I'm not quite sure but he is eager to see both of you there at the party."

Train looked doubtful; he stood up and went out the door way. Rin just sulked,

"Sorry but can Train and I have a small talk, Eve?"

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

Once outside, Train let out a sigh as he was met by chilly winds. Hearing the door being closed quietly, Train faced Rin angrily.

"Rin, you do know that Creed won't let us take part in this?"

Rin just nodded sadly.

"But can't you persuade Creed? You are the next in line to him after all."

"Impossible. He doesn't approve of us mixing with other people."

"But Train…!"

"No buts. You yourself know this better than anyone else, Rin."

Rin leaned against the dusty walls in a defeated manner. She sadly sat down as Train waited for her to regain her spirits. As minutes passed by, Rin didn't move and Train was wondering had he been too hard for her. He crouched down but failed to do so as Rin suddenly jumped up excitedly. Rin grabbed Train's hands and clasped them together tightly.

"Train! Why not we sneaked out together?"

Train gave her a skeptical look.

"Rin, you weren't listening to me were you?"

"Come on Train, Creed wouldn't miss us! He had a meeting with the other bandit's leaders from over all over the world the day after tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Precisely why we shouldn't go. I'm his right hand man and you are my junior so what makes you think he won't notice as my presence is required?"

"What if the two events didn't start at the same time? Then perhaps we can go?"

Train looked thoughtful. Rin, seeing that look, try more of her luck.

"Besides, didn't Eve say that her father, the King wanted to meet you?"

"Correction, you mean us."

"Anything is fine! Don't you care about that?"

"Truthfully, no."

Rin gave him a disbelieving and desperate look at the same time. Usually, people would be excited and honored if the King wanted an audience with them, but Train didn't care a bit about it. She really didn't think he was a normal human but……then again he isn't really that normal is he? Train caught her undivided attention when he walked a bit further, deep in thought.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Rin. It may work but the risk is pretty high. And we don't know what time the party st-… Rin where are you going?"

Train stopped as Rin ran to the door. She smiled back at Train's surprised look,

"Don't worry sweets! I'll be back soon!"

She then ran in to the building where Eve and Jenos were waiting patiently. Train just shook his head in and muttered in annoyance,

"No junior called their senior 'sweets'."

Train stood there for a full minute before Rin appeared and head towards him.

"Perfect Train! The event starts at 6 sharp! Much time for us since the meeting starts at 4!"

"But a normal meeting takes up to two hours. Until this day, I don't understand why we should have this kind of meeting; the respective leaders should solve their own problems. Just because Creed is head of the bandits, doesn't mean that they should bring all their petty problems here. "

"What are you complaining for? Creed is the one who is going to solve the problems, isn't he?"

Train looked away in disgust.

"As if he will, all he got to do is to push the problems to me and I will be the one cracking my head over them."

Rin gave him an apologetic look.

"Poor Train."

"Let's not bother about that. I got a question for you."

"Question?"

"Yes, Question. Why are in such a need to attend the party?"

Rin looked in surprise; well she didn't expect that question.

"Well now that you asked, I seriously don't know. Perhaps I'm just curious about how things are going to turn out. Is pretty boring as we have missions all day, so attending a party should be exciting, we don't get many invitations as we aren't really that welcomed here, do we? So shouldn't we attend this? We are honoring them by accepting their invitation. Don't you think so?"

Train kept quiet. It was true that they weren't that welcomed and attending this wouldn't be that bad but on the other hand, the risk was there too. If they were really going to attend this, they had to be mighty careful. He had to admit though he was slightly frightened to go, imagine the consequences if Creed found out about this, the punishment will only be inflected on him, as he was the senior. However, Train wasn't stupid; he could sense that Rin was really keen in going to the party. He didn't really want her to mop around too, it wouldn't be right.

"I guess we could…"

Rin immediately lightened up.

"Really! We can!"

"I guess there's no harm in it but I really do hate to socialize…"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!"

"But at the sign of trouble, we go. Understood?"

Rin beamed.

"Yes sir!"

Train couldn't help smiling slightly. He reached out and gently ruffled Rin's hair.

"Let's go in, shall we? Since the problem is solved."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Here they come, Eve!"

"I'm not blind Jenos."

"Oh, I thought you were!"

"Jenos!"

Jenos burst out laughing. Train and Rin were clueless as a fuming Eve and a laughing Jenos met them.

"Eve, Jenos! We can go!"

Eve and Jenos only then realized they were there. Eve hearing Rin's words smiled brightly. She glanced at Train hoping it was true who replied by nodding. Jenos smirked,

"So Rin finally got her grandmother's permission?"

Jenos then again burst out laughing. Eve glared at him.

"How embarrassing! Please forgive his childish behavior! Ever since both of you left, he had been acting weirdly!"

Train decided to amuse him a bit and with a wide smirk,

"Yes dear. And you know what? She even allowed me to marry you too! Isn't that wonderful Jenos? Now we get to have a happy life and have lots of children!"

Rin and Eve were astonished to hear Train's words. Jenos hearing this, gave Train a huge grin,

"Wow, that's great!"

Rin and Eve burst out laughing immediately after hearing Jenos' answer. Jenos looking from Train's smirking face towards Rin and Eve laughing states wondered did he say anything weird. It was the he realized his careless mistake.

"Wait a minute! What am I saying! Train you tricked me!"

"Glad you noticed! Admit it I got you good!"

"Sheesh! Whatever! And did you plan to adopt children?"

Jenos leered at him. While Train just shrugged and looked thoughtful,

"Well, I was hoping you were the one going through labor."

"What! You are asking for it!"

"That's it! Stop it Jenos! You are creating a scene!"

"But Eve…Train started it!"

"And you are silly enough to believe his words!"

Jenos sulked while Train flashed him a smirk indicating his effortlessly triumph.

Rin then suddenly look worried.

"Hey Eve, I was wondering what should we wear for the occasion?"

"Oh yes, I forgotten to mention about that. It requires formal wearing."

Rin hearing frowned. Eve however came to her rescue,

"We have a man that makes cloths with tremendous speed in the castle, perhaps I ask him to make a dress suitable for you, would that be alright with you?"

Rin beamed.

"That would be great! Thank you Eve!"

"Nothing to worry about, I should have worried about this first as I'm the host!"  
"Nah is nothing. It does seem inappropriate for a bandit to have a dress. We rarely wear it if someone gave one to us."

"I see."

Jenos was still arguing with Train but on the losing side as Train could answered back with a smart enough answer to stump Jenos in his tracks. Hearing the girls' conversation, he flashed out a huge smirk and Train glared at him curiously. Whenever Jenos gives that look, is bound to be bad.

"Hey Eve, what about Train?"

Silence engulfed their section as they never even thought about that, not even Train. Rin then glanced at Train's clothes thoughtfully,

"Well Train, you don't really have decent cloths, do you? After all, you haven't much changed your clothes since the last two years."

Jenos grimaced at that thought.

"You mean he didn't ba-!"

"Of course he does, silly. He's one of the cleanest aside from our leader, just that he been wearing that for quite a while now."

Train glared at Rin.

"Rin! Be quiet, will you? This is my personal affairs!"

Eve looked doubtful.

"Well, I guess the tailor can make Train's one too. It doesn't really make much difference anyway."

Rin heaved a sigh in relief.

"That's comforting to hear."

Jenos looked at Train thoughtfully for a while before grinning at Eve. Eve, seeing his look, glanced at him questionably,

"What?"

"You know, Eve, perhaps we don't really Train doesn't really need one."

"Oh? That what are you suggesting?"

"Why not let me handle at him?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I got set of clothes that might fit him."

Train looked uncomfortable as where the conversation was headed to. Jenos continued smirking at him,

"Besides, I should get back at him for tricking me just now."

Train just glared at him coldly.

"No way, am I going to your room! What makes you think I would even set a foot into your room?"

"But I love to see your perfect body, you know. It's simply delicious to think about it."

Train blushed while throwing his glass at Jenos who successfully dodged.

"Get away from me, you stupid pervert!"

Eve hearing couldn't help imagine and blushed. Rin seeing that look could only smile.

"But Train, why not, if you think the room is not suitable for you, why not the bed?"

Jenos ended the sentence in an alluring tone, most girls would have fainted when hearing this, and however, Train wasn't taking the bait as he took out his gun and aimed at Jenos. Some nearby people were terrified when they saw the magnifent gun. Jenos could only raised his hands in the air, Rin could only grin,

"You push your luck too far, Jenos!"

"Guess I shouldn't have bullied the black kitten."

Hearing this, Train was tempted to pull the trigger,

"Okay Train! You win so lowered your gun!"

Train then huffed and kept his gun safely. He glanced at the clock.

"Rin we better get home. Is getting late."

"Well said! Eve, Jenos we better go!"

"See you at my house tomorrow anytime! Train should know the way!"

"Okay Eve! Bye!"

-End-of-Chapter-

Reviews: 

The Phoenix of Etruria: Once again thank you for your review! Unfornately, I not really good at fancy talks so I should leave it like that! As for examinations, thanks to it, you probably won't see me in a while but I'll try though! So once again thank you! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter as examinations is just around the corner so spare me!

Chapter 17:

"Rin we better get home. Is getting late."

"Well said! Eve, Jenos we better go!"

"See you at my house tomorrow anytime! Train should know the way!"

"Okay Eve! Bye!"

* * *

"Train, please do remember that we have a meeting tomorrow."

Train nodded while he continued playing with his food. Creed look on with a disapprove manner.

"Train, I do believe in the concept of breakfast being the most essential part in daily life."

Train just shrugged. He didn't really have good appetite in the early morning and he was usually a grouch in the mornings and things like his junior dumping him with Creed alone added extra pressure on him. He was snapped back from his thoughts when Creed pushes his chair back and giving Train an apologetic look.

"Sorry Train, I wish I could stay on but I got things I have to attend. And please try not to be late for tomorrow."  
Train just turned back towards his food. After making sure Creed was gone, he stood up and immediately threw the food together with the plate out of the window, not caring if anyone seen it or not. He then totted of towards the garden. He looked around for a hollow but thick branch. Within a few minutes, he found what he was looking for. He then sat down, pulled out a small knife and started carving the branch slowly, careful in not making a mistake.

He sat there for a full ten minutes before Rin came passing by. Curiously, she sat down trying to figure out what her senior was up to this time.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing special."

"Meanie!"

"Well said."

"Hmph!"

"……"

Rin pouted slightly as Train returned to his work slowly carving out pieces by pieces.

"I didn't know you do carving, Train."

"I learned it when I was young, I think. Please don't ask me who, my brain is a mashed potato that won't remember anything."

Silence engulfed the place.

"So Train when are we going to their place?"

"Night."

"Night? Why night?"

"Because I'm sure that the tailor is not done with your dress yet, Rin."

"But Train, can't we go there earlier?"

"I guess we could if you want to though I rather not destroy my morning by going to places that are crowded."

Rin jumped up excitedly, pushing Train's hand causing it to slip and cutting his own fingers. Train just frowned with disapproval as she mumbled excitedly to herself. He sucked lightly on his finger, stood up and pocketed the branch that now looks like a smooth tube carefully into his pocket.

"So in order to make you happy shall we go right now, Rin?"

"REALLY? You mean this instant?"

Train nodded.

"YES! Train! You are the best senior!"

Train could only smile.

* * *

Train tried to remember the place he had once targeted on, but the place look so different form nighttime and daytime. While Train was doing his job, Rin quickly exchanged news with some of her spies that were located near the town. The spies were under her command and reported to Rin every week for any news. They respect Rin a lot and are willing to sacrifice their own life for her. Rin, knowing this, treasured them like her own family.

Soon they were both on the way again. After walking a few more blocks, Train then came to an abrupt halt. Rin following him blindly bumped into him. Train pointed upwards and Rin's gaze followed the direction he pointed. Rin immediately gasped,

"Oh my goodness! It's huge!"

Train just kept on walking with Rin admiring everything that could be seen. Before they could finish passing the garden, Jenos was there to greet them. Train raised his eyebrow in suspicion while Jenos just waved to them with a huge grin.

"Ah Train, Rin! You guys are pretty early. I saw you guys coming from the windows."

Train just shrugged while Rin just jumped in excitement.

"I begged him to come here as early as possible!"

Jenos gave Train a sympathetic look.

"I understand your pain, Train. I got woken up by Eve in the wee hours in the morning. Too early for my taste, the sun wasn't up yet! Guess she was really excited about you guys coming! Why don't you guys go in and say hi to her? After all, she doesn't know you are here right now."

Train just gave him an amused look. Rin then ran forward, leaving Train and Jenos in the dust. Jenos was amused by Rin.

"Shall we go then?"

Train just nodded.

* * *

"Wow! Cool Train just looked at the place, is so beautiful!"

"I know that. I came here once, Rin."

Jenos then spoke up.

"Oh yeah! You stole that necklace, 'Memories' if I recalled."

Train held a guarded look. Jenos, as though reading his thoughts, answered with a smile,

"Don't worry, everyone is okay with it. You can have it, blamed us for our weak defense."

Train gave him a disapproved look.

"Nope, quite well guarded for my opinion, especially that knight."

"Knight? Ah, you must be talking about Sephira, Chronos leader."

Train looked at Jenos with a surprised look. Jenos just laughed it off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was pretty shocked to at first, but when I saw her doing her training. I understand it all too well. The people in the castle Give her abd Chronos great respect. I had to adimt though, they desevered it.

"Jenos, I'm pretty surprised you know so much about Chronos as outsiders don't know much about it, even the castle people."

"Simple Train! I'm also a Chronos member, number lucky seven!"

Train looked dumbfounded.

"You are a Chronos?"

"Odd, didn't Rin told you about it?"

"Not a single thing."

"Never mind, do you want to see my weapon?"

"Sure."

Jenos then took his glove out and burst out laughing when he saw Train's expression. Train was giving him a look that clearly stated you-are-joking-with-me-aren't-you-?

"Train, this is for real. This is my weapon. It produces a thin, strong silvery wire at the end of my fingers tips if I give it a wave. And the wires are strong enough to cut a rock into pieces. Impressive, eh? Is called 'Expellion'."

Jenos then handed Train his treasure and gave of a proud look as Train examined it carefully, with awe. Train touched the fingers tips gently; afraid that the sharp tips might cut his hand. He handed it back to Jenos with gratefulness. It wasn't everyday that one gets to hold a Chronos weapon. Something was out of place though; the roman number 7 was similar to his number that was carved onto his gun. He was snapped back from his thoughts as Jenos waved a hand in front of him.

"Hey Train, since you are a bandit, you should have your own weapon right? May I see it?"

Train nodded and handed his heavy gun towards Jenos.

"Careful, is heavy. 'Hades' is the name."

To Jenos, 'Hades' was a beautiful gun with golden carvings over it. He turned the gun around to spot the roman number that Rin had mentioned the other day. And that it was, roman number 13, which symbolizes bad luck. Everyone knows that. Jenos touched the number lightly, feeling its strong material. **This is definitely a Chronos weapon. They don't produce beautiful guns like this in town. So Train's really our last member who we were looking for the past few years.** Jenos then noticed Train staring at him weirdly. He quickly returned Train's gun.

"It is a beautiful gun, 'Hades'."

Train nodded while placing it back to its respective sheath.

"Train, Rin! You're early."

The boys' attention was snapped back when Eve appeared at the top of the staircase.

Train gasped at the appearance of Eve. Jenos glanced up while Rin just run towards her.

"Eve, you look beautiful!"

Eve blushed slightly and glanced at Train. Rin seeing her look then happily run back to Train's side. She then dug her elbows hard towards Train's ribs and hissed,

"Train, compliment her!"

Train then started stuttering his words.

"Umm…Eve, you look beautiful."

Eve knew those words weren't Train's true words, but the word 'flattery' wasn't in Train's dictionary. She couldn't blame him; after all, she didn't think Train was pretty bright in this situation. He was a bandit, one who kills others if necessary. God knows how many had died in his hands. Her heart throbbed slightly but with difficulty, she put on a small smile.

"Thank you Train."

Rin heaved in relief.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Eve? Is some thing the matter?"

"I have good news for you, the tailor is pretty much done with your dress. Perhaps we can wait for him in my room, with a cup of tea?"

"That would be good. But aren't your parents at home? Is it okay for us to barge in without permission?"

"Is okay, Rin. They are out and they know you are coming. Only some knights are here."

"Knights?"

"Yes, Sephira, the leader of Chronos and Belze the assistant leader. But they are too busy with tomorrow preparations, so they can't greet you, forgive them."

"Nah, is alright. I was just curious."

Rin then glanced back at the boys. Jenos was currently drooling at the sight of Rin in her dress; she ignored Jenos and faced Train.

"So what are you boys going to do? Any ideas?"

Jenos frowned slightly. He suddenly grinned and placed a hand on Train's shoulder. Train wanted to shove him off when Jenos started speaking.

"Why not we go practice a bit, Train? After all, girls take a long time to do their stuffs right? So that gives us much time for us? So Train how about it?"

Train looked thoughtful. Well, a fight with a Chronos member sounds interesting; perhaps he could improve his fighting skills too. He gave Jenos a smirk.

"You on."

Jenos gave him a smug look.

"Don't come crying to me when you lose the battle."

"Hah, as if I will."

Rin and Eve both faced each other worried. It may sound safe to the boys but not to the girls. Rin spoke out first,

"Jenos, don't try your luck, you may seriously injured yourself, Train is really good. Almost the same with our leader."

Jenos quirked a brow and chuckled.

"Don't worry about me Rin. I will be the one having the last laugh. It will be good to fight with a bandit once in a while, afetr all not many get the chances. To make things better, this bandit is as strong as the leader? Interesting!"-

It was Eve's turn.

"Train, like what Rin said, I'm against this fight. Can't you guys walk around for a bit instead of fighting?"

Jenos grimaced at Eve's suggestion.

"Eve that would be too boring!"

"But…"

Train then spoke ending the argument in an instant.

"Eve, it will be fine."

Eve fell into silence.

Jenos then grabbed Train's wrist and pulled him off to the training grounds.

Rin just sighed in frustration and went up, followed by Eve. Eve could hear a bit mumble from Rin,

"Boys will be boys!"

* * *

Train stood in awe at the large expands of the ground before him.

"Are you sure this is training grounds, Jenos?"

"Of course Train, I come here almost everyday! I'm not surprised at your reaction, after all this is only for Chronos members."

"Chronos members, but I'm not one. Would it be alright if I enter this place without permission?"

"Everything will be fine, so come on! You are a member after all, so you coming here won't be such a big problem."

Train then stopped at what Jenos had said.

"Jenos, what did you just say?"

"Oops, nothing. Lets go in shall we?"

Jenos then walked in to the grounds. Train looked doubtful at what Jenos had just said. He shrugged and followed Jenos' trails.

* * *

Eve was quiet through the entire conversation. Rin, seeing Eve so silent, felt worried.

"Train is on your mind, isn't it Eve?"

Eve blushed slightly and shakes her head vigorously. Rin sensed her thoughts and smiled gently at her.

"Eve, give Train some time. He isn't very smart about these kinds of situations. You must understand that he does missions everyday, and coming to the stage of love, is pretty hard for him. Now, all he knows is fighting and killing. That's no fun in that. So please be patient with him."

Eve lowered her gaze, making her fringe covered her eyes completely.

"I know, Rin. I know how life is for him. I know he's not too bright about these. And I'm pretty silly about loving and caring for a bandit, no less. Why, I could have gone after rich royals families, but amazingly, I chose him and I do not regret about it. But what I want to know is does he feel anything at all?"

Rin hearing this, gave her a warm smile.

"Eve, I don't think that you loving a bandit is silly. Quite brave I think. We are kind of hard to connect after all. But one think I can ensure you, Train does feel for you. He had changed after meeting you. So please be at ease and don't worry about it anything. If you are strong, then everything will be alright."

Eve gave her a grateful smile. She felt a heavy load being lift form her shoulders and was glad Rin had talked to her about it. Eve smiled lightly,

"So is things fine with you and Jenos?"

Rin blushed.

"Hey, why are we suddenly talking about me?"

"Well sorry Rin. I was just curious about it, I guess."

"Well, for your information, everything is fine for us."

"That's nice to hear, Rin. Anyways, I wondered how the boys are doing. I hope they are not injured."

Rin just pouted.

"Ah leave them, stubborn morons!"

Eve gave her a wicked smile.

"If Train hears that…"

Rin grimaced at the thought.

"I'll get killed!"

* * *

"Come on Train! I still packed full with energy, and you haven't inflected a single scratch on me yet!"

Jenos was answered with silence. They were currently fighting in a forest, almost an hour, and each side thinks that he has a strong opponent to deal with. Jenos was very impressed at Train's catlike skills. He was faster and more agility than Jenos. But Jenos was stronger and he has an advantage for his wire was hard to be seen. Train, on the other side was also pretty impressed with Jenos. The last time he fought properly was 3 years ago, when Creed challenge him to a duel which ended in a tie.

Train dodged the wire that was coming fast at him with ease and fired some bullets at his attacker. Jenos seeing the bullets, sliced them up in a blink of eye. But Train wasn't giving him a chance to react for the second attack, as he dashed towards him and used 'Hades' to bruised Jenos' left leg. Jenos winced at the pain and fell to his knees. Train stood in front of him with a smirk plastered on his face. Jenos gave a slight growl and with a wave of his hand, the wires had wrapped themselves on Train's right leg and threw him off to a nearby lake with a big impact. Jenos then grinned,

"Hah, who's wining now?"

* * *

"Belze, is there a fight going on outside?"

Belze walked towards the window and was amused at the scene before him. Sephira seeing that look, went to the window to join Belze with curious, leaving her soon-finished work. She too was amused as she saw the fight when Train bruised Jenos' left leg. She continued watching when Train was thrown into the lake. She smirked slightly,

"Interesting. A bandit who really is a Chronos member fighting with a current one. Well, this is definitely more interesting than working."

-End-of-Chapter-


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Thank you for your wonderful support for the last chapter! It motivates me every single time without fail! Please Review!

Chapter 18:

"Interesting. A bandit who is really a Chronos member fighting with a current one. Well, this is definitely more interesting than working."

* * *

Jenos leaped into the air towards the lake, wanting to end this one and for all. He grinned triumphantly, eager to grab victory for himself, he was excited to see Train's face when he claimed victory, it would be priceless for the cold Train. However, lady luck wasn't smiling at him as an object suddenly knocked him back to the ground. He grabbed his throbbing head as he looks around for the object that had hit him without mercy. To his surprise, the object was 'Hades' with a long red rope attached to it. He couldn't see the other end of it as it went into the lake. He heard a splash and saw Train emerged from the water, wet from head to toe, smirking at him. The end of the rope was in his hand. Train walked out and with a pull, the gun came back to his hand automatically,

"I can't fire bullets in the water, even if I do, the damage and speed would be decreased by half. You know that all to well and threw me into the lake in the first place. However, that doesn't mean that I can't attack from the water. Hah, that's means you still have much to learn, Chronos number 7. This is revenge for throwing me into the cold lake, Jenos."

"Interesting Train, I didn't know that 'Hades' would have that kind of special feature. I guess I underestimate is strength."

"Well, now you learn it, the rope has helped me countless times, including today."

Jenos then smiled smugly.

"I guess I will have to break that special bond."

Train growled slightly.

"You won't have the chance."

"We'll see about that!"

Jenos then dashed towards Train who quickly put on a defense stance. With a wave, the wires had secured themselves tightly on 'Hades'. Train's eyes widened, he couldn't moved his gun as Jenos' strength was greater than his. Jenos smirked slightly and aimed a punch at the bandit. Train didn't have time to dodge so at the last minute, he evaded by jumping to the air with the help of Jenos' shoulder. Jenos was surprised at Train's action as not many use their enemies' bodies as a boost. Train knew he couldn't fire bullets through his gun due to the strong wires that were secured tightly around it but he didn't have to use bullets to claim victory from this battle. In mid-air, he waved his gun from left to right hardly and Jenos was crashed into a tree as the wires were connected to 'Hades'. Big puffs of dust soon came into view. Train landed gently on the ground and disconnected the wires from his gun then waited patiently for the dust to clear. Jenos soon reappeared with a big bruise on his forehead.

"You're as good as any Chronos member Train, but that doesn't mean I'm defeated yet!"

No soon had he said those words, trees started to collapse around them. Train looked surprised, while Jenos smirked at Train's expression. With instincts, Train leaped to dodge a wire. It was a close one, if he didn't dodge those wires; he knew he would end this battle with several injuries. Unfornately for Train, he didn't have the time to dodge the next attack as a wire came towards him with godlike speed. He quickly fired a bullet and uses the pressure to get towards the ground. He crouched down immediately as another wire misses him by a few centimeters. But it was not over as Jenos was coming towards him fast with his wires secured tightly at a tree behind Train, who tried to get up to meet his attacker but in vain. In a blink of en eye, Jenos had Train tightly bound to a tree. Deciding to taunt him, Jenos walked slowly towards Train with a smirk on his face. His smirk widened when Train tried to free himself in a worried way. He placed his hands roughly between Train's head, wanting Train's attention directed to him.

"So looks like Chronos won and the black kitten has lost."

Jenos was getting to close for Train's comfort and he did not like that one bit. He was snapped back to reality when he felt something scratched his cheek and realizes there a cut was slowly forming.

"That what's you get when you don't pay attention to me, Train."

Train winced slightly as he felt the wires tightening its grasp on him. Jenos make sure that the wires wouldn't be too tight for the bandit; he knew he had won the battle, it was simply obvious, his enemy couldn't move an inch, and so he gained victory, right? But shouldn't he have sun fun with him first before letting him go? He turned back towards Train and instead of seeing fear in Train, he saw him forming his own smirk. He grew worried, whatever Train was thinking, he better not let his guard down. He looked around expecting to see something there ready to attack him. His biggest mistake was to turn back towards his captive as Train quickly kicked him hard at the stomach. It was unbearable pain for the Chronos member. Given the chance, the bandit quickly freed himself and stood a distance from his enemy. Jenos winced with pain and cursed silently as he should have bound Train's legs to the tree too.

"Got what you deserved, Jenos. It seems that luck is not at your side today."

"God Train, I can't believe you did that! And I was going to let you off!"

Train just shrugged but suddenly tensed. Jenos looked with curious as Train looked suspiciously in all directions to find the sensation.

"Jenos, there's someone watching us."

"Now you that you have mentioned it..."

Sephira smiled as she knew she couldn't hide her presence any longer from them. She opened the windows and signaled Belze to follow her if he wants to. Grabbing her sword, she leaped to the ground from the second floor and smiled at the surprise audience before her. Belze soon appeared behind her without fail.

"Lady Sephira! What are you doing here? Have you finished with your work?"

Sephira smiled gently at Jenos.

"I'm almost quite done but your fight had captured my undivided attention. Forgive me but can you finish your interesting fight, Lord Jenos and Lord Heartnet? I do want to see it to the end."

'**Lord'?** It sounds weird to him but one thing for sure, Train wasn't very comfortable with it. He was thankful that Jenos was here but still having three Chronos members around him was pretty nerve racking and backed a little from the crowd. Jenos looked worried when Train inched slowly but surely, he better bring Train's attention back to the battle, before Train ran off somewhere. With a wave, he sends his wire to the bandit who seem to detect it at the last minute and quickly dashed to the side. Train looked up with a bewildered look; he really didn't expect that attack.

"Come on Train, I know you better than that! Sure, we got audience but they are not worth your attention, only I am. Don't you agree?"

Train hearing that, dashed forward in an incredible speed while muttering something but Jenos was sure that he heard it.

"Don't get too cocky."

Jenos got ready to retreat to a safer place when he saw Train coming towards him. However, the banidt disappeared with a smirk plastered on his face and swiftly reappeared behind Jenos. With a strike, Jenos landed on the ground, face first. Jenos spat and turned angrily towards Train.

"Argh! Can't you just throw me into the water or something but instead you chose mud!"

He jumped with grace and attack Train from the air. Giving an answer to Jenos' attacks, Train fired a few shots but was sliced up immediately, seeing that bullets was no use, he dodged the oncoming attacks by half-somersaulting to the side and tried to get near Jenos at the same time. Jenos was also amazingly floating in mid-air without difficulty with the help of 'Excellion'. Unfornately, Train wasn't doing such a good job as Jenos. The wires were an obstacle to him and he ignored the pain when a wire grazed his arm through his coat. It didn't matter so long he could close to the distance between him and Jenos. Suddenly, a rock was send towards him and was quickly dodged. Again Train was surprised at the rock that was thrown at him. He look up and saw Jenos was grinning,

"Forgive me that I didn't tell you darling but 'Excellion' has the ability of keeping me a float for a while and that's not all, it can also throw anything I want at my enemy."

"Thank you for telling me, dear. It's much appreciated."

Train spat while saying it and Jenos could only chuckled. He then landed himself gently on the ground. It was time to end the battle and they both know it. They both got into their stances with Jenos both hands at the hips in a cocky manner and Train who had 'Hades' up, aiming Jenos at the head. The atmosphere was tensed, making the audience not daring to move. Jenos began and ran forward, his wires in front of him. Train took a quick step back and fired several bullets at the oncoming Jenos who dodged all with ease but he quickly stopped. One bullet was missing. Jenos glanced at Train, searching for clues. Train, however, was just casually inserting more bullets. That was when Jenos sensed it, a bullet was coming towards him at a different direction where he least expected it. He tried slicing it but without much success. He silently cursed when the pain went through his shoulder. His attention was immediately snapped back when he heard Train's voice, to add insult to injury, Train's voice was obviously mocking him to the core,

"Is called 'Reflex Shot', dear. Do you like it? Is specially learned to go through stubborn people like you."

"You are cruel, Train."

"Well, thank you for your compliment. But that's what you have to expect from a bandit."

"Time to end it all. Don't you agree Train? It is getting late after all and the girls should be done by now."

"Got to admit, you are right."

Train fired some bullets, but Jenos make sure that he dodged all and came closer to Train. With a swipe, Jenos aimed for Train's neck who dropped to his knees at the unbalance of his body due to the pressure of his gun. The fight ended with Train kneeling but pointing his gun at Jenos at the jaw and Jenos with his wire near Train's neck, threatening to behead him. They stay in that position for a long while with glaring at each other. They look up when clapping was heard,

"Your battle was indeed spectacular. This was better than doing work. My compliments to both of you."

Jenos just grin at Sephira's words while Train just got up and tried drying himself from his still-wet clothes however in vain. When Sephira saw Train's effort, she chuckled slightly.

"Is getting late, perhaps we should retire for the day."

Jenos just stretched his back tiredly.

"Gods, I so agree with you. I'm tired, hungry, dirty, wounded, and my pride is destroyed thanks to you know who."

Train could only smirk. Sephira smiled gently.

"Look at the bright side, your battle ended in a tie and you are friendlier with each other now."

Jenos and Train looked at each other in a creepy way as though afraid that the other person might bite him. They both looked away at the same time and kept their respective weapons.

"One more thing before you go, Jenos."

"Yeah?"

"Please find some dry clothing for Lord Heartnet."

"Will do but I should get revenge for shoving me into the mud. Train, how about it? Want to go through what I suggeste-"

He stopped due to the bullet that miss him by inches, Jenos winced at the loud ringing in his ear. He looked up and there was Train standing in his own glory, gun at ready but no sooner than that, he kept 'Hades' and marched back to the house. Jenos just stood there surprised. Sephira just patted gently on his shoulder.

"Is pretty weird and rare for a bandit to be surrounded by Chronos members, Jenos. And he knows it."

"Oh, that makes sense. But I though everything would be alright because he didn't say anything."

Sephira laughed lightly.

"Jenos! You can't expect Train to tell you that straightforward with us around here, besides, he isn't the type that would do anyway. If I were him, I would have kept quiet too."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because he has the bandits' reputation to uphold, if he were to voice his feelings out, it would be disastrous for the bandits. After all, bandits are known to be cruel."

"Oh, now that you said it, it makes a lot of sense now."

Sephira smiled lightly when all the explanation was done. She looked towards Belze when he took a step forward.

"Despite all that, he had excellent fighting skills."

"I had to agree with Belze."

"What do you expect; he is after all a bandit. Aren't all bandits excellent?"

"Not everyone, for your information Jenos. I checked out the bandits after they attacked us that night. And only some of them are strong, the weird part is, it seems only Train and Rinslet use normal weapons. I hear their leader used a sword but it seems he could bend the sword in anyway according to his will. As for the rest, I can't say much but judging from the reports, perhaps supernatural powers."

Jenos was surprised at Sephira's words.

"Supernatural powers?"

"Yes, if you put in a way. Remember, Train's companion when they attacked us?"

Jenos frowned as he tried to recall the other night.

"A young girl, wasn't it?"

"Yes and her preferred weapon was fire."

"Fire, Sephira?"

Sephira nodded solemnly.

"Yes fire. Judging upon the words of the solders, it seems they couldn't touch her or they would have been burned severely."

"Interesting."

"That's not all, Jenos. It seems she also spurts fire from her mouth. If you ask me, I really don't know how she does it."

Jenos was totally shocked. Belze then interrupted his thoughts.

"So in conclusion, we haven't truly understood bandits yet, let alone Train. Unfornately on our side, it seems the bandits have know everything about us. Meaning that the bandits might be more powerful than us and have more advantage."

Jenos was silent. Sephira was slightly worried at his behavior as Jenos rarely took anything seriously.

"Jenos?"

Jenos suddenly grinned.

"Things have suddenly got interesting. After all, it won't be fun if our enemies aren't strong!"

Sephira smiled gently at his response, it was comforting to hear that but there's was something she had to ask.

"Jenos, forgive me for my ignorance but what about your friends? Are you going to fight them?"

"Definitely not! They are my friends, not my enemies any longer."

"That's good to hear. Friendship is always best to sustain it."

Jenos grinned at with one last stretched and went off to chased after the bandit while waving back. Sephira nodded and went off to the other direction satisfied with Belze following.

* * *

Train was tempted to walk faster when the castle was in view but had to stopped when he heard Jenos. He stopped so the running Jenos could catch up. 

"Train, you could have wait for me!"

Jenos panted while Train shrugged at his words. Once he regained his much-lost breath, he pulled Train by his wrist towards the castle.

"Come on, I got to get you out of those wet clothes! You may as well use mine first and don't give me that look. I got one that will suit you well. I used to wear it when I was smaller built. If you still feel uncomfortable with it, then perhaps we should ask the tailor to make you one."

Train frowned at the suggestion, but he was the guest and shouldn't make trouble for his host so he reluctantly agreed. They reached Jenos' room after going up a few more flights of stairs.

"Jenos, your room is situated quite high, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's was what I thought when my parents stubbornly put me in this room."

Train was shocked to see the size of the bedroom; it was half of their hall at the headquarters, which proved how rich the royalties were. However, a sound from Jenos interrputed his thoughts. Jenos was reading a note that was placed on top of a black package and Train was pretty curious what was in it. Soon, Jenos beckoned Train to come over.

"My father, Sephira and Belze wish you could accept this package."

"What?"

"Take a look at this note if you want."

Train look doubtfully at the paper Jenos was holding, but took it anyway.

_Jenos,_

_Please give this package to your friend, Train. He might like it and perhaps wish to have it, as what Sephira and Belze had suggested. It is pretty useless to keep it here in this palace anyway. Please encourage him to wear it tomorrow at the party. Hopefully he will agree to it._

_Father_

Train read the note a few times over, trying to understand what it meant. Jenos just chuckled and pointed to the package, indicating Train's permission to open it, Train nodded in reply. With a few tugs and pulls, Jenos was met with a set of clothes and presume to hold it out to have a better view of it. Jenos and Train both gasped as what they had seen. It was a sort of long coat with a smaller vision of coat on top of it and two long sleeves attached to it. There were beautiful gold carvings decorating themselves at the edges of the sleeves and two shiny golden studs were placed at the front of the coat. The collar was stiff and stood high enough to cover their owner's neck. In conclusion, it was a beautiful masterpiece. But that's was not it as they both realized what it truly was.

"Jenos, isn't this a Chronos uniform?"

-End-Of-Chapter-

Reviews:

Of Icicles and Snowballs: THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND ADVICES. YEAH, I FOUND IT QUITE WEIRD MYSELF WHEN I SAW WHAT I WROTE BUT I WILL JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT. THANK FOR THE NOTICE THOUGH!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Examinations are over!! My indebt thanks for those who had been reading this fic for the last 18 chapters, and to tell you the truth I didn't really meant it to be this long, there were some chapters that wasn't originally included, for example how Train met Rin. This thought just popped out of nowhere and before I knew it I was writing it down. The story is going to reach its climax! So please be patient, as for those who have the extra time, please give me your thoughts on about the second part of this story!! I really need it!!

Chapter 19:

"Jenos, isn't this a Chronos uniform?"

* * *

Jenos nodded quietly. It was indeed a 'Chronos' formal uniform that was worn on special occasions but giving this to Train, might perhaps sound a bit too sudden. In the worst case, Train might be thinking that Chronos was giving free formal clothing to everyone. Jenos wondered where it was kept for all this time and whose does this clothing really belong to. He observed Train as he studied the black clothing.

"Jenos, what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Um, wear it?"

Train gave him a sarcastic look as though Jenos had given him the most stupid answer which of course Jenos did.

"Jenos, clothes are meant for you to wear it. I can't believe you gave me what a five-year-old kid would answer."

"Well, sorry for giving you that kind of impression. But father said that he wishes you to wear it for tomorrow party."

"Wearing it for tomorrow party, won't I be accused for wearing a 'Chronos' formal wear as I'm not one?"

Jenos chuckled lightly.

"That you don't have to worry about it, the people don't exactly know who belong to 'Chronos'."

Train was doubtful. He didn't know what the reason was but he didn't want to wear it, but this is the King they were talking about. Originally, he wasn't the type to obey the King's orders, hell, he break every single rule he could find just to irritate those stupid guards and he still got away with it for the last 12 years but the King had helped them a lot, to invite them to their place must have been a bit trouble for them, as for letting Eve and Jenos to meet them. Well, he certainly didn't have the strength nor the will to disobey the orders that was given to him.

"Fine, I'll wear it when I see your father but I will take it off as soon as I'm done."

Jenos gave a sigh of relief and beamed while Train kept the clothing back neatly. Jenos then handed him a black shirt with a pair of fittings pants.

"I doubt that these cloths would be troublesome for you. The bathroom is on your left."

Train nodded his thanks and headed into the bathroom. No sooner had Jenos chug his clothes back to the drawer, Train was done and satisfied with the clothing. Sleeves that come up to his elbows, a collar that was slightly bigger, showing his tattoo clearly, which he doesn't mind a bit and long black trousers.

"The clothes will be returned to you tomorrow if you don't mind."

"No Train, take it. It can't fit me anyway."

Train looked at the clothes he was wearing and glanced at Jenos. He shrugged and collected his black package.

"Jenos, shouldn't we find the girls now?"

"Yeah, lets go, come on, they should be in Eve's room."

* * *

"Your highness, Master Jenos wishes to meet you and your guest."

Eve looked up from her book.

"Oh, are they done? Have they attended to their injuries?"

"Yes, they are your highness."

"Let them in then."

"Very well, your highness, by your leave."

Eve placed her book gently on the table and straightened her dress. She then looks towards the dressing room.

"Rin, the boys are here already. Do you wish to let them see your new dress?"

"I guess I should, I could ask their opinions. Do you think is suitable for me?"

"Definitely, now hush and straightened the dress while I go greet them."

"Okay, thank you Eve."

"You're welcome."

Eve headed to the door when knocking was heard. She casually opened the door and wasn't surprise when a grinning Jenos stood right in front of her.

"Hey, Eve! Are you guys done?"

"Yes, we're almost done, please come in and sit. Rin will be out in a moment in her new dress and wishes to ask for your opinions."

"No problem, bet she's beautiful! Hey Train, don't just stand there! Come in and have some tea!"

Train walked in and settled himself comfortably on the soft cushion. Eve poured the hot tea for both of them and stood back to inspect the boys.

"Now let's see, Jenos, you have a bruise at your left leg, one on the forehead, stomach and an injury at the shoulder. As for Train, you are wet, a scratch and also another injury at the shoulder too. Is there anything I miss?"

Jenos looked at her in shocked.

"Eve, how did you calculated all that?!"

Eve shrugged his comments off casually.

"Simple, you are wearing shorts, your forehead is totally exposed, the way you are seating revealing your stomach slightly, and you are wearing a sleeveless top, allowing me to see your section of injuries. Train's hair is wet; I can clearly see his cheek and the bandages for his shoulder due to the big collar. That should answer your question, Jenos, so is there anything I miss?"

Train smirked.

"He got thrown into the mud."

Eve looked at Jenos amused.

"Oh really, care to enlighten me about that, Jenos? Perhaps carelessness?"

"Hey! That's was so not my fault. Ask him if you want the details!"

Eve smiled in amusement and before they could get further in their conversation, Rin emerged from the dressing room. Seeing Rin, the boys immediately stop talking and stared at her in awe. Rin smirked at the attention she received. Rin was wearing a purplish-pink dress, reaching to her ankles, showing her perfect body and also in succeeding making Jenos drooling. A scarf tightly secured around her neck, connecting to a bracelet on her wrist, a puffy handbag, sparkling diamonds was decorated on her dress, and she wore accessories which Eve had lent it to her. The make-up was perfect in bringing the beauty from the face. In short, she was a sight for sore eyes. She then settled herself beside Train who make space for her.

"So, what do you guys think? Jenos?"

"Rin! You look great! Just like a doll! Absolutely smashing!!"

"Thank you for your comments. Train?"

Train smiled lightly at her.

"Echidna looks like an old hag compared to you."

Rin beamed, she doesn't get praises like that every day so she was downright pleased.

"Thanks! But Echidna is still beautiful!"

Train nodded and went back to drinking his tea. He had to admit, it was one of the finest tea he had ever taste though tea wasn't his favorite beverage, milk would be the first choice for him. Train glanced at a sulking Jenos on instinct. He smirked and nudged Rin in her ribs softly who was talking intently about the party with Eve. Rin followed her gaze and chuckled silently.

"What's the matter, Jenos? Cat got your tongue?"

"I wish it was."

He answered sulkily. Train then emerged himself into a conversation with Eve, giving them personal space.

"So Jenos, anything you want to share with me?"

"Is not fair! I gave you a compliment, and you accept it casually. But when Train gives you a compliment, you act so enthusiastic about it! Unfair!!"

Rin burst out laughing upon hearing Jenos' answer.

"Jealous? You must understand, Train is my senior and a man of a few words, so getting a compliment from him is an honor. However, in your case you are different. You dish out any comments you like to any lady."

Jenos gave her a sulky look and looked away annoyed. Rin laughed lightly.

"However, I know from my heart that your comments are true and I gladly accept them!"

Jenos brightened up immediately.

"That's really comforting to hear, Rin!"

They both smiled brightly at each other. Before long, Train turn towards Rin.

"Rin, sorry to spoil your fun but we should really head back. Is close to evening."

"What is that time already? And I was having so much fun!"

Rin's whining was making Train regretting his words but orders were orders. Jenos grinned and placed a hand on Rin shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry; we are going to see each other tomorrow again, right? So you don't have to miss me too much!"

Jenos was immediately pushed and fell to the floor due to his imbalance, amusing Eve and Train.

"Who's going to miss you?!"

"But Rin, that's a terrible thing to say!"

Rin strike a victory pose.

"Sorry Jenos but this is a free country!"

Jenos sulked and walked away in a dejected form while muttering,

"Someone should change the rules!"

Eve stood up and spoke,

"I shall see you to the door then."

Rin chimed in happily.

"Much appreciated! Can I leave the cloths here? I don't want anyone to see them."

Eve nodded with a gentle smile.

"Please do. I wanted to suggest it too."

Rin then swiftly changed back to her usual clothes and folded her dress neatly and placed it on the table. The small group then found their way to the main entrance.

"Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow at the party at six sharp, yes?"

"Yes Eve but we might be a bit late. Won't we Train?"

Seeing both the confused looks given to him by their hosts, he sighed and replied in a drawl manner,

"We have something important to attend for tomorrow. As we are unsure what time it ends, we will rush here once it is done."

Eve gave him a small smile.

"Please take your time. We wouldn't wish both of you to trouble yourselves with our event but we do hope you will attend it as soon as possible."

"That we understood. My regards to your parents. Rin, lets go and don't waste any time."

"Right! Bye Eve, Jenos! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"We are awfully late, aren't we?"

"Yes, that's why we should hurry. Anyways, don't make any sound when I report to Creed. Understand?"

"Yes Senior."

They tried reaching their headquarters as fast as possible as they knew they were late. It was dinner time and the bandits always eat together just in case there were any announcements. Creed greeted them with a disapprove look when they entered the dining hall. Everyone stopped eating and Rin felt uncomfortable with the staring. Late absentees were very rare as Creed insist on being punctual. Train stopped until he was right in front of Creed as late attendees were to report. Creed flashed a smirk at Train and pushed his chair slightly.

"So Train, you do not that being late is not a very good habit. So perhaps you would like to explain yourself?"

"I didn't keep track of time."

Creed faked a surprise look.

"Didn't keep track of time? That sounds weird in your case as you are more punctual than I. So where did you go today?"

"Nowhere."

Train answered coldly.

"But you have gone since the morning till the evening with your junior, have you not?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We went walking."

"Oh really? And does your so-called walking have anything to do with the scratch on your beautiful face? I'm sure that the scratch wasn't there yesterday."

Train felt silent. It was scary for Creed to say that. He makes it as though he had been tracking on every Train's movement. Creed chuckle lightly sending chills to the bandits. Chuckling wasn't very suitable for Creed and they all know it. Deciding to end his fun with his stubborn right-hand-man, it was time to eat, questions can be asked later, especially about that scratch.

"Very well, seeing that you are uncomfortable with my questions, let's presume with our eating without any further delay. Train and Rin, please take your seat."

Train growled slightly while placing himself right beside Creed and Rin right beside Train. Creed gave him a smile before continuing. The rest resume with their loud chatter. Rin really didn't have anyone to chat to as Kyoko and Charden was sitting at her opposite. She didn't think that Creed would like it if she were to walk there. She glanced at Train and saw Creed chattering seriously with Train, probably about today incidents or perhaps about tomorrow meeting. So all she could is wait until Train settles his discussion with Creed. Even though Train doesn't talk much, she felt more comfortable with him then anyone else.

"So Train, now that no one is watching or hearing our conversation, care to enlighten me?"

Train placed his utensils on the plate and with a sigh,

"We really didn't go anywhere."

Creed was obviously getting a little impatient.

"Train, I'm not a fool. Those cloths are not yours are they?"

Train cursed while muttered under his breath,

"Thought you were the biggest fool I've ever met…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

Creed let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you alone but not for long. One more thing, I hope you don't forget the meeting tomorrow. Though is unlikely you forget such a dull event."

Train nodded.

"Are you aware of the people present?"

"No."

"Not surprising, I knew it only this morning."

"Then who is attending this event?"

"Kranon from the town of Anulle accompanied by his right-hand-man Giko, next is Sarika from Leires accompanied by Timon, third is Mato from Pulata accompanied by Kinto, fourth is Lotte from Keko accompanied by Hina, following them is Haniko from Ciriko accompanied by Kazuka and then lastly is us. That's it."

Train gave a frustrated sigh as he heard who was coming.

"Kranon the arrogant, Sarika the selfish, Mato the lazy, Lotte the clueless, Haniko the sensible and you the horrible."

Creed smirked amusingly at Train's words.

"Train, you have a way with words alright. The only sensible one is only Haniko and the rest are completely useless. I wonder how they get chose for leaders. Is no wonder I have to send you there annually to them to make sure everything is in order."

Train sighed in depress as he recalled his trips to the different places. He had to solve all their problems for them as though he was the ultimate genius. To make things worse, Rin couldn't tag along, at least he would have someone to talk or maybe someone he knew. During his task, everyone was staring at him as though he was some kind of alien. Was it that weird to see someone from another town to help them achieve a satisfying goal? Hell, he was clearly wasting time when the muscled-morons came to challenge him to a duel which he obviously win without scratches.

"Train?"

Train was snapped back from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Please try not to create any episodes during the meeting? It would really be faster if everything went well."

"I try to but they gave me unwelcome stares, it can't be helped."

Creed growled slightly. He had remembered one foolish leader who gave Train inappropriate stares and was so sure he was flirting with Train, causing his right-hand-man uncomfortable. He got so annoyed that he disposed of him during the meeting in front of everyone. After that, Creed gain respect and fear from each leader and they never bother him or Train, well not all. As some still give Train rude stares, almost as if they hate him to the core which Train couldn't explain why.

"Well, let's leave it at that. I'm retiring, see that nothing happens during my absence, Train."

Train nodded as he watched Creed left his place. He didn't felt like eating his dinner, it was slimy, gross and disgusting.

"What's wrong? Dinner not good enough?"

Without looking up, he nodded. He heard a laugh and glared at Rin.

"Don't mock me, Junior."

"Sorry Senior, but your looks untouched. Perhaps we should just wait for everyone to leave?"

"That's my duty. You may go if you are tired."

"Nah, I'll stay and accompany you."

Train gave her a small smile. He really did appreciate her company. So they waited until the last one leaves before retiring themselves. They walked in silence until reaching their respective rooms.

"Rin, be ready by noon. It takes a while to set up the preparations. Then by four, it starts, please be in your best as they are important guests even though they acts like childish idiots. And don't disrespect them, I know you well enough that once you see someone you dislike, you tend to be rude. Not that I blame you, I was pretty rude when I first met them though they deserved it."

Rin let out a heart laugh. It was really funny to hear Train talked like that. Though he may be stern, he was like her when he was young. Rebellious and not bothered by others critics. Train gave her a glare before muttering a soft 'good night' and retired to his room. Rin just stood there, feeling excited about tomorrow events. Something tells her that tomorrow would be interesting.

"Good night."

-End-of-Chapter-

Reviews:

Mayab: I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEW. AT FIRST I THOUGH THE FIGHTING PARTS SUCKS BUT REALLY, I'M ABSOULTELY HAPPY YOU THOUGHT THAT WAY!! AND YES TRAIN WILL SOON LEARN ALMOST ABOUT EVERYTHING IF POSSIBLE, AFTER ALL HE'S MY MAIN FAVOURITE CHARACTER!!

Rilafbrk: THANX FOR YOUR REVIEW! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION AND HAPPINESS THAT PEOPLE OUT THERE ENJOY MY STORY.

Mama: THANX FOR READING ALL THE CHAPTERS!! I SO AGREE WITH YOU ABOUT TRAIN!!KYYYAAAAAH!!

Chidori: SWEATDROPPED VERY MUCH THANKS FOR YOUR ER……OVERLOADING REVIEWS!! I'M GRATEFUL FOR YOUR AHEM…REVIEWS!!


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hey guys, really sorry for the late update! I recently got hooked on lots of online games due to the holiday!! Forgive me!! As for the fan fiction, well, what can I say? Everything is going great. Reviews are going great since my friend; Chidori had decided to amuse me by sending many reviews, exact number is 9. Chapters are going really well and I'm very grateful for that. However, I still need help as I need to know the readers opinions about the sequel to this story. If it continues, then I will just start on my next story and end this story permanently!! So please review!!

Chapter 20:

Something tells her that tomorrow would be interesting.

"Good night."

* * *

The next day was incredibly hectic. Even the usually calm Train had lost its patience quite a number of times. If it was not for Rin, many would have not lived to see the next day. Taking in charge of the preparations was a normal thing but attending this special event was her first time and she was feeling slightly nervous. Creed had said that this experience would have been good for Rin and Train was ever so grateful that she was there. Rin sighed in annoyance as she saw another bandit placing the chairs at the wrong place. 

"Hey you! Don't place the chairs there! Upper front!"

"Sorry Madam! Right away!"

Rin wondered if she could handled this stress any longer, she had been up at eight, not enough sleep for a bandit, and was ordered to take charge in the hall preparations as Rin's sense of style and creativity was well known in the headquarters. She decided to take a five-minute break and headed of to see how her senior was doing. Her senior was reluctantly send of to ensure that everything was fine in their battle grounds, in case anyone wishes to have a duel with someone else as they meet annually, and often don't visit each other. On her way, she had seen other seniors and juniors busy with their work too. Rin soon came to an archway that was leading to the outside, towards the battle grounds. She saw the same scenery as people was rushing about. However, they were more tensed than the people at the halls; perhaps is due to Train giving orders and not cheerful Rin. She soon spotted her senior at a distance, closely inspecting the amours and weapons that were displayed at the front of their storage room. He was so absorbed in his inspection that he didn't detect her's footsteps. Rin, finding this funny, decided to stand right behind him. She could here him muttering as he inspects them closely one by one, from amours to weapons.

"This one is…is a bit crooked...don't think they will notice it…they are idiots after all…damn this one is completely rusted….who's the moron on duty…I'll boil him in hot water…this one need more cleaning up…what is this? A weapon? Is all black! Who's the imbecile on duty…!"

Train continuing muttering curses and Rin couldn't help giggling silently. Deciding to end her game, she jumped right beside him. Train finally noticing her sudden movement, immediately dropped the sword he was holding and ended up landing on his foot.

"Shit! Rin, don't scare people when they are doing their work! What the hell are you doing here anyways?! Shouldn't you be in the hall giving orders? "

Train winced as he pressed slightly on his foot, the sword was heavy, all right. Rin burst out laughing at Train's carelessness.

"Train , is times like that I think that taking risks are worth! Is not everyday that I get to see you so careless!"

Train growled and dumped the sword in a pile of rusted weapons.

"So are you done with your chores, Rin?"

"Almost done! I just have to inspect the hall! What about you?"

"I only need to make sure the battle grounds are good enough as I'm done with the weapons and amours. What time is it?"

Train walked towards the battle grounds and kneeled down. He placed his hand on the ground gently, trying to feel its hardness.

"Well, is two. Lunch is at half past two, so better make sure you are done by then."

"Fine. I just have to find an opponent to fight."

"An opponent? What for, Train?"

Train stood up and gave her a sarcastic look.

"To find out if the ground is good enough, Rin."

Rin gave him a sheepish look.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Silly of me. So who do you plan to find?"

"I'm not too sure but perhaps Charden if he is done with his chores."

"Oh, then you have to wait a bit because he was still busy when I passed him."

"That's troubling to hear. I can't fight the lower ranks because the fight won't last more than five seconds. I can't fight with a junior either as it won't help much, I need someone who is the same rank as me."

"Well, I can help you find the other seniors but they are pretty hostile, Train."

"No, I don't want you getting into trouble or hurt with the other seniors, Rin. Is better you don't get involved, perhaps I should go find them myself. What a pain."

Rin let out a laugh as Train ignored her and frowned at his choices. He didn't want to fight with the doctor, not of fear but Train dislike him. The doctor wouldn't fight with him anyway, he was always so busy. That leaves him with a last choice, Shiki. Well, he doesn't dislike him as much as Doctor. So trapped with the last choice, he stretched slightly but stopped when he hear a voice that he so dreaded to hear.

"Perhaps I can be your opponent, Train?"

He stood up and turned around to meet the intruder and narrowed his eyes as his spoke his name harshly.

"Creed…"

* * *

It was the same hectic atmosphere at the royalties. The servants were extremely busy with the preparations for the grand party. They would be expecting most of the villagers to attend and perhaps some royalties from the nearby towns. Sephira was mainly in charge of the whole mansion and was assisted by Belze. Through the busy morning, only Jenos, Queen Tearju, Sephira and Belze remain calm. Eve was helping the maids in arranging the flowers in each room, so the room would look refreshing. The King was busy inspecting each room, making sure they were presentable to the guests. Sephira and Belze were directing the servants where to go. The cooperation from the two knights was incredible as they could keep the palace in order, avoiding chaos. Queen Tearju was forced to remain in her room as her body was weak and Jenos was left out. The reason? Instead of helping out, he flirts with the other maids. Eve had sternly told Jenos to stay in his room for the entire morning, much to his disappointment. Eve was almost finishing with the final touches with the flower arrangements when Sephira entered the room. Giving Eve a bow, 

"Your highness."

"Please stand, Knight Sephira. What is it that you have come?"

Sephira smiled lightly before pulling out a paper.

"I'm told by one of the messengers that your cousins are paying a visit during the party."

"Oh, who might they be?"

"Michael and Elizabeth, your Highness."

Eve let out a sigh of frustration. Michael and Elizabeth were coming? That would have totally ruined her day that she had waited so long. It wasn't their first time to hold a party but this time, the bandits were attending. She didn't hold any personal grudge towards her naïve cousins but they had embarrass her and Jenos countless of times. They were both flirty towards the opposite sex which gave their parents a hard time. As for Jenos, his flirting was excellent as he can make any woman blush within a minute however, on the other hand her cousins' flirting could make someone go sick. Making it worse, they were arrogant about their status and wealth. Little did they know that Eve and Jenos' wealth was ten times theirs. However, to save them for embarrassment, they had kept quiet. She did recall that Michael had once flirted with her when they first met. She didn't know how she felt, but right after they left, Eve rushed to the bathroom to puke. It was pretty the same with Jenos with Elizabeth.

"Princess?"

Eve didn't answer, she was still deep in her thoughts.

"Princess?"

Louder this time, yet no response.

"Princess Eve!"

"Wha…What?"

Eve snapped and turned towards Sephira with an apologetic gesture causing Sephira to smile.

"I was wondering what my Lady was thinking?"

"Oh nothing, I just hope that everything will go smoothly for tonight's party."

"Rest assured, my Lady. Everything would be fine."

Eve closed her eyes and smile gently.

"Of course. With your guidance, everything had gone so well. We wouldn't have been able to done this much without you and Belze, my indebt thanks to both of you, Knight."

"Your gratefulness is too much, my Lady, but I'm very glad to hear that, I will transfer the message when I meet Belze. If you will excuse me, I will be on my way."

"All right."

"By your leave."

Sephira left, leaving Eve alone to deal with her own thoughts. With a sigh, she turned and walked before muttering,

"It will be a long day…"

* * *

"So how about it, Train? Want to go for it? After all, is been two years since we last fought with each other and it ended in a tie, has it not?" 

Train looked uncertain as Creed advanced and he backed off slightly. Train tried to keep his voice steady but to no avail as he reasoned with Creed.

"I don't think is necessary for you to come and help me with my petty chores. However, not to bother you, I will find another senior to help me. Till then, please rest in your room as you are one of the leaders. So if you don't mind, I will be on my way as lunch will be near."

Train hurriedly walked off but was stopped as his wrist was immediately grabbed.

"Train, I DO mind. Did I not hear that you are finding for Shiki? Unfornately he is still busy scouting the area. Perhaps you would like to reconsider your choice, besides you need a person of the same rank and not lower to achieve your goal, right?"

Train gave a sigh and knew he was cornered with one decision left, a fight with Creed. Train was a person who loves danger and so does Creed. However, in thirty minutes time, it will be lunch time.

"Fine but we won't have much time."

"Don't worry, we'll stop when anyone get a scratch on the other opponent. Fair enough, Train?"

"Fine. Rin, if we don't stop at the right time, shout for me. Got it?"

Rin nodded while backing off. She knew how dangerous it was to stand close to them. The bandits that were present were whispering excitedly, it wasn't everyday they get a chance to see this battle so they quickly went off and called to their friends.

"Hey guys, a battle is going to begin at the battle grounds! Come and see, is between our leader and 'Black Cat'! Come on! Hurry up so you wont miss it!!"

Before long, the entire community was there, even the seniors and juniors. Charden seeing the scene, chuckled lightly to himself. Kyoko who was right beside him, glanced at him in an innocent way.

"What are you laughing about, Charden-san?"

"Nothing, is just that we are all busy with our chores and suddenly Creed and 'Black Cat' are going to engage themselves in a fight. Is quite ironic, don't you think?"

"Hmm, but we should be thankful that Kuro-sama and Creed created such a distraction!"

"How right you are, Kyoko-san."

They watched as Creed and Train took their stances, leaving a large distance between each other. Creed noticing the crowd, gave Train a smirk.

"So Train, since everyone's here, want to let them see a manifest show that they will never forget?"

Train replied with a glare.

"You are asking for a death wish."

"As always."

Within seconds, they were both right in front of each other with their weapons ready and shocking their audience at their inhuman speed. Creed's thrusts were rapid and if Train let down his guard just for a second, he was a goner. Train leapt further a distance and fired some shots, as predicted, none when through Creed' solid defense. Creed licked his lips in lust and headed towards Train swiftly. With 'Imagine Blade' position high in the air, Train had no other choice and parried the oncoming attack. They struggled as their strength was somewhat equal and with luck Train managed to win it.

He quickly ducked and before Creed could react, he landed a blow on his leader's stomach. Creed feeling the pain quickly retreated and crouched. Train took a few quick steps back and stables his balance and excitement. He had to admit, only when fighting with Creed, the overwhelming excitement always came to him. It wasn't that surprising as Creed was really an excellent fighter, just a bit crazy and obsessive. Well, game over for Creed, right? He heard several sounds of encouragement form the crowd, looks like he had supporters after all. He focused back when he heard laughter,

"Looks like I getting a bit rusty, Train. But the game is not over yet, a scratch was what I said, remember?"

Train cursed silently and tightened his hold on 'Hades'. He had forgotten about the rules. Well, he was sure this time Creed wouldn't go easy on him anymore. He glanced at Rin who signaled to him that they were left with twenty minutes. Well, piece of cake? Definitely not. Creed stretched lightly before sending a long-distance attack which Train dodged easily. He then dashed towards his right-hand-man and started landing uncountable strong blows which Train had met on with defense, using 'Hades' as a shield. Creed then swings his sword, missing Train's head by a few centimeters as Train ducked. Refusing to give Train time to relax, he turn around gracefully before striking from underneath. Train foresee the attack, jumped and balance himself lightly on Creed's blade, and presume to jumped towards the air.

With agility, he turns around, aimed and fired shots. Creed hearing the shots leaped into safety and jumped towards Train who was taken back by Creed's actions. Taking his rare given chance, he quickly jumped behind the unsuspecting Train. With a smirk, he brought his blade down on his enemy, hoping to destroy the pride which 'Black Cat' so tightly cling to. Train knew he couldn't dodge the attack; he swiftly looked around, spotting any way he could get out of this situation. Spotting the trees that stood near him, he threw his gun towards a branch. His actions must have shocked everyone, because he heard a number of loud gasps coming from the crowd, including Creed. Still airborne, he gritted his teeth and aimed as best he could, he sighed in relief as 'Hades' tightened its hold on the branch. With a pull, Train dodged Creed's attack and landed himself right below the tree. He glanced at Creed who landed lightly with a scowl on his face. With a smirk, he tugged gently at his rope and 'Hades' came dropping in his hand. The crowd gave such a big applause at swift Train's actions that perhaps the entire neighborhood heard them.

"KURO-SAMA IS THE BEST!! DID YOU SEE THAT? I BET CREED WAS ALSO SURPRISED!!"

Kyoko tugged excitedly at Charden's clothes, causing him to chuckled.

"How true. I didn't think he would managed to escaped from that blow but he did it. Perhaps that's why he was named 'Black Cat'. However..."

"However?"

"However, Creed is not too happy with it. I doubt if Train-san will be able to dodged the next attack."

They glanced back at the fight and indeed Creed didn't look very happy at how things were going. Creed glared at Rin.

"How much time do we have?"

"5 more minutes."

Came the nervous reply.

"Well, we should end this, don't you think? I'll make you beg for mercy at the end of this fight, Train."

Ending in an alluring tone, he disappeared and soon enough reappeared behind Train. Sensing Creed's presence behind him, Train dodged the slashes that came from behind. He quickly went forward and glanced back at Creed who gave him another smirk, and vanished due to his speed. He turned back to the front and was met with Creed's face inches away from his. On instincts, he retreated quickly and regained his nervous breathing. Well, his leader was serious this time. What total luck for a black cat. He wasn't allowed to stop as Creed came to him like a predator towards its prey. They both parried and attacked when they detect a chance at each other. However, the vicious battle finally came to an end when Train managed to block Creed's attack with 'Imagine Blade' positioned really close to Train's face if it wasn't for 'Hades'. Train might had lost his head if he didnt block that attck.

"Lunch Time!!"

Creed seeing Train's flushed face due to nervous and exhaustion, gave him a lustful smirk as he lowered his sword,

"So Train how's the ground? Good enough?"

"Appears so."

As Train, too lowered his gun. With a peck at his check, Creed went off.

"Be ready at half past three and wait at the gate entrance with your junior."

Train scowled as the crowd gave a thunderous applause and went of for lunch. Rin, Charden, and Kyoko came rushing by.

"Train, are you okay?"

"Just sore muscles."

"Goodness, thought he was going to kill you or something."

"I'm too hard to kill, even Creed find that difficult."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Train gave her a glare.

"Train-san, that was a good fight and also a distraction. Did you ask him to fight with you?"

"No, Charden. He requested as I was told you were busy at the first place and so were Shiki and Doctor."

"I see. How are you feeling? Better I hope?"

"Not so, perhaps worst due to tiredness."

"That's unfortunate, Train-san. Well, you can rest after lunch."

"I guess so."

"KURO-SAMA! THAT WAS TOTALLY COOL!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!"

Train nodded slightly and watched Kyoko jumped up and down in excitement. Rin glanced at her watch,

"Well, we should go then before Creed get angry at us."

"Yes, we should."

-End-of-Chapter-

Reviews:

Mama: DON'T WORRY ABOUT TRAIN, HE WILL CATCH UP SOON ENOUGH!! HE'S A BANDIT AFTER ALL!!THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!

Mayab: I'M REALLY GLAD YOU FELT THAT WAY!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER TOO!!

Rilafbrk: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! THE 'ROOM' WHICH TRAIN SO SO AFRAID OF WILL COME IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS!! IF YOU WONDERING ABOUT 'MEMORIES' THE NECKLACE, IS NOT REALLY MUCH...BUT IF I'M DOING A SEQUEL, THAT I'M LIGHTLY TOO MENTIONED THE NECKLACE AGAIN, OR IN THIS LAST CHAPTER!!"


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I'm taking longer than usual for every now and then to update! I'm really sorry about it! Forgive me!!!! On the other hand thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it!! Well, without due interruption, let's proceed to the story!!

Chapter 21:

"Well, we should go then before Creed get angry at us."

"Yes, we should."

* * *

Well, it took far longer time for Train to get ready. Mainly, he dozed off only for ten minutes after lunch (A/N: Well, you can't blame him, he had a fight with a homicidal, crazy Creed), and having a rushing Rin waking him up wasn't helping him either. He put on his usual coat as this event didn't require any formal clothing, thank goodness. He secured his gun tightly on his thigh and make sure they were fully loaded. Meetings between the leaders are always dangerous as a fight may arouse any time. So attending a meeting also means attending a fight. Rin, being self-conscious as always, have decided to wear on a coat with fur attached at the collar. She didn't want to put on a bad impression at her first meet.

"Rin, are you ready? Did you bring your gun and whip?"

"Yes Train. But I still don't understand why on earth should we bring weapons to a meeting? Are you trying to assassinate someone you despise during the meeting and want me to take your blame when everything is done? How nice of you."

Train gave her a sarcastic glare.

"Yes and I'm hoping the 'person' you mentioned is Creed. Snap your brain out of it, Rin. Sorry to say but yeah, meetings are dangerous. You're lucky if your head is still attached after the meeting. You're even luckier if you came out of the hall alive and not to mention _**in one piece**._"

Rin gave him a terrified look.

"That bad, Train?"

"Yes Rin. I won't stop you if you don't want to bring your weapons but don't say I didn't warn you. So there!"

"Um… right. I think I will."

"Good. Now come, we are going to be late if we stand here bickering at each other for another minute."

"Right, right. Let's go."

They both stalked out of the room in a hurried way. They passed by several lower-ranking people doing last minute preparations and soon came to an archway where Creed stood, directing orders. He turned around and smiled as Train and Rin was just a foot away.

"Ah, Train, you are thirty seconds early. Anyways, please stand there, so I can take a good look at you, Rin, you too."

Rin was slightly hesitant but followed slowly when Train followed Creed's orders. Standing into the light, Creed study them closely. Rin was so nervous at Creed's staring that she feared she might faint in the next minute. Seeing her paled face, Train glanced worriedly at her. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Creed,

"Okay, you guys are presentable. And Rin, if you aren't feeling well, perhaps you want to rest a bit and skip this event? It can, of course, kill someone out of boredom or amusement and I certainly don't want to risk it."

Rin gave a tiny smile while shaking her head.

"It is too kind for you, sir. However, this is an important event and it is an honor to attend it as not many had the opportunity. It would be such a waste for such a fine chance. I will therefore watch my back."

Creed just shrugged and gave her a small nod.

"Fine, if you insist. However, don't hesitate when you feel unwell. Take care that goes for you too, Train. Well, I got to go as they are arriving. Train why don't you go and do some last minute check-ups?"

With that, their leader left without another word.

"So let's go and make sure that everything is all right, Rin."

"Sure. Where first?"

"The Hall."

They took about fifteen minutes to make sure that everything is in order and managed to catch sight of littering rubbish on the floor a few times. After a while, Rin glanced at her watch and called out to Train,

"Hey Train, the guests should be around by now, shall we proceed to the hall?"

Train nodded before giving the hall one last look. Unfornately, they would have reached earlier if it wasn't for the roaring laughter coming from the corner. Train frowned in annoyance and turned to Rin,

"And that annoying laughter should be from Kranon coming from Anulle. Be at your best, Rin."

Rin nodded blankly. Something tells her what she is going to see would not be nice. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Train walked towards the hall in a hurried way and beckoned Rin to follow. The laughter was coming nearer and Train's actions were quickened by every minute. Rin had to laugh at Train's reactions. He was trying to avoid Kranon at all cost but to no avail, as Kranon suddenly appeared from the corner. He was slightly bigger builder than Train, and had spike-up red hair; he wore a grey shirt and pants, with an axe attached onto his belt that was hanging pretty loose, and an arrogant smile graced his fine lips. Creed was right behind him with an annoyed look and followed by another person, most likely his right-hand-man, Giko, when she overheard Train and Creed's conversation. His hair was tamer than his lord's hair and was colored white. Giko was a bit more serious-looking and looks overly protective over his lord. Well, that a big difference with Train and Creed. Rin could spot a knife glistering dangerously in his coat. Well, looks like Train was right, everyone had brought their weapons with them. She was getting a bad feeling but turned towards Train,

"Kranon looks fine, and maybe handsome to some girls, so why are you trying to avoid him?"

Train gave her a skeptical look and backed a bit as he saw the smaller group coming closer.

"His ego is too much for me to bear."

Train stated grimly and Rin hide a giggle upon his words as the smaller group had noticed them. Creed suddenly looked happy,

"Train, Rin, how nice to see you here. Perhaps if both of you would entertain Master Kranon and Giko, if would allow me to greet the other guests as well."

And before anyone could reply, he had walked off in a hurried way leaving them there. Train glared at his leader's dramatic leaving but was brought back to earth when he heard Kranon,

"Ah, you must be 'Black Cat', Master Creed's right-hand-man, and who might this young and beautiful lady, hmm?"

Train twitched and replied with an annoyed frown,

"She is my junior, Rinslet Walker, she is, however, a newbie in this meeting, do pray that you would be easy on her, my Lord."

A smirk was shown towards the duo.

"Ah, still as disrespectful as ever, aren't you, 'Black Cat'? Normal seniors whom I passed would have bowed to me but till this day, you have never bowed towards me or to any other seniors. Do you still remember that time when I had given you a wink and do you know how you replied? Eight bullets through my favorite coat! Impressive, though. You were pretty feisty in your actions and I did so adore that. I would have thought it was love at first sight. What a pity. And back to the actual topic, so you are named Rinslet, young lady?"

"Yes, it is an honor to meet you, my Lord."

"Well, well, well, looks like you are already like your senior himself but you are such a stunning lady. We don't have many beautiful girls like you in my place, perhaps you would like to join me in my wonderful country?"

Rin took a step backwards.

"Uh, that would not be necessary, my Lord. I'm quite happy here if you don't mind."

"But, Rinslet, don't you think I would be more suitable than your senior or your leader? My skills are way much better than the other two. I'm also much richer and can provide a life that has much more luxury in this _'dinky'_ place."

Rin started to panic and was thankful when Train interrupted.

"My Lord, if you could refrain from disturbing my junior, I would be thankful as I'm sure that you can see her uneasiness, she is after all, which I had already told you, a newbie."

Kranon turned and gave Train a smirk of amusement.

"Well, I don't see why should I stop, I'm offering dear Rinslet, a nicer place than yours, a better companion than _you_, a better status than a junior, so why are you stopping me, if you were to care for her, surely you would understand, my dear 'Black Cat'?"

Train twitched again and put on a small fake smile.

"Let me put it this way, My Lord. I would make sure that your coat won't be the only one having eight bullet holes, I could arrange it and make sure that the bullets are planted on you, My Lord. And I ensure you, my sire, that not even Giko can stop it."

Giko who had been silent all the time, now stepped forward, not to forget _growling._

"You dare threaten My Lord, a senior no less!!!?"

Rin was terrified at the sudden outburst from the quiet senior. However, Train just gave him a confident smirk.

"Please don't be angry. I'm merely defending my junior who is my responsibility. And though I threaten your Lord, he should have known that playing with fire get burned in the end. That is all I merely I'm saying, of course, indirectly."

Those words were added in a mocking tone, and those words have done their job as Giko clenched his hands tightly.

"How dare you! My Lord is one of the top leaders and you just a stupid cat that is stuck at senior rank! You may be the youngest to reach the rank of seniors, but don't get too vain for your own good!You insolen-"

"Giko! SILENCE!"

Hearing Kranon's command, Giko immediately went silent before glaring at Train. Kranon then turned towards his right-hand-man with a stern look.

"Giko, shame on you! You mustn't be rude to our hosts who had so kindly sacrificed their time and home for our petty meeting. Not to forget, we are in their territories after all so calm down. Although I do appreciate you for standing up for me. Now, let's go, as I do understand, that you might need to go greet the other guests, 'Black Cat'."

Train nodded.

"Well, a thousand apologies to the infamous 'Black Cat' and the gorgeous Rinslet for taking up your time. I look forward to our next meeting."

Train gave them a small smile much to Rin's surprise.

"Till then."

Rin stared at them leaving before heaving a sigh of relief and looked at Train surprised.

"Train, why did you go provoked him for? What happens if we were in trouble and they don't come to our aide?"

"That, Rin, you don't have to worry about it. They won't abandon us just because of one small fight so don't worry about it."

"But is still not good to provoke people, since when did you become so evil, Train?"

"Old habits die hard."

"Old habits die hard? You mean you do this every year?"

"Yes. And Rin? Before you say anymore, that's how we greet each other. Although we backstab them, we all are really close friends."

"That's how you greet each other? Are you insane?!"

Train shrugged at Rin's surprised look.

"Yeah. We all know that the meeting is going to be boring, so we try roughing up everyone, so the meeting won't be too tensed. That is just how the ways things are. If you still doubt me, look at Giko later, he would be more relaxed since he let out his anger already."

Rin gave Train a big smile.

"Wow, Train, you can be so nice at times."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah, right."

Train chuckled slightly before entering the hall. Rin wasn't surprised when Kranon and Giko was there sitting, trying to be comfortable and also gave Train and Rin a smile and nod when they took their seats across them. Rin was really speechless at Giko's behavior. Don't judge its book by its cover? As time passes, the hall gradually started flowing with more people, Train and Rin didn't get to talk to most of the leaders and seniors as they all came in at the same time, took their seats and was quickly engrossed with their own conversations. Within a few minutes, Creed took his place and all attention was diverted to him due to respect for him.

"Very well, leaders and seniors from all around the contiment, since everyone is here, without due, let's start our annual meeting."

* * *

"Eve, do I look presentable?"

"For the tenth time, yes brother. Now do please keep quiet and allowed me to concentrate."

Jenos looked at her with a questionably look.

"What on earth are you concentrating for?"

Eve gave a lazy sigh.

"I'm concentrating on clothes, my dear clueless brother. Unlike fortunate men, ladies and women have to dress very sophisticated just for the sake of a good reputation and impression which can prove terribly annoying."

Jenos let out a chuckled and sat comfortably on Eve's bed.

"Look at the bright side, Eve! You look simply beautiful! You're definitely going tonight many secret admirers tonight. I'm proud to be your brother!"

Eve looked at him strangely, before turning around with a huff but secretly she was glad that her brother was proud of her.

"They can do whatever they want; I don't care a single thing about them! They are just some spoiled rich little lords."

Jenos hearing this went silent for a while. Eve, not used to the silence turned to look at him but was met with a smug smirk. She didn't like that look.

"Ah, that must have meant that your innocent heart had already belong to Train, isn't it, Eve?"

WHAM! THUCK! PANG! CRASH!

Silence.

* * *

"Ah, Your Majesty, forgive me but can you please help me carry this vase to the next room? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Sure thing, Sep!"

Jenos took the huge vase and place it on the grand table. With a pat with his hands, he came back and saw Sephira ticking on a piece of paper. She then looked up and gave an amused chuckle.

"Your Majesty must have said something wrong in front of the princess."

Jenos raised a curious eyebrow.

"And how did you figure that out?"

"You got a bruise at your left eye, Your Majesty.

"What?! Really?! Is it that obvious? Crazy Eve! To think today is the party!"

"Your Majesty? As I know Eve, she is a calm and patient person, so what probably had made her throw a vase at you?"

"Is not my fault!"

Sephira gave another chuckle. She enjoyed her work here, even though she was busy for most of the days. Life was cheerful and free in the palace. Sephira felt fortunate that she could work here until she drew her last breath.

"How do you know is a vase anyway?"

"Your Majesty has some broken pieces in your hair."

"What?!"

Jenos ran off with a worried look. She never knew that Jenos was self-conscious about his appearance. The happy-go-lucky prince didn't really care much about life but when in times of emergencies that is when his talents will come. It was this that he was voted to become one of the 'Chronos'. Sephira checked her watch and noticed that it was close to five. All the preparations were complete and the servants look neat in their uniforms. The food smelled delicious and ready to go. The musical group was ready to play when the dance is on so that means she was the only one left.

Though she hates to admit, she was pretty filthy and even detects some smudges on her uniform that she was so proud of. Well, she had been up for three nights, does it explain everything? Well, maybe it does but it was still no excuse for an honorable knight to be so dirty. Well, of to her bathroom she go and get herself all cleaned up! After forty-five minutes, she was all cleaned up and refreshed. Checking on her uniform one last time, she went out of her room and got herself ready to greet the guests that were arriving somewhere this time.

-End-of-Chapter-

Reviews:

Mayab: THANX AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW!! I'LL TRIED TO DO MY BEST TO MAKE THAT PASRT AS INTERESTING AS POSSIBLE!!! 

Mama: THANX! I HOPE YOU ENJOED THIS NEW CHAPTER!!

Rilafbrk: I HOPE I CAN DO ANOTHER SEQUEL TOO! KYOKO IS ALWAYS THE NUMBER ONE FAN FOR TRAIN!! YAY!!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Yes, I know. I'm unbelievable late one month. And I am really sincerely sorry about this. If anyone wants to comment anything about my lazy attitude, please do so. To all readers, my utmost apology…if I still have any.

Chapter 22:

Checking on her uniform one last time, she went out of her room and got herself ready to greet the guests that were arriving somewhere this time.

* * *

"Now, what seems to be the problem in Pulata, Mato?"

Creed shifted slightly in his seat and leered at Mato.

"No doubt that you are a skillful and professional in handling trifle matters just slightly lazy, so why the trouble in bringing your petty problems here?"

In meetings like this, each kingdom takes turns in relating their problems and the rest would try to find a possible solution. The first two was done quickly as Kranon and Sarika had no problems in their countries, fortunately for everyone. It was Mato's turn from Pulata to report.

"Goodness, the atmosphere is tensed in here."

"Yes Rin."

"But Train, didn't you say you were all close friends?"

Train shrugged.

"I did say that but I didn't mean everyone was close friends, I was only talking mainly about me and the rest, not Creed."

"Oh, meaning that Creed and the rest of the elders are pretty hostile with one and another?"

Train looked on as Creed and Mato fight to gain dominance in the meeting.

"Enough to attack each other."

"Fascinating."

"It is not when it involves us, Rin."

"Oh."

Their whispered conversation was interrupted with a shout from Mato.

"Look Creed! Didn't we agree that we will bring our problems to this annual meeting! So why are you so against with it?!"

Creed shifted and crossed his legs in a lazy drawl.

"I did say that but I didn't say that you bring _petty problems that you could have easily solved if you use your brain _here as well."

Creed had made sure that part of the sentence was loud enough for everyone to hear. However, it was obvious that Mato had taken the bait.

"Are you trying to imply something, Creed?!"

"Obviously not, I'm merely stating that the problems could have been easily solved if you just worked your already tiny brains, though I can't blame your right-hand-man Kinto because his is under your orders. Though he had a better future than you as he is sharp in thinking and in actions. What a pity!"

It was obvious that Mato was boiling in anger and Kinto who stood right behind him was red in the face, embarrassed of his Lord's behavior and Lord Creed's compliments on him. It was rare to hear Lord Creed's complimenting on anyone and anyone would have blush in pride when one hears that.

"Imbecile! So what if I'm lazy?! What are you going to do ab-!"

Horror and shocked seeped through the entire hall as blood was spluttered everywhere, some were on people's face or clothes, giving them a sickening look. Creed just placed his beloved sword back to his respective sheath gently.

"Erased you from this place will what I will be doing, moron. You are not worth my time. Kinto, take over the leadership and see that you don't make the same mistakes or I can't guarantee that your head will stay long on your neck and shoulders. Get my drift?"

Poor Kinto was so nervous that he tripped making most of the leaders smiled in amusement at the new incoming leader, he quickly stood up.

"Yes sir!! I will do my best sir!"

Creed sat back down lazily.

"Not sir, idiot! You are a leader now so 'master' is more appropriate."

"Yes, master Creed."

"All right, that is how you addressed your own ranking. However, lower ranking people, like the right-hand-men and right-hand-women would have to addressed you as 'Lord' and bowed as a greeting, if not silenced them eternally but for your best interest, do not expect that from my right-hand-man, as the only thing he will do is addressed you properly but not bowed. Never once did he ever bowed to me and the other leaders no matter how much we persuade with different methods, from gentle to rough. He always gives me a headache."

Roaring laughter erupted, including Rin, poor Train could only glared coldly at Creed and then landed his gaze on the new comer, obviously daring him to try his luck who quickly turned away embarrassed. The leaders here could only agreed on the same thing, never once did Train bowed to anyone of them, much to some of their annoyance.

"Wow, you're pretty famous, Train."

"Not much of an advantage, Rin."

"I see your point!"

Saying that, Rin burst out laughing along with everyone. Really, though Train tried to act cool, tough and serious, in the end inside him was just a teenager still growing up and learning things on his way, not to mention in a stubbornly cute way. Laughter was beginning to cease through time and everyone went back to the serious part of the meeting. Creed stood up again and took charge, glancing at the newcomer.

"Well, when you get back explained the situation to the rest and if they don't cooperate, report to me. Either I or Train will deal with it. After that, it is necessary of you to appoint a new right-hand-man or right-hand-woman. I don't care, your choice. Get what am I'm saying?"

Kinto nodded nervously.

"Well, take your seat and unlike your leader, surely you yourself can solve the fights that are occurring all over the bandits in your town?"

"Yes, 'Master' Creed."

"Good then, next is Lotte from Keko."

A beautiful lady that sat across the table stood up gracefully. Her blonde hair was all tied up excluding a few strands of hair that fell in front of her face. She wore a long bright yellow sleeveless coat and with a bow attached at the back, she look spirited in some way.

"Train, she must be a professional at archery!"

Train gave her a small smile.

"Yes she was the one who almost shot a perfect shot at my eye."

"Really, maybe I can ask her to teach me!"

Train gave a glare.

"Rin, don't try your luck."

Rin pouted.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I beat her fair and square in 15 minutes."

Train look proud in his accomplishments as Rin look surprised and let out a muffled giggle.

"No kidding! God, sucks for her then!"

"All the same, don't piss her off or this day will be your grave. She tends to be overly aggressive."

"Uh-huh, I can see why!"

Train heard a shout immediately after Rin finished her sentence. With a huge sigh, he found himself staring at another once again fight. However, turning his head was a lucky move as he spotted arrows heading their way. In one last moment, he pushed Rin aside and evaded the attack by moving his head slightly to the right, allowing the arrows to land on Train's chair. Rin looked up with an angry and bewildered look,

"Who the hell did that?!"

Rin immediately rise from her fall with anger boiling inside her. Train saw the look and quickly got up from his chair and presumes to hold Rin down in a worried and embarrassed look as people seating nearby was looking at them and giggling.

"Rin, get back to your seat now before I forced you personally!"

"But Train…!"

Train gritted his teeth and hissed slightly,

"Junior, do as what I have said!"

"Yes, senior."

Rin finally sensing that all eyes were on them and finally realized how embarrassing they were. She quickly sat back down as Train released his tight grasp on her. Kranon was obviously hiding a snicker at the enthusiastic Rin who gave him a dirty look in reply. Heads turn back to Lotte as they wondered why she had shot those arrows at the first place.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a green spider near Train-kun side and it was closing in Rin-chan and it was deadly poisonous but I didn't mean to scare Train-kun and Rin-chan. Forgive me."

Upon hearing that, they both turned around and true to her words a green spider was stabbed through Train's chair with an arrow hitting the center. Rin immediately blush in embarrassment whereas Train just gave her a smile of thanks which Lotte acknowledged by nodding.

"She address you as 'kun', are you guys close friends?"

Train gave a sigh.

"I guess you can say that, we did meet at a young age."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Both were interrupted from their conversation when Lotte had decided to speak.

"I'm glad to announce that our country is as safe as it sounds, Master Creed."

"That's wonderfully good news, Lotte, you may sit and the last would be Haniko. Haniko, if you please?"

Haniko stood up quickly.

"No sire. Nothing for today."

Creed smiled brightly as Haniko sat down.

"Well, another piece of good news! I guess we are lucky today as most of your countries didn't have any problems with yourselves. Reward them if you think they deserve it and since we have finished and hour earlier, can everyone head towards the dining room?"

Saying that, Creed pushed himself up and head towards the dining room. However, because of manners, Train's duty was to stay and wait until everyone makes their way towards the room, Rin to accompany of course. All the leaders started to chat with one another and slowly make their way, once the hall was cleared; Train and Rin finally make their way to the room and seated themselves right beside Creed. Silence was soon settled.

"May the food be just right for your taste buds! Now eat!"

"That was very polite."

Rin murmured.

"Polite alright."

Train murmured.

"Hey Train, when do we see them?"

"Them?"

"Have you forgotten already?!"

"Oh right, Eve and Jenos."

"Yes so when do we go?"

"We can go after lunch is over and when the guests are heading back."

"Really? I thought you said when lunch is over, we get going."

"Yeah but since the meeting took such a short time, we might as well go later which is much safer and better."

"Great! So long we get there!"

Train chuckled lightly before turning back to his own food. He had to admit that today was rather uneventful. Judging by the look of the dark sky, Eve's event was about to start. He smirked mentally as he thought about the poor servants rushing about making everything perfect. He wouldn't want to be there even if Rin promised to leave him alone for one day. He glanced up as Kranon and Giko bid farewell as they left the hall. The visitors were starting to leave already, meaning they still have much time. He sighed in relief as the percentage of getting caught was again lowered.

"Earth to Train!"

He snapped and glanced at Rin.

"You haven't touched your food for the last 5 minutes and if this continues, you are going to subconsciously draw attention and everyone is going to think you are sick!"

Train look up and sure enough a few were looking at him. He hurriedly turned his attention back to his food and feed himself to clear suspicions about him. Rin gave a tired sigh as she heard her senior murmured softly,

"Oops?"

"I can't believe he is older than me…"

* * *

**In the castle…**

"Eve, where are you? Eve?"

"Here I am! Is anything the matter?"

"Eve, have you forgotten that you are supposed to greet the guests once they arrived?"

Eve quickly stood up and went down in a hurry leaving her book wide open on the table. Jenos laughed and presume to follow her.

"How many guests have arrived, Jenos?"

"Three. Friends of fathers, one had come alone and the other is a couple."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Six sharp, Eve."

"That's pretty punctual."

"Yeah, so do you know when our cousins are coming?"

Eve let out a horrific gasp.

"Ugh, please don't mention about them, Jenos."

"I know how much you feel about them but you have to face the fact they are coming, Eve. So what time?"

"Um, they will be arriving thirty minutes time."

"Well, we should try to enjoy this before 'they' arrived, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, I suppose so. How I wish 'they' could arrive earlier?"

"'They'? You mean our cousins?"

"No, I meant Train and Rin."

"Oh, well they said they will be arriving slightly later right? With they way they were calculating, I suppose they will be arriving one hour and thirty minutes later."

Eve let out a huge sigh. One hour and thirty minutes later?! That was quite a long way. Nonetheless, she had to hold on until they arrived. They were the only people that Eve was looking forward in seeing. Like Jenos, she was pretty interested in how they will act in the crowds. But then again, she was pretty worried too. What would happen if they get paranoid or something? What can she do to help them? She didn't know but she shouldn't worried so much, after all, bandits are supposed to be strong and stubborn, aren't they? Only time will tell.

They soon reached the main grand hall and saw that there were more guests entering the hall. Eve and Jenos spotted their mother having a conversation with a group of women. They were all giggling softly at something their mother had just said. Eve went back in searching for her father among the crowds. Soon enough, her eyes lay upon her father at a corner having a private conversation with an elderly gentleman. Her father spotted her too at the same time and beckoned both of them. Obeying his wishes, they run to his side.

"Yes, Father?"

"Ah Eve, Jenos, I would like you to meet an old time friend of mine, Mason."

"Is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Jenos and Eve both said at the same time and bowed. Spotting Jenos' uniform, he smiled uneasily.

"Oh, is Jenos a 'Chronos' member?"

"Why yes, you were aware that 'Chronos' existed?"

Sven looked surprised as he answered.

"Of course, they are pretty well known for their strength and loyalty. Are you proud in being a 'Chronos', Jenos?"

Jenos gave a proud smile and nodded.

"Of course sir."

Upon hearing that, Mason gave them a crooked smile and turned towards Sven.

"You have wonderful and well behaved children. You must be very proud of them, Sven."

Sven placed his hands gently on Eve's and Jenos' shoulders.

"Indeed I am. I wouldn't exchange these two for anything else."

Mason smiled again as Eve and Jenos blushed with pride.

"Now run along, you two. Both of you should help Sephira greet the guests."

"Yes Father, by your leave."

Another bow and they were both on their way. Jenos and Eve walked quietly across the room towards Sephira.

"Hey Jenos, about Mason…"

"Yeah, he looks odd…"

Eve nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh, you think so?"

"Eve, the way he was smiling was just mighty creepy for me. What do you think about him?"

Eve look thoughtful.

"I don't know but one thing is for sure, he smile is obviously fake."

"Fake?"

Jenos was surprised at Eve's answer.

"Yes, Jenos, his smile is fake. Didn't you notice?"

"How could I if I was noticing his horrible taste in clothes?"

Eve gave out a huff of annoyance.

"Jenos, you are mean. Though you have excellent taste in clothing, you don't go around and insult someone else with it."

"I can't help it. You have to admit that I'm pretty good-looking, not that I'm trying to be arrogant, mind you."

Eve kept silent and studied her brother. Okay, she concede defeat, he was pretty good-looking which only make his attitude towards dressing up worst. He was currently wearing a suit inside and the 'Chronos' uniform was making itself look pretty by hanging on good-looking Jenos' shoulders. No one knew anything about the 'Chronos' uniform, excluding the royal family, the 'Chronos' and some royal members, like Mason.

"See, I told ya!"

Eve snapped.

"What do you meant?"

Jenos gave a confident pose as he saw Eve's bewildered expression.

"You were so memorized about me that you almost upset the flower vase and you should be thankful that Sephira noticed that."

"What? Sephira?"

Eve looked up to only find Sephira looking down at her warmly; her hand was holding an expensive vase that was ready to upset in the opposite direction. Eve realizing what Jenos had meant gave out a surprised gasp, quickly taking the vase and placing it gently on the table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sephira!! Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sephira let out an amused chuckle.

"Your highness, please let yourself at ease, I'm not hurt."

Eve sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!"

"So are you here to help me?"

Eve and Jenos nodded simultaneously.

"Okay , come on then."

-End-of-Chapter-

REVIEWS: 

Mama: I AGREERED WIF YOU!! PLZ FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!! THANX 4 UR REVIEW!

Mayab: I'M GLAD YOU FOUND THAT PART FUNNY, I WAS PRETTY AFRAID THAT MY STORY WAS BORING AS EVERYTHING LOOKED SO SERIOUS! PLZ FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!! THANX 4 UR REVIEW!

Rilafbrk: THANX 4 UR SUPPORT! PLZ FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!! THANX 4 UR REVIEW!

Lizz: I REALLY APPRECIATE UR COMMENT ABOUT MY STORY!! YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY! PLZ FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!! THANX 4 UR REVIEW!

Chidori: THANX 4 UR REVIEW!!! PLZ FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Yes, all readers are allowed to strangle me for the time taken for this chapter, so I have make it slightly longer to make it up to you. I have enjoyed writing this chapter enormously, so if there is anything you dun understand, please review!! Though I may have emphasis greatly on Michael and Elizabeth in this chapter, Jenos, Eve, Train and Rin are still the main chapters, so dun worry!! Please review!!!

(P.S. There is no love between Eve and Jenos, beware of that! The original couple remains!!)

Chapter 23:

"So are you here to help me?"

Eve and Jenos nodded simultaneously.

"Okay, come on then."

* * *

It had been close to thirty minutes since Jenos and Eve have helped with the guests. Being free at the moment, Sephira decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

Both of them look up with a confuse look.

"What do you meant?"

Sephira shrugged.

"Well, Eve almost upset the vase so you guys must be talking about something funny, care to enlighten me?"

Eve snorted lightly.

"Oh is funny alright."

Jenos glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Eve rolled her eyes slightly.

"Don't you know that everything about you is funny?"

Sephira laughed softly.

"Now kids, you should loosen up and tell me what happen."

Sephira tried to stop laughing when both Eve and Jenos glared at her. After a while, Eve placed a hand gently on her hips and stared at her brother with an annoyed look while trying to remember what had really happened,

"We met a childhood friend of our father's and Jenos noted his terrible taste in clothing and was being idiotically proud over his own taste. So he asks me to take a look and I was probably not looking where I was going because he was looking too horrible for words. End of story."

Eve ended with a shrug and a glare was sent to Jenos who suddenly seemed very interested in the beautiful flowers that were decorated quite near to the main hall. Sephira gave a oh-now-I-get-it look.

"Not my fault that I'm so good-looking…"

Jenos murmured silently. Eve and Sephira chuckled lightly before stopping suddenly with horror when they heard a familiar voice.

"Ah when you are talking about good-looking, are you by chance talking about little'o me, hmm, Cousin Jenos?"

Jenos turned back slowly afraid to see who the speaker though he knew very well that the manner of speaking and that annoying cocky attitude from anywhere. However, no matter how he hated them, or more precisely _him,_ he turned around and put on a big fake smile, much to his disgust.

"Ah, Cousin Michael! Long time no see! How fortunate of me that you were able to make it here from all the way from England! How was your trip?"

Jenos offer a handshake to Michael who looks at Jenos' hand daintily as though Jenos' hand was made from slime. Nevertheless, for the sake of cousins he just brushed his hand slightly and that was enough as a handshake. Jenos was obviously boiling inside and out but he was talented in hiding his emotions in a big smile. But, oh...how he felt like shredding all his organs to pieces.

"The answer to your question is boring, cousin Jenos."

**Oh no…here comes the lecture again…**

"Oh and what had spoiled your lovely trip?"

"Nothing. Is just that I have been to England so many times that it is starting to bore me out. Don't you agree, cousin Jenos? But how can you understand my pain since you never been out of your own country but only to nearby towns?"

"Forgive me but I don't have really an interest in going out of countries as I prefer to stay near my home."

Michael gave him a skeptical look.

"Ah, yes surely that is a poor excuse for someone like you, dear cousin. I pity you my dear cousin, while I have visited England, London and Europe five times, you only have been in the neighboring countries. Don't you wish you were me?"

A smirk was clearly seen. Jenos gave a vomiting look. Little did he know that Jenos had been to England, London and Europe more times than him but he wasn't going to be stupid to brag about himself. He knew there were even richer people out there and Jenos wasn't going to destroy his reputation just like that. He glanced at Eve and Sephira who was chatting with another cousin of his, to be right; it was Michael's sister they were talking to, Elizabeth. He shuddered slightly as he rethought the day they had first met.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Jenos, can you please come here for a minute?"_

_12 years old Jenos placed his book down and quickly ran to his father's side, he looked up innocently,_

"_What is the matter, Father?"_

"_Nothing much, I just want you to meet two cousins you have never met. Fortunately, they were just around visiting some towns and they decided to stay here for a night. Aren't you lucky? You get to make more new friends!"_

_Jenos smiled at his father that he had always been proud of._

"_I'm sure we will get along well, Father. By the way Father, can you tell me more about them so I might be more prepared?"_

_Before his Father replied, a loud shriek was heard._

"_Mother, mother! I don't want to make friends! Not with a commoner!"_

"_Hush, dear! That is rude! I have you know that His Majesty is the King! I will not have you making rude of his well-behaved children! Unlike you, they don't scream at their own parents! Now behave! Or I will request that you to be brought to the gallows!"_

_The daughter however, did not bother one a bit and began to scream and after a while, crying. Jenos winced. Was this girl really his cousin? If she really is, then that would be much to worry about. However, he wondered where was the second person and also he beloved sister, Eve? He just hoped that the second was at least better behaved then this one._

_He took a sweet from the crystal bowl and slowly walked towards the screaming girl. He held the sweet in front the child's eyes, making sure she could clearly see it. Predicted, the child stopped crying and quickly snatched the sweet and gobbled it. Jenos didn't know what to say. Seeing her child's behavior, the mother quickly kneeled down at Jenos' eye level as much as possible. Her delicate hands held his hand in a warm embrace and Jenos loved the feeling,_

"_Please forgive my impudent child but I have troubled bringing her up as I have a fragile body or I would have brought them up like you, well-behaved and polite!"_

_Jenos could see that she wasn't lying as she look stern in handling in her own children but wasn't able to due to uneasiness from her body. He looked up and gave her one of his warmest smile,_

"_Don't worry, I promised I will take good care of her!"_

_The mother smiled and walked towards her daughter who was still gobbling her sweet,_

"_Now, Elizabeth, Jenos had kindly agreed to play with you. Now I want you to behave as good as possible and go introduce yourself to him."_

"_Yes, mother…"_

_Elizabeth must have detected the serious tone in her mother's voice and sulked while walking slowly to wards Jenos. Once reached she stopped abruptly and hesitated. This was probably the first time she was introducing herself so Jenos decided to help her and held up his hand and gave the biggest smile,_

"_Hey, my name is Jenos, shall we play together?"_

_Something must have happened because upon seeing Jenos' smile, she began to blush horribly red._

_Jenos backed a little; he didn't want to know what was going on in this girl's head now. Without a warning, Elizabeth started hugging him while screaming,_

"_Mother, he's cute!! I want him!!"_

_Jenos could only think of five words. **Oh GOD!! EVE HELP ME!!!**_

_**On the other hand,**_

"_So Eve, I heard you like reading."_

_Eve backed a little._

"_Yes, Michael, are you too interested in books?"_

_A red-haired boy leaned closer._

"_Why yes, I am. Doesn't it pleases you that we have a common interest?"_

_Eve looked worried at the distance between their noses. This was getting way to discomfort for her. She could try tricking this idiotic cousin of hers; after all, he really did looked dumb. Eve was definitely sure that he wasn't they type to read books. Ugh, where was Jenos when she needed him? Little did she know, Jenos needed her as much as she needed him._

_She was reading when they came and when she met Michael; she was immediately dragged off as Michael wanted her to show him around. Eve had wanted to wait for her brother to come down but couldn't, at least the crying girl didn't want to follow them. She mentally smirked at what Jenos was going to experiencing at a few minutes time. Well, enough of them, now about her...she got to act really well, she didn't really want to burst her act and receive punishment from her father for deceiving her cousin._

_Eve stood as straight as possible,_

"_Cousin?"_

"_Eve, how many times have I said that it is okay to call me 'Michael'? Do you still uncomfortable with me?"_

"_Perhaps but may I ask you a question?"_

"_Please go ahead."_

"_Name me the books you have read so far."_

"_Uh…'The nightingale'?"_

_Eve gave him a skeptical look._

"_What? You ask me to name a book!"_

"_Yes I did, cousin but I did not ask you to name me a book read by a child, I meant books that don't have any pictures."_

"_You meant books with words only?!"_

"_Yes, what else did you think I was saying?"_

"_Eve! That's crazy! I don't read that kind of books! How can you who is younger than me by two years read those difficult books?"_

"_Is there a challenge direct towards me, cousin?"_

"_If you don't mind. May I remind you that I don't like girls that lie to me. Perhaps you want to eat your words to gain my adoration towards you again? I'm sure you would love to do that."_

"_Please don't bother, cousin, to be straightforward, I don't like you either, so please come to the library so I may prove that my words are true."_

_Eve walked confidently towards the library with a dumbstruck cousin looking at her. He clenched his fists tightly. This was the first time a girl had refused him coldly and defend herself against him using poisonous words. Well, that makes things interesting. He will gain dominance in her cold heart and win her love. He stood up straight as he was sure that Eve couldn't prove her words true. Even if she could, there are bound to be other ways to get to her._

_**Jenos…**_

"_Elizabeth?"_

"_Yes, Jenos?"_

_She answered in a sugar-coated voice making Jenos ready to puke._

"_May we please stop playing 'House' and play a more practical game?"_

_Jenos immediately regretted saying those words as her lips started quivering._

"_But don't you like playing 'House'? I think you make a great husband!! What do you think about me, huh?"_

_Jenos knew that if he answered truthfully, he will be in hot water. Personally, he would have rather married Eve than Elizabeth. At least, Eve wasn't as demanding as Elizabeth. He looked down at the garment he was wearing; boys never wear these things, why was he doing the cooking at the first place anyway, girls should be the one in charge of cooking and therefore are the ones wearing an apron. All Elizabeth ever done the whole time was staring at him and blushing as if that would help him. His right twitched slightly as he turned around and answered meekly,_

"_Yes, you are a great wife. I wouldn't dream of marrying someone else."_

_Wrong words._

"_Oh Jenos, thank you but don't worry I won't let anyone court me and promise me that you won't too!"_

**_What…? Marry her in reality?! I rather jump off a cliff!!!_**

"_Uh…I don't think that it is necessary for me to make strict rules for my life just for your liking."_

"_PROMISE!!!"_

_Jenos winced at the volume. _

"_Uh…yes…is a promise…"_

" _Yay!! We will live happily after! I will make sure of that!!"_

_Jenos shuddered at the words. He hoped that Elizabeth would forget about it once they grew up._

"_Jenos!! Elizabeth!! We all are going have tea! So come on!!"_

"_Coming!! Elizabeth, lets go! I'm awfully hungry!"_

_Jenos started at her surprised as she looked annoyed._

"_Jenos!! As your future wife, you are to learn some proper manners! You hold my hands and we walk down the stairs together."_

_Jenos knew that Elizabeth's manners weren't stated in Father's manners as he had make sure that Jenos and Eve learned at the age of three so it wasn't necessary to follow her rules but for the sake for his eardrums, he had better follow._

"_Yes, Elizabeth, shall we go now?"_

"_Yes, darling. Let's go."_

_**That's it. He was going to the bathroom after tea. Eve is so going to laugh at me for this.**_

_**Eve…**_

"…_and they lived in tragedy, never to be seen, never to be remembered, never to be heard. They never had a happy life, even though they were so much in love with each other. Everyone had betrayed the kind-couple who tried settling in every day's society but had failed……The End."_

_Eve glanced up, she had just finished 368 pages in one hour and the half. Her cousin looked tearful about the sad but romantic story but quickly rubbed his tears away when he saw Eve staring at him._

"_Didn't your mother tell you that staring was bad?"_

"_Well, I didn't think it mattered so much since you have been staring at me when I first started reading the story."_

"_That was different!"_

"_Oh? Why was that?"_

"_Ermm, I was checking that there weren't any bugs around to irritate you."_

"_A poor excuse, cousin. Anyway, I read a book that didn't have any pictures but only words in 368 pages."_

"_All right, all right! You are smarter than me but that doesn't mean that you are better than me in outdoor activities or in games."_

"_I don't think so. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm weak."_

"_Oh, now this is more interesting! I really want to see you bail yourself out of this."_

"_Right, I will do that right after tea."_

"_Hah, you're lying!"_

"_Eve, Michael! Enough playing! Time for tea!! Come on, Jenos and Elizabeth is already at the table."_

_Eve gave him a mocking smirk._

"_Who was lying?"_

"_All right, you win! Let's go!"_

_He held out a hand towards Eve who gave him a confuse look._

"_What? Oh, you don't know? I treat all girls nicely by companying them to a destination."_

_Michael was astonished at Eve's ability in reading, he was older than her two years and she could read better than him. At least, he knew she was totally going to succumb to his will when he beat her square in games. He was brought back to reality by Eve's harsh words._

"_I don't need it."_

_And Eve walked off, leaving Michael, humiliated, angry, lust and possessive._

_**I will win you.**_

_**Tea Time,**_

_Jenos and Eve sat across of Michael and Elizabeth while the parents were seated at the far end of each side of the table. Jenos and Eve had sighed in relief when their eyes met while the other two were obviously jealous at the distance between them and both long to separate them. Unfornately, Michael and Elizabeth had misunderstand sibling's love and lover's love together. Jenos and Eve knew that and tried to avoid them as much as possible because they understand each other well enough to talk about everything and didn't like anyone interfering in their lives._

_However, Eve did find the part about Elizabeth with Jenos marrying in the future amusing and childish much to Elizabeth's anger._

_Jenos have blushed with humiliation when Elizabeth have introduced herself as Jenos' wife, causing Eve to lose balance because she was trying to hide her amusement behind a straight face, making Elizabeth embarrassed. However, Eve got her shares of embarrassment when Michael's have announced that he would be Eve's fiancée. Jenos wasn't the only one to burst into laughter, the whole table burst too, unfornately for him. They were both thankful that the parents didn't take Michael and Elizabeth's words for real._

_Michael was the first one to finished his tea,_

"_DAD!!"_

"_Quiet. I'm not deaf. What is it?"_

_A grey-haired man had replied his son's shouting._

"_Can all of us go out and play together later?"_

"_Ask their permission, it wouldn't be nice if they were forced to join both of you."_

"_Both of you wouldn't mind, would you?"_

_Michael looked at them slyly. Jenos, obviously like to play outdoor games have not trouble and Eve remembering her words,_

"_No, we will join you afterwards when we are done with our tea, right Eve?"_

_Jenos winked at Eve who knew exactly what he was thinking. They both have to win this game and beat them, causing Eve to let out a small smirk._

"_Right."_

-End-of-Chapter-

Reviews:

Mama: KYAAAAAH! THX FOR THE FORGIVING REVIEW!!! U R THE BEST!!!! HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!!

Mayab: THANX 4 THE REVIEW!! THE SCENE U R EXPECTING MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! BUT DUN WORRI I WILL MAKE IT FAST!!!

Rilafbrk: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO U TOO! DUN WORRI BOUT UR REVIEWS, I M HAPPY SO LONG READERS SUPPORT ME!! TRAIN AND RIN ARE DEFINETELY GOIN TO MEET THE COUSINS AT THE PARTY! ABOUT THE LANGUAGE, I M NOT 2 SURE IF THEY USE THIS KIND OF TECHNIQUE OF TALKING AS I JUST USE THE LANGUAGE THAT I M SURE MOST OF THE READERS WOULD UNDERSTAND BETTER!

Lizz: THANX 4 THE REVIEW!! I M SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! HOPEFULLY U FOUND THIS CHAPTER INTERESTING!!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I know I am late, so I should just jump straight to the point. Please be aware that Michael and Elizabeth are minor characters. They are here just to make the story more interesting. Please Review!!

Chapter 24:

"_No, we will join you afterwards when we are done with our tea, right Eve?"_

_Jenos winked at Eve who knew exactly what he was thinking. They both have to win this game and beat them, causing Eve to let out a small smirk._

"_Right."

* * *

_

"_Okay, what games should we play first?"_

_Jenos asked impatiently, mainly two reasons, first, get rid of Elizabeth who was latching on his arm tightly and glaring at Eve jealously who just stood there patiently waiting for the conversation to go on. Secondly, he wanted to really play and find out how good his cousins really are, perhaps they were excellent at games, who knows, never judge a book by it's cover. However, he was getting impatient; they had been standing there for fifteen minutes waiting for Michael to decide what game they should play. He glanced at Eve who had changed her dress to clothes that were much proper for playing games. Who ever wear long dress to play games anyway? Even Elizabeth had changed._

"_Why not we play War and Strategies? We have the right amount of people anyway."_

"_All right. So long we get to play games."_

_Jenos answered Michael's question eagerly. Michael was pleased to hear such an enthusiastic reply but suddenly he frowned. Eve noticing his looks and was curious,_

"_What's the matter, cousin?"_

"_Oh nothing but I was wondering how we should split into two groups."_

"_I want to be with Jenos; after all we are husband and wife!!_

"_You mean future husband and wife, Elizabeth."_

"_I don't care, I hate you! Go away, stupid Eve!!"_

"_Oh yeah, sweet words from you being my sister-in-law so suddenly. Cousin, I have suggestions for the pairings needed, care to hear me out?"_

_Michael looked at Eve in surprised but shrugs his shoulders allowing Eve to speak. Not leaving her gaze on Michael,_

"_You and your sister, leaving me with Jenos respectively. Fair?"_

_Jenos was happy to hear this but there were shouts being heard too. Elizabeth pointed an accusing figure at Eve._

"_How come you get paired up with Jenos while I get stuck with Michael?! Jenos is my husband and you are Michael's fiancée, shouldn't the pairings be different?!"_

_Michael gave a jealous look._

"_I must agree with my sister. Why are you paired up with Jenos while I'm paired with my sister? Aren't fiancées supposed to be together?"_

_Eve closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh at the accusations directed at her. She turned towards them with eyes that showed she meant business, not child play,_

"_First of all, Jenos isn't very used to Elizabeth yet, same with me and Michael. I didn't think you guys would have any problem with the pairings, considering that you are siblings, also applying me and Jenos. But I thought you guys would have probably played better since you guys knew each other so long as I'm sure that I would definitely played better with Jenos. So if I heard any complaints from any of you, you guys can quit this game and go back running to your mommy, I don't care. To think you guys were the one inviting us to play! So if you are still going to complain, you can kiss this game goodbye, get my drift?!" _

_They both nodded quickly, scared to anger the quiet girl more who had stalked off with his laughing brother to discuss what strategies were to use to win this game. After making sure she was a mile away, they both breathed out deeply. Eve can be so scary at times, unfornately, that attracts Michael more towards her. Elizabeth turns towards her brother in an impatient way,_

"_Okay, 'brother' since we been so forcefully paired up, what are we going to do now?"_

"_Well, let's get start with our plans first, shall we?"_

"_Sure, do you have anything in mind?"_

"_Yup, the rules said that in a two-player team, one is an attacker, one is an assassin or a strategist, I am definitely going to be the attacker, what about you, which one do you want to be?"_

"_Perhaps I will be the assassin."_

"_You? The assassin?! That's stupid! We'll lose for sure then!"_

_Michael brushes his fingers lightly on his shirt with Elizabeth boiling with anger. _

"_Okay! I will be the strategist! Happy?!"_

_Michael shrugged effortlessly._

"_Better than nothing."_

_Elizabeth stamped her foot angrily._

"_Argh! Just go and find them! I will be near the trees on the lookout! And don't come back empty-handed!"_

"_Don't worry, I definitely will! I won't lose to him!"_

"_How come you are so sure that Jenos will be the attacker, Michael?"_

"_Well, my little dense sister, boys are always the attackers, girls always take the sissy parts. I'm off!"_

_Michael walked off with a confident air with Elizabeth trying to cool off.

* * *

_

"_So Eve, you get my plan?"_

"_Of course. Should be pretty easy since they don't cooperate with each other."_

"_Yup, nothing to worry about, after all is just a game. Of course, I do hope we win to destroy their egos."_

"_Shh, I hear footsteps. My goodness, here comes Michael walking as though he really is walking in a park. He is underestimating us too much."_

_Jenos shrugged._

"_Who cares about that idiot?! Anyways just do what you are supposed to do and if everything goes according to plan, then we are sure to win."_

"_Right."_

_From the bush, Jenos quickly leaped unseen by Michael to search for the second enemy. Eve counted one to ten before walking casually towards Michael from the bushes. Michael was surprised and pleased to meet Eve._

"_Why Eve, I didn't know we will meet so soon, so what role are you playing? Assassin? Strategist?"_

"_No, I am an attacker. By the looks of it, you must be the attacker too."_

_Michael stared for a while before bursting into laughter._

"_Forgive me; perhaps I have heard wrongly, you are the attacker?"_

"_You have heard right, Michael."_

"_Hah, indeed you are interesting, most girls who I interact with wouldn't even bother joining the game but you are different which makes you interesting and sweet in my eyes. Yes, you are definitely the one for me. Back to the topic, you do know the rules of this game; the attacker is the strongest, followed by assassin and then strategist. On the other hand, strategist is the brainiest of all which have the highest defense. If an attacker meets up with a strategist, both are tied and out of the game, if an assassin meets up with a strategist, the only way for the assassin to win is to ambushed the strategist. You know this, don't you?"_

_Eve nodded._

"_Clearly."_

_Michael smirked._

"_Yet you are the attacker, is Jenos so afraid of me that he would hide behind a lady's skirt? I will have him know that I am skilled at martial arts."_

_Eve was annoyed at hearing her brother being insulted by relative but she must play cool or they would lose the game instantly. _

"_Oh would you care to try it on me, Cousin Michael?"_

_Michael looked at Eve as though she had lost her mind. He backed off as though eve was a powerful opponent._

"_Try it on you?! Never! I never lay a hand on a lady such as you!"_

_Eve mentally smirked at his poor excuse and walked off with a confident air, she turned back slightly, and smiled at him,_

"_Fine by me, coward."_

_Hearing the words, Michael immediately responds towards Eve's insult and stomped angrily towards her._

"_Wait a minute, what did you just say?"_

_Eve turned towards the angry cousin and stared straight back at him,_

"_I said 'Fine by me, coward', are your ears deaf?"_

_Michael exploded in anger and took his position._

"_How dare you verbally insult me? That's it! No more mister nice guy, I don't care are you a girl or not, or whether you are my fiancée or not, no one get away with insulting me, prepare to accept my fist of fury!"_

_Eve only nodded sadly._

"_Stupid name."_

_Eve dogged a fist and hastily walked back. She may be mighty good at dodging but she wasn't good at attacking, she could only pray that Jenos had reached his goal and would come and helped her.

* * *

_

_Jenos was actually doing very well. Elizabeth have been stupid enough to stand under a tree day dreaming, perhaps this game was much too boring for her. However, he didn't care, from the tree; he landed right in front of her and tapped her on the forehead in victory. Elizabeth suddenly seeing Jenos' face let out a muffled scream,_

"_Jenos, you scare me!"_

_Jenos let out a small smirk._

"_Whatever you say, Princess, the most important part is that assassin beats strategist! My side wins; wait till Eve hears of this easy victory!"_

"_But that's not fair, you are my future husband, how can you betray me?"_

_Jenos shrugged, not caring of her fake tears that were clearly seen._

"_Sorry, darling, all fair in love and war. Come on, a prisoner have to follow wherever the jail keeper goes."_

_Elizabeth huffed in annoyance._

"_Jenos, you meanie! How can you treat your future wife like this!"_

_Jenos then turned away from her and headed towards another direction._

"_Tough luck for you! Come on hurry up, I afraid Eve might be losing to your snobby brother!"_

_Elizabeth slightly muttered,_

"_Hmph! Hope she loses!" _

_Though Jenos heard it, he chose to ignore it. Now wasn't the time to pick a fight with his 'prisoner'.

* * *

_

_Eve was slowly but surely falling under Michael's attacks, it wasn't surprising, considering she was a girl. Michael knew he was winning, Eve have broke into a cold sweat in just avoiding his attacks, he has to admit, Eve was one excellent person. Skilled at dodging and reading, she would make a perfect wife. He wondered where the other two was._

**_WHAM!_**

_They both looked at the object that had hit Michael's head. They saw Elizabeth standing there with a bewildered look, Michael's anger raised when he thought his own sister had betrayed him. He marched straight towards Elizabeth, ignoring Eve at the progress. Elizabeth was terrified at her brother's look,_

"_Elizabeth, what is the big idea of throwing a thick branch at me?! Were you trying to kill me?! I have the right to demand an answer!"_

"_You got it wrong brother! I didn't throw the thick branch at you, Jenos was the one who did it!"_

_Hearing this, Michael immediately stared at his surroundings hardly, not daring to let go of any suspicious movements. Once he considered that no one was around, he turned back angrily at Elizabeth, only to face Jenos._

"_Hey, I was wondering how long it took you to finish scouting your surroundings."_

_Michael took a step back, surprised._

"_But…where…where did you come from?! I didn't even detect you!"_

_Jenos pushed him, causing him to fall._

"_This is what you call skills. We win."_

_Jenos beckoned Eve to follow him and was about to walk off when Michael's angrily shook the dust of him and got up. _

"_I am not beaten yet! How can you declare you have won victory?!"_

_Without turning,_

"_Use your brain, Eve is an attacker and I am an assassin. Let us put it this way, if you were to kill Eve, you also die since you both are attackers . If you were to kill me then you have wasted much energy, leaving Eve to easily defeat you. So there. Now let's go."_

_Michael could only glare at them in anger._

_End Flashback_

Oh yeah, those were the 'good' old days. He was soon brought down to Earth when his 'future wife' greeted him.

"Jenos, long time no see! Did you miss me?!"

With a shudder,

"Hey Elizabeth, how are you doing?"

Elizabeth presumed to give a spoiled child's look.

"Jenos, as a closely related wife and husband, I gave you permission to call me 'Eliza' didn't I? Are you still not used to it yet?"

Jenos gave a slight bow.

"A thousand apologies, my lady. I admit that I am still not used to it yet."

Elizabeth gave him a big hug that almost deprived of air.

"Silly Jenos. We will have time to fix that. Haven't you heard? We might be living quite near to you in the future, so you don't have to worry about our relationship!"

Jenos gave a look of pure disbelief and shock. He let out a strangled whisper.

"Impossible…!"

"Um, what is impossible, Jenos?"

Jenos quickly shook his head.

"Nothing! Would you like to have a drink?"

To Jenos' horror, Eliza immediately clasped her hands tightly on Jenos' arms.

"Why, I'm glad you asked. I feel quite thirsty already."

Jenos led her to a chair and beckoned her to sit down.

"Why not I get some 'punch' for you while you wait here? You must be tired already."

Eliza let out a giggle.

"Why Jenos, you are the sweetest guy I ever known, even my own brother doesn't do that!"

Jenos bowed and quickly ran off in search of Eve. He found her talking to Sephira near the table.

"Eve! Eve! Is it true that Michael and Eliza are staying near us in the near future?"

Eve nodded dejectedly.

"I inconveniently met up with Michael just now. Looks like he is still determined to have me as his fiancée. How disappointing."

Jenos stared at the floor with fear.

"Eliza is also still bend on insisting we are future husband and wife."

Sephira shook her head sadly at their dejected faces. She glanced at the doorway and suddenly smiled.

"Hey guys, I got good news for you."

They both looked up at the same time.

"Good news? Are they leaving?"

"Nope, sorry. I thought I just informed you that your friends may have arrived just right on time."

They looked up and beamed.

"Train! Rin! You guys are early!"

* * *

Train and Rin had left their headquarters just fifteen minutes ago after all the guests have left. Creed had retired early and they had taken this opportunity to sneak out. Train had make sure that no one was following them as they hurriedly make their way to the Palace. Rin towards Train, eyeing the bundle Train was tightly clinging to,

"Hey Train, what are you holding?"

Train looked up and shrugged lightly.

"Is a coat given by the King who wants me to wear it during the party."

Rin stopped in her footsteps.

"Really, how come I didn't see you bringing it back to headquarters?"

Train answered it with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Simple. I hide it. I couldn't afford to let Creed discover it."

Rin placed her hand delicately under her chin in deep thought.

"No wonder you are wearing your old suit again, the coat would cover your suit perfectly. Where did you hide it anyways?"

"I will tell you one day. Come on lets hurry up, the Palace should be just around the corner."

Both of them were clearly exhausted when they had saw the Palace. They thought they would never reached the Palace after such a long run. They slowed down their pace as they went closer to the Palace. They stopped abruptly right in front of the entrance as they were entranced by the crowd. Villagers and royalties from all over the place have come to participate in the party. Train and Rin felt quite small among the crowds but they didn't have to worry so much as Belze walked calmly towards them.

"Are you feeling lost? If that it is so, allow me to take you to Prince Jenos and Princess Eve. Train Heartnet, I suggest you put on the coat first."

They both nodded and followed him whilst Train put on his coat. He felt uncomfortable as the materials of the coat are obviously different than his usual ones. Rin was awe at Train's appearance. She didn't know one coat could make a person look smart. Train was good-looking at the beginning with his casual clothes, however, he looks even better than before with this coat on.

"Train, I think girls will swooned at the sight of you."

Train gave her a strange look and smirked a little.

"And are you feeling jealous?"

"Of….Of course not! Why should I?"

"You do know that you are stuttering."

"Nonsense."

They both diverted their attention from each other when they heard their names being called.

"Train! Rin! You guys are early!"

End-of-Chapter

Reviews:

Mayab: Thanx 4 the review! I will try and make sure that part is an interesting as possible!

Mama: Thanx 4 the Review! I'm glad you like the chapter! Forgiove me 4 not updating often!

Rilafbrk: Thanx 4 the review! And yes, Train would also be a relative to Michael and Elizabeth but, of course a distant relative!! I'm glad u like this chapter!!

Lizz: Thanx 4 the Review!! Hopefully u will find this chapter as interesting as chapter 23!!

SnakeG-V: Thanx 4 the Review and oso ur support!! Hopefully you will finished reading this story!!


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note:

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I am at fault. I just developed a writer's block. I thought I had everything plan well but Elizabeth and Michael's appearance left me with doubts whether I should changed the original story's ending. Anyway, please enjoy! Sorry again 4 the long update!

Chapter 25:

They both diverted their attention from each other when they heard their names being called.

"Train! Rin! You guys are early!"

* * *

Train and Rin were immediately greeted by smiles which amused them greatly.

"Something happened?"

Train with a smirk, placed his hands on his hips and Rin could only stand there grinning madly. Jenos quickly ran and kneel before her in a comical way.

"There this crazy girl on my trail! Please help me! I'm not young enough to lose my sanity! At least, wait until I found my perfect match!! I'll go mad with her continuous foolish ramblings about me being her future husband. Help me please!"

Rin's eye twitched.

"Help? With what?"

"Anything! So long that girl doesn't bother me!"

Rin gave an exasperated sigh and kick Jenos away before anyone sees them like this.

"Oh get a grip already! You are a Chronos member for God's sake! Go solve the problem yourself!!"

Jenos reluctantly went to a corner and sulk and the others snickered in amusement.

Eve turn and noticed Train's appearance for the first time and, of course, blushed. Okay, she knew she was being immature, only a childish girl would blush like this. But Train looked different, no, not just different but_ very _different and _better looking. _Not that she was implying Train is ugly or something, hell; he could even fooled guys if he dresses up as a girl for goodness' sake! Train looked so formal, important and professional-looking, just like a Chronos member, though he was originally one. Her attention reluctantly turned to Rin and noticed her clothes which is clearly not suitable for the party,

"Rin, do you want to change first?"

Rin noted her attire and grinned sheepishly.

"Sure! I don't feel comfortable in these clothes in this party! It would be great if you let me change now."

Eve smiled and gestured Rin to follow her.

"That's fine by me. Come on, lets get you change and perfumed."

"Perfumed? Uh, I don't think that's necessary. I mean, I don't really like perfumes…"

Rin's sudden nervous behavior brought evil snickers from the boys. She turned towards them with a murderous aura and back to Eve,

"Fine if that is the only way to keep them quiet."

Eve nodded understandingly.

"You don't have to worry about that."

With a laugh, Eve pushed Rin towards her room.

"They will be fascinated with you to the extent that you will hear a pin drop of silence from them.

* * *

Leaving the girls to get ready, Jenos pointed towards the table filled with refreshments with an indication of inviting Train who hesitated. Getting impatient, Jenos pulled him by wrist to the table. He offered Train a glass of drink which was taken, yet again by hesitation. The bandit stared at the drink dumfounded, debating whether to sip, swallow in one gulp rudely or better yet, deck out an open window on a usual basis but for the sake of manners, he took a sip. Jenos watching him sipping his drink and laughed in amusement.

"Don't worry, is not poison. It's sparkling juice and is quite uncommon, so try to drink as much as possible."

"I apologized for my rude manners but poisoning another person's food and drinks is a famous killing method for the bandits so you can never be too careful."

Jenos gave him a mortified look.

"You mean, I might have eaten poisonous food?!"

The bandit chuckled at Jenos' sudden nervousness.

"Don't worry. If you have eaten any of the poisonous food, you would be dead right now. Our poison acts swiftly and is dangerous to vital organs."

"My goodness, I won't eat when you and Rin are present then!"

Jenos shuddered and backed away from the senior who lift the foreign liquid in an attempt to drink.

After several moments, Train licked his lips in a happy manner for the drink had certainly done its job, as it had quenched Train's thirst and tasted wonderfully good. He looked at Jenos with a face of approval. Jenos could only smiled at the how naïve and childish the bandit was when it comes to discovering new stuffs, perhaps when a child discover he could walk. Though he was a cruel bandit who has earned respect from several men, Train can be such a Child sometimes! It was pretty cute! Deciding to have more fun with this so-called child, he leaned against the wall,

"Hey Train?"

Train reluctantly looked up from his drink.

"What is it?"

"Eve."

Train looked at him with a strange look.

"What about Eve?"

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering how pretty Eve looked today."

"I guess so…"

Bingo! He spotted the blush that was slowly creeping up Train's cheeks and the bandit nervously looked away.

"Don't you agree with me or are you saying Eve is not pretty?"

Train shakes his head in a devastated manner. Jenos laughed at the poor victim he was having fun with.

"Who are you talking to, Jenos?"

Jenos' face paled slightly at the familiar voice as he turned around in a fake smile.

"I'm talking to my friend. Is there anything you need me for, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Nothing, I was getting bored talking to my friends so I wanted to pull you over so I can show you off, you know. But…"

Jenos gave a she-thinks-me-more-as-a-item-that-belongs-to-her-than-a-human look to Train who snickered in response. Both snapped back as the voice continue,

"It seems your friend is more interesting."

Train's glare went unnoticed by Elizabeth who saw him in a new light.

"Jenos, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Jenos shuddered at Elizabeth's suggestion.

"Um…right, Train, this is my cousin Elizabeth Charles Adolph…"

Elizabeth patted Jenos' hand in a flirty way.

"A hundred times! When are you going to remember?! I'm not your cousin but your future wife!"

Train smirked as he heard Jenos muttering,

"Been trying to forget you for my entire life."

Elizabeth took a fan out and fanned herself in a delicate manner and batted her eyelashes to Train who felt like going back to his headquarters immediately. Jenos noticed the exchanged looks between them and backed off a little,

"Um, Elizabeth, meet my friend, Train Heartnet, who I met recently."

Train nodded shakily towards Elizabeth and indicated to Jenos to make an excuse so they can leave. However, they were too late.

"Why is only my sister introduced to your new friend? Do I not have a part in this as well?"

They turned to meet Michael who instantly started circling Train to inspect him. The bandit now felt like a caged animal,

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your new-found _friend_, Jenos?"

Jenos glance at Train awkwardly.

"Train, this is Michael Charles Adolph, older brother to Elizabeth and another cousin of mine. Michael, meet Train Heartnet."

Michael looked thoughtful.

"Since he's wearing such beautiful clothes, he must be a professional fighter, yes?"

Jenos gave a smug look.

"Well, I must admit that he is a strong combat fighter. I went a round with him just now and we ended in a tie."

Michael didn't seem very impressed.

"Maybe that's because you're too weak."

Train was surprised when Jenos was still smiling.

"Perhaps. Maybe you want to have a round with him next time?"

Michael closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"That sounds good. These days I can't seem to find any strong opponents, perhaps I'm too strong."

Jenos and Train both exchanged a snicker. They both know the sayings, "Actions speak louder than words" and "Weak ones always barks the loudest".

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned and saw Rin running towards them in the same dress as she had wore the other day but this time she seems more attractive than ever, in Jenos' case. Thus, Train had to rush for some cloth to cleaned Jenos' drooling. Noticing the two newcomers, she knew she had arrived at the wrong time and glanced towards Train for explanation,

"Elizabeth and Michael Charles Adolph, cousins of Jenos and Eve."

Michael took her hand immediately and kissed it lightly. Rin felt sick and Train smirked with amusement.

"Greetings, my exquisite lady, your beauty blind my eyes."

Train and Jenos exchange more snickers as Michael frowned when Rin pulled back her hand and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Well, I was hoping it blinded you permanently. That would have certainly saved me some trouble."

Michael stood up and brushed off imaginary dust from his coat.

"As what have you have been told earlier, my name is Michael and this is my sister, Elizabeth. For additional information, my sister and I are cousins to beautiful little Eve and Jenos. May I know your lovely name?"

Rin glared at Michael and Elizabeth with distaste,

"Rinslet Walker. _**Pleased** to meet you."_

She then stood between Train and Jenos. Michael didn't know how to put the feeling to words but Rin's actions unconsciously states: _If you want me, you have to get through them for I don't go kindly on those whose words speak louder than actions._

Michael backed away quickly and shuddered at the threatening glare send to him.

**Eve is much better than this fierce girl! At least Eve doesn't glare at me!!** His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"So what do you think? Don't you think Rin is beautiful?"

They all turned and faced Eve who had her question answered upon seeing Jenos' drooling and Train nod.

"You have done a good job, Eve. Rin looked gorgeous."

Eve flashed a smile at Train.

"No need to thank me. I didn't need to use much make-up to further enhance her already beautiful face."

"All the same, an excellent job. Well done."

Eve's smile grew wider but disappeared instantly when someone advanced quickly towards her. Eve gritted her teeth impatiently and waited for the worst.

"Darling Eve, I haven't seen you in the longest time. I missed you; I hope you feel the same."

Eve avoided his hug given to her perfectly,

"Forgive me but I don't."

Michael then took her reluctant hand forcefully and kissed it with so much passion that it was making Eve sick. Train glared heatedly at Michael and wasn't surprised that the idiot couldn't see Eve's discomfort. The princess roughly pulled her hand back, causing disappointment for Michael.

"Well, if I am not wanted here, please excuse me…"

* * *

Michael walked away, jealous. He had saw how Eve had communicate with, what was his name again, Train Heartnet, was it? Eve had smiled and willingly start a conversation with Train while she had not even bothered being friendly with him.

He grew angrier each second when he thought of Train with his beloved Eve. No matter how hard he figured, he knew he is much better than Train in looks, the style of talking and greeting. Although he had to admit his coat is cool but Michael was sure he could dressed much better than that stranger.

As for personality, he was positive that Train is a brainless goof, after all, he stay dumbfounded silent throughout the conversation and Jenos had to answer for him. Combat, on the other hand, is an entirely different aspect because he had never seen Train and Jenos fight before. However, he is certain that he is stronger than both of them, for his, sword, Protection, is made with the strongest metal, Titanium. With his excellent skills, Michael Charles Adolph and Protection is a perfect match.

He spotted some nobles close to his age and eagerly went over. He would deal with Train some other time.

* * *

On the other hand, Elizabeth had taken a great liking to Train, of course, she hadn't forgotten about Jenos. There was something about Train that defined mysterious and Elizabeth simply 'Luvs' mysterious men. They were much easier to break and wind around her little finger, no matter how cold they are. She had seen countless men succumbed to their own lust and would do anything for her. Elizabeth recalled a man who was once cold-hearted, had willingly sold his house for her after Elizabeth had spend enough time to messed up his mind. She had dumped that man and left him to rot after a few more days.

She loves toying with men; playing with their feelings and after making sure that they couldn't live without her, Elizabeth would dump them. Yes, she was a sadist since she finds joy and entertainment in doing this. However, it seems Elizabeth's 'flirting' on Jenos had not worked and the results which were never appearing was taking such a long time that she was beginning to doubt whether she had lost her touch.

Nonetheless, she had a feeling that Train would be a much, much harder target but Elizabeth enjoys a tough challenge anytime. However, she needed to get rid of the competition, Eve and Rin. She is certain that both of them often hang out with Train enough to become his good friends.

She is positive that dealing with Eve would be difficult but about the other girl. She was altogether another problem. Rinslet will be extremely difficult as she seems to be an experienced combat fighter and Elizabeth knew she is weak. Despite all the reasoning, Elizabeth is convinced that everyone has their own weakness. In other words, if the boys fall in love with her, with a few threatening words for the girls, wouldn't her plan be a success? Only time would tell. She would observe them for now.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Jenos. It was also a pleasure to meet you, Train. I hope I can meet both of you some other time. And yes, how could I forget you girls. See you later."

She batted her eyes at the boys and left. The group shivered at her actions.

Rin glared at her in hate and Eve noticed her look,

"It won't give you any benefit in hating her, Rin. Just ignore her when she comes and she won't bother talking to you. Her hobby is focused-boys so you know what is always in her mind."

"Ignore her? Boys? Whoa, she is one strange creature. How can you ignore 'something' like that for such a long time? A secret skill? Teach me!"  
Eve smirked.

"Is called patience."

Rin smiled.

"Sounds useful. How did you learn it?"

Eve indicated a finger at Jenos.

"Ask him. He thought me."

The boys glanced at the girls, wondering what they were talking about. Rin sighed.

"You're lucky. I won't have the chance to learn that skill."

"Why not?"

Rin shrugged.

"Because Train is the one always being patient with me!"

And they both laughed loudly, and this causes the boys to twitch. The girls saw their faces and laughed even louder, causing some guests to stare at them. Jenos hurriedly brought them to the refreshments table and they eagerly grabbed their respective plates.

"Train, don't forget about having a little 'chat' with my father."

Train looked up at Jenos from his food.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten. It's been bothering my mind at the start of the party."

"Well, loosen up. My father won't eat you so you should be fine."

Train blushed and gritted his teeth.

"I didn't ask whether your father will eat me up, Jenos."

Jenos burst out laughing and placed his arm on Train's shoulders.

"But it was written all over your face. Admit it."

"Whatever. I'll see him after this. Where would he be by then?"

"Well, considering he is the King. He would still be entertaining his guests, no doubt."

Train looked at him with a horror-stricken face.

"You mean I have to go straight up to him and his guests to talk to him?"

Jenos, once again burst out laughing at Train's expression.

"Good luck!"

Train stared at him dumfounded and cursed.

"What?! Jenos get back here, you dammed moron!!"

* * *

Train did go straight up to the King and the guests in the end but thankfully, when the King saw him, he gave a childish wave and politely broke away from his guests. Upon seeing the King, Train muttered,

"That's the King? He's like a child but I can't deny the fact that he is loved by the people, nationwide."

The King beckoned Train to a small room and with a sigh, Train reluctantly followed.

Inside the room, Train took note of his surroundings. A private room with a table at the center and four chairs. The rooms were decorated with the expensive-looking curtains and portraits which show the royal ancestors were hung upon the wall. Train felt oddly out of place in the room with its' luxurious furniture.

The King offered a seat to Train who didn't forget his manners and surprised both of them by bowing. The bandit didn't know what had suddenly come over him. He is a person who hated bowing or kneeling to another person and didn't care whether he was being disrespectful to someone who had higher rankings than himself. This, however, is the second time he bowed for another but surprisingly, it didn't feel so bad bowing to this man though.

"Please, you don't have to bow. You are not one of my subjects and I don't have the right to accept your trust and loyalty so please make yourself comfortable."

Train looked at him in a strange way.

"Is it all right for me, a stranger, and a bandit no less, to sit at the same table with the King?"

The King just laughed gently.

"You surprised me. Although you are a bandit, you are well-mannered like my children. I must say I'm very impressed. Please don't be offended but I have yet to encounter a bandit in my life and my parents only taught me the natural behavior and ways of a bandit. You must be special."

Train nodded and sat down.

"Indeed the knowledge bestowed upon you by your parents is true. Bandits are a group of individuals who have unruly behavior. However, only the current leader, I and some others are different. Presently, I'm considered the right-hand-man among the bandits.

Sven nodded, impressed.

"As I had said earlier, you must be special. Yet you are here with your friend, attending a formal party for the first time. What do you think?"

Trains gave a small smile.

"It is an eye-opening experience. Rin and I humbly thanked you for your generosity in inviting and allowing us to attend the formal party despite our identities."

The King shook his head slightly.

"No, I should be thanking you and your friend for gracing us with your presence, as a result, a chance for us to talk. I admit I didn't expect both of you to come as I presumed both of you would have a disdain interacting with the royalties."

Train held an understanding smile.

"To tell you the truth, we personally have no grudges against anyone, including the royalties, only against those who opposed and betray us, as well as, enemies that have laid a hand on my comrades. However, the current leader has mood swings constantly if you get what I mean. I, however, asked that you need not treat us as royalties. From the past few minutes, it seems that you hold us in high regards. Bandits, I assure you sire, are individuals who are just trying to survive and finding a sense of belonging in this big world. As a bandit myself, I have no place to say this but there's no need to treat us with such honor. It might be destructive for bandits who are long broken."

The King unconsciously rubbed his chin.

"I didn't think the consequences of my actions will affect this much. I would have thought that the broken and lonely men might be comforted but I'm afraid I was doing the opposite. Although I'm apologetic for my acts, I still must thank you for sharing this piece of knowledge. Do you now understand why I hold bandits in such high regards? That is because you understand reality better than us. We may be better in ruling a kingdom but through this way of life, we learned a limited amount of knowledge, bandits on the other hand, gain more experience than us."

Train chuckled.

"It seems that we bandits might have something to learn from you too. We may have more experience but bandits must learn to know the proper attitude and manners in dealing with life. It is impressive that you still remain in high spirits even though you have the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders. If I was in your place, I would probably make life a living hell for everyone."

They both chuckled lightly.

"It seems I was right in looking forward to this meeting for the entire night."

Train was surprised.

"And why is that so, Your Majesty?"

"Please address me as Sven. My subjects are allowed that privilege too but they think it is not right to call the King by name."

"Isn't that obvious?"

Sven nodded.

"Of course but I can't help feeling distant from them. I want my relationship with my subjects to be treated as friends but it isn't working. I hope that in the near future it will be done so."

Train looked surprised but nodded.

"Then allowed me to start this habit for your subjects, Sven."

Sven smiled gratefully.

"That would be a great help. My humble thanks to you. Before I continued, however, is there something you would like to ask me? You looked curious."

And indeed Train would like to question a matter that had raised his suspicion.

"Do you trust us that much?"

Sven looked surprised.

"I beg your pardon?"

And Train repeated the question.

"Do you trust us that much?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"There are no guards, Sven."

"What?"

"There are no guards outside this room. It mean's something, don't you think? You know better than anyone that without your guards, you are defenseless unless you're underwent some secret combat training and is more than capable in stopping me. Moreover, we both know that at this very moment, your life and fate is in my hands. It would be so easy to just take my gun and complete my duty as a right-hand-man for my fellow bandits. Furthermore, this room is sound-proofed, isn't it? Wouldn't that have made my task easier? Do you understand what I am trying to say, Sven? I can and not afraid to kill you right now."

Sven couldn't help but laughed at Train's seriousness.

"Again, you amazed me with your sharpness. Your questions tell me that I still don't have your complete trust yet. But why should I not trust you? You are friends of my children and I will not hesitate placing my family's lives in your hand. I confessed when my eyes laid upon you; the first thought that went through my mind was that you are clearly not an evil man. Not only that, I know from instinct that you are not that kind of wicked person. You have hid your emotions and thinking so well that, any sensible person can read your feelings and thoughts easily just by looking at your eyes. Ironic, isn't it? Hence, it would be natural to trust you, yes?"

Train gave a small smile.

"Thank you very much. I'm honored that you have such great trust in me."

"You're welcome. Now let's get to the point of our meeting tonight, Train. I would like to talk to you concerning your childhood memories."

"My childhood memories?"

Sven looked at him with a serious look as Train was shocked.

End-of Chapter

Reviews:

Mayab: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PART! I DID REALLY ENJOY WATCHING THEM BICKERED. THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

SnakeG-V: THANX 4 THE GRADE A+! I NEVER GOT THAT GRADE IN MY SKOOL. THINK THE TEACHERS HATE ME. (LAUGHS) THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Mama: PLZ DUN KILL THEM YET, I STILL NEED THEM FOR MY STORY PLOT. (LAUGHS) THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Nekosaru: THANX 4 THE SUPPORT. THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Goth-punkchick: (LAUGHS) THIS MAKES THE STORY INTERESTING! THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

BeMyfRIeND4eVA: I THANK U 4 UR ENTHUASIM! IT REALLY HELPS ME! THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Rilafbrk: THNX SO MUCH! THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

CERULEANMISTY: I REALLY APPREICATE WHAT U HAF REIVEIWED! IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY BEING TOLD MY WRITING IMPROVED! I DUN THINK MY TEACHER WILL AGREEDED WIF U THOUGH (LAUGHS). THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Trickmaster-lilica: THX! THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Satomika: PERHAPS I WOULD GIF U A ONE-SHOT PIECE STORY ON EACH PAIRING THOUGH BUT BY THAT TIME MAYBE U WONT BE THAT INTERESTED IN THAT ANIME THAT MUCH! BUT IF U STILL WAN IT, I CAN WRITE ONE AFTER THIS STORY HAS SUCCESSFULLY ENDED! THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Lilgerm: THX! THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Alexandria Jaganshi: LUV UR POEM!! THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!

Sasukelover2: (LAUGHS) BET U THEY STILL DUNNO! I WOULD ENJOY THE PART WHEN THEY DO THOUGH! THANX 4 UR REVIEW N FORGIVE ME 4 THE LONG UPDATE!


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Yes, I know I sucked and I have no excuse to bail myself out of this problem in publishing this chapter. My utmost apologies to those, hopefully still reading my story, that had waited long for the arrival chapter. In the coming future, I might take again some time as my public examinations are around the corner. And permission granted with whomever out there who wants to stab me or something else. Please take note that Train would be very angsty here. if you have any complaints and compliments, please review. 

Chapter 26:

Sven looked at him with a serious look as Train was shocked.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" 

Train looked at Sven as thought he had said something that was illogical. Sven had predicted Train's reaction and he was well prepared for it. If he was in Train's place, he would have been angry too.

"I was discussing about your past with my family, including the first two members of Chronos, Sephira and Belze.

"You mean Eve and Jenos also knew about it and never mentioned it?"

Train felt a bit annoyed.

"Please don't get upset. We have only place the missing pieces back together last night and I thought it would be better if I was the one who said it. This sudden information is too much for them to handle."

"You don't have the right to search or find out about my past, that includes the Chronos members."

Train spat.

"Yet, we have done it and gotten the answer that you may be interested, and please forgive us for trespassing at your privacy without your permission beforehand."

Train was speechless. Here, he has been trying to search for information about himself for the last ten years and just two years ago, he had completely given up of knowing who he really was. Yet, here was a completely stranger having all his answers. He felt ashamed and angry for he had to rely on someone else. Sven saw his look and smiled knowingly,

"Please don't blame yourself, but finding it was impossible without our family records so it is not your fault, Train, since only the nobles have this book."

Sven gently placed a thick, red and decorated with golden, book on the table and Train could tell that the book had just been recently touched and it was pretty old since the pages were yellowish in color. Train couldn't and didn't wanted to answer. He was suddenly given a chance in knowing who he really was but yet he felt like he didn't wanted to know. He was pretty much content with his life now, even thought Creed was bothering him but……he had freedom, something that was not easily given to nobles and royals yet easily to the commoners and easier to the low-life bandits. He felt more of a burden will be placed on him if his past unknowingly catches up onto him. Sven suddenly stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Train to flinch and he immediately removed his hand, feeling hurt.

"I will leave you here since you have a lot on your mind now, no doubt. Please stay in this room as long as you want, you may read through the book if you wish to but it is better if I told you everything myself. Perhaps you are not ready for the sudden new knowledge that I will pass to you. Search for me when you are ready. It does not need to be tonight. You may find me some other day when you are free so please take your time. Good night."

And Train was left alone. He studied the book and flipped through a few pages with a bored look. Of course he knew how to read at a young age. Hell, he could read better than most of the nobles here. But as soon as he saw 'Heartnet's History', he instsntly regretted learning how to read. In a second, the book had hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. Train nervously panted and quickly realized what he had done but he had no intention of being nice to the book or apologized to that thing by picking it up and brushing the imaginary dust off. He slumped heavily onto to the armchair and gently placed his hand over his eyes as thought the brightly-lit room was to bright for him. And for the second time in his entire life, he cried.

* * *

"Hey Jenos!" 

Jenos turned away from his guests to faced Rin.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you knew where Train is?"

"Oh yeah, he went to have a chat with my father. Though he should be done right now. It's been a while since he left me. See, my father is there talking to my mother."

They glanced towards the royal couple and true enough they were laughing and chatting. This little scene makes Jenos smile.

"You really love them don't you?"

He faced Rin.

"What? Who?"

"Your parents."

"Oh yeah. Eve and I think they are the best and it is natural for children to love and respect their parents, don't you think so?"

"I don't think so, not for everyone that is."

Jenos looked at the silent Rin. Suddenly, he heard some sobbing sounds. Was Rin crying?

"Rin! I'm sorry, please don't cry. I didn't think that your parents would do anything bad to you. I swear I won't leave you alone and unloved for your whole life, so please don't cry..."

A muffled voice was heard.

"Then you will stay here beside me forever?"

"If you say so, Rin. I will be with you forever."

"Forever and…"

"And?"

"Be my servant."

"Of course, I will be your servant………Wait a minute. BE YOUR SERVANT?!"

"Hah! Caught you! Damn Jenos, you pretty easy to cheat! Bad!"

Rin burst into laughter immediately. Eve returned to them after entertaining some guests and was in time to hear their 'interesting' conversation.

"Damn you Rin! You are making a fool out of me, aren't you?! To think I got tricked by you! The shame! Oh I feel the shame!"

Eve smiled lightly but stopped when she spotted someone walking towards the balcony. Walking or rather dragging himself in a foul mood. It wasn't unusual to see him depressed but his golden eyes told her a different story. In short, he was lost and being very depressed about it. On the brighter side, while he was busy brooding and sulking, he looks absolutely adorable. She turned back only to find Rin and Jenos staring at Train too.

"What's with him? After the chat with Father, he looks downright depressed. Did something happen?"

"Maybe your Father knows something about Train. Perhaps you should go ask him?"

"Sure but later. I don't want to disturb my father in his fun now."

"Such a dutiful child! I feel so proud of you my dearest one!"

"Of course! Hey Eve, where are you going?"

Jenos and Rin had ended their conversation just in time to see Eve walking away. She just turned back and winked.

"Out."

* * *

Train Heartnet was and still is depressed. He hated being depressed. At times like this, he felt so heavy, like he was drowning in a lake and couldn't swim to the surface. He knew he was pathetic; after all, it was only his past, right? Wasn't he living perfectly well in the present without knowing who he really was with Rin, Jenos and Eve? It doesn't matter who he really was, does it? Train sighed heavily. He knew deep in his heart he wanted to know a least a bit about himself. Sad but true, he hated not knowing about himself. Was Train Heartnet even his name or did he took it from someone else in desperate of obtaining an identity? Maybe the King make a mistake, how could he, a low-class bandit suddenly upgrade to a high-class person, a royalty no less! 

It wasn't like he didn't trust Creed; after all, he saved Train from his hateful parents, didn't he? Why would Creed lie to Train despite how obsessive he is? There was nothing Creed would gain by lying to Train. So why did Train felt suspicious when Creed and Echidna had appeared in a nick of time to save him? He didn't give much thought about that event but now that he thought about it, Creed and Echidna's timing was too prefect. How could they know that Train's house was burning and his parents had left him tied to a pillar and deserted Train in a burning house? Sure, accidentally stumbling onto a burning house in the middle of nowhere might be possible but it had happened at midnight, why would anyone stroll around that area at the dead of the cold winter night? Ignoring his throbbing head, he frowned and tried to recall that night. Whoever had decided that Train should know nothing about his past should be shot. Okay, so maybe Train was potentially dangerous but he hadn't done anything wrong at such a young age right? He didn't go berserk and killed his parents like some wacko criminals. Other than having emotional problems as Rin stated, he was as sane as any other person……right?

He hit the marble railings of the balcony with extreme force due to his anger and frustration. He was so tired of not knowing himself, tired of people showing pity to him when he couldn't remember when and where he was born, tired of killing and tired of looking at how horrible and pathetic he had become.

He heard a gasp and quickly turned around, hand poised at 'Hades', ready to attack the foolish person who had dared interrupted his train of thoughts but his body unconsciously relaxed at the sight of Eve.

* * *

Eve was very worried about Train, he look so lost and one could only pity him. Of course, Eve wouldn't let Train know that. He would have probably shot countless bullets at that person. Train was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't knew Eve was trailing right behind him all the way to the balcony. When Train had hit the railing with so much anger, she quickly retreated and accidentally let out a gasp. She knew Train would never harm her, so why was she still afraid of his eyes that marked murder the moment he turned around? Maybe it was because of the eyes that were looked so cold and dead. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when Train's hand slowly left his gun. 

"Forgive me for frightening you, Eve. I didn't mean to."

Train then gave her a slight bow and Eve was speechless.

"Please don't worry about it."

"How did you know I was here, Eve?"

"I just followed you all the way here; you just didn't notice me that's all."

Train fell into silence and Eve took this as a sign to continue.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Eve gave a skeptical look but didn't say anything. A comfortable silence over them for a period of time until Train whispered in a raspy voice,

"Your father…"

Eve turn to him, all ears. She was very curious at what her Father had said to make Train brood so much on.

"Reveal some disturbing news to me that I should know. You knew it all along, right? I'm the only clueless one here, right?"

"Train…"

Eve didn't know what to say. She was sure that Father had informed Train about their discoveries and wasn't surprise to see Train being upset about it.

"What do you think as yourself now, Train?"

"I don't know...I really don't know. I knew something terrible had happened when I was young but I have put it into the past and kept it locked and buried deep in my lost memories but I had no idea that it would turn out this way. I have always believe that my memories were gone forever, never to be reveal to me, that I will live and die as a person who knows naught about his origins. Everything that once seems so clear, looks so fuzzy now. I'm confuse, Eve, so very confuse. I don't know who and what to trust anymore…"

Train trailed off. No matter how strong he is, the truth had stung him and now he wanted to do nothing but buried himself in darkness. But that would be running away from his problems and forsaken his duty as a man, that would definitely be a big blow to his pride. A tense silence fell on them. Train spoke again in a clearer voice,

"Did you know…"

Eve looked up when Train stopped mid-sentence. Another sigh was given and Train continued,

"Did you know that my gun was named after the God of Underworld and Dead in Ancient Greek?"

Eve knew about it but didn't voice her questions as she thought it was merely a coincidence, apparently not.

"When I asked my leader about it, he had laughed at my childish question, according to him, with an answer that seems logical at that time but now that I thought about it, the answer felt so wrong."

"What was the….answer…your leader had given you?"

"In his eyes, I am the ruler of the underworld because of the killings I had done and therefore my weapon had no reason not to be named after the God of Dead as I am one myself. Therefore, to him, I am known as the Death Eater who brings a sweet and seductive yet poisonous death to my victims. I wonder if it was the right thing to do when I let you live when you had seen my face that night for no outsiders live to see the next day when they had been so unfortunate to meet Death himself.

Eve was pained to hear this confession from Train. Yes, she was pained that Train had really wanted to pull the trigger that night and silence her forever but the thing that makes her grief is the fact that Train was hopelessly lost in his own darkness where he had send so many people there, regardless innocent or guilty. He knows how heavy his sin is and how much he had to bear it but Train had remain as strong and steady as a pillar each day. And many people had seen the steadfast pillar and depended on it, including herself, Jenos and Rin. So is she going to be a witness in seeing the strong pillar crumble and collapse in a broken way? She absolutely hope not, for everyone and Train's sake.

The moon was high in the sky, that means Rin and Train had to get home soon. How time flies! Train shuffled in his pockets and took out the wood he had been carving for the past few days and handed to Eve who took with a questioning glance.

"You fancied my harmonica's playing, yes?"

Eve nodded dumbfounded.

"Well, this I'm sure you can tell is a flute use in the olden days to produce music to bring joy and relaxation to the tired minds. In addition, this is my gift to you as a token of gratitude in inviting us here to the party. Please be happy with this gift if not for my sake that for Rin's sake."

And it was time for Eve to be speechless. She didn't think Train had bother remembering that small fact. She gracefully played the flute and was thoroughly delighted at the sound produced.

"I am pleased in receiving this gift."

"I am glad to hear it. A very good night to you, Eve and excuse me as I need to find Rin and bring her home."

Eve gave a big smile in which Train acknowledge with a nod and walked off in search of Rin. Eve's smile broke off when she couldn't see Train's shadow anymore. Sometimes the smiles she gives Train is just to assure him that everything will somehow be alright. She felt a cool breeze and played the flute slowly to appreciate each sound that was produced.

* * *

Train had no difficulty in finding Rin as he entered the hall. He was immediately greeted with a happy Jenos jumping around and a blushing Rin. According to some other guests, Rin had kissed Jenos fully on the lips in thanks of inviting them to the dance. And Train had to drag Rin away from Jenos who sadly bid goodbye to them at the main entrance. 

He was in a better mood, even if Rin was chatting away. However, he was getting worried, trouble is heading his way and he could sense it when they reached the headquarters. He was glad that Rin did not notice the eerie silence in the halls or else Train couldn't ensure the safety of his loyal junior. And once he sure that Rin was tucked safely in bed, he hastily took off and threw the Chrono uniform into his dresser. He had still no idea why the King had wanted him to wear this beautiful coat, he knew he didn't deserve this, so what then?

Armed with his gun, he stalked off into the hall where he knew someone was waiting for him and Train wasn't happy with that fact. Within seconds, he was at the main entrance at the hall and he stood there pondering what Rin, Charden or even Kyoko would say if they knew anything about this. He breathe in deeply and pushed open the doors with all his might in one swish motion. He was greeted with words that laced trouble,

"Train my dearest, you do know and understand the punishment that I am going to inflict upon you?"

Train nodded slowly.

-End-of Chapter-

Reviews:

UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE: I assure the fight is coming at the next few chapters so please be very patient with me. A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Jeje-chan: Thus, I have updated for your enjoyment. A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Nekosaru: Again I apologized for my irresponsible way of making it up to you. A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Alexandria Jaganshi: I really envy you, having such a big sense of humor, I wish I have that too. Maybe I can add more friends to the small circle of mine if I have a sense of humor. Please don't take me wrong as I have meant it as a compliment. A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Sasukelover2: I'm really glad that you find the story funny as I was worried that my story was way too serious! A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Ceruleanmisty: I'm really glad that you said that. It really encourages me a lot. A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Trickmaster-lilica: Again, I apologize for the inconvenience caused. A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Rilafbrk: I'm glad with what you said. Obviously, my favorite character is Train, so I thought I gave him too much lightshow in this story but I m happy you said that! A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Loveablevampire: I hope this chapter satisfies your need! XD A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Twilight's Truth: Really great to hear that! A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Mew Sarin Alchemist: Hopefully as fast as possible! XD A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Twilight1: Ta-da! The next chapter is up! XD A VERY BIG THANKS FOR UR SUPPORT UP UNTIL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: I didn't think I can do it but I have managed to write a chapter in one single day! High Five with everyone! Train would be tortured badly here. To all Train's fangurls, please be assure that he is in safe hands! XD Please Review!! Be aware that this chapter is really long!

Chapter 27:

"Train my dearest, you do know and understand the punishment that I am going to inflict upon you?"

Train nodded slowly.

* * *

"So Eve did you enjoy yourself?"

"Tremendously."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Jenos then sat right beside Eve in their garden under the starlit night. He placed his hands underneath his head to lie down in a more comfortable way and glanced at the object Eve was holding near her lips.

"What is that?"

"A flute."

Jenos gave her a questioning glance.

"A flute?"

Eve nodded and Jenos frowned.

"I didn't recall you having a flute. Where did you get it from?"

"It was a gift of thanks from Train."

Jenos smiled warmly.

"Really? That's awfully nice of him as you so adore music. So what song are you trying to play now?"

"The Risen Hero."

Jenos sat up and look at her.

"The Risen Hero?"

Eve nodded.

"What is it about?"

Eve went quiet for a while and Jenos patiently waited.

"…It is about a boy who had everything snatched from him from the very first day he was born, from pleasure to sorrow. Thus, he felt extremely hollow within him and struggled to find a rightful place and acceptance among the society. From there, he earned glory among his friends but it was not enough. His Destiny doesn't stop here, he had not accomplished his rightful duty; Fate will lead him to his rightful way of life and Love will protect him in her warm embrace from the cruel world. And then at the end of the road, he will finally find what he is looking for as Peace and Joy will welcome him with open arms. Though he had lost much…"

Eve trailed off and Jenos understood it completely.

"Let's hear you played it then."

"No. Now is not yet the time. He must be my first audience as this song is dedicated to him. My sincere apologies, Jenos."

Jenos gave her a warm smile.

"I would have knocked you on the head if you really play it."

And Eve smiled at her kind brother.

* * *

Creed smirked at the sight before him. It really pained him to see Train like this, after all, he was the one who did this to him but Train should had obey his orders when Creed had requested him to stay in the castle. He was furious at what Echidna had reported to him. Train had brought Rin to the dance that was organized by The King. He knew that the King had told Train something important but no matter how much he had threaten, Train wouldn't spit it out. According to Echidna, after talking to the King, he had looked downright upset. Something that rarely happened. However, on the other hand, Creed was pleased that Train had noticed Echidna's presence for his hand was poised near the gun, a sign to her who was standing right behind that stupid girl, Eve, as a sign to back off because Echidna was famous for her disguises and sometimes even succeeded in fooling Creed but apparently not Train. After that, Echidna had hurried off and reported to him.

But back to the present, he was currently holding the wounded Train in his arms after the 'small punishment'. And now, Train was panting so heavy that Creed fears he was maybe a bit too harsh but it was for his cat's good, was it not? One thing was for sure, the unconscious Train had learned something important from the King as he recalled that ridiculous question Train had asked him before he went unconscious.

"_Did you really saved me from that burning house or did someone plan it ahead of time?! Answer me, Creed!"_

The said cat was now lying peacefully against Creed with frantic breathing. His body covered with marks and his clothes ripped slightly. His head was against Creed's shoulder and he unknowingly sat in his lap. The sun was coming up and Creed reluctantly lifted Train up and placed him in a big armchair. Train's head automatically fell against the chair's stand and even though Creed couldn't see his eyes due to his hair, he still thought that Train was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He kissed him on the lips and with no resistance, he explored thoroughly the moist cavern and he concluded that Train taste extremely sweet. When he drew back, he was delighted to see a trail of saliva running down Train's lips to the chin. He knew he was twisted but really, who cares, maybe Train but no one else right? With one last longing glance at Train, he left the room. He spotted two juniors ahead of him and called to them.

"Guard the 'room' where your senior 'Black Cat' is currently residing. Do not let him out of that room until I come back and no one is allow to visit him. Stay silent if anyone ask about him and if he resist or his friends came to free him, just replied that it is under Creed's order. Although your senior should know that by now. Understand?"

And the two juniors quickly let out a bow.

"Yes sir!"

Creed started walking away but came to an abrupt stop and the juniors froze.

"And don't give him food until you are sure he is deathly pale. If he dies, understand your sins would be judged by me without mercy. Understand?"

And Creed walked off, leaving the two frightened and fidgety.

* * *

"Where the hell is Train?!"

Rin muttered angrily after trying to search for her senior for the past few hours since she woke up. She felt unsafe that Train wasn't in his room as Train's room was a sanctuary for both of them. She just wanted to invite him to meet Jenos and Eve as she had planned it last night with Jenos. But she had been searching him for hours and she still couldn't locate her senior. It was as though he had vanished right after he had tucked her gently and bid her a soft 'good night'. And Rin clearly knew that Train would have left a message of some sort in replace of his absence so she wouldn't worry.

She huffed and walked towards the door in search of Charden and Kyoko. Perhaps they knew where her stubborn senior went, after all, they were all pretty close.

* * *

"Eve, we're going out tonight to see them. No objections, right?"

Eve looked up from her writing and frowned at Jenos.

"Do they know about this?"

"Yeah, I planned it with Rin!"

Eve shook her head slightly.

"I wish you have told me earlier."

Jenos gave a mischievous grin.

"So you can look your very best when you see Train?"

Eve blushed and hurried went back writing.

"No! So I can plan my schedule better!"

Jenos gave a wink and bounced off, leaving Eve in peace.

* * *

"Train? No, I haven't seen him."

Rin gave a disappointed sigh.

"I see. Thanks again, Charden. Sorry to disturb you. Maybe I should find Kyoko…"

Charden look at the dejected Rin worriedly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happen?"

Rin shrugged.

"I have no idea! I haven't seen him since I woke up and is already 3 in the afternoon. I'm worried."

Charden gently pat her on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he has his own reasons. But why not you join me in the library? It will calm you down, besides, Kyoko is out on a mission but don't worry, the first place she always come after completing her duty is here to search for me. I'm sure you can ask her then."

Rin nodded and smiled.

"Thank you; I appreciate your kind offer. I'm going to age faster and lose my beauty if I don't stop worrying about him, right?"

Charden let out a small laugh.

"Well said. Please come in!"

* * *

Train slowly opened his eyes and groggily sat up. His body hurts like hell after last night. He was punished for going against Creed's orders, so what else is new? That his back hurts like shit and saliva is trailing down his lips? He painfully got up and dusted himself, including wiping off the saliva. Within a minute, he sank back into the chair due to exhaustion. Creed, as usual, had tied him up and whipped him without mercy, demanding why he had gone out. Train smirked in delight when he thought how he pissed Creed even more when he had asked that particular question and by the look on Creed's face, he knew that he hit the jackpot. Question is why, how and when did it happened?

But back to reality, he knew he was bleeding but Train was certainly not making any effort to stop the blood. Let it bleed for all he care, he wasn't afraid of Death. So what time was it and where was he?

Afternoon? And to his dismay, realization hit him right in his face. He was locked inside the 'room' he had so feared from young till now.

The windowless room provides him silence and darkness as his company. This room, he knew, was specially created for him. It may look ordinary to anyone from the outside but once you step into it; that is when the true terror of the room finally revealed itself. The room was too quiet for hearing, too dark for seeing, too hot for resting, and too cramp for breathing. In other words, this windowless prison would bring death to any normal person who stayed here for more than three days. And the last time he was here, he had stayed until four days and when he was let out, he was at the brink of death and needed to be bed-ridden for a week to gain at least half of his strength back. Therefore, he was surprised that he survived that punishment. So what was his limit now? Five days and Death comes? This could be one of the most painful and humiliating scenario he had ever face. Food was not given to him either, that he knew. Despite the fact that the food here taste horrible, Train is still human and needed nourishment daily.

It wasn't surprising when this prison had driven a traitor to madness when Creed was not bothered to kill him. However, this was only known to Creed and Train as the others only know that they both have taken care of the traitor. Creed also took this as an advantage to teach Train the reality of this room, only him and no one else.

But for now, he would just have to stay put in his chair and prayed that he would survive before his time was up. He gently drew back his legs against his chest and placed his head on his knees while trying to make himself more comfortable on the armchair. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Kyoko didn't help Rin much either. She had been successful in accomplishing the mission but no sign of Train. Rin had asked every single person she met but gain nothing. That night, with a heavy heart, she set out to meet Eve and Jenos. Perhaps the duo might cheer her up a bit. She felt lonely not able to sense her senior's presence which always ensure her safety, no matter how dangerous or critical the situation was. She now realized how much she depended on Train for survival but she was strong-willed and therefore capable to hold out for a while. She hoped Train would come back soon.

"Hey Rin, over here! You're late!"

Rin gave a weak smile to Jenos.

"Sorry, I got caught up in things."

"Ah, don't worry. Why are you looking so down?"

"Do I?"

"Did something happen? Where is Train? Didn't you invite him or did you guys have an argument?"

Jenos gave a laugh but stopped upon hearing Rin's answer.

"I wish it was the latter."

"What happened, Rin?"

They both look at Eve who had a questioning glance at the empty seat beside Rin where Train usually sat. Rin gave a sigh,

"I don't know. I can't find him. Is as if he had just disappeared! I asked every single person I see about him but nothing."

Eve and Jenos exchanged worried looks.

"I'm worried something might have happened after he bid me good night. I know he is strong but he never disappeared like that. Not like this…"

"Did Train say anything weird or different last night?"

"No. He just looked a bit spooked out, that's all."

"That proves something."

Rin and Jenos stared at Eve.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"If what Rin had said is true, than Train had expected something to happen."

Rin frowned.

"Then why wouldn't he tell me? I would have gone with him for sure."

Eve gave a knowing look.

"Not telling you where he would be going and making sure you were asleep, means that he is trying to ensure your safety without dragging you into danger, Rin."

"I know, Eve, believe me, I know. Is just not fair."

Jenos smiled.

"Life is never fair, Rin. Not even to the royal family, we don't always get what we want but that's how we get stronger. By struggling through life, you will eventually learn the real meaning of life."

Rin and Eve stared at him in awe. Started with the staring,

"W….what…are you guys staring at…?!"

Eve spoke up first,

"Really brother, I didn't know you were so intellect about life."

Jenos was clearly embarrassed.

"What…?!"

"Really, Jenos! I didn't know you had so much knowledge!"

"Rin, not you too!"

Both started laughing and Jenos could only look away blushing. Rin was thankful she had come out tonight, she felt so much better already. And she continued laughing after hearing Jenos muttering,

"Someone up there really hates me…"

* * *

**Four days later…**

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I…am so sorry to disturb you, Madam, but lunch is serve."

Rin knew the poor bandit was shivering with fear but really she couldn't help it. She was beyond frustrated that Train haven't come back from wherever he is. She was lonely, sad, angry and fidgety at the same time; in other words, Rin missed Train a lot. Used to be friendly with everyone, she now snapped at anyone she sees and everyone knows what had caused her change of attitude. The absence of 'Black Cat'. How much an absence of someone can cause so much drastic changes in another person.

Not only was Train missing, no one had seen Creed too and everything was a mess as Train usually takes over when Creed wasn't around. Without the two, everything was in chaos, therefore, the seniors and juniors were trying to fix everything back to normal. Charden and Kyoko were also worried about Train. Whenever any of them had free time, they would searched the castle for him. They can only prayed that Train and Creed return as soon as possible.

With a sigh,

"I'm coming..."

* * *

"Hey, didn't Lord Creed said we were suppose to provide food if he looks 'deathly pale'?"

The second bandit looked worriedly at the door.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"What you mean 'What about it?'! He looks is already beyond 'deathly pale', now he's skin and bones only! He is really going to die if this continue! This is the fifth day already since he had been trapped in there! Normal people would have die already! Is a miracle he is still living!"

"Well yeah, it is a miracle that he is still alive."

The first bandit had answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

The two bandits glanced in through a small hole, though it was dark they could see Train clearly. The senior had his head on his knees which were drawn up to his chest, preventing the bandits to see his face but from the heavy and jagged breathing sounds they heard, they knew that the senior was suffering greatly and had started coughing on the third day and had grown worse by each day. The bandits were sure that Train was sweating a lot due to the heat in the room and had even begin shivering. To the bandits, Train was such a pitiful sight.

"How the mighty had fallen in such a broken way…"

The first bandit muttered.

"Don't say it that way! I'm sure that he didn't do anything wrong!"

The second bandit desperately trying to prove Train's innocence.

"Why are you defending him so much anyway, Jack?"

"I don't know, Rick. I just get the feeling he is innocent."

"Yeah, what benefits are you trying to get?"

"Shut up, Rick! That isn't a nice thing to say!"

* * *

Train didn't really think he was in such a bad shape. Sure, he was skin and bones but he was still alive, right? He was still bleeding slowly but surely as he didn't have enough energy to heal himself. It was already straining enough to lift his own head, let alone sit up. He loathed that way he is now and hugged his hands tightly around him, fingernails digging into the pale skin. He didn't care how tight he was hugging himself, causing more wounds to reopen again and again. He didn't care how much he was sweating. He didn't care how much he was shivering. He didn't care how hungry he was. He didn't care what the bandits thought about him. He didn't care whether Creed will laugh at his pitiful sight. He didn't care how close he was to Death. He only cared about getting out. He was close to reaching his limit. Give him a few more hours in this maddening room and he will be sure he would be dead by then. The first bandit, Rick, was disrupting his thoughts again, and his eyes widened at the sound of footsteps from the opposite direction. Apparently, the bandits haven't realized it yet.

"Whatever! I rather want him dead anyway! If I were Lord Creed…"

"If you were Lord Creed?"

"Sir?!"

Standing behind Rick was Creed who stood there smirking.

"And how is my dear Train?"

They both quickly salute and Rick immediately answered,

"Lord Train is fine, sir!"

"Is that so? So what were you going to say if you were me?"

"I would have set him free, sir!!"

Train snorted at the obvious lie and he knew Creed wouldn't be fool so easily. Just as he thought, a scream was heard and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Open the door so that I may see my beloved Cat."

"Y…yes sir!"

Obviously shaken, he quickly fondled the keys and unlocked the door. Train immediately closed his eyes at the sudden light for the first five days trapped in this prison. He felt Creed's hand stroking his cheek gently and found himself facing Creed with fingers that gently supports his head.

"My beloved cat, how pale you look. Skin and bones! Well, I'm sure you are sick of this place! What do you think? Do you want out?"

Train immediately snarled and jerked his head away from him.

"Keep…the light…away from…me! Don't…touch me! Don't come near…me! Don't talk…to me! Don't…bother me! Leave me…alone and go away…"

All this was said in a raspy voice as though he had been screaming for ages, and his voice had gone hoarse. His throat had hurt too. Train was surprised at what he had said. Didn't he want out? Or maybe that was just an excuse to bail himself out? No, he really wanted everyone to leave him alone, no matter how horrible he looked now.

He heard a laugh and he glanced at Creed wearily.

"My pet, what are you saying? Don't you want out?"

Train glared at him again.

"I want out…and away from…you! Go…away! Leave me…in my peaceful darkness…that I so craved…and let me go…!"

Again in a hoarse voice. He winced as he felt hands suddenly pulling him up from the armchair. Weak and no balance, he stumbled hopelessly and fell into Creed's arms that caught him immediately.

"You must been taken care of immediately before things get too serious, can you walk?"

Train glared at him and painfully forced himself to walk towards the light. He quickly hold onto the door to balance himself because of the lack of strength and the fresh air he was met upon stepping out of his room.

"Well, I don't think I need you anymore. Thank you kindly for your service."

Train look back in time to see Creed raising his sword high up in front of the terrified bandit. Without another thought, he had stood between both of them, which greatly surprise Creed and Rick.

With a hoarse voice, Train painfully panted out his words,

"I…am…in need…of his…service. Do…not kill…him."

Creed looked annoyed but upon seeing Train panting so hard, he lowered his sword in defeat. To Rick,

"See that my right-hand-man does not collapse or you clearly know what will happen!"

Creed presumed to walk away. Having sure that Creed was gone, Train immediately slumped against the wall.

"S…sir…thank…you sir for saving me! My loyalty lies in you forever sir!"

Train replied nothing at the excited bandit. He knew, no doubt, that he could count on his loyalty.

Instead of replying, he struggled to remain balance and head towards his room.

-End-of-Chapter-

Reviews:

UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE: My gift 2 U! A THOUSAND THANK YOUS 4 UR REVIEW! PLEASE CONTINUE 2 REVIEW!  
nekosaru: I'm really glad you are still reading this story! A THOUSAND THANK YOUS 4 UR REVIEW! PLEASE CONTINUE 2 REVIEW! 


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Yeah, I know some of you might be cursing me so I sincerely apologized. At the very least please enjoy this chapter that had been stalled for months. I hope my English improved since I am a college student now. Let me know by giving reviews. My favorite character is still Train Heartnet, so expect a lot focus on him. Sorry to anti-Train fans. Anyways, I am going to skip the reviews section for this chapter as I am unsure how many would still be reading this fic. But a grateful thank you to all reviewers and hope you guys are still going to read this.

Chapter 28:

Instead of replying, he struggled to remain balance and head towards his room.

* * *

He finally realized how tired his was as Train limped slightly to his room in a pathetic way. He cursed silently as he recalled that he needs to cover a few more levels to reach his room. Why the hell was his room situated so high up anyway? Oh yeah, courtesy of Creed. His luck was just great. As for the junior, Jack was following him like an obedient puppy, ready to help Train whenever he could. Thinking about juniors, that reminds him, where was _his _junior?

"Where's Rin?"

Jack barely heard the whisper. Train winced at the tone of his raspy voice, he sounded weak. Very weak.

"Rin? Oh your junior? She should be out at this time. I wonder where she went..."

Train managed a small smirk. Of course he knew where Rin would be right now, probably with the royalties. He wondered did any of them knew what he had went through recently. Rin would probably skin him alive, Jenos would punch him really hard and Eve would……  
Train's thinking trail off. What will Eve do when she knew what had happen? Would she start babying him? Most likely not, Eve wasn't that type of girl. Start scolding him? Maybe? He didn't know.

"Search for Rin. Tell her that her senior is back."

"Yes sir!"

"Who are you originally under?"

"Uh…that would be Lord Shiki, sir."

With difficulty, he turned around and leaned heavily against the dusty wall, making sure he kept eye contact with this going-to-be-his junior.

"What do you think about your senior? And don't give me any bullshit or crap. I want the absolute truth and if you dare lie to me, I will throw you out of the window right here and now."

Train had said off this through gritted teeth while indicating at a nearby window. Though he doubt if he had enough strength left to throw a child out pf a window, let alone a man. The bandit was obviously surprised at the question and started fidgeting.

"The absolute truth, sir?"

Train glared at the terrified bandit.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?"

With a squeak, he saluted the tired senior.

"No sir! Lord Shiki always ignores me and I find that very discouraging, sir."

Train winced while adjusting to a more comfortable position.

"Do you like serving under him?"

"No sir!"

An answer without hesitation. Perfect.

"That settles then. From this very minute, you are now officially under me, Junior. If question by anyone, you only need to answer it is under MY orders. You may call me by my name but when in times of seriousness, I expect you to call me 'senior'. Rin will teach you things you need to know, yes, including combat and techniques. I may train you myself but that depends on how good and hardworking you really are. If I don't find your results satisfying, you will be immediately demoted back to Shiki's junior. I do not expect you to boast or be arrogant about this and if you do, consequences might only destroy you .Understand?"

The astounded junior could only nod his head.

"Go complete your first task and do not tell her anything else, just let her be aware of my presence would be sufficient."

"Yes sir!"

And the over-joy junior ran off. Jack had dream to be under Lord Train's unit for a long time when he first saw Lord Train battle with Lord Creed the other day but got Shiki instead. He pinched himself and realizing it wasn't dream, he ran even faster with steadfast determination in completing his first task to impress his new senior.

* * *

"You still haven't seen him, huh?"

"No."

And the three became silent. It has been five days already but there were still no sign of Train. They didn't know what to do and each day, the atmosphere had gotten tenser.

Rin was snappy, Jenos was annoyed, and Eve was impatient. They already had a few minor arguments which always started by Jenos, unknowingly provoking Rin and always ended with Eve trying to calm them down.

Rin took her coat and gave the royal members a tired smile.

"I guess I better head back, you guys should do the same thing too. Is getting late and the tonight is extremely cold."

Jenos huffed in gloominess and Eve slowly got up.

"You're right. Let's go. Will you be alright going home alone?"

"Don't worry about me. I will be alright. See you tomorrow night."

"Alright."

And the two parties parted their ways.

* * *

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know. I can't believe that he had been missing for five days already. He better be ready when we meet again, I am going to knock some sense into his thick skull that he shouldn't make everyone worry about him every single minute."

Eve let out a small humorless laugh. She really missed Train and was sick with worry at his whereabouts. Moreover, Eve was sympathetic towards Rin who had looked so thin lately. She knew Rin was very upset but what could Eve do? She wasn't as strong as Jenos; she couldn't go barging into the bandit's headquarters and demanded where Train was, although the thought itself was tempting. She wasn't Rin, a junior to Train and can easily gather informative news that might have something to with Train. She was ready to sacrifice everything just to bring the older bandit back home where she and Rin could tend to his inner wounds and Jenos could bring some life into him again. She felt useless and helpless; she couldn't find Train because she lacks the ability to do so. What can she do to ease the pain? Nothing. So now all she could do is to wait for Train to come home. The least she could do is welcome him back when he returns with open arms and a smile. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up from the sidewalk to Jenos' smiling face,

"He will be alright."

And those few comforting words were enough for her.

* * *

Rin slowly walked towards her room. She wanted and needed to think. Maybe there were clues that Train had left behind but she had missed it? Maybe someone else knew about Train's location but Rin didn't have a chance to ask the person? There were so many possibilities that Rin was getting a headache. It grew worse when she heard her name being called. She turned around ready to snap at the intruder.

"What do you want?! No need for you to scream my name in the middle of the night!! I'm not deaf!"

"Madam Rin! Madam Rin…!"

"What do you want?! Hurry and speak!"

Rin snapped at the panting bandit. He had obviously been running, in search for her. But what would a bandit want with her? She was certain she did no wrong.

"Lo...Lord Train…!"

Rin's tired eyes immediately widened at the name of her senior. She grabbed at the poor junior's shoulders with so much strength that the junior cried out in pain.

"What about Train?! Did you see him?! Answer me, bandit!"

The bandit finally gained his composure back despite his aching shoulders.

"He asked me to transfer a message to you. Lord Train is in his room."

Rin didn't wait until he was finished and quickly ran towards the direction of Train's room. Without knocking, she burst into the room, in time to see Train looking out of the window. Without waiting for greetings, she had run and hugged him so tight that she was surprised that Train didn't scream. The senior was slightly annoyed and tried to untangle her but failed to and that is when he noticed it.

"Why are you…crying? It was only…five days. Surely nothing terrible had…happened during my absence, right?"

Train's voice was such a comfort to her and she felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"TRAIN! Where were you?! You had been gone for five days! No sign and message! Do you know how worried Charden and Kyoko are?! Do you know how upset Jenos and Eve were?! How could you do this to them?! How could you be so calm?! Did you know how much trouble you have caused?! I was so worried!! I was so, so, so worried…"

And Rin went silent, tired at her own outburst.

"Where…were you…all this time?"

Train managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry…for causing you so much…distress. I was…merely…given a harder assignment. That's all."

"But why that long? You always take two days to finish it, no matter how hard the mission is."

Train gave a weary sigh. His raspy voice was starting to break.

"Let's not go into that…topic. Is late already…why not you retire first… and then we can talk tomorrow."

Rin smiled.

"Alright. Good nigh-"

She stopped and Train gave her a questioning glance.

"Anything wrong?"

"Train, what's that?"

Train grimaced at what Rin was pointing. He had only managed to reach his bedroom when Rin had suddenly burst in. He hadn't time to change his clothes and therefore, no time to clean the blood stains. He was hoping Rin wouldn't notice the changes in his voice and his physical body. However, looks like his 'oh-brilliant-plan' had failed miserably.

Apparently, he had underestimated his Junior's observant skills. He jumped when he felt hands on shoulders.

"Aren't these blood stains?"

Rin knew she had hit the nail when Train had suddenly got quiet and backed away, trying to increase the distance between them. Rin felt like she was threatening and invading a frightened child's personal space which was true in a way as she constantly forgets that Train is just few years older than her due to his level of maturity and seriousness.

"This is your blood, isn't it? Let me see your back, Train."

"No."

Oh and how could she have forgotten the fact that they were both stubborn to the core. Like senior like junior. They both glared at each other, both refusing to back down. Rin broke off the eye contact first and stood back. She noticed that her senior's clothes were ripped at some places; his clothes were obviously stained with blood. Not only that, there were dark circles under his eyes, his body was far too thin, and too pale for her liking. He was sweating a lot despite the cool air flowing through the windows. The worst part was he looks like he was going to collapse any moment. It was a wonder he was still standing. Rin was furious. Furious at herself for not noticing these major details and whoever who had done this to Train.

"Train, admit it, you didn't go for an assignment, did you? It was something else, wasn't it?"

Train looked away and that was enough for Rin.

"It was Creed, wasn't it? Only Creed can and would do this to you! The psychotic and obsessive bastard! Where is he?! I'll slaughter him! I wi-"

"Junior."

Rin stopped.

"You shouldn't insult your leader like that, no matter what he had done."

Rin glared at Train with utmost disgust.

"Even if he is your leader, don't you think that this is a bit too much?! Look at yourself, skin and bones and you need the wall to support yourself! You can barely stand! Even your voice is raspy! He's a monster! Yet you still respect him?! I can't believe you!! Ho-"

"JUNIOR!"

Rin reluctantly bit her lip and stopped.

"To respect him is one of my duties. Do not ever question my doings again."

Rin leered at him.

"So you are still going to be his faithful right-hand-man after all you have been through? Still going to listen to his orders? Still going to be his lap-dog and do all his dirty work?"

Train cringed inwardly at Rin's choice of words but refused to show it. The words had stung and were hurtful; however, he would answer in dignity as any senior would.

"If is needed, I will do everything I can in my power."

Rin huffed angrily and sat in Train's favorite chair as he went off to change once his sense that his junior was ignoring him. Rin regretted for yelling at her senior but felt her anger flared up again as she sort her thoughts. Why was Train so intent in serving Creed? Is there a purpose or a reason why Train always defended his Lord when they got into an argument similar to this one? Was there a deep dark secret between them? No! It doesn't matter at all! In the end, Train suffered at the grasp and wrath of Creed!  
Although Train doesn't know it, he, himself was actually the youngest among everyone emotionally, yet older than many with his personality and attitude. Only a child would hide his sorrows and pain within himself and refuse to display any weakness and emotions. For what purpose does Train does this brave, selfless and difficult act? To remain strong, to be respected, to have a place within the society, to have an identity and to be feared of with just a glance of his face or with just a mention of his name. A child's common dreams and fantasies. Train is the child and he isn't aware of it. He was forced to grow up in a horrible environment, as a result, he instantly forced himself to lock his child-like ways and attitude within his lost memories and presumed to throw away the key so Train would be rid of it. This had happened when he had first held Hades and knew at once that the life he was once used to was permanently destroyed. In the end, the cruel cold man known as 'Black Cat was actually just a child struggling to survive and cope with his sinful acts.

A noise distracted Rin's musings and she whipped around quickly to see that Train had slammed his hand against the shower door in an attempt to steady himself. She didn't know why she was reluctant in helping Train. Maybe it was because Train would probably asked her to back off and replied that he could handle it. Maybe it was because she was still angry at him. She thought of all the possibilities but return to reality when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Aren't you going to eat?

Both glared at each other again. Train let out a tired sigh,

"Look, Rin. Is late, do me a favor and go to bed. I need my 'beauty sleep'."

Failing in hiding her small laugh, she stood up, with the intention of leaving the room but stopped in mid-steps, and Train waited patiently.

Rin straightened herself and tried not to choke with her own emotions.

"Train, you must think I'm a naïve fool but for you and only you, I'll keep my temper in check even if I do meet Creed face-to-face, so please do get well soon, if not for my sake then for Eve. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you like this."

With an embarrassing blush, she quickly walked out. Leaving the surprised Train alone, he smiled fondly and looked out the window.

"She had grown from a brat to a well-mannered lady without me realizing it."

* * *

**The Next Day…**

**  
**"Train, get your ass up!"

The high-pitched scream had woken Train up, all right, but he refused to admit defeat and rolled away to shut out the noise.

"Oh now, you're ignoring me, huh? Well, guess what, you are going to get up and have your breakfast, with fever or not."

Train groaned.

"Yes, I know about your fever and you are strong enough to get up to at least eat your food."

A muffled voice came from the sheets.

"Leave me alone."

"No can do! Now up!"

Train groaned as he felt his warm comforter being tugged and got up swiftly to avoid his warmth being snatched away. He almost fell when his breakfast was shoved in his face.

"You should thank me for taking the liberty of letting you have your breakfast in bed! So you can show your deepest appreciation and eat your food, you know!"

Staring at in the face were eggs and sausages that was intended to make a smiley face although Train felt like the face was grimacing, instead of smiling. Nevertheless, he reluctantly picked his fork and tried to turn the egg over but failed to do so and ended with the yoke bursting out. Rin frowned at the sight of him.

"You know, Train, you should stop playing with your food and start eating. Now quit being like an eight-year old child and eat. Your food will get cold!"

Train gave a long sigh, placed his fork down and slumped on his pillows.

"Wish I was."

"Well, look at the bright side, at least you can take care of yourself, I think?"

Rin smiled sheepishly as she drew the curtains apart, allowing the sun rays to pass through, causing Train to shrink further into his comfortable bed and reluctantly ate his breakfast. Instead of feeling better, he felt worse. Rin looked at him with a worried expression as Train brought a hand up to stop him from vomiting.

"Train, are you alright?! Is better if you throw it all out, it will be worse if you swallow it back and that's gross! Come on!"

Rin took his wrist and pulled him up and hurriedly pushed him to the bathroom. After making sure Train was inside, she stepped out and closed the door.

Rin leaned against the door and gave a long sigh. It wasn't fair. It never was when it comes to her senior. She never knew anything about him. Not a single thing. Not even his birthday. He just refused to tell anyone his personal details and it was pure unfairness. On the other hand, if anyone were to ask Train anything about his junior, he could probably answer every single question from her favorite food till her secret ambitions as if reciting from a piece of script.

"He understands me more than himself. Why can't he realize that? Is still too early to give up, Train. Realize this fact and don't ever give up."

* * *

Pain.

That was what he felt as he vomited contents of his eaten breakfast out. His chest hurts terrible as thought someone was squeezing his lungs out. Not only that, he felt like he just vomited his internal organs out too in which Train grimaced with a disgusted look. When he was sure he stomach didn't wanted to torture him anymore, he cleaned himself and just slumped himself on the floor in pure exhaustion. He would need time to gain his strength back and do more practicing with Hades too. He needed the additional practice. Needed to be stronger than ever. Needed to hone his skills. A lot of effort is needed for this but he was determined. No one can stop him to make himself stronger. Not Rin. Not Creed. Not Jenos. Not even Eve.

Eve…

He missed her terribly and yearned to see her. He quickly shook his head in disbelief in what he was thinking. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Creed was right. He was getting weaker, emotionally and physically. He was much too relax and his emotions are being guarded too loose. He was sure, that was not what a bandit is supposed be. With determination, he would exceed his own limitations and excel within the aspect of combat skills. However, he would need to understand himself better first, and that means facing his past, no matter how cruel it was. And for this reason, he needed to be much stronger.

-End-of-Chapter-


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: All righty! 29th chapter done! I'm focusing so much on Train that it scares me!XD Anyways, I need reviews! I think the story is taking a wrong direction but it might be a gut feeling only. Let me know if you are free!XD For now, just enjoy yourself!

Chapter 29:

However, he would need to understand himself better first, and that means facing his past, no matter how cruel it was. And for this reason, he needed to be much stronger.

* * *

She thought everything would be much better when Train had return but with the way things are going now, she had a different thinking. She was unsure what her senior was thinking. After a few days of recovering and when he was sure he could walk properly, he was determined in getting his strength back to the point of being reckless. He practiced with Hades like a possessed man and would stay in the training grounds as long as possible, sometimes skipping lunch and dinner if possible. She never visited him during his training as Train was so focused that he would fail to notice the existence of someone else, let alone the presence of his own junior. He was becoming more and more distant from her as time passes. Not only that, Train haven't met with the royalties ever since Rin had happily announced the return of Train and both were delighted. Furthermore, Jenos gave him a hell of time when he demanded where Train had went.

* * *

Flashback

Rin had somehow managed to drag Train who was bed-ridden nearly a week to meet Jenos and Eve. Glad to finally leave the bed and get some fresh air, Train didn't resist much. He wouldn't stand the thought of lying in the bed for another five minutes but was reluctant, however, in meeting the royalties.

"Come on Train, it would do you good!"

"No, it won't. And stop latching on my arm and giving me those puppy eyes. You are dealing with a fragile patient here."

Rin huffed and gave Train a sceptical look.

"You know, just the other day, a certain someone was complaining that I was treating him like a sick patient who was at his death-bed and demanded to let him walk around the house at least as he was mainly in charge of the headquarters when Creed wasn't around."

Train folded his arms to himself and glared at his junior.

"Just using your words against you. You know very well that everything should be in order when the leader isn't around."

Rin stood in front of him and was unfazed with his senior's glaring.

"Let the other seniors do it. They aren't incompetent! That's why they are seniors in the first place!"

Train gave her a sceptical look.

"As a matter of fact, the Doctor is constantly busy in the laboratories for whatever reasons that I do not wish to know about. Shiki was given a mission before Creed left and haven't returned yet and the juniors won't listen to Charden."

Rin held a thoughtful look.

"So maybe Charden isn't as good as you and Creed to give out an murderous aura whenever he goes but the juniors still listen to him…sometimes."

"Look, Rin. I'm not saying that Charden is doing badly as a senior, as a matter of fact; he's a better senior than the rest as he knows how to use his judgment and skills perfectly, thus, a valuable asset for the bandits. However, he's not the type to be feared but wearied of. Do you understand, Rin?"

"But…"

"No buts Rin, is true and you know it."

Train stepped to the side and proceeds to continue his way. Rin immediately jogged up to catch up with her senior.

"I know that, Train but that doesn't mean you can't loosen up for a while."

"Being too reckless will be the downfall of bandits, Rin."

Rin went silent again and Train let out a defeated sigh as he saw his junior droopy shoulders.

"But that doesn't mean I won't follow your advice."

Rin immediately perked up.

"Really? Do you really mean it, Train? That you would come and visit them?"

Train let out a small smile and ruffled Rin's hair.

"I can't refuse my junior when it comes down to this, can I? Another headache is unbearable."

"I'm speechless, Train."

Train let out a smirk.

"Yes, Rin. You don't know how to express your eternal gratitude to me."

Rin pouted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

With a small chuckle, Train continued on.

* * *

They left the headquarters after dealing a few more problems and headed towards the café that they usually hang out at.

"They know about it?'

"You were away, weren't you? For your information, I have been meeting them ever since you went 'missing', Train."

Train continue walking without providing any reply. The senior never told Rin where and why he went missing and Rin had stopped questioning her senior about it. She was satisfied as long as he was back. She followed Train into the café and was met with a warm blast of air. She was glad that the interior was at least warm during winter. Spotting the two at the usual place, she left a surprised Train in the dust as she ran towards them.

"Hello guys!"

Eve and Jenos looked up simultaneously with a surprised look. Rin had to muffle her laughter at how they both looked so alike.

"Rin? You're early!"

"Yeah, I know but I couldn't stand still."

Jenos gave a questioning glance.

"How come?"

Rin gave them a big small smile.

"Because Train is back!"

Hearing her answer, Jenos jumped up in surprise.

"Is that true?!"

"Yes, is true. Now stop acting like a child and seat down. Everyone is staring."

A voice had cut through their conversation and both the royalties stared as Train sat in front of them and make himself comfortable. Rin grinned and follow her senior's example. Realizing that Jenos was still standing, Train gave him a mocking glare.

"Like I said, everyone is staring and if you want to be the center of attention, please by all means continue standing but away from us."

Noticing that everyone was really looking him, Jenos quickly sat down and spoke first.

"Where the hell have you been, Train?! We were worried!"

Train took a sip of his milk that he had previously ordered.

"I was on an assignment and was not allowed to let others know of."

Jenos gave him a disbelief look.

"For five days?"

"Unfortunately, five days were the required time span needed to complete the assignment."

Train noted that he was being very disrespectful towards people who was concern for his safety and was making Jenos angry.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you any trouble or worries when I wasn't around. It isn't my intention to worry any of you, believe me. If I knew this would happen, I would have informed Rin immediately of my whereabouts. It can't be help if my leader has a different thinking."

Jenos who was getting angry at Train's short answers started to cool down.

"Welcome home, Train. I'm glad that you are safe."

Train was surprised as he glanced at Eve who was giving him with an unreadable look. Seeing that Train was speechless at the honest statement, Rin and Jenos started laughing. The blushing Train presumes to glare at them and silently demanded their reason.

"Both of you are so straightforward and honest that is cute. You know that, right?"

They both however stopped laughing immediately as they saw Train's hand inched slowly towards his gun. Seeing that the commotion was over, he faced Eve who was looking at her drink.

"I'm home, Eve. Thank you for your concern. I'm pleased to see you are in good health."

Eve gave him a soft smile.

"It seems you have been through a lot. Your skin is pale and you have lost some weight, are you sure you're alright, Train?"

Jenos and Rin gave each other surprise looks as Train gave a humorless laugh.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is, Train. The fact that you are sickly-looking is very obvious."

"You know me too well, Eve."

"Better than you, I'm sure."

And they both shared an understanding smile.

Jenos motioned Rin closer.

"Is it true?"

Rin nodded.

"Yes, you should have first seen Train when he returned. He was covered in blood and looked like he was at the brink of death. It was scary."

Jenos frowned at Rin's words.

"But they are cute, aren't they?"

Jenos was taken back by Rin's sudden comment.

"Who?"

Rin gave him a sceptical look.

"Idiot. I was talking about Train and Eve. They are unaware that they know each other so well like the back of their hands. I'm truly glad they met each other."

Jenos smiled. They both really deserved each other; they just needed more time to realize this. They were after all, still young in this department.

"How about us?"

Jenos had suddenly blurted the words without thinking. He blushed in embarrassment as Rin glanced at him in surprise. It got worse when Rin started laughing at caught everyone's attention. She was laughing so hard that tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes. Jenos was getting more embarrassed as each second passed. Deciding to save Jenos, Rin decided to answer.

"Jenos, I knew you were dense but not to this degree!"

The Chronos member held an insulted look.

"Jenos, Jenos, Jenos…"

Rin shook her head after each mention of the name.

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

Jenos gave her a clueless look and Rin gave a defeated sigh.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"And I trust you too. Do you enjoy my company?"

"Yes."

"I enjoyed yours too. Do you like me more than a friend?"

Jenos was silent for a while but looked up with determination.

"Definitely."

"And I like you too."

Rin could read Jenos' feelings like a book. Surprise, pleased and happiness.

"For your naïve and dense attitude."

"What?"

"I mean I liked you for your naïve and dense attitude."

"I'm insulted and hurt, Rin."

Jenos gave a mocked-hurt look which Rin loudly laughed at. And their table was consumed by laughter for that entire night.

* * *

That was when it happened, right when they were leaving.

"Train?"

The bandit stopped and turned.

"What is it?"

Jenos stopped for a while as he decided which words were more appropriate to voice out his question.

"You still recalled my father's invitation right?"

And Train went from silent to mute. Of course, Train remembered the King's invitation. It was something that had been haunting his dreams and thoughts. Truthfully, he didn't want to know more about himself. Why should he? His past would revealed his parents that hated him so much that they had willingly send their only child to a battle where he had barely survived. It hurts. It really hurts when parents abandoned their children and Train knows the feeling very well.

But what if it isn't the truth? Everything might have been a fluke, someone might have messed his memories to make him think that way. For all he knows, he might be recalling memories that were false. He still suspected Creed as the more he thought about it, the more suspicious his leader became. It was no pure chance or luck that Creed had appeared before him that night and rescued him. He was living in a twisted memory and Train knows it. He was confused. Confused of his current place and his should-be enemies. Will his parents be disappointed or pleased with him when they found out that he was rotting away in a nest of bandits? Was the headquarters really where he belonged? Or somewhere else? Truth to be told, he should be treating Jenos and Eve as his enemies. He should be weary of them and not let his guard down at all times but he had befriended them. He might not show it but he treasured the friendship between the two parties deeply. But what if he was wrong? Up until now, had he been doing the right thing and making the right decisions?

He was disrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder and swiftly positioned his gun at the right position.

"Train! What are you doing?!"

Train snapped up when he heard Rin's scream and noticed that he was aiming at Jenos' forehead. Upon seeing the famous gun, Jenos had, Train assumed, placed his hands above his head unconsiously while Rin and Eve looked on with shocked and worried expressions. With an apologetic look, he quickly placed Hades back into his holster.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away in my thoughts."

Jenos let out a breath of relief.

"My bad. I shouldn't have brought up the topic. I'm sorry."

"No, is my fault. I shouldn't have been so distracted by the mere thought on it. When I'm ready, I will come and personally meet your father but I unsure when."

Jenos gave a big grin.

"No problem! My dad will welcome you even if he's busy. He holds you in high regards and looks forward in seeing you."

Train gave a grateful smile.

"I'm truly honored that your father thinks of me that way."

Jenos' grin went even wider.

"You might need to be careful of our cousins though."

Jenos' grin immediately falters at Eve's words. Train gave both of them a clueless look.

"Apparently what they said was true that night during the party as they are currently living in nearby our neighborhood."

Both the bandits held a grimaced look. Jenos gave a sigh.

"Yes, we know. Isn't it horrible? And to make things worse, they are having dinner with us every single night because our parents are very friendly with our cousins' parents."

The grimaced look became sympathetic. Jenos continued on with his ramblings.

"Now high-and-mighty Michael won't leave Eve alone and naïve little Elizabeth is determine to stalk me in my own house. I feel like I'm playing a game of hide-and-seek!"

Rin let out a small laugh.

"Aren't you lucky that a girl is so in love with you that she's stalking you?"

Jenos had a pure-shock look plastered on to his face.

"No way! I rather have Train stalked me through the entire house than Elizabeth!"

Train gave a look.

"Really? I wouldn't mind doing that, you know? I'm pretty good at hide-and-seek."

Jenos detecting an evil glint in Train, immediately backed away while Rin laughed.

"Is true, Jenos. He just need to shout a few threatening words and with his infamous death glare and aura, all his victims will come rushing out!"

"Okay enough already you two! Anyways, try and avoid Elizabeth if you can because she's been asking about you too."

Train held a disbelieving look. Eve laughed softly and dragged her brother with her while waving.

"We have to go. See you another time?"

Rin held a thumbs-up.

"Definitely! Count on it!"

End flashback

Creed is probably the only one happy with the outcome. He was delighted that Train was spending majority of his time in the training grounds. As a result, Train was receiving more missions compared to the other seniors and she knew that Train had completed every single mission successfully. Creed was definitely pleased, alright.

Rin sighed in depression as they hardly spoke to each other as days went by and she was busy training the other junior too. What was his name again? Jack, was it? He had a lot of potential in succeeding her as he was pretty good in collecting important news and information too. Not only that, Rin was also very impressed with his news-network.

And she finally snapped after a week. She couldn't take the silence anymore. Coming back to the present, she had, without difficulty, cornered an exhausted Train right after his training.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Train?! Why are you avoiding and not talking to me?!"

The surprised Train finally gave out a long sigh.

"Sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to but I was caught up with my own thoughts."

Rin placed her hands upon his shoulders with a concern look.

"You know that I'm always ready to listen."

Train gave her a grateful smile before continuing.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking, Rin, ever since that day. That perhaps is really time to face my own past, no matter how bad it is…"

Rin felt silent as she finally realized what had been troubling Train.

"You don't have to, Train, if you don't want too. No one is forcing you." Rin answered softly.

"But I have to, sooner or later, you know that very well, Rin. My past is going to catch up with me somehow and reared its' ugly head to me. I might as well do it at my own pace."

"Train, I know you well enough that you would go even if I cried my eyes out."

"A point well taken, Rin, because you would look ugly if you really cried your eyes out and anyone would run away at such a sight."

Rin huffed in annoyance.

"That's mean, Train. You were making fun of me, weren't you?"

Train gave an amused smirk.

"Never in a million years."

Rin sat down as Train cleaned up the training grounds.

"When do you plan to go?"

"Tomorrow. Creed won't be around tomorrow for another assignment. Perfect time to go and visit the King."

"Ah, I see."

Train saw Rin's dejected look.

"You're coming with me, you know, so you better be ready and meet me at the entrance at 2 in the afternoon."

Rin's face brightened up instantly.

"Really? I'm coming?"

Train nodded and smirked at Rin.

"You're going to distract Elizabeth so that she won't come looking for me."

"No way!"

"Just joking. Anyways, be ready on time."

Train and Rin left the training grounds together but failed to notice a shadow who quickly disappeared through a portal.

* * *

"Are you sure, Echidna?!

"Yes sir."

Creed grabbed Echidna's wrist and drew her closer, not caring whether was he hurting her or not.

"Are you absolutely sure?!"

With a pant, Echidna tried to free herself while answering.

"Yes sir. I, myself, was there."

Creed tightened his hold on Echidna and the beautiful lady scream out in pain. Creed quickly snapped out of his anger and immediately let her go.

"Forgive me, Echidna. I shouldn't have done that but you know how emotional I get when it comes to my dear cat."

Echidna felt herself burned with jealousy but quickly pushed it away.

"It's alright, Creed. It will get better soon."

Creed gave an apologetic look and calmed himself down.

"Alright, tell me about it again."

Echidna straightened herself.

"As I was saying, Creed, I overheard them talking about visiting the King tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. They are going there in hopes of recovering Black Cat's memories."

Creed cursed silently as he looked out the window. He thought he finally convinced Train not to involve himself with the royalties anymore. At first, he was pleased that Train was training for most of the time as Creed woudn't have any trouble in keeping an eye on him. Moreover, Creed could see an obvious improvement. His right-hand-man was much faster and now has sharper reflexes. He's accuracy was deadly and originally left-handed, Train was working his right-hand grasp too. He deserved his nickname more than ever. Perhaps if time permit, maybe he can convince Train to have a one-on-one battle with him again.

But back to the matter on hand, it was crucial that Train doesn't learn anything new about his past or else what Creed had been hiding from Train for the last few years will be revealed. However, one little good thing is that only he and Echidna knew what really happened that night and no one else. He still recalled the night when Train had swore his loyalty to Creed who shivered with happiness of those spoken words. Train belongs to him and no one else. It was only just a matter of time. Only he would be able to protect Train and give what Black Cat desires.

"Echidna, try and found out what he will learn tomorrow. Follow him if you must. I believed that it isn't a difficult task for you?"

Echidna smiled softly.

"It isn't, Creed. I would bring the information back without fail."

"Perfect."

And his junior left gracefully.

Creed felt guilty in doing this but Train would leave him for sure if he finds out about his sinful acts and Creed would never wish for that to happen.

-End-of-Chapter-

Reviews:

icecoldprincess: I am very grateful that you are still reading this! Really glad that you have such high compliments for this fic! Thanx again for your review!!You just made my day!XD


	30. Chapter 30

**Author****'****s Note:** Right. I'm evil. Yes, I'll shut up.

**Chapter 30:**

Creed felt guilty in doing this but Train would leave him for sure if he finds out about his sinful acts and Creed would never wish for that to happen.

* * *

The bandits reached the mansion in the afternoon with Jenos and Eve welcoming them warmly at the entrance.

"Hey guys! It's been a while! We were starting to think that both of you have forgotten about us! Come in and make yourself at home!"

"Hello to you too! Sorry we been pretty busy! Besides we can't afford forgetting about both of you!"

They entered and were directed to the living room. Eve wore an apologetic look.

"My parents aren't at home yet but they will be in a couple of hours. Sorry but do you mind waiting for them?"

Train waved his hand lazily.

"Not at all. I should have told you when we are coming anyway. Hope we aren't imposing you."

Jenos grinned.

"Impossible. You and Rin are always welcomed here."

Train gave a nod as an indication of gratefulness.

"Anyways, you and I have nothing to do now so why not another one-on-one battle and let the girls do their girls-thing?"

Train spared a quick glance at the smiling girls.

"All right."

Jenos grinned.

"Hey girls, we're going to entertain ourselves for a while. So enjoy yourself!"

Both of them looked up simultaneously and Rin waved them off gently.

"Sure go ahead, be careful though, both of you. Don't go bullying each other!"

With a laugh, he placed his hand on an awkward Train's shoulders. While walking towards the grounds, he called out to them.

"That's the fun of it!"

Rin gave a disapproved look and shook her head.

"Boys…!"

* * *

Compared to the first time, Train didn't fell so lost anymore and was getting more excited as they both got closer to the training grounds. The mansion's training grounds were much bigger than the headquarters but in the aspect of greenery, headquarters' training grounds would have an advantage.

Once they had reached their destination, Train held a clueless look when Jenos started walking and poking around as though he was searching for someone. When Jenos noticed the odd look on Train's face, he grinned sheepishly.

"Have to make sure no one is here before we start using it. There might be others doing their training here for all you know. It will be dangerous if our fights clashed with another's training, even worse another battle."

Train nodded in understanding.

"You didn't do it when I first came here."

"Oh, that was because I was told beforehand by Sephira that the others weren't here."

Train stopped.

"Others?"

"I meant the other Chronos members. Like I said before, only Chronos members are permitted to use these training grounds. The soldiers use a different training ground when they train. We prefer this kind of arrangement as Chronos members fight differently compared to soldiers and we might cause severe injuries if we train together."

Jenos paused for a while in thought before continuing.

"You know that each Chronos member have their own preferred weapon, right? Well, if you put all these weapons together, you can see their uniqueness and sizes clearly. They ranged from a small knife to a gigantic spear but each of them has their own advantages and disadvantages where Chronos members analysed and puts it to good use during battles."

Train nodded with a surprised look. Apparently, there were more to Chronos members then he had previously thought. He felt his respect for Chronos members increased. He would loved to have a one-on-one battle with each of them, it would definitely be challenging. However, he knew it was merely a fantasy and he is more than satisfied that he have a chance to go against a Chronos member right now.

"How many are there, Jenos?"

"You mean the Chronos members? The current total would be twelve."

"Current? You mean new members regularly join?"

Jenos held a thoughtful look.

"Well, is rare to have a new member, you know. Being a Chronos means having a variety of skills, for instance, sharp reflexes during battles, analyzing difficult situations instantly and the list goes on and on. All these skills aren't easy to get unless you are a born genius. Therefore, there are several requirements when a person intends to join Chronos. To make things even harder, a person doesn't just applied for Chronos, instead when a person is deemed worthy enough, he or she will be chosen to enter the ranks of Chronos. So it is considered a major achievement when one is placed in the ranks of Chronos members."

"I see. Are all you then numbered according to your strength?"

Jenos gave Train a mocked-insult look while placing a hand over his chest in horror.

"Hell no! Are you trying to imply that among the 12 Chronos members, I'm the seventh strongest?! What an insult! I'm hurt."

Train was sceptical.

"Fine, drama queen. Would you kindly enlighten me?"

Jenos posed smartly but winced when Train knock his head softly.

"Well, the numbers given to Chronos members are indications of a sequence of memberships. For example, Sephira is number one because she founded Chronos by suggesting a special group of elite soldiers formed for the King's protection. Belze who was second-in-command joined Chronos without difficulty and was number two. I joined the group of six and became number seven. If you talked about strength, truthfully, I don't know because we are always busy and didn't have the luxury of time to compete with each other. Anyways, if you're ever lucky to meet one, then I'll introduce both of you, although not all members are as nice as me or Sephira or Belze."

Train rolled his eyes as Jenos posed again.

"So they have missions all day long too?"

"Yup! Usually in the crimes department though. If a crime is troubling a village or gets out of hand, then Chronos members are sent to find and fix the source of the problem."

"Why is it you are here and so free then?"

Jenos shrugged.

"Every single Chronos member is actually stationed at a village so they can clean up any mess any time if something really happens. I'm mainly in charge of this area as Sephira and Belze deal the political aspect but in times of emergency, they will assist too. And for being free, the only trouble right now is the bandits but no actions will be taken if there is no trouble."

"Jenos, there's something else that I want to know. Hopefully, you have the answer to my doubts."

Jenos gave the bandit a questioning glance.

"All Chronos members and their weapons have their respective numerical tattoos, like Excellion, right?"

Jenos instantly knew what to expect of the next question.

"I'm unsure whether you are aware but my weapon, Hades, have a numerical that is similar to yours…"

Train trailed off and Jenos scratched his head as an indication of thinking.

"This gun has endured several damages, no matter how serious they were, and it never breaks, right?"

With a clueless look, Train nodded.

"I used Hades to attack, defend and parry but Hades never received a single scratch, let alone breaks."

Jenos folded his arms in front of his chest with an air of understanding.

"All right, that confirms it. Hades is definitely made out of Orihalcon."

Train came to a complete stop.

"Orihalcon?"

Jenos nodded without hesitation.

"Orihalcon. The strongest material in the entire kingdom. And for your information, Chronos members' weapons are all made out of Orihalcon. Not only that, this material is rare and the kingdom had to use a lot of resources just to find the material. Hearing this, Train, do you think that obtaining such a beautiful weapon from the outside is possible? No markets in the town are selling this kind of weaponry which makes Chronos members even more respectable and feared."

Train shrugged.

"For all you know, I may have stolen this somewhere."

Train paused and added for emphasis.

"I am a bandit."

Jenos let out a defeated sigh.

"Chronos' roman numerical numbers may be clearly visible for some, like Sephira and Belze or they might be less visible like mine."

Jenos pointed a finger at a spot below the right collar bone where Train was sure where his tattoo was located. Jenos took a serious stance.

"Eve told me about yours. You can't deny the fact that you have one too, Train, and that's more than enough proof."

Upon hearing this, the senior had unconsciously grabbed onto his coat which hid his tattoo perfectly. Jenos patted his shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Is that why your father presented that coat to me? He really thinks that I'm a Chronos member?"

"Correction, he knows you are a Chronos member without any doubt. Sooner or later, you need to face the truth, Train."

With a small humourless smile, Train continued walking again.

"That's why I'm here."

* * *

"I can't believe his attitude!"

Eve had just finished telling Rin about her first meeting with Michael as they moved to Eve's room with tea brought up to them.

"Exactly my thoughts."

Rin huffed in annoyance as she recalled Eve's story.

"My goodness, what an arrogant idiot! Thank goodness you show him who was smarter, Eve!"

Eve smiled at Rin who finish the tea in one gulp with obvious annoyance.

"I don't know how the meeting with Jenos between Elizabeth went but I assume is similar but less action as Jenos is a perfect gentleman when dealing with younger girls."

"That's understandable. What did she call him again?"

"Future husband, darling and so on."

Rin burst into laughter as she imagined Jenos' mortified look in hearing Elizabeth's pet names for him and Eve couldn't help muffling her chuckle.

"How can you stand it when they come over to have dinner with you every day, Eve?"

Eve shrugged.

"Well, it really can't be help. The King and Queen are pleased when they come over with their parents. Besides, as the King's children, we wouldn't want to destroy the ruler's reputation, would we? That would create chaos and disrupt the peace of the village."

Eve tapped her chin slightly as if in deep thought.

"Actually, now that I think about it, our cousins don't really know about our identities."

Rin looked at Eve, shocked.

"Don't they know that your father is the ruler of the kingdom?!"

Eve gave a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, I know how you feel but you can't blame their parents. I'm sure they told them about it. Maybe they just forgot about it or they weren't listening carefully. Anyways, it doesn't matter much but is amusing to hear them boast about their wealth."

Rin gave a silly grin.

"That's because even if they were to combine their wealth, your cousins can't beat your own personal fortune, right?"

Eve nodded and they went silent for a while. Rin spoke up again.

"How about their parents? Are they nice?"

"Surprisingly, their parents are really nice, Rin. Jenos and I like them a lot. The couple are humble, caring and loving towards us and every time after their visit, they always apologized for any trouble that Michael and Elizabeth had caused. Their father is constantly working abroad and hardly has any time to teach his children the proper manners and their mother is physically weak. Although the father reduced the number of his trips of working abroad due to this reason, Michael and Elizabeth had grown to an age where they have independent thinking. It's really a pity."

With a nod of understanding, she placed her cup down.

"So they're coming over later?"

Eve nodded.

"Is that when your parents are coming back?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

Rin waved her hand quickly.

"Don't worry about it, Eve! It isn't your fault! Anyways, I won't be that troubled!"

"Why would you say that?"

Rin gave a cheeky grin and a thumbs-up.

"Michael isn't going to bother me anymore as I gave him the brush-off at the party and I'm positive that Elizabeth doesn't want to socialize with me. Only the boys need to worry about them and that goes for you too!"

Eve gave a discontented sigh.

"I wish I was as straightforward as you. Maybe then I wouldn't have so much trouble. Michael is capable in giving me high blood pressure and is killing me. Literally."

Rin pat Eve's shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Look at the brighter side, you got Michael only. Just ignored Elizabeth. She will be busy."

Eve held a clueless look in respond to Rin's cheeky grin.

"Busy making the boys' lives miserable. After tonight's dinner, Jenos and Train will definitely have parthenophobia! The fear of young girls!!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh as they imaging the boys going into hiding when girls walk by.

"Whoa!!"

They paused.

"Wasn't that Jenos? Have they started playing already?"

* * *

Jenos had managed to dodge a bullet just in time as he felt it grazed his skin slightly but still couldn't stop and rest. How could he? There was a swarm of bullets heading his way!! This was getting ridiculous! Since when did he start getting defensive?

Oh right, when Train had brutally started with offensive right at the beginning of the battle…

His big plan of beating Train to submission without wasting too much time went to the drains when he had allowed the bandit to move first. He shouldn't have done that, look at the tight situation he gotten himself into! He never underestimated Train when it came to fighting but he didn't think that there would be such an apparent gap between their respective skills after that short amount of time. Compared to the previous battle, the bandit had improved. Drastically improved. He knew Train's already-fast-speed had already upgraded to god-like speed, thus, exceeded his expectations.

Jenos had tried keeping up with Train at the start of the battle but after figuring out that he wasn't making much progress, he had stopped. He tried using different methods but it didn't work out well.

At the first part of the battle, Train had started with some long distance attacks which Jenos had deflected easily but when he looked up, Train was already long gone. He made a fatal mistake in anticipating that the bandit will attacked from the back but found no one when Jenos had swiftly turned. Then it happened. He felt his head connected with a solid object. Said object was in the hands of Train Heartnet who had attacked from above.

Recovering quickly from dizziness, he swung Excellion upwards in hopes that he will catch the bandit off-guard. Being airborne, he knew the bandit is at a major disadvantage as he would be unable to defend his vital spots. However, when Train had not only stopped his attack by breaking the wires with his bullets but also vanished in a blink of an eye and later reappeared at Jenos' rear for another attack, Jenos was speechless. With a swung of Hades, Jenos felt the wind knock out from him and was send flying across the field and finally hit a tree. Jenos lay there for a while still amaze and started laughing. Train gave him a dense look and approached cautiously but halted when Jenos stood up wobbly.

"Jenos?"

The Chronos member just shook his head a few times and straightened himself.

"Nothing, just laughing to myself. Let's continue."

Jenos straightened himself and got into an attack stance. Satisfy that Train was ready; he launched an attack which Train responded by jumping back quickly while letting out a rapid fire of bullets. Jenos dodge the incoming bullets and with a shake of his hands, Train was faced with several wires heading his way. Effortlessly, he evaded the attack and advanced upon the Chronos member but quickly stopped when his opponent smirked at him. Expecting something, he swiftly scanned his surroundings and saw Jenos had combined the wires to form a thicker and stronger wire which was heading his way.

Jenos smirked in satisfaction as he watched the now-thicker wire make contact with Train's waist and pulled him back to collide into a few trees. Due to the impact, dust surrounded them and with a tug, Jenos felt his wire had trapped something around a tree.

"This brings back memories."

He briefly recalled that he had once trapped Train to a tree before. Feeling that Train wasn't struggling, he curiously walked towards the forest.

Jenos however, immediately stop when the dust cleared as he realized with dread with what he had trapped against the tree. Hades was tied tightly against the bark and Jenos could imagine the gun was mocking him. And with anticipation, Jenos took in a punch aimed for his jaw. He felt the wind leave him again and was thrown due to the impact to the spot where Hades was located.

Knowing that his opponent is not equipped his favourite weapon; Jenos quickly take advantage of the situation. He stationed near where he could keep an eye on Hades to prevent Train from retrieving it and swiftly send his wires to Train.

The bandit knew very well that he was unofficially 'screwed' without his weapon in this current situation with the wires coming at him at such a speed. Taking note of his disadvantage, he smirked slightly and almost broke into laughter as he knew it was well worth the risk to punch Jenos. Anyway, back to the task on hand, he could take this opportunity and train himself physically without depending on his weapon. The more independent without Hades, the safer he would be in the near future. Nodding to himself, he silently braced himself on the upcoming attack and went into a defence position.

When the wires were just an inch from him, he retreated and jumped over the wires swiftly and ran to the side. With the wires blocking, Train was forced to run a full circle before he got close enough to Jenos. Aiming to for another punch, he jumped over another set of wires and intended to strike from above. Intended to. The punch never connected with Jenos as the Chronos member has smirked at the last minute.

"Too careless, Train!"

Train managed to side-stepped a wire that suddenly came out from nowhere. He winced as he felt the wire cut deep into his shoulder's skin. Too surprise to leap away, Train traced the wire to the ground and realized what had occurred. Jenos had hid a single wire under the long grass to protect himself from close-range attacks which Train had planned to focus on.

Pain from the shoulder shoot through Train's body which brought him back to reality with his unfavourable conditions. Looking on, he saw a trail of blood roll down from the wire and gracefully, he leaped away from the menacing wire. He placed a hand over his injured shoulder and gave a small smile to his opponent.

"Not bad, Jenos. I didn't expect you to have complete control over the movement of the five wires. I have underestimated you and pay the price dearly with a minor shoulder injury."

Jenos gave a 'peace' sign.

"Thanks for the compliment. I guess I have paid my share too."

Pointing to the bruise that was fast appearing on his jaw, several minor cuts and other parts where Train have struck, he let out a pout.

"It seems through this entire battle, my share of injuries is more than yours which annoys me greatly. At my own incompetence, of course. You have improved greatly from the previous battle and I can hardly catch up with you. You deserve higher praise."

"Your words mean a lot to me, Jenos. A lot. I hope you are aware of that."

Train gave a small sincere smile in which Jenos gave a thumbs-up in response.

"However, you need to retrieve Hades if you plan to defeat me here and now."

Train examined his small wound while smiling.

"Now THAT is a tempting thought but I'm afraid I must decline your suggestion. I will defeat you without Hades."

Jenos smirked as he heard Train's words.

"Interesting. I want to see you try! Come if you dare!"

Jenos flexed his fingers and Train crouched into his stance.

"Watch me."

With that, Train again vanished instantly. Not wanting to get caught twice, Jenos immediately shot his wires upwards. Airborne, Train evaded the oncoming wires and Jenos cursed slightly. Desperately, Jenos wrapped the wires against more trees and turned its' direction back towards Train.

Feeling the change within the air current, he again avoided the wires and with agility, he grabbed upon the wires and slide towards Jenos whose mouth had dropped in disbelief but quickly snapped back into focus as the wires came charging towards the bandit again. Train immediately swung himself and allow the wires to pass him by and let go when he entered Jenos' radius. He swung a fist which was quickly evaded as Jenos leaped back. Train backed off to only appear behind Jenos and with all his might, he punched Jenos upwards and the unfortunate Chronos member landed on his butt.

With a laugh, Jaden brought up his hands.

"Enemy surrender. Please be merciful because I'm too young and is getting late."

Train gave a low chuckle in respond to Jenos' reply and went over to help his friend.

"You are never too young for this. Wait a minute while I get Hades before I help you out."

The bandit turned to walk toward his gun but stopped when he saw wires reach out and wrapped themselves around Hades. After securing itself, Hades was immediately pulled back and Train caught hold of it when it was suddenly released in front of him.

"No need to thank me."

Train turned and smirked at the man.

"I didn't intend to give you my thanks anyway. It was just a few steps away."

Train placed Hades back to his gun holster and hoisted Jenos up and steady him.

"I decided to save you from walking those few steps and no thanks were given? Ungrate-! Whoa!"

Jenos landed on his butt and glared at the bandit from his position. Said bandit held his hands arm and gave a small innocent smile.

"Oops. I slipped."

Jenos pouted as Train hoisted him up again.

"Need help walking?"

Jenos mocked-glare at the senior who gave a small chuckle.

And small jokes and insults were shared among them as they returned back to the palace.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Shut up."

**-End-of Chapter-**

**Reviews:**

icecoldprincess: Thanx for your compliments and support! I hope you will like this chapter too!!XD Thanx again for your review!

Mizu-kitteh: Thanx a lot! U don't know how much that means to me! Thanx again for your review! 

Sammy: Well, here's the new chapter!! Thousand of thank you(s)!! Thanx again for your review!

KyoxSakiFan: Ta-da!! The latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed this!! Thank again for your review!

-Yue no Kitsune-: I don't want to spoil the surprise about the ending, so you just have to wait!XD However, Eve wouldn't gain her powers in this fic as I'm pretty complicated with the nano-technology. I apologized for this but thanx for reviewing!

BlackCat246: Thanx for your reviews as well as ur supportive and encouraging words!!XD


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note (*Please read this first*):** Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? Almost two years, since I started this fic and now I'm already in college (I do hope that my English had improved). My heartfelt thanks go to **icecoldprincess** for her sudden encouragement that I continued this story. Furthermore, I am currently having my holidays so I will be able to work much faster.

Anyways, I went through my earlier chapters and came to a conclusion that my English grammar was terrible, not that it is any better now but still…Therefore, I would be improving my chapters (hopefully) while updating the new chapters. Moreover, I fear I might be changing small parts of plots as they are not as detailed or not explained properly as how I wanted it to be and readers may be confused over these small details. As starters, I have already edited and will be uploading **Chapter 1** maybe tomorrow perhaps?

Oh right, I might change the age of some of the characters such as Jenos, etc. I do hope that it won't confuse the readers, if not please let me know.

One last thing, for readers who doesn't like new characters such as Michael and Elizabeth, I apologized as this chapter seems to focus a lot on them, although embarrassingly (chuckles). But don't worry; the main heroes and heroines are still Train, Jenos, Eve and Rin. Charles and his family are here to provide more events and a potential sequel if needed.

**Chapter 31:**

And small jokes and insults were shared among them as they returned back to the palace.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Shut up."

* * *

After changing into a new set of clean clothes, both of them advanced towards the girls' room. With a knock, Jenos barged in and promptly ignored the girls. Spotting Eve's bed, he immediately flopped on it and snuggled the pillows. In response, the girls spared Train a questioning glance in which he answered with a victory smirk. "He lost."

Train immediately dodged a pillow that flew from the bed. "You don't have to tell them!" The girls smiled in amusement. "The previous battle ended in a tie, right? Looks like you have to work harder, big brother."

Jenos immediately straightened up. "This was my first loss for years, Eve, give me a break!" With that, Jenos collapsed on the bed again. "Should I let Sephira know?" Jenos stood up quickly and cast a shocked expression at his sister. "No! She'll make my life a living hell!"

Rin couldn't hold back the urge to smile. "You lost to her once, didn't you?" Jenos' pouts were more than enough. "It was a tough battle, wasn't it?"

The Chronos member reopened his eyes and waved his hand tiredly. "Somewhat. If I recalled correctly, she finished the battle within minutes. I twisted my ankle pretty badly and couldn't walk for days. It was a nightmare, I tell you. To make it even worse, she insisted that I go for more training right after my injury heals."

Train chuckled and plopped himself heavily in the sofa, located opposite of the girls. Rin gave him a look. "Are you all right?" Another smirk surfaced. "Not as bad as someone else."

Jenos pouted. "How could you, Train?! Of all the places, you had to choose the face! Oh the horror! Imagine the big bruise that will appear on my face tomorrow morning! Girls will avoid me!"

Train gave him a skeptical look. "Hey, cuts are obviously worse than bruises. Don't make such a fuss over it." With a chuckle, Train added. "Besides, girls constantly avoid you like a plague anyway. The bruise will give them a hint, I'm sure."

Eve gave him a worried look in which Train immediately waved it off. "I was careless and the wires went straight for my shoulder. Don't worry; it's just a small cut, nothing serious."

Jenos gave a victory pose. "Hah! That's payback for punching me! You should be grateful that the wires weren't any thicker; otherwise you would probably have a gaping hole at your shoulder, and no! Girls adore me, they don't avoid me! That's your job, not mine!"

"If that's the case, I would have realized the trap immediately. Fat chance, Jenos." Train retorted.l

The Chronos member slumped in defeat. "Alright, alright, the battle's yours. By the way, Eve, what time is it?"

Eve glanced at the decorated clock, hanging on the wall. "Ten past five. They would be arriving at six."

Train stretched and folded his legs neatly. "Are you positive that we aren't imposing on you? Maybe Rin and I should return later when dinner is over."

With a mock-indignant look, Jenos retorted. "And let you escaped Elizabeth's clutches while I suffer alone? No way in hell is that going to happen! You are going to be a good friend of mine and suffer the whole ordeal with me. Therefore, both of you are staying for dinner. End of story. And if by chance that you are not convinced, Train, I have to let you know that I am currently equipped and you're not."

Train merely chuckled at Jenos' not-so-threatening outburst. "Well, you caught me. That was the whole point. That girl scares me."

The girls broke into laughter with the boys glaring at them. "I was right, wasn't I, Eve? By tonight, they would have parthenophobia!"

Seeing their clueless' expressions, Eve took pity on them. "Parthenophobia. The fear of girls. To be more precise, young virgin girls."

Jenos shook his head immediately. "Never! Aside from Elizabeth, girls are such lovely and adorable creatures! I don't believe anyone would hate girls in the first place."

Train thought for a while. "Well, with her around, I'm not surprised if I developed that fear in the near future." Train ended with a chuckle but stopped upon feeling the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Eve suddenly felt a pang of jealously came upon her and quickly push the feeling away but to no avail and her attention was turned back upon Jenos' question. "Who is she?"

Train made a move to reply but stopped abruptly when he felt glares directed at him and regretted looking back. Rin held a mocked-glare; silently threatening his senior to even dare mentioning her name while Eve tried to control her jealousy but to no avail. Feeling their heated gazes, Train felt himself subconsciously shrink and was inwardly hoping that the sofa would swallow him. Without delay, he back away when both girls slowly advanced towards him in a menacing way. He understands Rin's reason perfectly but what's with Eve? Did he sense jealousy? But that's impossible, right?

"Train, who is 'She'?"

The girls asked him simultaneously in which Train immediately snapped away from his musings and almost shriek due to the sudden close distance between them. "Err…"

Jenos tried to help. "Uh…girls?"

"Quiet, Jenos!" But failed miserably. He sulked childishly and retrated into a corner.

The girls had again answered in unison and Train briefly wondered if they knew telepathy.

"Kyoko." The girls' turned back to him so fast that Train was worried for an instant that their necks might snap and he resumed to repeat his statement. "I'm talking about Kyoko."

The girls held dumbfounded looks for a while before Rin started smiling, the previous dangerous aura dispersing quickly. "Oh, you were talking about Kyoko. I should have known, sorry about that."

Eve was still very much confused as she witnessed Rin smile embarrassingly at her and explained. "Kyoko, a talented junior and also a good friend of ours. Bubbly, cheerful, cute and childish are terms that suit her perfectly. She's been chasing Train like a school girl with a crush ever since he saved her from some thugs years ago."

Eve relaxed but deep down, she couldn't deny what she had felt earlier, even though there was nothing going on between her and Train. Jealously of an unknown girl and anxiousness of Train's feelings. How would she have cope if Train is really seeing another woman. Would she be filled with sorrow and devastation? She had a feeling that yes; she would be, along with a sense of emptiness. He was after all, the one man that had perked her interest since their first meeting. She glanced at the topic of her thoughts who sat there with a hint of blush dusting his cheeks while trying to shove the Chronos member who was busy making fun of him.

Train was strong. Incredibly strong. Abandoned at a tender age, he had seen a life worth of blood spilled, understood the cruelty of life better than anyone and had suffered countless betrayals from the ones he thought he could trust. These aspects had forged Train Heartnet into a man whose will was stronger than Death itself with icy emotions as companion but people often fail to see his true personality and instead choose to avoid him like he was a monster. Silent fury burn within Eve as she wondered how people can be so blind.

He is cold to the core to protect himself so that no one would be able to take advantage of his weaknesses and he is strong so that he can still protect his few loved ones, but unbeknownst to everyone and even himself, he was still a child at heart, a frail and frightened one that still needs guidance, support, comfort, assurance and a pillar of strength in times of need.

And Eve realized that maybe from their first meeting, one part of her live just to see him smile, bounded by no worries and fears. If that time ever comes, no matter how long she have to wait, Eve swore she will be there to receive it and return an even greater smile.

* * *

"They'll be there too?!"

"Hush, children! Don't be rude to your uncle!"

"Is quite alright, Martha. I understand."

Michael and Elizabeth stared at the King surprised.

"Yes, Train Heartnet and Rinslet Walker will be present for dinner tonight."

Martha Tempest Barnett, mother of Michael and Elizabeth, gently placed her hands on her laps after making sure that her children weren't misbehaving. "Train Heartnet? The golden-eyed man who approached you at the party?"

Sven nodded. "And Rinslet Walker, his friend."

"I don't mean to be inquisitive but why would they be joining us for dinner?"

The King readjusted himself before answering. "Train and I have some important matters to discuss and Ms. Walker is accompanying him."

Charles Leopold Adolph, head of the Adolph family, raised an eyebrow. "After dinner?"

Sven turned to his brother. "You are of course, welcome to stay on for dinner but I would not be able to accompany for a time period. I apologized for the inconvenience."

Charles chuckled. "We're blood brothers. What's there to apologize? You don't have to worry about us. Remember, your duties come first."

"Your brother is right, my dear." Tearju who had been silent for the entire ride suddenly spoke up.

Sven grasped the Queen's hand and smiled warmly. "Thank you for your constant encouragement, it always prevents me from falling under the pressure of being a King. Knowing that my loved ones are here waiting for me is what makes me strong."

Tearju kissed her husband on the cheek and laid her head upon his shoulders, sighing in content. The other couple smiled fondly at the loving scene before them; the children, on the other hand, were busy with their own hushed conversation.

"Train will be dinning with us!!" Elizabeth said with glee, while clapping her hands silently.

"What is so great about that fool anyway?" Michael smirked at his sister who was glaring at him. "Besides, the main point is that Eve and Rinslet would be there!" He posed with a victory gesture in which Elizabeth smirked in response.

"You are no different so don't act mighty with me, and why are you still so interested with Rinslet Walker anyway? Did she not give you the cold shoulder previously? Besides, I'm only interested in powerful and mysterious men, don't put me on your level."

Michael wore a haughty look. "Listen to yourself, I am surprised that oaf, Jenos didn't break up with you sooner, not that you were in a relationship in the first place if I recalled. However, like you, I too, seek strong, intelligent and mysterious women, there's a pleasant feeling that I cannot shake when I am with them, especially Eve and Rinslet Walker. They are intelligent and sensible woman, much different from you, my dear sister. But even saying that, I failed to see what is so mysterious and powerful in Jenos and Train Heartnet or so you claimed."

Elizabeth folder her hands crossly. "With a mind like yours, dear brother, of course, it's understandable that you won't be able to grasp my meaning. Though they had hidden it carefully, don't you sense their aura? Authority and power practically oozes out from them and I could especially feel the strong murderous aura coming from Train Heartnet, it sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it but alas, I have sworn myself to Jenos. For his happiness, I shall preserve."

"His happiness? Don't make me laugh! Jenos would probably kill himself first than wed you!" Michael chuckles were thickly laced with arrogance.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger, Elizabeth raised her hand high with the obvious indication to slap her brother while Michael readied himself with fists in position; it was interrupted quickly, however, when they were both pulled further apart.

Michael and Elizabeth could only prepare themselves upon seeing their parents' expressions. "Michael and Elizabeth Charles Adolph, behave yourself! To act so immature at your age and even worse, in front of your host and hostess, you should be utterly ashamed of yourself!"

The children glared at each other angrily before turning to the opposite direction, huffing in annoyance.

Sven and Tearju chuckled. "It's all right, after all, they always says that relationships improve over time when there are arguments involved."

The siblings couldn't help but shot a disgusted look at Sven.

* * *

"Well, I see the royal carriage coming up to the castle's gates. Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentlemen."

Jenos and Train could only groan in distaste. "Rin, I know you like to make our lives difficult and all but, reminding us every minute of their arrival is a bit too much, yes?"

Rin dropped herself heavily onto the floor with a wearied look. "Oops, sorry about that. I was preparing myself for the encounter between Eve and me with Michael."

Train spared her a questioning glance. "Didn't you brush him off the other day?"

The junior bandit gave a loud yawn. "I did but it's obvious that he won't give up so easily, look at Eve's predicament. I dared say that I would be in the same situation with all of you. Fair and square for everyone."

"I never knew you had a twisted side in you, Rin." Jenos was unable to hide his amusement.

With a smirk plastered on her face and a thumbs-up in her senior's direction was all Jenos needed as an answer in which Train scoffed.

"Where's Eve anyway?" Jenos said while pocketing his weapon, delicately.

Rin shrugged. "She said she was going to get ready and left."

"And I am back, sorry for the wait." Eve opened the door to reveal herself.

"No problem." Rin raised an eyebrow and gestured at Eve's turquoise dress decorated with white frills. "Formal attire?"

Eve walked over to the window to glance at the approaching carriage. "It's proper manners of a Princess to be dressed in formal attires, no matter greeting related-guests or not." She shot a disapproving look to her brother and shook her head in pity. "Of course it applies for the Prince as well but since when had Jenos bothered?"

At this, Jenos posed his signature victory pose but huffed in mock-annoyance when the others look away.

Turning to Rin, "He was much worse when he was still a child. Even after finishing playing in the mud, he refused to bath and went ahead to greet the guests in his mud-soaked clothes, which of course embarrasses us to no end. Surprisingly, after a few years, he finally had some common sense to at least put on clean clothes and the Chronos coat but other than that, nothing else." Eve ended with a heavy sigh.

Jenos held a guarded look. "The formal attire which includes the accessories was very stuffy and heavy. I am not going to wear something that restricts my movements, unless it's really an important event, then that's a different case. Anyway, my parents were relieved too when I didn't wear the formal attire clothes because they were afraid that when I ran around too much, I might lose those expensive accessories. So, I guess it's something like hitting two birds with one stone."

The bandits gave Jenos a sarcastic smile before Rin went to the tall mirror located at the corner of the room and checked her reflection.

"Eve, are you sure it's all right to dress like this? I mean, Train and I really aren't dressed appropriately for a dinner, now that you mentioned it."

Dressed in their usual attires, Rin wore a checkered spaghetti strap with a low enough neck line that is capable to make men stop breathing and a short tight black skirt. To protect herself from the cold, she had a maroon coat that reached to her knees with fur decorated at the collar, sleeves and its' ends. To top it off, Rin wore her knee-length black boots and her signature necklace, a heart pendant. With her excellent sense of fashion, beautiful looks and personality, her popularity obviously skyrocketed among the bandits.

Train, on the other hand, was dressed black from head to toe as usual, with his slacks and long-sleeved shirt plus his trademark coat.

Jenos walked over to Rin who was still inspecting herself. "You know, isn't it dangerous to walk around in your headquarters with your clothes showing so much skin?"

Rin gave a confident thumbs-up. "Don't worry; I'm strong enough to beat back their advances and they know it. Besides, I got Train with me." At this, Rin bounced over to her senior and hugged his arm to her chest.

Jenos could almost imagined Train glaring at anyone who came close to Rin and started laughing. He threw himself on Train who staggered under the new-found weight. "An overprotective senior, I see…"

"Oh beat it. You could have imagined the first day she put on those outfits, I swear, the men were prowling everywhere!"

Jenos scowled. "The men were everywhere? For the whole day?"

Detecting Jenos' undertone of jealousy, she rebounded back to Jenos with gay laughter. "Don't be like that, Jenos! They were having fun and it lasted for a day only, right Train?"

An evil plan slowly formed within Train and with a wicked smile, he pretended to ponder heavily. "Now that I recall it, I think it was almost a week, no?"

Rin gasped in mock-horror between him and Jenos. "Train!"

With a skeptical grin, Jenos eyebrow twitched. "A week, you say?"

"Jenos, don't bother with those small details, besides we're steady as a couple right now, right?" With puppy eyes, she clings to Jenos even tighter.

Unable to resist her charms, Jenos blushed heavily and Rin could almost squeal at the cuteness before her. "We're a couple now, for sure?"

"But of course! And here's a proof of it!" Wrapping her arms around Jenos' neck, she pecked him on his stuttering lips.

Train, who was sure that Jenos is currently in cloud-nine, swiftly turned to ignore the lovey-dovey couple. "For goodness' sake people, get a room and Rin, though I congratulate you for escaping the mess, please spare Jenos. He's going to be attending dinner shortly and we don't want him having a major case of nose-bleed now, do we?"

Rin pouted before sticking her tongue out at her senior. "You're just jealous! Besides, it's fun, you know. Anyways, Eve, about the attires…?"

Suppressing her laughter at the amusing scene in front of her, "It's all right, Rin, it doesn't apply to both of you so just be your usual self during dinner." Eve said while straightening out a few wrinkles on her dress.

"Of course it's advisable to stop if you guys are suddenly overcome with an urge to kill everyone." Recovering quickly from his previous case, Jenos burst out laughing and before the bandits could produce a smart comeback, a timid knocking was heard.

Without entering, the maid announced in a loud voice. "Prince Jenos, Princess Eve, Mr. Heartnet and Ms. Walker, the King and Queen as well as the Adolph family had arrived. Please head to the dining room when you are ready."

Eve nodded. "Thank you, we will come down shortly."

Making sure that the maid was out of earshot, Jenos grinned at the rest. "So, are you guys ready for the worst?"

* * *

As the party walk towards their destination, Rin couldn't help but worry. Compared to the previous party, this was much different as they would be coming face-to-face with the royal family. And even though she was not afraid of Michael's advances and Elizabeth's frequent glares, their parents was an entirely different matter. Quickly latching on to Train's hand, she ignored the said person's questioning glance and braced herself as the majestic doors before the small group open slowly to reveal the royal family.

Rin knew that having dinner with royalties would be stressing, and despite Eve's earlier assurance, about being their usual selves, it was really easier said than done when everyone looked up as they entered. She took a small tentative step back when she felt several pair of eyes studying them but had to smile when she felt Train grabbed her hand instead and tightened his hold, silently offering her reassurance and encouragement.

"Like what Eve said, be yourself. Pretend this is a Bandits' Meeting." Train whispered with a small smile and that was all Rin needed.

They quieted down when Sven stood with a broad smile. "Ah, Jenos, Eve, what perfect timing. And greetings to both of you, Train and Ms. Walker. I apologized that I wasn't here earlier to welcome both of you as guests to our humble home but I am confident that Jenos and Eve would have been more than capable of doing so."

The bandits gave a quick bow before Train answered. "Our own greetings to you and your family; please be at ease as they had been an excellent host and hostess themselves, we have enjoyed ourselves tremendously." Without looking, Train and Rin knew their royal friends were blushing with pride.

"That's good to hear. Come, sit anywhere you like and make yourselves at home." With a smile, Sven gestured to the remaining empty seats.

The head of the long rectangle table is obviously occupied by Sven and the other end by Tearju and with the Adolph family taking up the seats between the royal couple, the only remaining seats left were the ones on the other side of the table. Making their way to their seats, Michael and Elizabeth's not-so-genuine smiles didn't go unnoticed by the group.

Accustomed with seating next to their parents during meal times, Jenos and Eve instantly sat beside Sven and Tearju respectively and the cousins couldn't help but smirk mischievously when the bandits seated themselves in front of them.

"We are going to have so much fun." Their previous argument all forgotten as they are filled with glee and could hardly sit still.

Ensuring that everyone was comfortable in their seats, Sven got up again. "Before dinner, for the convenience of Train and Ms. Walker, let us go through introductions first."

"That would be much appreciated, Sven." Train said, facing the King.

A round of gasps sound through the table and it was all Sven and Train could do but to raise an eyebrow in confusion at everyone's shocked expressions. Shocked at Train's bravery, Jenos and Eve was speechless.

Rin with a blush, hastily tugged Train's sleeve. "Train, what's wrong with you?! Addressing the King so familiarly?!" Before his senior could reply, Rin quickly pulled him back to his seat.

"Is something the matter?" Sven asked in alarm, worried something was wrong.

Charles was the first one to collect his composure and turned to Train hesitantly. "I do not wish to offend Mr. Heartnet but to address the King by his first name…"

Upon hearing his brother's answer, Sven couldn't help but laugh. It didn't help when his family was staring at him in puzzlement.

"Be at ease, everyone, for I requested Train to call me on a first-name basis from our previous meeting. I'm sure all of you are aware that one of my biggest wish is having my subjects addressing me by name, instead of my title. Train is just assisting me by setting an example, isn't that right?"

"It's an honor, Sven." Train nodded while glaring at Rin, Jenos and Eve who smiled sheepishly back at him.

"Nonsense. I am grateful that you are willing to do it." Turning to the rest who were quickly recovering from their previous shock, "Now, since the misunderstanding had cleared. It's time for introductions; as everyone knows, my name is Sven Vollified, King of Valdemar." Gesturing to Tearju, "And my beautiful Queen, Tearju Lunatique."

The gorgeous blonde woman, who is more than capable in posting as Eve's elder sister, was dressed in an elegant violet dress and stood from her seat with a big smile. "Really dear, we're in front of guests but I'm flattered, all the same. Good evening, Mr. Heartnet and Ms. Walker, please call me Tearju. We rarely have guests staying for dinner, it's not much but I do hope that both of you will enjoy your dinner tonight." She again smiled cheerfully as the bandits nodded their thanks.

Sven continued, with a wide grin, he faced his children who rose simultaneously, "And of course, my children whom both of you know very well, Jenos and Eve, Prince and Princess of Valdemar respectively."

Eve and Rin exchanged secretive smiles while Jenos ruffled Train's hair, who scowled in mock-annoyance. They faced a beaming Charles as he stood.

"Before my family's introductions," he turned to Train who was mildly surprised by the sudden attention "I would first like to apologize for my rudeness earlier and ask for Mr. Heartnet's forgiveness concerning the matter."

Train waved his hands defensively. "There's no need to be apologetic, sir, it was a simple mix-up that anyone could make."

"My heartfelt thanks, Mr. Heartnet. My name is Charles Leopold Adolph and since you are already on a first-name basis with my brother, please address me by name too but for an entirely different reason though. I do always feel older when people addressed my by 'Sir'."

Laughter erupted and died down when Charles took the woman's hand who sat beside him, fondly. "Martha Tempest Barnett, my lovely wife."

Dressed in an aquamarine dress, the beautiful yet petite woman rose gracefully to join her husband with a jovial smile. "Oh, how you jest, love. Greetings to everyone and is my greatest pleasure to meet Mr. Heartnet and Ms. Walker tonight. For future convenience, please call me Martha."

Charles swiftly pecked his wife' cheeks before sitting her down. "And finally, my children, Michael and Elizabeth Charles Adolph, aged 19 and 18 respectively."

Michael immediately stood with an arrogant grin plastered on his face. "Greetings, _Mr. Heartnet_ and _Ms. Walker_. It's definitely a _pleasure_ meeting both of you, don't you agree with me, my dear sister?"

Soon enough, the younger lady, who some might considered attractive but with her excessive make-up, it may be different for others; rose with an air of self-importance and smirk at the two individuals in front. "Indeed, big brother. I do hope both of you enjoy this dinner to your hearts' content, after all, with your current ranks in the society, you should be thankful that you are here tonight since it's a rare opportunity to dine with the royal family."

Rin growled but was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing her own. She whispered through gritted teeth, "Train, they just insulted us! Are you going to let them do that and get away with it?! Royal family or not, they are _so_ busted!"

Train drew a finger to his lips, trying to quiet down his short-tempered junior. "Shh, be quiet, Rin. Do you want to embarrass both of us as well?"

The female bandit quickly relaxed. "I'm sorry, Train, I lost my cool."

Train let go of her hand when he was certain that his junior had collected her composure and waved off their friends' apologetic and uncomfortable looks understandingly before turning back as Rin's mumbled.

"But Train, I…I…"

"You can't forgive her, right?"

Train smile warmly at Rin's solemn nod. "It's all right, Rin. There are many ways to get back at them."

Rin swiftly looked up and couldn't help but feel comforted at the slowly growing smirk on Train's face. In situations like this, Rin was confident that Train had something up his sleeve and whatever it was; it was going to be bad for the cousins, if not, embarrassing.

"They _are_ going to regret saying those words but now is definitely not the time. Trust me on this, Rin, I guarantee your revenge will be sweeter if you wait."

His junior shot him a questioning glance. "Wait? Till when?"

Train winked with a mischievous, yet evil smile. "The opportunity will present itself. But for now, let's just enjoy the show."

"The show?" Rin blinked confusingly but understood when she heard Elizabeth's mother reprimanding her.

Shocked at her own daughter's words, Martha was quick to act. "Hush Elizabeth! How could you say that in front of His Majesty's guests?! Have you no shame at all?! Now sit before you do any further damage! That goes the same for you, Michael! Anymore of this rude behavior, I'll make sure both of you finish your dinner in the royal kitchen. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother." The cousins answered in unison and sat down reluctantly with scowls decorating their faces.

Charles, looking quite embarrassed and apologetic, hastily stood up and bow. "Please forgive my children for their rude behavior, Mr. Heartnet and Ms. Walker. They didn't mean what they said earlier. Isn't that right, Michael, Elizabeth? Apologize at once!"

Train and Rin couldn't help but snickered as the cousins straightened abruptly. Michael's scowl deepened when he saw their expressions, trying to change the situation's tide as a final attempt, "But father…!"

Charles' glare silenced him at once.

"I apologized for my rudeness, Mr. Heartnet and Ms. Walker." Without waiting for a reply, he quickly sat down and glared at the opposite wall.

Charles nodded satisfied and turned to his daughter. "Elizabeth, you have to apologize too!"

With a sniff, Elizabeth stood stiffly. "I apologized for my rudeness, Mr. Heartnet and Ms. Walker." And she too, furiously sat down without waiting for any response.

Taking his cue to speak, Train stood with an innocent but mocking smile. "It's all right, Rin and I are not angry. I'm positive that they didn't mean what they had said, right Michael?"

Michael was losing his temper at a fast rate but with a warning glare from his father, all he could do was glared spitefully at Train who still held that mocking smile and nodded stiffly. At this, Jenos, Eve and Rin couldn't help but stifled their laughter despite the heated glares they were receiving from their cousins, across the table.

"Well, allow me to continue with the introductions then. My name is Train Heartnet, but Train will do. And…" Rin quickly rose from her seat and bow as her senior continued. "Rinslet Walker. We are both friends of Jenos and Eve. Our heartfelt thanks goes to the royal family for letting us have dinner here."

With a quick nudge from Train who sat back down, Rin took her chance. "Erm…hello everyone. I'm Rinslet Walker but please call me Rin. Thank you for having us for tonight." The blushing Rin quickly dropped to her chair, wanting no more to do with the conversation, earning a fond smile from her senior.

With that, Sven finally stood up again and addressed everyone. "Alright with the introductions done, let's proceed with dinner, shall we? I'm sure all of you are starving already."

Clapping his hands, several servants carrying loads of food immediately entered the dining room and it was all the guests could do but wait in earnest.

**-End-of-Chapter-**

**Reviews:**

**icecoldprincess: Here you go, a brand new chapter!XD I had this on my laptop for a while now but there too many errors in it. Thank you so much for your constant support for this story, I'm really grateful! =D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 32:**

Clapping his hands, several servants carrying loads of food immediately entered the dining room and it was all the guests could do but wait in earnest.

A variety of beautifully decorated food was lay down, dish by dish and the table was soon covered to an extent that some dishes were sent back to the royal kitchens. The perfect combination of the sophisticated cooking on the table along with the expensive-looking dinnerware was absolutely pleasing to one's eyes.

Taking a side glance, Jenos chuckled as Rin brightened considerably at the amount of food before her and could almost imagine her squealing inwardly. Perhaps it was true that bandits had less to eat, considering that his friends look so slim. Train, on the other hand, didn't react as much as Rin did and regarded the food with just a hint of eagerness on his features, not that Jenos was expecting him to be more animated with strangers around.

Jenos turned to his father who coughed for attention. "Then, without any further unnecessary delay, I do hope that everyone will enjoy tonight's dinner."

The sound of several utensils being handled soon surfaced throughout the room as they helped themselves and not long afterwards, light chattering quickly erupted throughout the table as everyone started relaxing.

Jenos was soon drawn into a discussion with Sven and Charles, about matters concerning Valdemar in politics and economy. Out of many things, Jenos prided himself on the fact that he is always updated with the city's welfare. Compared to Eve who is well-known for her intelligence, Jenos is even more knowledgeable in this aspect, surprising everyone, including Sephira.

Being best friends, Martha had previously shifted her seat towards Tearju and both were soon chatting happily with each other, not long after, Eve and Rin were also pulled into the conversation. Giggles immediately fill the dining room as they share private jokes with each other.

Michael and Elizabeth were, as usual, within their own world, and although they were very sociable in parties, it was different in situations like this, and unless it's for their own personal gain, they wouldn't associate with anyone if they could help it, aside from their parents when needed.

Train was quiet and did not seem to be bothered at all by his inactiveness in conversations; instead, he seems to prefer it that way, even Rin wasn't put off by her senior's silence. With his arm on the armrest and a hand supporting his head from falling, to others, he seemed detached from the conversations around him but Jenos knew better, it was obvious that he was listening to every word that was spoken across the table.

The Chronos member then redirected his attention back to the discussion.

"There is a rumor circulating around the other countries that there might be a huge event held for the leaders to attend in the near future but for what reason I'm still not entirely sure. Are you aware of it, Sven?" Charles said, absently watching the contents of his wine swirl.

Sven readjusted his napkin before looking up. "Yes, I heard about it from a close friend of mine but I can't say that I'm absolutely pleased about it. Huge events like these tend to bring unwanted trouble with it but nonetheless, it would be a good opportunity to socialize with the other states. What's your opinion, Charles?"

The younger brother offered a timid smile. "I'm glad to say that my thoughts are with you, brother. It is however, still uncertain whether the event will be carry out as planned though. Truth to be told, I find it quite sudden and busy leaders won't appreciate the thought of it, I'm sure."

Sven was thoughtful before an enthusiastic look was displayed. "If this event was a success, there's a chance that I will be able to offer alliances with the other states."

"Let's hope so. It will definitely be good to make alliances, instead of enemies." Charles said with a chuckle.

Jenos' attention slowly slipped away as Charles updated Sven more about the other countries' activities and chose to focus on the girls' conversation, as he couldn't catch what his cousins were whispering about, nothing good that's for sure.

"Both of you look exactly alike! Definitely can pass as sisters!" Rin exclaimed.

Tearju and Eve shared a smile before Martha answered, with a sigh. "You can say that again, dear. I was tricked once but that was a long time ago."

"I didn't have the intention of tricking you, Martha, but really, you just happened to walk in on us at a very terrible moment." Tearju laughed cheerfully.

Rin's curiosity was perked as Eve tried to suppress her laughter but to no avail. "What happened?"

Martha started blushing. "It's really nothing, dear, just an embarrassing mistake. It was Tearju's birthday and both mother and daughter conveniently decided to put on the same dress just for fun. They were getting ready when I entered and I mistaken Eve as Tearju and hug her instead. If I recalled correctly, Eve was pretty dumbstruck, to say the least."

Rin still didn't get the whole picture yet. "But you would have noticed their height differences, wouldn't you? No offense, Eve." At this, Rin bowed apologetic to the smiling Eve. "But Her Majesty is one head taller." Rin was definitely not ready to call the Queen with her first name yet.

Taking a sip of her wine, Martha smiled. "But of course, I would have noticed, being her best friend. I forgot to mention that Tearju was lying on the bed reading a book while Eve was fixing her hair in front of the mirror. Of course it didn't help that Eve was standing a stool which was again conveniently blocked by the table."

Rin started to giggle as she imagined Eve's expression when she was suddenly hugged by her mother's best friend.

"Eve was gorgeous that day. Of course, she's still as beautiful as ever. But when I saw her, I couldn't help myself and hugged her. Tightly." Martha set her glass down and laughed.

Eve let out a shy smile. "Of course, I was pretty shocked and it didn't help that my mother was giggling at the sight of us on the bed."

Tearju failed to stifle her laughter as Rin burst out laughing and was soon joined by Martha and Eve.

Jenos was glad that Rin wasn't having trouble with the others, after all the Adolph family did not know of his friends' occupation and he was grateful for his parents' silence and being discreet about it; in any case, as a host, he did wanted his guests to have fun, instead of sitting mutely, feeling awkward or bored. Speaking of that, he had almost forgotten Train, who sat in a relaxed position with closed eyes and Jenos took that as an affirmative that said-person was enjoying himself in his own way.

With a sudden urge to annoy the senior bandit, Jenos inched towards his guest and nudged him hard enough to earn a frown from the other. Train open an eye and stared silently at the Chronos member, waiting for whatever reason that had make the grinning man nudge him and when seeing none, he readjusted himself before changing his previous stare to a glare this time.

"Yes, Jenos, may I enquire what had propel you into jolting me?" Train mumbled, accompanied with a sarcastic tone. "And if you intend to present an invalid or otherwise, an illogical answer, I recommend you to rethink that for I can't guarantee your safety."

Jenos grinned even wider. "I couldn't help myself; you were just too tempting to be ignored." His grin however started twitching when he saw Train reaching for Hades. "On a second thought, just ignored me, Train."

Train smiled with a not-so innocent look. "Ah, have you changed your mind? I'm glad that you have seen things in my way. I was torn between the two decisions of ignoring you or shooting you and the latter choice seems so much more tempting and promising."

Jenos raised his hands in surrender. "Right, I'm backing away. I can see how tempted you are with your fingers twitching and moving to Hades as we speak."

"Again, I'm pleased that we came to an agreement." Train was definitely smirking now. Deciding he had enough fun with the poor Jenos, he took a bite of his bread before looking at Jenos. "So, what do you need?"

Jenos plucked a piece from Train's bread and nibbled on it. "Nothing much, you didn't seem very talkative so here I am."

Train sent Jenos a disapproving glance. "I must say that nudging someone is not a very successful way of making small talk with the said-person." And the senior bandit resumed his chewing.

The Chronos bandit threw his arm across Train's shoulder; effectively bring the younger man's chair closer. "But it worked, didn't it? We are, in fact, talking right now."

"True." Train threw Jenos off him and finished his bread before he continued. "I appreciate your effort, Jenos, but you should know that I won't speak if it isn't necessary, unless I can make fun of you then that's different."

Jenos pouted. "Hey, I resent that! I am a year older, you know! Making fun of people, namely you, is my job, not yours! As well as charming other girls, of course!"

Train made a move to reply but was interrupted by a loud high-pitched shriek. Alarmed, everyone turned to the wide-eyed Elizabeth who was staring at Jenos in shock, except for Michael who was glaring at his sister.

Noticing that Elizabeth was staring at him with a bewildered expression, the Chronos member got up from his seat slowly. "Eli…Elizabeth, is something the matter?" When he didn't get a reply from her, Jenos reached his hand out as though to steady she and he and he tried again. "Elizabeth?"

And Jenos got the shock of his life when Elizabeth started screaming, albeit in Train's view, very comically. "Jenos, how could you say that?! I'm your future wife; you're supposed to be loyal to me only and no one else! You can't go charming other girls as you pleased, you hear me, Jenos?!"

Eve frowned disapprovingly while Rin just outright scowled, irritated with the dramatic Elizabeth. Train was taken aback at how absurd the girl was behaving in front of everyone but the gun-wielder was even more surprise when he took in Jenos' smile as though the scene was very common. "Ah, sorry about that, Elizabeth. I'll watch my words next time." He answered cheerfully and the satisfied girl sat back down. Seeing that it was not a serious issue, the parents continued with their conversations.

Train shot a curious look at his friend. "You seem to be awfully cheerful about this, aren't you? I was expecting you to be irritated or annoyed."

"Train, as a best friend of mine, I'll give you a piece of valuable advice, seeing that you're somewhat in my predicament. Whatever Elizabeth accuses you off, just apologized with a smile, in your case, minus the deadly glares." Noticing the bandit's confused look, Jenos continued. "Take for example, if I had argued with her just now, the argument would have last for several hours instead of a few seconds. Now, you understand?"

Train could only note mutely. Satisfied, Jenos pat his head as though to reassure him before talking again. "By the way, I haven't asked, but is the food to your liking?"

"It's delicious, Jenos. Thank you for asking."

"I should hope so." Train and Jenos immediately turned to the speaker who was playing with his food.

Although confused, Jenos continued on. "Michael, what are you trying to say?"

Michael full-blown smirked, turned to Jenos. "Royal food is always the best and it takes a long time for someone to get bored of it." He looked at Train from the corner of his eyes as though mocking him before continuing. "No offense, but for someone like Train, it's hard to get food like this outside, no?"

By this time, the girls were already listening to their conversation and Rin had immediately reacted. "What did you say?! I dare you to repeat that! And who gave you the right to call Train by his first name?!" She whispered hotly as she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to herself from the adults who were still busy chatting.

Michael grinned at Rin as though expecting her to react first which pissed the junior bandit to no ends. "Oh, didn't both of you mentioned it when you introduced yourselves before? I recalled that we were to call you by your first name, no? And please don't take me wrong, Rin, I don't have the intention of insulting you but this is a matter between Train and I so there's no need for you to answer for him, after all, he's a grown man capable of answering for himself, right?" He smirk was once again directed back to Train.

To add insult to injury, Elizabeth started giggling as though finding the whole scene very funny and Rin burned in embarrassment. She stood but stopped abruptly when she saw Train frowning at her. "Sit." Rin glared at the cousins before reluctantly sitting back down.

Knowing that everyone was waiting for his response, he slowly smiled at Michael as though finding the whole situation amusing. "He is right, Rin. You should just relax and watch the show. Isn't that right, Michael?"

Surprised that Train was agreeing with him, Michael stared at Train and Rin who pouted for a moment before smirking again. "Of course, we shouldn't have ladies interrupting issues between men. As I was saying, it's hard to get royal food in the city and I can't help but pity you when I imagined what kind of meals you have on a daily basis. You're so thin that I won't be surprised if you search rubbish piles for food sometimes. "

Eve knew at once that Train and her cousin were involved in a verbal argument and stared uncertainly at Jenos who caught her worried gaze and smiled cheerfully; trying to reassure that nothing bad was going to happen. He could predict what was going to occur but decided to keep silent and watch the show with perked interest.

"Of course, our meals aren't glorious like yours. There are many mouths to feed out there and we have to make sure everyone is well fed, unlike someone who doesn't need to work and can eat whenever he wishes. I guess it's not a surprise that said-person is physically bigger, or plump might be a better word. " Train ended with a sly grin, daring him into a challenge.

And Michael fell for the bait immediately. "How dare you…! I have you know that I worked too! And I'm not plump!"

"Strange, I didn't recall saying that a certain 'someone' was you." Train grinned victorious as he watched Michael's face turned purple, while playing his food.

Silence reigned for a while before laughter erupted. The adults stopped chatting and saw Jenos, Eve and Rin laughing before turning their gazes to the angry Michael and grinning Train. Elizabeth, however, was staring at Train admirably.

"You! How dare you trick me?!" Michael banged a fist on the table.

Everyone, including the adults, was paying attention to the argument this time but Michael was too angry to know that and Train was just having too much fun.

The bandit shrugged casually. "I have no idea what are you talking about, I did not bring your name up but you, yourself admit it and yet you accused me of trickery." Train held his head as though shocked. "Seriously Michael, what a letdown."

Michael clenched his hands tighter as everyone started giggling again but suddenly let go. He breathed in deeply as though to calm himself down and the familiar confident smirk came back to his face. "I must say, you're quite a challenge Train. It has been a while since I lost my temper and I apologized, after all, I was the one who started the fight first."

Not letting his guard down, Train continued. "Don't be, I'm pleased to let you know that you had done a fine job in entertaining me tonight."

Ignoring the jibe, Michael did his best to put on a pleasant expression. "I'm glad to hear that, after all, my parents did teach me some manners."

This time, Jenos, Eve and Rin paled considerably as they knew where the conversation was leading to. They glanced at Train who still had a smile on; if he knew, then he didn't show it as Michael, not noticing anything, continued. "I mean, your parents would have taught you some manners too, right? Oh sorry, I forgotten, they're dead, yes? I mean, if they are, they would be here right now with you, won't they? It's quite a pity for losing your parents at such a young age; I wondered what kind of childhood yo-Wha!"

A knife was suddenly impaled at Michael's chair, barely missing the royal cousin's face. Everyone was shocked as they saw Train wiping his fork with the napkin slowly with an innocent smile. "Oops, sorry about that. I was absently cleaning my utensils and the knife just so happened to slip out of my hand but it's all right because I noticed a very irritating bug had been flying around you for a while so I thought of doing you a favor but as you can see, my aim is very poor."

The room went very quiet with everyone staring between Train and Michael who was visibly trembling with obvious fear. Finished cleaning his fork, he flipped it expertly within his hand before grinning again. "Are you quite all right, Michael? I'm apologized for disrupting you earlier, you may continue, of course, once you are ready." The sentence was left hanging but everyone could feel the unspoken "If you dare." within the atmosphere.

Train's grin widened when Michael jumped in his seat. "It…Its okay, Train. I forgot what I said earlier." Glancing worriedly at Train who continued flipping the fork, he quickly got up while mumbling. "Erm, excuse me, I need to use the washroom."

The gun-wielder brightened as though very pleased. "It's all right, Michael, take your time. I must say that I did enjoy our conversation."

Michael nodded hesitantly before hurrying off.

Train placed his fork down as soon as the door closed before glancing at Charles and Martha, "I deeply apologized for taunting your son but I felt that he needed it."

The still-stunned couple was speechless for a while before Charles quickly spoke. "Nonsense. Truthfully speaking, I was glad that you managed to slap some sense into my son. I must say that I'm not entirely pleased with the way he was behaving till now so don't worry about it. I can say that he deserved it."

"You were magnificent, Train. I had never seen such a move before." Martha chuckled.

"Train, you were just too cool!" Rin hugged her senior.

Jenos ruffled his hair. "Damn Train, that was simply amazing! Never mess with Train Heartnet when he's smiling!"

"I'm sorry Jenos, but I'm not as merciful as you. If someone fallen for my bait, it's hard not to strike." Train's sneaked a glance at the Michael's empty seat.

Jenos grinned broadly. "That's okay; I think your way is more effective when you're trying to get your point across. Now let's just hope you can do that to Elizabeth as well."

Train gave him a skeptical look and turned to Eve when she walked over. "You were calm and acted indifferently even though Michael approach a sensitive topic. I'm impressed, Train, really I am." Train blushed and glanced sideway, embarrassed.

Eve smiled gently before bending lower; avoiding Jenos and Rin's attention. "But are you really okay? I don't think anyone noticed but I saw you twitched for a moment. Michael must have really hit a nerve."

The bandit was dumbfounded. "Did I? I wasn't aware of it."

"I'm confident that I saw it. I read about cases like this, it must have been part of your subconscious mind that causes it. Nonetheless, it must have been tough on you." Delicately placing a hand on his shoulder and Train knew Eve was trying to comfort him. Really, the bandit never regretted meeting the Princess; ironically, she is the one that understands him the best.

"I'm truly glad for your concern, Eve, it really means a lot to me but don't worry, I'm strong, right?" Train grinned.

Eve smile broadened. "Indeed, you are. I'm glad you're all right."

Train nodded his thanks before turning back to Jenos and Rin who were laughing about Michael and as Eve returned to her seat, she risked a glance back and couldn't help mumbling, "But Train, even the strongest can fall…" And as her mother shared a joke with her, she wondered if that day is coming.

Elizabeth skipped over immediately and grabbed Train's hands. "Wow, Train, just wow! Seriously, poor Michael got a shock of his life."

Eve glared with Rin scowling and Jenos hastily backed off, trying to avoid unwanted attention. Train stared at Elizabeth awkwardly and tried to pull his hands back but the girl did not budge at the slightest. "I mean, you were magnificent! You didn't even blink or hesitated when you threw the knife and goodness, your eyes were like, piercing into my very soul, and yo-!"

"Excuse me, what right did you have to interrupt our conversation?!" Rin glared at Elizabeth, unable to stand the obnoxious girl any longer.

The cousin gasped, as if she was very surprised. "Why Rin, I didn't see you there! Excuse me for not noticing you; I didn't know that you were having a conversation!"

"Maybe that's because something stuck in your eyes, making you somewhat blind! Besides, with your excessive make-up, it's not surprising that guys are fleeing from you at first glance." Rin sneered and Eve couldn't stop her giggling.

Elizabeth fumed and before she could reply, her mother shot her a stern look, silently daring her to speak. "First it was your brother, now you? What's the matter with both of you? Can't you go through dinner without picking any fights? Besides, you're in the wrong for butting into their conversation. What had I taught you for these past years? You don't barge into someone's conversation as you pleased, royal relative or not, do you hear me?"

Martha's daughter stubbornly nodded.

"Then return to your seat immediately. And Michael that goes for you too." Michael, who just came back, glanced between his mother and Elizabeth in surprise before nodding albeit slightly stunned, and sat in his seat. The brother looked up and caught sight of Train's smiling gaze and quickly looked back down with a shudder.

Jenos frown mockingly and turned to Train. "So now is Rin against Elizabeth? Like senior, like junior. Are both of you magnets to arguments or something?"

Train shrugged and Rin grin cheekily at Jenos before facing his senior. "By the looks of it, Elizabeth most likely won't stop here, so any tips to fence her off?"

"Use words." Eve responded casually while chewing on a cabbage leaf.

Rin blinked and glanced at her friend who suddenly spoken. "Words?"

"Eve is right." The senior reconfirmed and continued. "Remember that words are one of the greatest weapons at your disposal. But to use and control them requires an amount of skill, and against…" Train trailed off as he glanced at Elizabeth who was chatting with Michael, and the bandit bet on his life that the girl was relating what had happened when he was away. Noticing Train's gaze, Elizabeth blushed and it was the bandit could do but to wince and quickly look away at the sight. "What am I talking about, I nearly forgotten that your opponent is Elizabeth. You know what, Rin; forget about using words, just stay calm and the match will be yours."

Jenos burst out laughing and nudged the bandit. "Train, are you actually implying that Elizabeth is unintelligent?"

Train leered at the Chronos member. "Dense would be a better word. I mean if she can't get a hint that you had been rejecting her all these years then yeah, I think dense is an appropriate enough word."

Jenos stared at the bandit, surprised. "Wow, looks like you are in a mischievous mood tonight, Train. Is it reaching its' peak?"

Train shot a smile that seems to freeze hell all over. "Correction, Jenos, it's boiling."

And if he hadn't known Train as Black Cat, he wouldn't have doubt his identity anyway. The smile the man had shot him earlier was cold and Jenos concluded that yes, he would hate facing Black Cat in a real battle.

"Jenos?" The Chronos member immediately snapped from his musings and turned, to receive Rin's worried expression. "Are you all right? You zoned out for a while."

Casting a bored look at his friend, "Don't bother about him, girls are the only thing his mind's about." and ended with a chuckle.

Retracing back to the conversation, Jenos pretended to look offended. "Train, I'm hurt! Like seriously!"

Another chuckle was heard and he found Eve looking at him with a knowing look. "Yes Jenos, my heart bleeds for you."

"What's with the sarcasm, Eve? You should be helping your brother, not your boy-friend!" Jenos slumped in his seat.

"Bo…Boy-friend?!" They both said in unison, with flushed expressions.

Rin and Jenos started giggling as they remain stunned in their seats. Train was the first to retort. "Right Jenos, I didn't think you were so eager to have a bullet through your head. If that's the case, hold still so I can have a better aim."

The Chronos member quickly grabbed hold of Train's wrist. "Okay, okay! But seriously, Train, replacing embarrassment with threatening words? That's so cute! I'm suddenly overcome with a big urge to hug you!"

Train grimaced. "Is that so? I recommend you to swallow the urge then." And scooted his chair further from the man.

"Too late!" And Jenos jumped over him, causing both of them to topple from the chair. Eve and Rin sighed in mortification as the rest stop to look at the commotion going on the floor.

Train roughly shoved Jenos away and put his chair upright before glaring down at the man who was still laughing on the floor but quickly stopped when he noticed everyone's attention was on them before blushing in awkwardness. Aware of the sudden silence, Jenos quickly straightened himself before beaming at everyone, not at all minding his actions as well as its consequences.

Everyone burst out laughing and Michael who had regained his composure, smirked. "Acting like a clown, eh? I didn't know you had it in you, Jenos."

"Watch your mouth, Michael." Rin growled.

Elizabeth butted in, with nose high in the air. "You watch it, Rin! Now stop picking on my brother and back off! You're the one who's always cutting into conversations!"

Rin grinned. "Insulting yourself? I didn't think you would do me a favor, thanks!"

Glancing between the enraged Elizabeth and the inspired Rin, Jenos threw an accused stare at Train. "So round two for your junior, eh? What a way to teach, Senior. You have my admiration."

**End-of-Chapter**

**Reviews:**


End file.
